Fates Collide
by OddCoupler222
Summary: The separate courses of Callie and Arizona's lives collided as the result of single, unplanned steps. For Arizona, it was in the donation of a book. For Callie, it was being forced to spend the last three dollars in her pocket on a random book in a used bookshop. A book with notes written all over the margins by A. Robbins.
1. Possible Fate

**Hello! I've been toying with this idea, and I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I wanted to put it out here. Please enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: The plot is my idea, the characters are borrowed from Shonda Rhimes.  
_**

* * *

Callie was utterly _exhausted_.

There was simply no other way of laying it out – being a twenty-two year old struggling in New York to make it on Broadway just didn't pay the bills. So, like the other hundreds – thousands – of talented, young twenty-somethings trying to make it in the big city, she moonlit as a waitress.

A waitress who had to pay her half of the rent for the New York apartment she was living in, and to do so, was regularly pulling double shifts, as well as attending as many open casting calls as she possibly could.

At the current time, she was coming off of one of those overnight double shift, and she had one of those auditions in just over an hour. An audition for a new, up-and-coming off-Broadway musical, open to cast newcomers as leads roles. Since she'd already stopped by her bank to deposit her cash tips into her account – meaning that the check she was going to cut for her roommate wouldn't bounce – all she had to think about for the day was said audition.

She tried to focus on that rather than the fact that after that check went through, it would leave her with a measly three dollars in her pocket until her next shift.

Feet dragging down the sidewalk, she held in a yawn, yelling at herself to wake up. It shouldn't have been difficult to wake up, one would think, because it was November in New York and it was cold enough for someone who was a native Floridian like herself to already be layering jackets.

And – _perfect_ – it was starting to rain.

Squinting up ahead, she spotted the small used bookstore she passed many times on her journeys through this neighborhood, and jogged to it. She'd never been inside, and her plan had been to make it to the Starbucks down the street. But the new plan was to stay out of the rain for as long as she could. As she stepped inside, the little bell above her jingled, signaling her entry to whoever else was lurking here.

The smell of books hit her immediately, and the comfort Callie felt seemed to melt into her through her bone-deep fatigue. Being widely unpopular in her teenage years meant that her only solace in her private school, was hiding herself among the many shelves full of books in the library during all free periods and lunch periods.

And it wasn't a smell that any regular bookstore could replicate – it was the perfect smell of well-read books.

She lifted her fingers up to slide along the cracked spines of the books she passed as she made her way farther into the aisles. And when she turned a corner, she had to lift a hand to her tired eyes and rub them just to check that she wasn't hallucinating.

Because there were chairs – comfortable looking, cushy chairs. And after working sixteen hours, her feet were aching, and this was an even better place to curl up with her songbook and prepare for her audition than any Starbucks.

The soft groan that escaped her mouth as she sank into the well-worn chair was almost indecent, and she pulled her binder full of her songs into her lap. Leaning her head back, dark eyes wandered over all of the books, before drifting to close.

Callie resolved to look over her songbook… after she just rested her eyes for a moment. Just a moment.

And what felt like just a moment later, there was an angry voice that felt like a punch to the stomach, yelling at her, "You young people these days! Well, I have news for you, you little vagabond, you can't just come in here and think you're going to sleep on my furniture and leave. This is a _business_!"

Everything seemed bleary, and she was still trying to pull herself into consciousness. Trying to wrap her brain around the words being yelled at her, she blinked up at the old man looming above her, "Vagabond?"

And the old man nodded vigorously, "Vagabond! Vagrant! Hobo! Well, you can't sleep it off here. You can buy a book and get out. You've been sleeping here for an hour, and I won't stand for it anymore!"

God, her head was pounding, and her eyelids felt so heavy, they just wanted to close again to sleep. But then his words really registered, and it was as though a lightning bolt struck through her body, "Did you just say I've been here for an hour?!"

He stood up straight, crossing his arms over his thin chest, as he looked down his nose at her and scoffed, "As if you didn't know."

She jumped up, nearly bumping into him, as she quickly started to redo the buttons up on her jacket, and her words were jumbled because they were trying to compete to come out of her mouth so fast, "No – I didn't mean to sleep. I just… _my songbook_," she muttered, looking around to where she saw it laying on the floor.

Before she could bend down to take it, she was stopped by the man holding his hands in front of her, "I am the owner of this establishment, and with print media going out of business because of you kids and the digital age, I refuse to let you simply storm out of here after using _my_ chairs to sleep on without any payment in kind."

Shaking her head, her eyes found the clock on the wall above his head, noting that there was less than ten minutes for her to make it to the casting call, before she shook her head at him, ludicrously, "You want me to pay you? For sitting on your chair?"

"For sleeping in my chair!"

God, she didn't have any time to argue. Spotting the small sign that read _Used Books – $3.00_ to her left, she reached out and grabbed a small book, not bothering to read what it was, as she dug into her jeans pocket to pull out the crumpled bills.

Handing the money to the man, she bent to pick up her songbook and forced her new used book into the deep pocket in her jacket. With one last glare over her shoulder, she jogged back through the aisles of books and ran back out into the rain.

Her last three dollars that she'd wanted to use to buy a coffee with were gone, and she had to literally run through the rain to try to make it to her audition on time.

As Callie was the kind of girl who believed in luck, she realized that today… well, today she was supremely unlucky.

* * *

God. If someone had told her that her feet were in fact _not_ made out of lead, she didn't know if she would have believed them.

Trudging into the kitchen area, Callie hung her coat over the back of a chair before making her way into the open door immediately to the left, into the sanctuary of her bedroom. The thrilling buzz of her audition had replaced her exhaustion for the majority of her walk home, but now… now all she wanted was to sleep.

For days, maybe.

Collapsing on top of her comforter, she'd barely closed her eyes when the sound of the door to the apartment opened, then slammed shut.

Not bothering to move, her voice muffled by her pillow, she shouted, "The rent check is in my coat pocket!"

Her roommate, Cristina, responded with a grunt before Callie heard her shuffling around, and she called back, "Are you intending on paying the rent with an old book?"

Confused, she rolled over onto her back to prop herself onto her elbows and look out into the kitchen, "What?"

Because if the rent check she'd written earlier had escaped her pocket and was floating around somewhere in the city, then this really would go down in history as one of her worst days since she'd arrived in New York.

A surprised yelp escaped her as she ducked just in time to avoid getting hit in the face with the softcover book that she'd forgotten about from earlier. Cristina had chucked it at her, before she had continued to dig in the pocket, before muttering, "Oh, the check is in here, too."

Relieved, she settled onto her back once more, resting her hands on top of her stomach before calling out, "Well, if you want, you can give me back the check and you can keep the book?" she raised her voice as she spoke, as Cristina made her way to her own room, shutting the door behind her.

Traditionally speaking, Cristina wasn't the most _amazing_ roommate. She spent most of her days at her university, and for the majority of the time that she was hanging around at their apartment, she was hardcore studying to ensure that she graduated at the top of her class. Not typically talkative or friendly, either, but those were two qualities that Callie understood, related to, and enjoyed living with on many days.

Most of the time, it was like living alone. Which, again, she didn't entirely mind.

But sometimes it would be nice to have someone to talk to. It was on days like this that she wished she had someone to talk to. Someone who just wanted to hear about her day.

She missed her friends from when she was in college, the ones that she hadn't intended on falling out of touch with after she'd dropped out. But then as the weeks and months went on, contact lessoned.

And now, after living here for a year, she didn't talk to any of them anymore. Excepting an occasional Facebook message. But none of them were extremely interested in hearing about her auditions anyway.

Sighing, she settled onto her back, keeping her eyes open on the ceiling. Her voice was conversational, "My audition went well today, thanks for asking. Then again, I've thought my auditions have gone well a lot in the past, and the amount of call-backs I've gotten mirror the amount of Tony awards I have. That is to say, none."

It was the way she laughed at her own awful joke that she knew she was overtired. Rolling her eyes at herself, she turned onto her side, looking down at where the book had landed.

As her attention was brought back to it, for the first time she noted the title. _To Kill a Mockingbird._

She vaguely remembered reading the novel in high school, and she reached down to pick it up. The light weight of the book in her hands gave her a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Not unpleasantly, either.

The spine was cracked and re-cracked, so much that it was hard to read the title, and the pages were a little crinkled, even as the book was closed. It told her that this book had been well-loved and well-read, many times, and she liked that.

Callie quickly flipped through the pages, immediately seeing how there were notes scribbled on many of the margins. Arrows and highlighted passages. Her guess was that a literature student had owned this at some point in the book's life.

Finally, she arrived at the front cover. And there was handwriting there that was different from the writing that was all over the book, inscribing it with:

_You little nerd, you really did it. I, of course, never had any doubt in you.  
Kick ass. Take names. And never forget the little people. _

_Tim_

And below that, printed in the same cursive writing as the notes marking the pages, was written, _Property of A. Robbins_.

Well. Clearly, whoever A. Robbins was, he knew what he was talking about when it came to this book. He? She? They? Whatever.

All of the highlights and comments – maybe one day she would read them. It had been so long since she'd actually sat down to read for pleasure. Not read lines or read casting calls for plays and musicals she never got a call-back for.

But that day was not _to_day.

Reaching over, she put the book down on her bedside table, turning off the light as she muttered, "Thanks for accompanying me to my audition today, A. Robbins. It's been a pleasure."

* * *

Almost a week later, Callie was walking the extremely familiar course from the restaurant back to her apartment when fate rang.

Or, more specifically, an unknown number that she answered, while trying to balance her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she managed to pour sweetener into the cup of coffee she'd just bought, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Callie Torres?" The voice on the other end asked.

Pausing – outside of the bookshop that she'd vowed never to return to – she tried to think if she was late on any bill payments… "Yes, this is she. Who's this?"

"Hi, Ms. Torres, I'm Richard Webber. One of the producers for the play you tried out for last week," he told her, and she recalled the older man who had been the one to dismiss her with a curt, _Thank you_.

Her heart started to beat wildly in her chest, as her hand tightened on the cell phone, "Yes?"

"And we liked what we saw. Would you be free to come in for a second audition? Tomorrow?"

Oh god. It was happening. She was getting a callback for a leading role. Her whole body felt numb and the coffee cup in her hand slipped and spilled all over the sidewalk. It didn't matter; her face lit up in a beaming smile, "I would. I absolutely would, yes. Thank you so much."

He hung up the phone after a quick confirmation, and then the squeal she'd been holding back emerged, and so did her victory dance.

Only to be cut short when the door to the bookstore swung open next to her, the pleasant jingle of the bell interrupted by the angry voice that would give her nightmares, "You again! Now you're littering outside of my business place? I'll call the police!"

She was momentarily confused, before she remembered her coffee cup, "Oh. No, no, I'm not – I'm going to pick it up. I just –"

"Littering is illegal, no matter what the reason," he snapped, before shutting the door.

And she was in too good of a mood to even try to tell him off, because she just got a call-back. This was it. Her foot was in the door, and she wouldn't go back.

Then it hit her – the bookstore was the difference that day. She wasn't an idiot. She knew that it had been her talent that got her the callback. The fact that this was her passion and she knew she was skilled, that was the reason for the second audition. Not luck.

But damn it, she was going to be a Broadway performer, and she wasn't going to take any chances with luck.

And the one thing that was different on that particular day than on any other day that she'd auditioned for any other role was this bookstore and A. Robbins.

Quickly, she bent down to pick up the coffee cup she'd dropped, and tossed it in the trash, before opening the door to the shop and running after the owner. When he didn't spare a look over his shoulder, she called out, "Excuse me!"

And then she was positive that he simply walked faster toward the back room he was heading to, to try to get away from her.

"Wait a second!"

He simply turned a corner and disappeared in a room behind the checkout counter, shouting over his shoulder, "No customers allowed beyond the counter."

Huffing in exasperation, she called after him, "If you don't stop, I'm going to litter outside of your shop again!"

Within seconds he was back, glaring at her, "What do you want?"

Rocking back and forth on her feet, she asked, "When I was in here last week, I bought a book, and I was wondering if you keep any records of where they come from." Shaking her head at herself, she backpedaled, "I swear, I'm not a stalker or anything."

In the end, it turned out that he didn't care whether or not she was a stalker at all. What he cared about was getting ten dollars from her for the divulging of information pertinent to his business. And in return for that ten dollars, she got that books in the area of the store that she'd gotten _To Kill a Mockingbird_ from were donations from college students.

… For another five dollars, she received the information that the books catalogued from that exact section were from the University of Pennsylvania.

"A. Robbins from University of Pennsylvania," she whispered with a grin.

The next day, as she was heading out the door on the way to her audition, she hesitated in front of the blue mailbox on the corner of her street. Yesterday, in the haze of her callback, this had seemed like a good idea.

Now… well, now she felt somewhat like a stalker.

On the one hand, she could just tuck the letter back into her pocket and go onward with her life. Cristina had called her ridiculously creepy and, after congratulating her on her audition, told her she was being an idiot, and that she owed nothing to A. Robbins and that nothing was about luck. Logically, she knew that was right.

But that was logic, and logic wasn't what had led her _here_. Logic wasn't what had prompted her to drop out of pursuing a degree in business, as her father had pressured her into, after two years. Logic didn't have her chasing her Broadway dreams.

And Broadway was full of superstition. Before she could change her mind again, she reached out and dropped the letter into the box.

Besides, just because she was mailing the letter, it didn't even mean that A. Robbins was going to even get it. The envelope was simply addressed to an A. Robbins at the University of Pennsylvania. And even if A. Robbins did get her letter, it didn't mean he/she/they would read it. And it definitely didn't mean that they would write back.

* * *

_A. Robbins,_

_You don't know me, so this might seem very weird. Or creepy, as some people might say. But on the same day that I bought your copy of To Kill a Mockingbird, my life – hopefully! – has changed for the better. _

_I don't know if you believe in fate (?), and I don't really even know if I do. But the fact that on the very morning that I randomly purchased your book from a random bookstore, was the same morning that things might be turning around for me… well, I don't want to take my chances, and spit in the face of Possible Fate._

_The way I see it, I have to thank you for giving me the good karma. Your book was a good luck charm, and hopefully you'll get something good after I send you this._

_So… thank you!  
Callie _

* * *

It all happened a lot faster than she ever thought it would. The second audition came and went, and even though her stomach felt like it was so full of butterflies it was going to fly away, her voice was steady.

And they had called her the very same day to come in for one more audition, with more people from the musical that would be in attendance, and even though she'd told herself not to get her hopes up… they were up.

Thankfully, she wasn't let down.

Bursting through the door to her apartment, she was excited to see Cristina sitting at the kitchen table, eating her dinner of cereal. Thrilled as she was, she ran up to her roommate, and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

Immediately, Cristina stiffened in her arms, "What are you doing?"

Pulling back, she dropped her arms, "I was hugging you, but I think there's a reason we don't hug." All she got in response was a raised eyebrow, which prompted her to let out a little dance, "I did it! I got the part! Rehearsals start next week."

The biggest smile she'd ever received from her roommate graced her features for a few moments, "Congrats." Before she reached over and picked up an envelope that had clearly been thrown onto the table earlier, "Also, this came in the mail for you. Guess your penpal didn't think you were as big of a freak as I thought you were."

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion for a few moments as she took the envelope from her, noting that this was simply addressed to _Callie_, before flickering up to the corner and seeing that the letter was in fact from A. Robbins.

She tore it open as she walked into her room, and for some reason, she felt that she was irrationally excited because of hearing back from her "penpal."

_Callie – _

_I will admit that I was a little creeped out when I got your letter in the mail. It's not every day that I receive a letter from a complete stranger who has tracked me down._

_Thankfully. _

_To answer your question, no. I don't believe in fate, but I am glad that your life is going well. If I were you, I wouldn't attribute that to the novel. It doesn't bring luck, trust me. _

_I wasn't planning on writing back, but I can't help but wonder what exactly changed in your life that was so monumental that you found it necessary to write a stranger and share the news rather than risk upsetting PF (Possible Fate). _

_Sincerely hoping you aren't a stalker,  
A. Robbins_

She didn't know what it said about her that she wrote back in less than an hour, and mailed it the next day. And if Callie was being honest with herself, she didn't particularly care what it said about her. The only thing she cared about was that A. Robbins was the only person who was genuinely interested in hearing about her day in over a year.

_To the mysteriously named "A. Robbins,"_

_I'm not a stalker, I promise. Then again, if I was a stalker, I suppose I would say the same thing, wouldn't I?_

_That probably didn't make you feel any better. _

_What made me write to you (a stranger) in regards to PF, was that I got my first ever callback for a second audition for an off-Broadway show. And want to know what is even stranger? The day I received your answering letter was the same day that I got officially cast in the part. _

_I don't think that it's Possible Fate anymore, simply Fate. _

_Trading a story for a story – can I ask what makes you say that the novel doesn't bring luck?_

_Wondering what good news I'll receive when (if?) you answer,  
Callie_

* * *

**Any feedback is extremely welcome and encouraged. Please let me know what you think, and thank you for reading! **


	2. Letter-Friends

Her bedroom door slammed open, and Callie groaned, pulling her pillow over her head. The first few times Cristina had stormed into her room like she owned it had occurred right after she moved in, and each time, it made Callie jump and shout in surprise. She'd also thought that Cristina was angry with her because of it.

She soon learned that no, Cristina was not angry with her when she stormed into her room as if in a rage. That was just Cristina.

Her pillow was taken from her grip, and instead, she had a letter placed over her eyes, "Is this going to be a regular thing, now? You having this personal correspondence? Because if it is, I suggest you start checking the mail downstairs every day instead of me."

Dark brown eyes opened and she scanned the envelope – not like it would be from anyone else – but she was excited to see that it was from A. Robbins. It had been a little over a week she had sent her letter, and she didn't get a response.

She'd been thinking that maybe she wasn't going to get one, because… well, she wasn't an idiot. She knew that this might be considered weird, and if A. Robbins hadn't intended on becoming regular "pen pals" as Cristina called them, then when would he/she/they cut it off?

Her fingers hesitated before she ripped it open, so she could spare a moment to glare up at her roommate, "Hey, I told you that I didn't mind picking up the mail every day. _You're_ the one with the key!"

Cristina shrugged, as she dug her hand into the box of cereal she was eating, "Yeah, you offered, but you were working crazy waitress hours. You would have had the key when I got back from school, therefore interrupting my relatively normal schedule." She crunched loudly on her breakfast for a moment before asking, "Hey, don't you start rehearsal today?"

Just the mention of it made Callie's heart beat faster in her chest, and a smile appear on her face, despite the fact that she was so not a morning person, "I do. Aw, you listen to me when I talk. You _do_ care! And nothing about you is normal," she shot at her with a grin.

To which Cristina just nailed her with a dead-on, wordless stare, before she sidled out of the room, closing the door after her. Callie assumed she did as much to discourage Callie calling out to her to talk more.

Quickly, she opened the letter, skimming her eyes over the words.

_Dear Callie?_

_On that note, I'm going to start by saying, I feel silly addressing letters to someone without a last name. Unless I was writing to Madonna, but she and I haven't corresponded with each other in quite some time. _

_And you can ask why the novel doesn't bring luck, but it doesn't mean I'm going to answer. This is only our second letter; I don't think we're there yet. A true gentlewoman would buy me dinner first.  
_

_But, congrats to you for getting cast as a Broadway role! That's very impressive. For the story-for-a-story exchange, I will tell you that once upon a time, I was forced to join chorus. It was fine when I was allowed to hum in the background, until the day that the teacher made everyone audition for a solo. _

_I was nearly laughed out of the room, and I have never and will never sing in public again. _

_Also, I maintain my disbelief in terms of fate. An unlikely coincidence is what I would call the supposed fate of our interactions. _

_Enjoying my mysteriousness,  
A. Robbins_

With a grin, she noted that because of her early wake up call from Cristina, she had just enough time to write out a response before she got ready to leave.

_To the absolutely unfair "A. Robbins" – _

_You expect me to tell you my name when you still won't tell me your first name? I feel like I'm writing to a serial killer. I don't even know if you identify as he, she, they, or any combination thereof! _

_Anyway. Poor little A. Robbins, being shamed by your singing. But how can you decide to never sing again? Even in the __**shower**__? Everyone sings in the shower. _

_Since you won't tell me the story behind the novel you gave up for adoption (yet), I will ask you another question instead: what do you do at the University of Pennsylvania? Are you a student? A professor? A janitor who secretly lives in a basement?_

_Though I suppose if you were secretly living there, having me write you letters there wouldn't be hiding your secret very well. _

_I'm telling you this in the promise of good faith,  
Callie Torres_

_P.S. You're entirely wrong about fate, though. Because the day I received your last letter, was the first day of rehearsal!_

As she dropped the letter into the mailbox on the way out, she had no way of knowing that this would officially start the regular correspondence between she and one A. Robbins.

* * *

If she thought that life was exhausting _before_ starting rehearsals for the play… well, that was almost nothing compared to what it was like now. Grueling hours of memorizing songs and lines and dances.

It was both the best and the worst time of her life, and that was only a week into rehearsals.

Groaning, she tossed her head back against the wall as she leaned in to massage her calf. It had started to cramp up during the second dance session earlier that day. Gritting out a breath, she opened her eyes and looked around the room at all of her co-stars.

Many of whom knew each other from previous works they'd done in theater. There was Mark Sloan, the male lead, whom she had heard about from many rumors on the circuit. Though, as she watched him flirt with one of the women who would be teaching them choreography, she wasn't entirely sure everything she'd heard were rumors.

For some reason, she'd had the idea that when she finally landed role in a play, that her fellow cast members would be somewhat like a family. And that after spending her fourteen months of loneliness in the city, that it would finally show her where she belonged.

She'd imagined that after the first rehearsal, everyone would gather around the metaphorical water cooler and crack some jokes. Talk about other musicals they'd seen. All go out for drinks together, and that as the days went on, they would become fast friends.

It turned out that she was wrong. Well, wrong in terms of herself. Because many of the cast members _did_ get together with one another. And after the first rehearsal, those of the cast who knew each other got together and went out afterward.

But they did so while casting furtive looks in Callie's direction.

She chose to think it was because she was the new girl. Or, at least, she tried to tell herself that was the reason.

"Half hour break! Go get hydrated and grab something light to eat, because when the break is over, we're not getting another one until the session is over," came the voice of the choreographer, who had apparently finished talking to Mark.

As if it was planned – and perhaps it was – those of the cast who were also in the number filed out the door together, presumably to grab something to eat.

She remained where she was, and dug into her bag to pull out the energy bar she'd put in there this morning. In a way, she thought with a small grin, it was lucky that she wasn't invited to the cast hangouts; her bank account didn't need that kind of stress.

Reaching into her bag again, she pulled out the copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_, and pulled out the envelope she'd received in the mail earlier, that she had stored in the book. More aptly, the envelope she'd received when Cristina had tossed it to her through the crack in her door, and had landed with frightening aim on her bed.

For someone who claimed to dislike team sports as much as she did, she was certainly pretty good at throwing things in the direction of her head.

_Callie Torres AKA the girl who finally has a full name,_

_I appreciate your faith in me, though I will tell you right now that I'm going to let you down. I enjoy having an air of mystery! If you guess my name, I will tell it to you. So… guess away! I will tell you that it's "she" name._

_And I don't sing in the shower. Nope. When I'm in the shower, you will hear only the water running and resounding silence, from me. But there are always people talking, anyway. I live in a sorority house; I never get to be in the bathroom completely alone. _

_I'm not the creepy janitor, either, thank you very much. I'm a student! Perhaps one day a professor, if that's where my career leads me. _

_Can I ask what show you'll be in? Anything I might have heard of? Even though I'm not exactly "up" on Broadway, I will admit. Don't mock me like chorus did, please. _

_Have you started rehearsals?_

_Not a serial killer (though that probably is what a serial killer would say),  
A. Robbins_

_P.S. People created the word "coincidence" for a reason!_

Laughing, she rolled her eyes before she dug into her bag to try to find the pen she'd thrown in there. Before she frowned, when she didn't come into contact with anything, and she picked up the bag to prop on her lap so she could dig through it, and she was coming up empty.

When the voice next to her asked, "Didn't feel like going out for a snack tonight?" she snapped her head up, and shook her hair out of her eyes.

And immediately felt intimidated, because Addison Montgomery was looking down at her with an amused smile. The redhead was without a doubt – in Callie's mind, anyway – one of the most talented people in all of the cast. Callie had actually gone to see her in a play that she'd appeared in last year, and had been blown away. She was also engaged to one of the best directors in the business, and hailed from a family of producers. And currently, she was playing Callie's best friend in this musical.

Clearing her throat, she shrugged, "Uh, well, it's not really up to me. I get the feeling I'm not entirely welcome. Maybe I have to pay my dues first."

Addison lifted an eyebrow at her, before pointing at the spot on the floor right next to Callie, "Can I?" she slid down when Callie scrambled to move her bag, sighing when she stretched out completely, "It's not paying your dues."

"Hmm?" She asked, as she started to slide the letter and book back into her bag.

Addison glanced at her out of the side of her eyes, "It's not paying your dues; they're jealous. You've never been cast in anything before, and you come from an open casting call, and swoop in as the lead. You're obviously talented. But they don't think it's fair." She leaned over to stretch, before saying, "It sucks for you, but that's the way it is."

"Lovely," she mumbled, and shook her head. Because she might not be the same girl that she was in high school, who chewed on her hair in the back of the class, but apparently, it was still who everyone thought that she was.

Before she could open her mouth to say anything else, Addison sighed and pushed herself up, "I'm kind of jealous, too."

And then she walked away, leaving Callie sighing behind her. As she rolled her eyes, she picked up her bag to prop up against the wall, and as she did so, her eyes landed on the pen she'd been searching for before.

_A(re you freaking kidding me?) Robbins,_

_Fine, I will guess. Even though I paid good money at the bookstore to track you down, so I feel it's rather unfair of you to toy with me. How can we be good pen pals when I don't even know your name?_

_Amanda? Alyssa? Amelia?_

_You live in a sorority house? Interesting… at my old college, I didn't really know any of the sorority girls. I equated them to the cheerleaders, who were people that I've been scared of since high school. I share my bathroom in my apartment with a roommate, but I sing when she's there and when she's not. Even when she tells me to shut up. _

_Alicia? Abigail? Adriana?_

_A student, hmm? I take it you're not a freshman, because you already live in the sorority house, though I will admit that I'm not exactly "up" on the inner workings of how those matters work. What do you study?_

_I'm going to be in a show called Altered Affection. I won't mock you for never having heard of it before, because it's never before been on Broadway. _

_Alice? Alexis? Alana? _

_I have indeed started rehearsals. I'm enjoying it on one hand, but on the other… Have you ever found that something that's supposed to be great can also be extremely isolating? _

_I am out of guesses,  
C. Torres_

_P.S. _

Callie tried to think over what she could write back to inform her pen pal that fate did indeed exist, in terms of their letters. And she just shook her head, with a small grin.

_P.S. In desperate need of a pen to write this letter back to you, one suddenly appeared on the floor next to me._

* * *

_Callie gave-up-guessing-too-early Torres,_

_You spent money to contact me?! Now I am both reconsidering the complacency I had let myself feel in thinking that you weren't a stalker and also disappointed that you managed to track me down after just finding my name in a book, and yet you can't guess the name._

_I not only live in the sorority house, I am the president of the sorority. …And I'm also a cheerleader. I suppose it's a good thing we don't go to the same school, otherwise we apparently would never talk._

_I don't think I would complain if I had someone who is good enough to make it in a musical singing in the shower. Your roommate probably enjoys it, even if she (he?) says (s)he doesn't. _

_I'm studying pre-law; I'll be in law school by next year. _

_Can I ask what the plot of the play is? Or must it remain a mystery? Top secret info?_

_I find that everything that is supposed to be wonderful is isolating. That's what is means to be the best; you're either alone at the top or you're mediocre and wishing you were at the top. _

_It is a difficult one to guess,  
Arizona R._

_P.S. Now you're just getting desperate. _

Callie found herself grinning at the meticulously written cursive writing that she now associated with A. Robbins. A. Robbins who now had a real name. And a name that she never would have guessed, so she was thankful that the other girl finally revealed it to her.

She traced her finger lightly over the words that Arizona had written her – alone at the top or mediocre and wishing to be at the top.

But she refused to believe that was how it all had to be. So, she slowly slid the letter back into the pocket in her bag, before pushing herself up and surveying the area. They were currently in the middle of a six hour night rehearsal where they were running over the songs from the first half of the musical, and while she managed to keep up during the dancing practices and choreography lessons, singing was her _thing_.

Where she shined.

Where she was, as her pen pal said, at the top. Which seemed to make the growing tension with her cast mates even worse than it had been before. And instead of the first couple of weeks, where she was feeling left out… today, it frustrated her.

Using that feeling in the base of her stomach, she stood from the corner of the room where she typically sat, and made her way over to where Addison sat, also a few feet away from everyone else.

With a deep breath, she pushed aside her inherent desire to _not_ speak up, "You said last week that you were jealous, too. If you're in the same boat as the others, why don't they hang out with you, either?"

Surprised eyes looked up at her, measuring for a few seconds, before answering with, "I have my own issues with them. And my own issue with you, is more personal than theirs."

Callie merely lifted an eyebrow in question before the redhead continued, "You beat me out for the lead, you know. I'll get over it. As for everyone else, just screw them."

_Arizona! Robbins,_

_You're right, it would have been a difficult one to guess, and I don't think I would ever have guessed it. In fact, I know I wouldn't have, so thank you for taking mercy on me. _

_And I had to spend money to try to contact you! There was no other way for me to get the knowledge of where I would be able to send my letter. I'm glad I don't have to pay you for the info, though, my bank couldn't take it._

…_you're the president of a sorority and a cheerleader? Huh. Not exactly what I had imagined, but it somehow makes you more mysterious to me. What is a girl like you doing, writing back to me? Shouldn't you be… running around, ruling your campus with an iron fist?_

_Furthermore, ruling with a studious iron fist, Ms. Law Student. I'm kind of intimidated! Is there anything else you do, Wonder Woman?_

_It's kind of… a love story in reverse. Maybe you should just come see it! _

_I mean, you don't think that's kind of cynical? Also… sounds like you're speaking from experience. But I will admit that while it's cynical, it is kind of true._

_It's nice to know that even though it can be lonely, I have a friend to write letters to who shares in lonesome experiences. _

_CT _

_P.S. The day I received your letter, an amazingly talented performer admitted that I beat her out for this role. Another piece of excellent news on such a "coincidental" day._

* * *

Callie _ached_ all over, as she walked up into her apartment. They were almost a month into rehearsals – which meant they only had another month left before opening night – and everything was getting kicked up a notch. They were beyond the stages of learning the words, tune and pitch in songs, beyond learning the simple choreography of the performances.

Now it was getting serious. They were moving into actually having their rehearsals in their actual theater, and today was the first day of that.

Today was the first day that she had performed on the stage that would, hopefully – should _Altered Affection_ go well – become her home for quite some time. And while exhilarating… it just meant that everything was getting kicked up a notch in intensity.

And, much as the production was beyond the basics of the singing and dancing nuts and bolts, she was beyond the attitude of her cast mates. After a month, it no longer bothered her.

Because she didn't need them to feel less lonely, not anymore. She didn't know how or when, but Arizona had become her friend. Maybe friend was too much? After all, their relationship was based on letters back and forth, a few times a week.

Regardless, she thought as she stripped out of her clothes and dropped them to the floor of her bedroom, before falling onto her bed without bothering to put on pajamas or clean – both of which could wait until tomorrow morning, it was what it was. Cristina had come to enjoy mocking her for her pen pal friendship.

But she liked it – not the mocking – so she wasn't going to question it.

She was, however, going to question the fact that she hadn't heard from Arizona in over a week, which had been the longest time that she'd waited to hear back from her in over a month. And she briefly wondered if it was pathetic that she missed her letter-friend.

Well. Pathetic it might be, but it was the truth.

Sighing, she turned her head into the pillow, only to be stopped by the scratching of paper against her cheek. Frowning – because if Cristina was going to keep placing her bills on her pillow even though she knew that half of the time when she came home from a night rehearsal, she collapsed into bed without looking, they were going to have some words about it – she reached under the cloth and pulled out the envelope, squinting at it in the darkness.

Thankfully, it was not a bill.

_Hey,_

_Sorry for the late reply. And sorry it's so short._

_It's the end of the semester, so things are getting stressful here. _

_But a girl like me? Someone is making assumptions! For all you know, I could be lying. I could be a sociopathic liar._

_I'm glad I have a friend in you, too. _

_Hope rehearsals are going well! The show is almost here, right?_

_Sincerely stressed,  
Arizona  
_

* * *

**Hi there! I know that this might be starting a little slow, but I do promise that Arizona herself will be making her appearance!**

**Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think! Thank you so much to everyone who did so last chapter! **

**Also, to answer some questions, I don't have this story pre-written, but I do have an outline for it!**


	3. A Merry Little Christmas

_Salutations StressZona!_

_Don't worry about the late reply or the length; I can tell you're super busy. And trust me, I know how it feels. _

_And might I say, I doubt you're a sociopathic liar. Then again, if you were, this would be the perfect situation to lie in. You could catfish me! For all I know, you might be catfishing me, considering there is no Arizona Robbins on facebook._

_Not that I've creeped or anything…_

_Yes, the premiere of Altered Affection is almost here. We debut the week after the New Year, so… it's slightly less than a month away now! Things are about to cool down, though. Starting soon we have half of the rehearsal time for the holidays. Until right after the holidays, then I'll be busier than ever._

_If only there was more hours in a day. _

_Good luck on finals!  
CalliExhaustion _

She received the response within just a few days, and the fast response made her grin.

_Crazy Callie –_

_Finals have all been taken, papers have all been written and passed in. End of semester sorority party is coming up, and so is the mock-trial semi-final! Winter break is nearly upon me and I absolutely cannot wait. _

_Hey now! You are the one who tracked me down by my name, so you know I'm real. And I don't have a Facebook, because I am going to be applying to law schools and then law firms, which do thorough background checks. And even though I don't party like crazy or anything, you never know when something small can come back and bite you in the ass._

_What can I say, all of those privacy PSA's and warnings about social media have prepared me for the worst. _

_You must be extremely excited about the play! And nervous? I would be terrified, as you well know. But I'm glad you get somewhat of a break, too. _

_Anxiously awaiting break,  
Arizona_

* * *

Growing up, Callie hadn't been a huge fan of the holidays. She remembered having a large Christmas party with her father and his coworkers, her mother and her coworkers, and various other family friends and acquaintances. And the holiday parties were full of fake cheer, and trying not to let on how much of a farce the smile on her face was, as she would catch her mother's stern eye when she wasn't acting her part.

She didn't know if she thought holidays now were worse or better.

For a few seconds, she tipped her head back and downed a few sips from her bottle of beer she was drinking, before slamming it on the table, and growling, "You're going down, Yang."

And her roommate snorted, "Yeah, right. I _grew up_ with this. You're the newbie."

Without bothering to reply, she reached out and took the dreidel that was sitting on their apartment floor between them and spun it, watching it go around for a few seconds before getting dizzy – thanks to her slight buzz – and looking away.

Cristina seemed to have enough of waiting for the dreidel to land on it's own, and reached out to nudge it with her hand. It landed on the gimel – she thought it was the gimel, though she couldn't be sure because Cristina wasn't exactly verbose on… most subjects, including the rules to the dreidel game.

Then Cristina reached out to take the remainder of the Hershey's kisses they had stacked up, and she slapped her hand away, "Hey! That's not how this works." She didn't think.

But because Cristina's poker face was also her normal face, she couldn't tell if her roommate was being serious when she stared back at her, "It is. You landed on the gimel, which means I win the rest of the pot."

It didn't sound right to her, and she reluctantly let Cristina take the rest of the chocolate, eyeing her in suspicion before she muttered, "I don't think my losing has to do with the fact that I'm inexperienced with the game. It's because I'm playing with a cheater."

Only when she had all of the candies gathered in her hand did Cristina shrug and stand up, "If you weren't inexperienced, you would have known that I was trying to cheat you."

Rolling her eyes – whatever, she didn't need the rest of the chocolate anyway, when she was starting double run-throughs of the musical in a week. The day after Christmas. – she fell onto her back and watched Cristina move about the apartment.

"Why don't we have a menorah?" She asked, sitting up just a little bit, as Cristina started pulling out her jacket, hat, and scarf, and throwing them on the couch before hunting for her boots in the small closet.

Her roommate's response started with a snort, "I don't know, why don't we have a Christmas tree?"

"Because you're Jewish and you're the only person I would have to give a Christmas present to. And I'm barely even here to enjoy the aesthetic of it, so… it seems kind of pointless," she shrugged, before pushing herself up with a shiver. It was fucking freezing, but they both agreed that they should keep the heat down as much as they could and just layer up.

Cristina fully emerged from the closet, boots in her arms, before plunking down to put them on, "Do I seem like a spiritual person to you?"

Callie reached over and lifted up the dreidel they'd just used, "You have a dreidel."

"You bought it for me last year after asking me to teach you how to play the game," came the dry response, and Callie grinned after she remembered. And Cristina continued, "Besides, if I had my true spirituality intact, I probably wouldn't cheat you."

She tipped the neck of her bottle in her roommate's direction, "You have a point there." A few seconds ticked by in silence as she bit her lip in thought. She and Cristina did get along fairly well – in the times that they were here at the same time and had time to converse. It prompted her to ask, "Why don't we do this more?"

In response, she was treated to a raised eyebrow, "Play dreidel?"

Once again, brown eyes rolled, "No, smart ass, _this_," she gestured to the two of them, "Hang out. You know, be friends." Because sometimes it seemed so strange to her that they lived together, didn't hate one another, and yet, this forty minutes they had spent playing dreidel tonight was the longest they had ever spent together at one time.

"I don't know. Because we're busy people with our own lives? Because neither of us want to live with someone who is constantly all over our shit?" Cristina gave her a look that was so serious, it nearly made her laugh.

The first day that she'd met Cristina, she had known that she would enjoy being her roommate and that she actually liked her. She liked that she didn't wear some sort of fake mask. She liked that Cristina was the person who would say something to her face and not behind her back.

And even if they weren't "friends" she considered Cristina partially her savior. When she first moved to the city, the summer before this last one, she was living in an apartment smaller than this one, with one bedroom and three other people that had no respect for privacy or personal boundaries. After living with them for a month, and having a few of her belongings mysteriously disappear or be borrowed without permission, she was desperately hunting for a new place to live.

Low and behold, Cristina had been putting up a posting for a new roommate on a popular ad space on a board located near her work.

She'd moved in within the day.

Her roommate let out a sigh, before looking at Callie with her arms crossed, and a sly grin over her face, "Why? Is your letter girl not enough of a friend for you anymore?"

"I don't know what's more frightening; that you think it's normal and healthy to have one friend be "enough" or that you're so invested in my letter friendship at all," she gave the other woman a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.

Cristina shrugged, "I'm a naturally curious person, Torres. I like answers. And the fact that you randomly tracked down this girl a month and a half ago and wrote to her, and she not only doesn't think that you're a psychotic stalker, but she writes back to you regularly now is somewhat shocking to a rational mind."

Maybe she was right, Callie acknowledged, but it didn't seem so weird to her now, after this time had passed. Now it was just normal.

Standing up, she placed her bottle on the counter before teasing, "Have you ever considered that my shining personality is so addictive that she just couldn't help but write back?"

Once again, Cristina let out a quick laugh, "Right."

Callie thought of the last letter she had received a few days ago, in which Arizona had told her with real, true excitement that she was on winter break – post sorority dance and mock-trial stuff that her letter a couple of weeks before that had discussed – and finally had a few weeks off from classes. She could somehow tell that the other girl was excited just through her words, and she really enjoyed that.

Cristina walked by her on her way to the door, "Well, I'm headed to Mere's. But speaking of Christmas presents, I'm pretty sure one came for you in the mail. From like, Indiana or something."

Callie raked her brain, trying to think of who it was from. It definitely wasn't from her parents, and she didn't think it was from any of her old friends. She didn't even think she knew anyone from Indiana, ever.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked as Cristina pulled open the door on her way out.

"Because as soon as I came back you wanted to play dreidel. I put it on your bed," she called over her shoulder before leaving, and – as customary for her – slammed the door behind her.

And Callie, despite her disdain for the holidays, ran for her room, taking the small package that was laying on its side on top of her blankets into her hands. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she flipped it so that she could see her name written on the top.

It was in that classy, neat cursive that she could now recognize in her sleep, and the smile that was on her face was immediate. Cristina was right, this had been sent to her from Indiana, and she tore it open to reveal three small wrapped packages, and the folded letter.

She opened the letter first.

_Merry Christmas Callie!_

_Though… you will probably receive this before Christmas. I thought I would send it early just in case, though. You said in your last letter that you'll be staying in the city for the holidays, and picking up some shifts at the restaurant you worked at, so I thought this would brighten up your time there. Just some small stuff!_

_In great news, my last fall semester of undergraduate work is officially done and passed with honors. The even better feeling is that the mock-debate semi-finals went SO well; come next semester, we will be competing in the finals. _

_Sorry if you didn't recognize where this was from at first; I'm staying at my parents' house for Christmas. Kind of wishing I had stayed at the sorority house, so that I could truly focus on the cheerleading routines that I have to come up with for the competition the week after Christmas and on the cases I have for mock-trial, but alas; I'm already home. _

_I find that my inspiration is always lacking while I'm home. Particularly in the last few days, when I've been trying to come up with my routines for my girls. So frustrating._

_I've said it before, and I will say it again: not enough hours in a day. The fact that you wrote that to me is the closest to proving that we were fated to be friends that you will ever convince me to conceding to._

_Still just a coincidence, though!_

_Arizona Claus_

As she found herself regularly doing when she opened Arizona's letters, she grinned and shook her head. Leaning over, she opened the top drawer of her bedside table and pulled it open, slipping the letter inside, where it rested on top of all of the other letters.

Then she turned to take one of the small wrapped gift in her hands. There was another little note written on it that said _I'm not entirely sure if this is accurate, but I've heard this is something that's good for your voice, if you're a singer. I got some brands that the lady who works at the herbal shop said work well._

Grinning, the opened the wrapping, revealing a variety of decaffeinated teas inside, as well as the small package of honey.

Gently, she placed them aside, before reaching for the next one, which had it's own note attached: _For the many exhausting dance practices that you experience (and the many performances to come!)… I mean this gift in an extremely appropriate way_.

And as she opened it, she laughed out loud at the small handheld device that proclaimed itself at the top to be a self back-and-neck massager. She understood at once why the last sentence on the note was necessary, and she just lifted an eyebrow at it before putting that next to her as well.

Finally, she reached for the last of the wrapped items, the smallest one, and the note attached to it simply read _I don't even know if you will be allowed to use this, but… just in case! (It's from the custom shop that makes our cheerleading uniforms and accessories)._

As she opened the wrapping and then the very small box inside of the wrapping, Callie lifted out the ribbon inside, and now the smile on her face was somewhat reverent, as she stroked her finger down the small, slight piece of fabric.

She'd lamented to Arizona in a letter last week that the costumes department had given her a headband to wear in her hair for an intense scene in the play in which her character's romantic lead, Flynn, portrayed by Mark-the-Flirt, and her character would aggressively kiss. And in said scene, his hands were supposed to be digging into her hair, grabbing and pulling.

And a headband in such a piece didn't cut it, as it kept falling out of place. So she'd had a discussion with them as well as the director about how she understood that the head piece was necessary – it was a visual reminder to show the youth and innocence of her character – but it would work better with a hair ribbon, something that she could slowly tie up her hair with in the "morning after" scene as she sang about the experience.

Gripping the ribbon in her hands, she closed her eyes as she brought her hands up to tie back her hair, the way she envisioned herself doing in character. The way she had described to Arizona in her letter, and Arizona had vehemently agreed that it seemed like a better creative choice.

Falling back on her bed with a smile, she took in a deep breath. The type of friend she seemed to have found in her pen pal of only a couple of months? It was the type of friend she had wanted for… a long time.

Then her eyes snapped open and butterflies were in her stomach. God. She had to find the perfect present to send to Arizona.

_Wonder Woman,_

_I didn't know if I was supposed to wait until Christmas to open my presents, but I couldn't help myself. Patience isn't something I have really prided myself on. _

_And I have to say that I absolutely cannot believe you send me all of this stuff! It's honestly… amazing. I can't believe you put so much thought into these Christmas gifts. _

_It's really no use to try to deny your Wonder Woman status to me, because I'm even further convinced. You do so much at your school and then you send me these thoughtful things?! Are you actually Santa?!_

_Nope. This is a fated friendship, Robbins. You have already proved it to me, and there is no going back. You'll see. One day._

_I don't mean that to sound threatening._

_Extremely grateful!  
Callie I. Torres! _

_P.S. I'm grateful for your disclaimer on the massager._

* * *

As much as Callie would have loved to say that she got to take the intended break from rehearsals – as in, take advantage of the fact that she was now having every afternoon and evening off – she was taking advantage of it by picking up shifts at the restaurant she'd left working at when she'd landed her role.

It hadn't been hard to garner these shifts, even though the manager had been irritated with her when she'd given her notice. Not when there were so many people taking time off to go home for the holidays.

Currently, she was just finishing her shift, and it was one of the better days, considering it was only eight o'clock at night. She was almost done! Home free, with a bundle of tips in her pocket.

As she crossed by the bar, intending to go out back to take off her waitressing apron, a flash of red hair caught in her peripheral vision. And then the person turned, and she was face-to-face with Addison.

Who spotted her immediately, and ran her eyes over her nametag, before saying, "You often like to spend your nights moonlighting as a bartender?"

As she was officially off the clock, she rolled her eyes and reached up to untie the apron, "Funny. First of all, I'm a waitress, not a bartender. Second of all, what are you doing here? Isn't this place a little…" brown eyes roamed over the packed, loud sports bar area they were in, "Rustic for your taste?"

Blue eyes stared at her while her eyebrows lowered significantly, "I can't tell if you're insulting me, Torres."

"Maybe a little," she admitted, and bounced back and forth slightly on her feet, and wondered whether or not she would be welcome to taking the seat next to Addison. She nearly missed that her response resulted in Addison giving her a small smile. "But mostly, I was just stating that I worked here for over a year before meeting you, and you've never been here before."

Addison snapped her fingers in a somehow commanding way that Callie admired, getting the attention of the bartender, who poured her another drink, as she seemed to take in Callie's words, "Well, tonight I wanted somewhere where no one could find me." Her gaze slid to Callie, "Apparently, I had over-estimated you."

And there it was. Just because Addison was the _least_ unfriendly of the main cast members, she still wasn't exactly nice. Callie gave up the idea of taking the seat next to her, huffing out, "Apparently so," before she started to go out back again.

But then a hand reached out to tug her back to the seat she'd been eyeing, "Just, stay. You might as well, besides, you're already here." She snapped her fingers again to get attention, and gestured for Callie to get the same drink she was sipping on.

It wasn't until Addison let out a long sigh and turned to look into her drink that Callie saw that she looked genuinely… sad. Which she guessed made sense, considering her reasoning for being here. Callie looked at the drink put down next to her; it was an expensive whiskey. Not her drink of choice, but she took a sip and waited a few seconds with the only sound between them coming from all of the other patrons and the music blasting around them.

Then she sighed, and put the drink down, "Are you, you know, okay?"

Not the best approach, she admitted to herself with a cringe.

Addison turned in her seat to look at her after downing the rest of her glass in a large gulp, and stared her down. One of Addison's most admirable qualities as an actress was that intense look that she got. And Callie was learning right now that it wasn't just acting, "Do I look okay?"

"No," she answered her own question. Taking another small sip of the drink, she wondered if she would regret asking but, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She was kind of expecting a snort of derision in response, but when she didn't receive one, she looked back at Addison's face, who was giving her a thoughtful look. One of those silences passed again before the redhead sighed, "What the hell. I trust you'll keep my secret if I keep yours." Callie gave her a confused look, and Addison gestured around them.

"Oh," she realized that the costar was saying that she would keep it a secret from their cast that Callie worked in this restaurant. Even though she cared marginally less about people realizing she worked here than Addison would care that she came here to drink, she didn't say so. "Sure."

Addison now did snort in derision before her voice came out in practically a grown, "Not that it's a big secret for long, anyway. I think Derek is cheating on me."

The words came out so low that she nearly didn't catch them. And when she did, she sat up straight, eyebrows high on her forehead. She wasn't expecting that, "Uh. Wow. I'm sorry. Do you… that's awful."

Maybe this was why she didn't have many friends. Was it appropriate of her to ask more questions about the situation? What else did one say in this situation? Should she just treat her like a friend in need?

Going with that route, she wondered what she would say to Arizona if her pen pal told her that her fiancé had cheated on her.

"He's an asshole. He doesn't deserve you," she nodded decisively, and Addison looked at her curiously.

Then, she just tossed back her fiery hair and laughed. Laughed so loudly, Callie was caught off guard, and she wondered what she had said that was so funny. Addison took in a deep breath, "You know what? I have officially gotten over my jealousy of you getting the role instead of me."

Huh. Timidly, she offered a smile in return, "If only I knew this was how to accomplish that." She inwardly cringed at her own words – because she just referenced using the fact that Addison's fiancé was _cheating on her_ to become her friend – but it just made Addison laugh more.

The redhead was definitely at least a little drunk.

She took another burning sip of the alcohol, before tapping her fingers on the bar, "So… why do you think Derek is –"

But Addison cut her off, holding a hand up, "No. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Um… okay," she awkwardly reached up her hand to pat the other woman on the shoulder before starting to stand, before Addison reached out and tugged her back into the seat. She sat back down willingly. "I kind of thought I was dismissed."

Addison just shook her head, lifting an eyebrow, "Nah. We're both already here, right?" Before Callie could say anything, the redhead launched into a rant about the play, and she had so much to say that Callie was honestly _shocked_. Because she always seemed so put together, serious, and professional.

Apparently, that was before she transformed into a slightly drunk Addison Montgomery who was now friendly.

They discussed the musical for nearly an hour before Addison slapped her hand against the bar, "And that scene with the make out between you and Mark – sorry, Flynn and Lila – your hair suggestion makes so much more thematic sense! I'm sorry I didn't say anything when you brought it up last week."

Excitement lit through her, "Thank you! I – my, um, friend bought me this hair ribbon after I told her about it. I've been contemplating bringing it in to rehearsal all week long to do a run-through with it to show how much better it could be, but…" she trailed off, and figured Addison would know what she was getting at; how she didn't want to piss off Richard and everyone else who was in charge, just a few weeks before the show.

"Do it. Callie, I'm telling you, I was practically raised on the stage; do it. The worst that'll happen is that they tear you a new one for ten minutes and you go back to the headband. But they won't, because you're right," she affirmed, and tipped her head back to finish her glass once more. And before Callie could say anything else, she asked, "Tell me more about this _friend_. The one with the ribbon."

Eyebrows crinkling together, she asked, "What?"

"You hesitated," Addison said slowly, as she turned to look at her, "You hesitated when you called her your friend. I sense a story there."

"Oh," and for a moment, she wondered if Addison would mock her like Cristina did. She'd just made this tentative friendship with the redhead… "Well, she gave me the ribbon as a Christmas gift." Which reminded her that she still had to find a gift for Arizona. She'd been thinking for the last couple of days since she received her package, but she still had no idea.

Addison rolled her eyes, "That's nice, but you didn't answer the question."

Callie just shrugged, "She's a friend. Well, I mean, she's not just a friend."

The redhead smirked and lifted an eyebrow at her, and it wasn't until she muttered an, "Interesting," that Callie realized what it sounded like.

And she felt herself flush, "No, I didn't mean – I just meant, she's a friend who is probably my best friend. I mean, she _is_ my best friend. But at the same time, we're not exactly super close?" she thinks about the strange nature of she and Arizona's friendship.

She knows virtually nothing about Arizona's personal life. Like, she knew her as a _person_, she knew who she was, but she didn't know… a lot. They just didn't talk about her past or her family, and she knew nothing of Callie's. And that kind of made her happy in a way; she couldn't really explain it.

Addison shrugged, and turned fully to face her, "Callie, get down with your Sapphic vibes."

Ugh, she felt herself flushing even more, "I don't have Sapphic vibes. With Arizona or - or anyone. Right now. No vibes at all. We're pen pals! We're friends. I don't even know what she looks like. We don't even _talk_ about dating lives."

Huh, she'd never even realized that after talking for nearly two months, they hadn't even mentioned romantic lives. Now, she tried to make a mental note to ask about that.

The redhead just "hmm"d in response, but then let it go, "Arizona, huh? Your best friend is a pen pal that you've never seen. You're a strange woman, Callie. But tell me more."

So she did. She told her about the book she bought, about getting the callback to play Lila in Altered Affection, about everything coinciding on those random days, and the letters since. And then she rounded out with her current dilemma of the Christmas present.

Addison nodded slowly, before announcing, "Your pen pal is a more thoughtful gift giver than my fiancé! Even before he was cheating," she tacked on.

Callie nodded emphatically, "She was super thoughtful! I want to be a thoughtful friend, too, and time is running out! If I don't mail it within the next two days, it won't make it before Christmas. Which is part of the magic!"

The redhead slapped her hand on Callie's shoulder, "Listen. You are putting too much thought into this. It's sweet – in an entirely non-Sapphic way," she added with a devious smirk, "– you're already thoughtful. Just think. She just sent you things that were practical for you, about what she knew about your life. Do the same for her." Addison held up a finger, "After we do some shots, to cement our new friendship. Not official until there are shots."

"I thought it wasn't official until Facebook," Callie grinned as the bartender started to pour the tequila.

Addison just shook her head, "You're in a new league, now."

* * *

She woke up the next day with Addison's words of wisdom ringing in her ears. Also with a hangover, but the words of wisdom were more powerful.

Her gift was in the mail, addressed to Indiana the next day.

Her first note was attached to the briefcase she'd bought. She didn't know why she'd really gone through with it, but once the idea was in her mind, she couldn't not do it.

_Arizona – I don't even know if you use briefcases or will in the future. But when I think of cool, successful lawyers, I imagine them walking around with classy briefcases. And since I know you're going to be cool and successful, I figured you should get a jump start. You can use it at your mock-trial finals! _

_Don't forget to look inside!_

And inside, she had given her a copy of _The Phantom of the Opera_ original Broadway soundtrack, with the note_ You mentioned that you're having trouble finding inspiration to come up with your routines and cases. Well, when I have trouble finding inspiration, I just find somewhere peaceful, quiet, and give myself to the music. It'll come to you!_

_Merry Christmas, Arizona. _

_Callie Claus_

* * *

**Please let me know your thoughts! Thank you so much to everyone who already has/does, the response to this story has been really amazing and I'm kind of blown away by it!  
**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. New York State of Mind

_Arizona – _

_I'm glad that you got all of your routines down! And that the seminal songs of Phantom of the Opera were of assistance to you. I mean, I can't say I'm super surprised that they were, because that soundtrack (along with many others) shaped my formative years. I bet you'll kick butt in competition. _

_I know I usually have more to say, but… opening night is baring down here, and, honestly, I am exhausted. Granted, I know that I say that all of the time, but these double rehearsals have been killing me._

_The thing is, I know I'm talented. I know that I can sing and perform, but for every one of me there are five others just as, if not more, talented, trying to make it. I landed this role, but what if it's a flop? What if I get up on that stage, the critics tear it apart, and that's it? What if I get up there and give my best, and it turns out that my best isn't good enough? _

_I'm sorry for just dumping that here, but even when I'm exhausted and trying to sleep at night, this is all I'm thinking about. _

_Gah._

_I hope that the end of your break is going well,  
Callie I-will-never-tell-you-what-the-I-stands-for-so-stop-asking Torres_

Arizona bit her bottom lip and shook her head in frustration at the rebuff of Callie telling her her middle name _again_ in the responding letter that she'd yesterday from her… pen pal. That's what she had taken to calling Callie in the last two months, and she was sticking to it.

"Hey!" April's voice popped up from behind her, and it made Arizona jump in her seat, as she quickly folded the letter back in half. Luckily for her, it seemed that April was none the wiser, and she continued, "The girls are getting kind of antsy? Mostly just the younger ones who haven't been to this kind of competition yet. And some of the older ones are talking about partying tonight." She finished in somewhat of a stage whisper in Arizona's ear.

Nodding softly, she shifted to look at her friend, who was often fondly referred to as Arizona's second in command when it came to cracking the whip on the cheerleading squad. The role was only further perpetuated when April had been indoctrinated as the vice president of their sorority. "So… nothing new, then?"

April pushed herself up more to lean past the back of Arizona's bus seat, "No, nothing new. Just thought I'd pass on the chatter from down the ladder, considering you looked like you were in your impenetrable concentration world."

"I was not," she murmured, before bending slightly to pick up the briefcase she'd carefully placed down next to her.

April hummed next to her, "Are you going to deny the existence of Arizona-land again?"

Her jaw automatically set when she clenched her teeth, but blue eyes sparkled, "No, April, I'm not denying that there is a _lovely_ place of nirvana that I enter when I'm trying to concentrate that you and the girls have dubbed Arizona-land. I'm merely stating that I wasn't there," she defended easily.

The other girl was frowning now, though, "I don't think you really grasp the definition of nirvana."

Now she let out a little chuckle, "Okay, April. I'll give one of my world famous speeches in a minute."

When her friend settled back into her seat, Arizona took a moment to make sure no one was looking at her again as she correctly folded the letter in her hands, making sure to press out any crinkles that shouldn't be there, before she slipped it into the briefcase.

Turning her head just in time to see that they there was less than ten miles until they reached their destination, she took just a moment to let herself indulge in some of the chatter she could hear coming from seats behind her. Then she stood up, turned around and braced herself against the seat as she surveyed her team.

Some of the girls were in her sorority, very few of them were from her mock-trial team, and then some of them were just girls she'd known from the squad. So she knew some better than others, but she was all of their captain here. And they were all counting on her.

Clapping her hands together, she lifted her voice, "Everyone! Listen up!" and she waited a moment for the girls to settle down, and for some of them to nudge others in the side to get their attention for her, and she smiled gratefully at them.

"So, competition season is officially upon us. And I know that we are all really devastated that the pipes broke in the competition space at Yale, meaning that that competition got moved to NYU," she added, with a dimpled grin, because she knew by the grinning faces of her girls that they were more than thrilled for the location change.

Then she continued, "Some of us have been through competition season before, some of us haven't; but whether or not you've been here before doesn't matter," she steeled her voice at this, thinking of some of the girls who she'd heard putting down some of the newer teammates, "Everyone sitting now is on equal footing, and you're all equally capable. And being equally capable on our team means that we're all _extremely_ capable, right?"

When she got a resounding war whoop, she smiled again, "Right. Being your captain means that I personally know we're all ready for this. I know that we all know the routines for this afternoon, and when we get to the hotel, we're going to practice them once again for good measure."

That was met with some eye rolls, but she had expected that. "Which brings me to what you're all excited about, I know. We're going to be checked into our rooms and done with our routine run-through before noon, if we're on schedule. April?"

Her right hand, as _she_ affectionately referred to April as, sat up straighter in her seat – if that was possible – and looked down at the agenda she held in her hands, "Right on schedule," she confirmed.

"Perfect. Which means that we're going to have about two hours of free time before the competition, and you'll have free time in the city. But under _no circumstances_ are you to be late. One minute late to check in at the competition, and we're bringing in an alternate, are we clear?" her hands found purchase on her slim hips as she scanned her eyes over the girls, all of whom knew she was not kidding.

Because Arizona Robbins ran a tight ship. And the girls who questioned or tested that learned early on that they shouldn't.

Lucy, an upperclassman who was also in the sorority, called out, "But what about after the competition ends?"

Arizona lifted an eyebrow, and before she said anything, April nodded, running her eyes over her schedule book, "The latest the competition will go tonight is six… which means after dinner, we'll be free from seven?"

"And then we'll have the night to party in the city!" a voice from the way back called out, and she couldn't make it out before the other girls started cheering.

Biting her lip, she looked back out into the crowd of girls, reluctantly nodding, "We'll have the night in the city. But we're leaving the hotel at seven tomorrow morning, and if you aren't on the bus when we need to go, you're getting left behind."

At that, she received several grins, even though they were mostly kept hidden. And in response, she worked to make herself _not_ blush and remain firm.

Because over half of the girls staring back at her had been on her team last year and knew for a fact that when Lucy had been mysteriously absent the morning they were supposed to leave an overnight meet, Arizona had personally made it her mission to seek the girl out and bring her back.

She couldn't help it; she was the captain. Even if she technically wasn't legally responsible for the girls when they went out of town to competitions, she was _responsible_ for them. They were her girls.

Responsible to give an excellent performance and responsible for personal safety. Even when the girls took it upon themselves to find the oddest, sometimes creepiest party situations.

"Are you going to come out with us tonight, o captain our captain?" another one of the girls asked, and even the girls who were slouching in their seats sat up straighter.

She opened her mouth, because it was her first instinct to turn down the invitation, but apparently the girls saw it coming, and she was met with "boo"s and a chorus of "Come on, Arizona!"s and "You never come out with us anymore!"s and "We miss you!"s.

And if that didn't just warm your heart, she thought, taking in a deep breath, but already feeling a little guilty. Arizona bit her lip, "I don't know. I'm not going to make any promises. Okay, focus on the competition for now, and then once we kick ass, we will focus on going out tonight. How's that?"

Met with cheers, she was satisfied enough to sit down. The majority of the pep talks and such were left up to her, though they did have a technical coach, employed by the university. But their coach was less about the girls than Arizona herself was – she chose to drive her own car rather than sit on the bus with them for goodness sake, she thought, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

The two hour bus ride was almost done now, and she'd hardly gotten any of her work that she had intended on accomplishing. Though UPenn's spring semester classes weren't starting up for a few days yet, and mock-trial itself wouldn't begin for another week after that, Arizona's plan of action always entailed doing work as early as it could be done.

That's the strategy that allowed her to get so much done. Push, push, push.

Sighing, she reached for the briefcase again, and paused as she ran her fingers over the soft leather. She _really_ loved it, and if she didn't love it so much, she wouldn't use it as much as she did. Because it felt wrong to take a gift that she knew was more expensive than her pen pal should be buying.

But Callie had insisted that she made a ton of holiday tips picking up shifts at some restaurant, that she'd found it at some vintage shop Arizona had never heard of, and that Arizona's simple ribbon had "saved her show." Which she doubted entirely, but when faced with those staunch arguments, and this really, really beautiful briefcase…

She went along with it.

Forehead crinkling in thought, she presumed that she could possibly make notations on an entire case study before they arrived if she really did buckle down into "Arizona-land." She pulled out a pen and notebook, though the moment after she picked up her pen, her fingers itched to write back to the letter. But she tightened her grip on the pen before shaking her head; mock-trial prep first.

If there was one thing Arizona had, it was self-control. And much of her control worked on a self-reward system.

If she got at least halfway through notes to prepare for her first mock-trial case, then she would allow herself to write back today. Then again, she didn't even have stamps to bring with her on the road… so she'd have to find some sort of post office in the city to mail it today.

Not that she _had_ to write back today, waiting one more day and mailing it when she got back to campus tomorrow would be fine. But Callie seemed to be really freaking out, and she always seemed to respond to Arizona like, right away.

What kind of friend-pal would she be if she left her hanging?

"What's in your hand?" April's head popped back up over her shoulder, her voice loud and questioning in her ear, giving her a start.

Arizona hadn't even been aware that she'd taken Callie's letter back out, and she quickly made her face impassive, as she moved to put the letter into the briefcase again, "Nothing. It's an assignment for mock-trial."

But there was a reason April was her right hand, and it wasn't because she was dumb. Suspicion was in her voice as she said, "Mhmm. And does your mock-trial professor often handwrite every assignment for you?"

At this point, she couldn't go back, "Sometimes. When it's an important case." And when all else failed, when Arizona stared someone down, she could really stare them down.

Too bad it hadn't worked on April in quite some time, "Don't give me your Arizona-boss-lady face. Who are you _handwriting_ to?"

Making sure she was moving slowly as to not garner more suspicion, she closed the strap to the pocket on the case, "No one. Who handwrites letters anymore, April?"

"The same people who don't have Facebook anymore?" April suggested, and Arizona could tell she was going to settle back into her chair before – _damn it_ – that dawning look came over her face, "Don't tell me it's that stalker girl!"

Damn it.

"Keep your voice down, _Apes_," she stated evenly, looking over the girls who were all sitting near them. Because having your team think you're conversing with a stalker is a good way to keep respect. "And she's not a stalker."

But April was already scandalized, "Arizona Robbins! I hope you haven't given away any pertinent information to this girl. She could – she could be anyone. She tracked you down out of nowhere!"

Arizona managed to not roll her eyes hard enough to strain herself. Though she couldn't exactly _blame_ April; she more blamed herself. For telling April about that first letter in the first place. The whole reason why she liked to keep things to herself was _this_; people making judgments and assumptions.

But she couldn't change the past, and when she'd first received the letter from Callie, she didn't know exactly how to respond.

And she possible – definitely – hadn't shared the fact that she _had_ responded to the possible stalker, with April aka possibly the most paranoid person she'd ever met.

"April, she is not a stalker. She's kind of cool," she settled on, though she didn't know if she would really classify Callie as _cool_. But it was a word that April would settle on.

The word did _not_ settle her, however, "Cool? Arizona, she could be planning to murder you. To – to peel off your skin and wear it as her own!"

For a full five seconds, wide, frightened blue eyes stared at her friend, "I – what? Oh my god, what? Why would you say that?"

"That's what serial killers do!" April gestured wildly with her hands, and Arizona couldn't stop picturing _that_ in her mind.

Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes, "Okay, now I think you might be the real killer. But seriously, if she was going to kill me, she would have done it by now." And she realized that wasn't the best reasoning, "Besides, I… I know her. She's fine."

Though she could see the doubt still laden in April's features, her friend calmed down, "If you say so," she muttered, leaning back in her seat, "But I would still be careful if I were you."

Arizona didn't respond. _She_ knew that Callie was perfectly sane – if her crazy belief in fate didn't count against her.

Damn. Now not only was the secret out of the bag, but the time she'd had for her work was halved. She definitely wasn't going to have time to write back.

* * *

Arizona double checked her watch, just to be sure that she would make perfect time, because how _incredibly_ irresponsible would it look if she was late to her own team's cheerleading competition?

And, okay, technically the competition check-in wasn't for an hour and a half from now, but she'd told her girls to arrive a half hour early, so she had to be there slightly earlier. Just to make sure that she would be there first and could do the head count and personal meet up with her girls.

But she was running on perfect time, with still over a half hour to arrive a half hour earlier than check-in. As her team was out shopping, as she knew they had all been extremely excited about when learning that they would be in New York City, she stood at the counter of the used bookstore she'd found while on her very first cheerleading expedition here three years ago.

It was the best place she had ever found to sell back her used books, because the crochet-y old man who ran the shop – while extremely moody and rude, she would admit – he believed in giving a more than fair price to buy back books.

So during the NYU meet every semester, she utilized her time before the competition began to come here and sell back her books. Though sometimes, it was somewhat of a pain in the butt, she thought in frustration, but didn't let it show.

She knew it would only make it all worse, as she stared the man down, who was glaring at her, "You're trying to sell me _two_ of the same book? I'm not sure how, but it doesn't seem right."

Arizona nearly let out a growl, "So? Both of them were bought for much more than you're going to be buying them for. And when have any of the books I've brought here never been bought?" Because they were all the newest editions of the textbooks that were required in her classes; she _knew_ they sold well.

Though none of her girls wanted to make the expedition here with her and give up their free time, she always begrudgingly accepted a few books to sell back on their behalves.

And the man glared at her some more, but she wasn't backing down. Finally, he huffed, and moved over to the cash register, and she felt extremely satisfied. It only took twenty minutes…

Good thing she had the box with her perfectly dry-cleaned uniform already in her backpack, ready to head straight to the competition after.

After carefully tucking the money away – separating the exact amounts for how much belonged to each girl – she gave the man as bright of a smile as she could muster for him before making her way out.

It was a shame that his attitude was the one that ruled this place, she thought as she pulled open the door and stepped out of the shop; it was fairly cute and had that _warm_ vibe, only to be tarnishe –

She didn't know exactly how it happened, but from her side she was smashed into, and she didn't even have a chance at regaining her footing before she found herself on her back, head knocking onto the concrete. Shocked blue eyes stared dazedly up at the sky, and she blinked several times, as she tried to take in the air that had been knocked out of her.

And then – she blinked even more, rubbing her eyes – she was positive that an angel was staring over her, a worried expression on her face.

Arizona closed her eyes tightly once more, because angels didn't exist, and when she reopened them, the woman who was not an angel but had the face like one was even closer now, kneeling next to her, "Oh my god, are you okay? I'm so sorry. There was a patch of ice, and then I lost my footing, and I was in a hurry, and then…"

Right. She was on the ground, and her head had hit the sidewalk – god, her _head hit the sidewalk_. Quickly – too quickly – she sat up to reach up and touch the back of her head to make sure she was okay, but she didn't get there before she had to put her hand back down to brace herself. All she got out was a groan.

And the angel's voice was angelic, too, she found, and it soothed the slight throbbing she felt in her head at the moment. Despite her frazzled tone, Arizona found it soothing as she asked, "Can I touch you?"

Blue eyes flew open again because _what_? She was met with big, wide, expressive brown eyes that clearly just realized what she had said, as she rephrased, "Uh, your head. Can I touch your head?"

She nodded slightly, and found that it didn't hurt. In fact, her vision wasn't even bleary, which was a great sign – she'd once not been caught properly in cheerleading, so she knew what a concussion felt like, and this wasn't it.

And then cool, long, soft fingers were in her hair and pressing lightly around, while those worried eyes stared, "I don't think I feel anything? No lump. How do you feel?"

Arizona took another moment to stretch her neck for a few seconds, and the pain she'd felt was receding, so she managed a small smile, "I think I'll live. No promises, though."

The smile she received in response was positively breathtaking – maybe she _did_ hit her head harder than she thought? – but there was still a hand cupping the back of her head, gently stroking over her scalp.

It felt nice.

But she reached up to stop the probing, taking the soft hand in hers, "I'm really okay. I –"

The door to the bookshop behind her swung open, and she flinched as the old man's angry voice started shouting so close behind her, "You again! I'm going to have a restraining order put on your loitering!"

Though she thought he was talking to her, her attacker/companion threw him an exasperated glare, "Oh my god, are you kidding me?"

And the hand she'd just taken gently pulled her up, as she looked at the man, "That's not even how restraining orders work. If you take so much pride in the area outside of your shop, you might want to be more concerned with the un-salted patches of ice."

She took even more satisfaction in the way he glared and huffed, without a leg to stand on in the argument, before he pointed at the mystery girl's feet, "And littering, again!" before he stormed back inside.

It was only then that Arizona's eyed wandered down to see that there were two crushed coffee cup on the sidewalk. And then when her eyes came back up, she swallowed hard. Because the woman was wearing shorts. Like, _short shorts_, with tights underneath them, and she had… really nice legs.

_Stop staring._

Her slightly less than appropriate staring halted when she got to the woman's chest, covered only in a light jacket as opposed to the thick one Arizona herself wore. No, really. Because it was soaked with what Arizona realized was the coffee from the cup on the ground, and then her eyes flicked to her own jacket, that had been splashed on as well.

The other woman's dark gaze followed hers, and she bit white teeth into an extraordinary bottom lip, "I'm so sorry," she offered, again, "I can… I might have a napkin…" she trailed off, as her free hand started searching in the pockets of her thin jacket.

Arizona shook herself out of her stupor – _finally_, "No, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"I mean… okay. But I was really looking forward to that coffee."

Her eyes flew up to meet the other girls' and she was met with those eyes glinting with humor. Arizona playfully narrowed her own, as she offered her sleeve, "Have at it."

When the woman threw her head back in a laugh, black hair that had escaped a hurried ponytail fell around her face, and it was almost precious. She looked back at Arizona, "I think I'd have better luck licking my own."

Once again, the words came out, and Arizona was able to see the moment the words she'd said dawned on her. It made her smile grow even wider, dimples popping, "Speaking of… can I just ask how are you not absolutely freezing?"

There was a reason Arizona was walking around the city in jeans and not in her cheerleading uniform. Apparently the brunette didn't seem to have that problem.

"Oh, I am. Well, now I have some coffee to keep me warm," she joked, before shrugging, "I was in kind of a hurry, which is kind of how I ran into you like that. You're sure you're okay?"

Thankfully, Arizona nodded, "Yes. Vision, verbal abilities, and memory are fully intact. Are _you_ okay? No coffee burns?"

The smile that shined back at her was radiant, "I think I'm okay. Though… damn," she uttered, before she reached up to unzip the jacket, only pausing when she realized her hand was still being held by Arizona's.

Arizona dropped it quickly – she herself hadn't even realized that she'd still been holding it, and it made her hand tingle in a strange way. She wasn't a hand-holder by nature, "Sorry."

But the other girl flushed just for a moment, before continuing to take off her jacket, explaining, "I'll be freezing, but I need to not be soaking wet when I get back." Then she grimaced, "And… I was already running late. I'm sorry. I wish I could I don't know. Buy you a coffee? Take you to the hospital? I'm – today is super, super busy for me."

Arizona kept up with the way the girl rambled, and she was surprised that she found it cute. But she just nodded, "It's okay. I'm in a hurry, too. And I'm not in need of hospital services, so… I guess I'll…" she trailed off, tilting her head to the side.

And she watched as those perfectly white teeth bit into that bottom lip, "Yeah. I should, too. Um, it was nice running into you."

She couldn't help but smile at her, "Nice running into me? You maimed me on purpose?"

Then she took an obscene amount of pleasure in the way a light blush formed on those tanned cheeks, "I – no! I just meant… you know. You're pretty and nice, and it could have been worse."

Arizona just found herself grinning even more, "I get it. Now… we probably really should go," she tapped her finger against her wrist where a watch would be, and the other woman nodded quickly, "Yes! Right, good call. Well. Bye," she sent her another grin, and that soft hand brushed against hers before the taller woman turned to go.

She watched her for a moment, before telling herself to shake out of it. She was in the city to win a competition – not to meet cute girls. _Head in the game, Arizona_.

Digging out her iPod from her backpack, she put in her headphones and put on the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack Callie had sent her. It helped put her in Arizona-land, now that she associated it with her routines.

As she started walking – it was in the same direction of the woman, and for a moment, she was mildly let down that she hadn't realized it sooner and possibly walked with her – she tried to focus.

It was only a few blocks away, as she walked through the theatre district, that her eyes were drawn to a sign that read _Opening Night_, next to the theater sign of _Altered Affection_. And her stomach flip-flopped for a moment, focus completely interrupted.

It was surreal, she thought, to know the abstract – she _knew_ Altered Affection was a play that was going to premiere "soon" in New York City. But it was another thing all together to see it right here, in front of her eyes. Knowing that Callie Torres, her pen pal, who somehow gave her a cooler gift for Christmas than anyone else she knew, was there every day to practice – she literally walked these streets – was just… weird.

Her pen pal could be in that building right this moment.

Weirder.

And even though she told herself that this was not the time for distraction – _focus and control, Arizona_ – she couldn't stop herself from crossing the street to the ticket booth.

The play was premiering at 8.

April said that according to the schedule, she would be free by 7.

And she could still go out with her girls tonight, not letting them down. They'd be going out later, after the show ended, right?

"Do you have any tickets left for tonight's show?"

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Arizona is finally here!**

**Thank you so much for everyone who has left their thoughts, I really appreciate it! You guys are awesome. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Sunshine Smiles

Callie was completely out of breath by the time she arrived back at the chaotic theatre, with her hands and arm sticky and wet from the coffee spill on the sidewalk and the jacket that was still completely soaked through, laying over her arm.

She jumped as am arm landed on her shoulders, and started to lead her away from the stage where she was headed, only stopping her attempt to shrug it off when she turned so that she had her face nearly overtaken by red hair, "Addison, why are you manhandling me?"

Addison's head was turned away from her, and she led them back to Callie's dressing room. It was admittedly an extremely small room, but it had been more than she'd been expecting. Then Addison was muttering, "You'll thank me for this. Richard is in a _mood_."

"A mood? He's been in a mood for weeks," she reminded her, huffing in annoyance as the other woman miscalculated the distance they had to make it through the doorway, subsequently knocking Callie's entire right side into the frame.

Blue eyes just rolled at her, "Yeah, not like this, though. Apparently, we have a full house tonight, and that includes several critics – including one from the New York Times – because the buzz from our pre-premiere performances has been that we might be on the short list to Broadway within the year."

At her words, Callie's throat went dry, her eyes wide, "You're – you're kidding me."

But her newfound friend just shook her head, as she moved to sit down on the edge of the vanity, "Dead serious. I mean, it was only a matter of time, right?" her cocky smirk simultaneously made Callie somewhat annoyed but also made her laugh, "With my name on it – and Sloan's, as much as it pains me to say it – and Webber calling the shots? I can't believe anyone is even shocked that it's a full house tonight."

When she thought about it, it actually wasn't _that_ shocking; it was a production put on by _the_ Richard Webber, and they had some cast members, namely Addison and Mark, who had already made splashes on Broadway.

But the words just seemed to echo in her head. A full house tonight.

The words thrilled and exhilarated her, but also terrified her. Because it was one thing to perform in front of two or three people at an audition. Or to perform with an entire cast, who were all performing as well. Right now, all she could picture was the four hundred and fifty seats beyond the stage – all filled and with all eyes on her.

Great, now she was actually _shaking_. She stumbled forward a few steps, gripping the edges of the vanity that Addison vacated seconds ago.

She didn't remember the last time she shook out of sheer nerves. Even when she'd gone on her first Broadway audition, she wasn't shaking like this. Because she didn't think that she'd ever been this nervous.

God, she thought she was going to be sick.

"All right. You were already late, which means Webber was freaking out even more. We should get back out there for the last few run-throughs. Cal, you ready?" Addison's voice made her jump, and grip the sides of her vanity even tighter. The redhead's hands landed heavily on her shoulders, and she stooped to be visible in the mirror, too. She frowned, making her "makeup face" as she looked at her face next to Callie's, "God, I'm glad this role is relatively light on the stage makeup. I fucking hate going out looking like a clown."

She wanted to agree, but she was afraid that she would just jumble out into a cluster of sounds.

It was only then that her relatively new friend really looked down at her, "Jesus, you're going to crack the wood on this if you keep clutching on it for dear life, Hulk. What's the deal?"

Wide brown eyes stared back at her from the mirror, and her voice was hardly a whisper, "I can't do this. Addison, what was I thinking? I could hardly make speeches in front of my class when I was in high school; there are going to be _hundreds_ of people out there!"

Her friend's hands dropped from her shoulders, and she blew out a breath as Addison adjusted to once more hitch her hip onto the vanity, "Are you kidding? You can't even do a book report, but you decide to become a Broadway performer?"

Callie rolled her eyes up to laughing blue ones, grunting out, "You're really not helping."

After letting out a long-suffering sigh, she shrugged, "I'm not that much of a cheerleader."

Cheerleader. That reminded her; she desperately wished Arizona had had time to write back to the last letter she'd sent, revealing her fears of failure on the stage. Then again, the earliest she could have even received a response was today, and she hadn't been back home since early this morning, before the mail came. It was her own fault to try to discuss her fears with her letter friend.

Groaning, she lifted her hands to her heated cheeks and prayed that she wouldn't be sick, "How good are you at holding someone's hair when they throw up?"

The way that Addison fake-gagged was what finally made her grin, even if it was a little shaky, and then the redhead shook her hair back, "All right, listen. You're talented as hell. You've been singing the roof off the theater in every rehearsal, and if you tell someone this I will deny it to the grave, but there are times that your voice alone has blown _me_ away. And I'm Tony nominated!"

The fact that she knew that Addison wasn't being at all teasing when she said that somehow calmed her a bit, "I knew you were jealous."

The redhead just nailed her with a stare, "Tony nomination."

"But –"

"Tony nom!"

"Addis –"

"Tony. Nom."

"No. Win," she retorted, and only moments later realized what she'd said. Feelings of nausea fled and she blushed – why did the words that came out of her mouth come out? "That didn't – I didn't mean – you know I think you're an amazing performer. Just getting nominated is –"

Addison's snort of laughter cut her off, "That right there is my favorite thing about you; when you put your foot in your mouth."

Callie let out a breath of relief, "I'm glad you seem to like it. Not everyone finds me being a spaz," her eyes lit up, "Speaking of me being a spaz," she reached out and pressed coffee-sticky fingers against Addison's arm.

Her friend looked down with a frown at Callie's appendages touching her before she arched her eyebrow, "Is this some sort of weird come on? I know that Caroline has feelings for Lila, but I don't get down that way," she stated, referencing how her character fell in love with Callie's in the musical.

"I – what? No! No, this is coffee! I was about to tell you that when I ran out to get a coffee, I came back late because I bumped into this girl, and spilt it all over myself – and a little on her," she added, thinking of the way the girl who she had knocked into looked at her.

A little shocked, a lot dazed, and just – with the most stunning eyes. Callie had initially been concerned about how intensely blue they were when they had first looked up at her from the sidewalk, thinking that the intensity came from the fall. But after they'd stood, they still held that same spark even as she'd joked with her. They'd made her feel all sort of tingly.

In a really good way, that made her ears and fingers and heart feel warm.

Addison hmm'd, "And she didn't flip out on you?"

"Nope, not even after I stumbled through an apology after knocking her right onto the ground," she somewhat couldn't even believe that.

Now she was being stared at again, "Huh. I thought you didn't have Sapphic feelings?"

She felt herself flush, "I never said that! And I don't even know this girl. The story was about the coffee spill, not the girl."

"The little smile on your face told me it was about the girl. Did you get her number? I hope you did; I'm concerned that the only person you ever tell me about is your pen pal. Which, by the way, is when you told me you didn't have Sapphic feelings," she tacked on, with a smart grin.

Brown eyes rolled as Callie scoffed, "I never told you I didn't have Sapphic feelings; I said Arizona and I didn't have Sapphic vibes –"

Addison's sculpted eyebrow remained in it's seemingly perpetual skeptical look, "Which I don't believe for a minute, but okay."

She ignored her and pushed on, "And to answer your question, no I didn't get her number. I was in a hurry to get back!" It had been a rookie mistake, she realized now.

Not that she'd even had that many relationships in the past to judge on, but still. How often did you literally run into a complete stranger who happened to be somehow cute and gorgeous, and also talked – possibly flirted? – with you after you made a literal and verbal mess?

Addison opened her mouth, and Callie awaited the snide comment before it closed again. Then opened a second later, "Well, I'm clearly not in a place to comment on romance. So I'll just say that you have no game."

Callie would've loved to disagree with her. Unfortunately, she couldn't.

There was a sharp knock on the door that made them both jump as the voice of one of the stage hands called out, "Webber wants everyone on the stage in five!"

Back to reality.

Addison stood again, "Listen, back to the original point of this, I'm just going to say that you've worked through learning all of the songs, the dances, worked through Webber tearing you a new asshole, and you came through on the other side. You're a fucking star in a musical – the hard parts are already done. Now you just have to show what you've worked for," she shrugged, and somehow the fact that she managed to be so blasé made Callie even calmer.

Slowly she nodded, and let Addison's words completely sink in, "You're right. And besides, I have to prove those assholes who doubted me being cast wrong," she shot a more confident grin at her friend, who banged her fist down in solidarity.

"That's the girl I did shots with! And if you're still nervous when we're out there, just find someone in the audience that you know and concentrate on them," Addison stood and brushed her hands down the simple costume she wore, "Five minutes," she muttered before opening the door. Before she shut it behind her, she shot Callie a look, "And for god's sake, Torres, wash your hands."

"Get out!" she called back with a grin as the door closed behind her friend, and then slowly the grin fell away as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Okay. Breathe.

She could do this, Callie thought, as she leaned forward to apply a light layer of makeup, as she knew Webber would be picky during this rehearsal. Addison's final parting words didn't particularly cheer her up; there was no one in the audience for her.

Cristina and Addison were the only ones she could even hesitantly qualify as her friends who lived in the city – and Addison was already in the show. She had offered the family orchestra tickets she had to her roommate, who genuinely did seem sorry that she'd said that she couldn't come to the opening night show, but promised to come as soon as she could.

After she'd washed her hands, she was quickly making her way to the stage – she had another two minutes, but she figured that if there was ever a time to be even slightly early, it should be for the last run through on opening night.

Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she ran over some of her lines in her head, and she wasn't paying the attention she should have been paying, and she walked straight into the back of one of the theatre workers, who was standing outside of her dressing room, "Two for two," she murmured at herself for walking into people, "Uh, can I help you?"

He stepped forward, under one of the fluorescent lights, and it wasn't until then that she realized he held a bundle of flowers out to her, "For you."

Swallowing hard, she found that her thrill she'd felt upon immediately spying the bouquet seemed to wane a bit, because there was no way. She didn't even _know_ anyone who was going to be out there, "I'm – do you need me to help direct you to someone?"

His response was to give her a weird look, and offer out the flowers towards her, "These were sent for _you_."

"That's impossible," she muttered, and eyed the flowers questionably, only reaching out for them when they were shoved even closer to her. A dozen roses, and there _was_ a card in them with her name on them.

Then she swore she felt her heart actually stutter from excitement because she recognized that handwriting on the envelope. Even as her hands were itching to put the flowers down so she could rip open the envelope, she flushed and looked at the stage hand who thought she was insane, "Thank you!"

His response was a nod before he walked away, and she couldn't wait any longer before she reached to open the envelope, only sliding the card inside out enough so she could read the words scrawled there – did her pen pal look up when the opening date was and send her these from Pennsylvania?

_Callie – _

_I didn't have time to write back to your letter; I had just gotten it and it was time for me to head out of town to my cheerleading competition. _

_Out of town to New York City, to be exact. And what do I find here, but the opening night of Altered Affection on the very night I'll be here?_

_Unfortunately, there were no tickets available for tonight's premiere :( I guess that's what I get for being a last minute buyer. So I just had to settle for sending you these instead. _

_I would have really loved to see you, but just so you know – you have nothing to be afraid of in terms of not being good enough to make it. You are talented, I can feel it in my bones. Don't be afraid about your talent, because you already made it. The scary part – not landing a role – is already done. Now you just blow them away with what you already accomplished._

_Your fears from your letter are just not true. The show will not be a flop, the critics will not tear it apart, and you are legitimately insane if you think that for every one of you there are five others. _

_The roles have officially reversed, and I'm the creeper,  
Arizona_

She slid the card back into the envelope, before she cradled it in her hands, holding it close to her chest, and her smile expanded so wide, she thought that it would break her face in half.

The final, resounding nerves she'd been left with completely dissipated. She wasn't alone here after all.

* * *

The pounding bass that resounded through the club made Callie feel like the earth was shaking.

Then again, _she_ herself was shaking. This time not out of fear, as she'd been hours ago, but from sheer exhilaration. Because she'd just been in her musical's opening night and she hadn't frozen, hadn't choked, and she didn't know if there was ever a time where her voice had sounded better.

It was as though she was walking on cloud nine.

She was still walking on cloud nine, even though it had been almost two hours since their final bows had been taken. God, people had wanted her autograph. _Her autograph!_

And now they were at some trendy club to celebrate. Their cast, who seemed to be slightly warming up to her, though she didn't have high hopes, had actually invited her out. Though she was on the cusp of whether or not to actually go, the answer had been decided for her when Addison had draped her arm over her shoulder, and dragged her along, telling her to live a little.

So here she was. Living.

Most of their cast mates had already dispersed and she doubted that she would see them at all tonight. Callie shouldered her way to the bar, figuring that at the very least, she deserved a drink for such a fantastic show, and also, Addison was most likely there.

She'd received her drink quickly, and scanned her eyes, but saw no sight of her friend. Then just as she turned, someone knocked into her arm, and she tensed as the alcohol splashed out of her cup and seeped into her shirt. Though it would be impossible to get rid of the high she was living on right now, she really wondered what the odds were of this happening twice in one day.

Reaching out, she placed her now empty glass on the bar, and turned around, already hearing the person who'd bumped into her shouting slightly to be heard over the music, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fin –" she had already started to say when she turned around fully and came face to face with the same simultaneously cute and gorgeous woman from earlier. Now, instead of looking rushed, she looked even more… wow.

Like, wow.

Her body was now out of her thick winter jacket and jeans and into a short, tight black dress. Callie's mouth went dry as she took it all in, and she barely managed to find her voice a few seconds later, "I – it's fine. I think you owed me one," she added with a small smile.

The one she got in return was almost blinding – she'd forgotten that the woman had the most adorable dimples. She met those intense blue eyes, that were now complimented with smoky makeup and seemed impossibly more intense, as recognition struck in them, "Yeah, you should be thankful I'm not knocking you to the ground of this place. It's probably dirtier than the sidewalk."

She could feel herself blush at the woman's teasing, "At least you had had a backpack on to break the fall. And I've taken two drinks to the chest!" she gestured up to herself, and briefly was grateful that she was wearing a black top.

That cerulean gaze was staring, though, and even as she felt herself blush, she had to bite back a smile. Was it normal to smile when being ogled?

But then the blonde seemed to snap out of it, and looked up, flushed, "Twice in one day, though. What are the odds?"

"About one in 1.6 million," Callie responded before realizing that sounded supremely lame, and she rushed to explain as the shorter woman lifted an amused eyebrow at her, "I – there are about 1.6 million people who live in Manhattan."

"Interesting," the blue eyed beauty gave her a grin, and for once, Callie didn't feel like someone was mocking her when she said something stupid. "I –"

It was that choice moment when she was found by Addison, who was indeed already drunk, and the redhead's arm wrapped around her shoulder, her face coming in close to hers, so her lips were right next to Callie's ear, whispering, "Sapphic vibes."

The blonde's eyes darted back and forth between them for a second. Then she to nodded just a bit as if in understanding and ducked her head as side stepped Callie just a bit to pick up a tray that she had waiting for her, stocked full of drinks.

Quickly, Callie reached up to take Addison's arm away from tucking around her shoulders, and gently moved her a respectable foot away as if to get that message across. Before Addison could say anything evocative, as Callie thought she might, if the way her eyebrows were waggling up and down suggestively was any indication, Callie nailed her with a _look_.

As the blonde's back was to them, and she waited on her final drinks to be put onto the tray, she leaned in to hiss into Addison's ear, "I already have no game! You're not helping."

Her friend threw her head back in laughter, "Okay, okay. Good luck! I hope you get luc –"

Callie's hand flew up to cover Addison's mouth just as the blonde turned around to give them an odd look, though it was a look accompanied with an adorable half-smile.

With one last look, Addison went on her way, and Callie scratched the back of her neck, still feeling like she was blushing, "Uh, she went to go find her fiancé."

She was an awful liar, and she wondered if it showed. Not that Addison didn't have a fiancé, but Derek certainly wasn't here. They weren't even really speaking right now.

The blonde nodded slowly, her smile growing into a bigger one, "I kind of have people waiting on these," she nodded at the tray of drinks in front of her.

"Oh, right! Well, I could help carry some? Maybe wring my shirt out into a glass and provide a free drink?" she found that her stomach erupted in butterflies when the girl chuckled.

"That won't be necessary, you should keep your shirt on for now. And considering your track record for carrying drinks, you probably shouldn't help me carry them, either," the blonde tilted her head, and lifted an eyebrow, as if she was saying, _duh_.

Callie felt her cheeks flame, because even though she hadn't made any overtures, really, she felt like she was being rejected. And she forced a smile, "You're probably right." Then she tipped her head as if she was tipping her imaginary hat, to say goodbye.

Her own actions made her blush harder with an inner cringe.

She watched as the nicely done up, sexily curled blonde head ducked away from her, and walked back towards where the booths were with her tray of drinks.

No game indeed, she thought about herself, as she turned back to the bar.

But it was only moments later when she felt a hand brush against her own, and she jumped before she was facing the blonde again, who had apparently delivered the tray and was watching her with an impish smile, "Because of the nature of our meetings and the fact that I've inadvertently deprived you of hydration, I think it would only be appropriate of me to buy you a drink."

Her face lit up in sheer delight – there was no other words for it, "I think that would probably be fair. I'm feeling a bit parched."

That dimpled smile came out in full force, and for a moment, she wondered if it was actually possible for a smile to be made of sunshine.

"What were you drinking?"

"Guess!" she bounced on the balls of her feet for a moment, before she wondered if this was a reason of why she had no game. If she _did_, she would probably have leaned coolly against the bar and told her in a low voice.

As it was, the other woman seemed to enjoy it, as blue eyes narrowed in thoughtful deliberation as they scanned her face and then her outfit, "Hmm." Then she leaned in, her face coming towards Callie's, and she felt her breath catch in her chest.

Then the woman ducked and she sniffed at Callie's shirt, where the remnants of her drink was, and the encounter left her feeling a little dizzy, but the blonde came back up, smiling triumphantly, "Rum and coke!"

"You cheated!" she forced her bottom lip out in a pout, "You were supposed to guess!"

The sun, she thought again, as those eyes sparkled up at her, "I _did_ guess; I made an educated guess based on context clues using my senses. I can't help it if I have extraordinary senses."

And extraordinary other things, Callie thought, but only sighed out, "Mhmm."

"Don't be sad, you're getting a free drink!" came the response, as her drink was ordered, and the blonde leaned back on her elbows against the bar, "So what led you here tonight? Aside from stalking me, of course."

Brown eyes narrowed, "Excuse you! You could very well be stalking me! I was the one who walked away from us first, earlier. You could be a serial killer!"

Something flickered in those eyes, as the blonde mumbled so quietly Callie could hardly hear her, "Peel off your skin and wear it as your own."

And then she took a step back so quickly she nearly tripped over her own feet, and she knew that her fear was evident on her face, "I - I – what?"

But the other woman was shaking her head as she let out a laugh that she tried to hide, cutely Callie might add, behind her hand. Great, now she was thinking serial killers were cute.

The blonde just shook her head, "I'm sorry, I realize how creepy that was. My hyper paranoid friend was talking about serial killers the other day, and I'm only realizing right now that I should probably just stop talking, right?"

She was already charmed, "As someone who regularly puts her foot in her mouth, I think I can forgive you. And to answer your question, I'm here to celebrate. My friend from a little while ago, and some other people I know came out. What about you?"

There was that radiant smile again, "I'm here to celebrate, too! My friends –"

Then she was cut off as a somewhat frantic looking redhead, followed by what seemed to be a handful of other similarly dressed up girls, ran up to the blonde, and leaned in to say something that Callie couldn't quite catch. But she did see the way her acquaintance seemed to growl and blue eyes rolled toward the ceiling in frustration.

And, almost as if it was magic, the flash of emotion in her eyes seemed to go away, and a mask came down, over it. The only thing left there was a somewhat apologetic look towards Callie, "I'm sorry. I have to go."

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed, "It's okay." She waited a few seconds, debating if she should ask for the woman's number – or would that be weird?

It was too late anyway, as almost immediately, the blonde turned around, and started commanding the girls who had approached her, before hurriedly walking away herself, throwing Callie one last look over her shoulder.

A name probably would have been nice to ask for, too.

* * *

The ringing from her cell phone was what roused her from a dead sleep. As one dark eye peeked open, she groaned, and started slapping her hand around on her bedside table for where her cell phone was.

It was on top of the envelope she'd received from Arizona, both of which she'd taken out of her pockets when she'd arrived home at around four in the morning and dropped there.

Blearily, she opened her eyes to look at her phone, seeing that it was Addison calling. Slamming her eyes shut again, she blindly touched her phone to receive the call, "What?"

"My, you're charming," came the response, and she would have rolled her eyes had her eyelids not been down to protect from the sun and had they not been just too tired to even move.

"As charming as you're going to get from me when you're calling me at eight, and I've had less than four hours of sleep," she grumbled into the receiver, "Is there a reason you're calling or did you just need to hear my extremely charming voice?"

Addison barked out a laugh, "You should be thanking me. The New York Times review was just put up online. I thought you might want to check it out. Bye!" And then she was gone.

That worked better than a direct injection of caffeine right into her bloodstream could have worked at the moment, and she shot up to sit up in bed, fumbling with her phone in her haste to pull up the review.

_Altered Affection had the odds of failure as a love story all over it; on the surface, a tired plot that could mirror a mediocre romantic comedy. However, this story that tells the simultaneous devolution of one relationship while subtly evolving another, skillfully produced by the mind of Richard Webber, is an enchanting web of tales, carefully spun together._

_The entire ensemble was flawless, and seasoned entertainers Mark Sloan and Addison Montgomery sparkle. However, no star is shining brighter than newcomer Callie Torres. She brilliantly portrayed love and self-discovery, and only a heart of stone would have not cried on her lament of loss in "I Miss You." _

_Torres' magnificent performance leaves this reviewer uncertain as to how this is the first time the world has heard her powerful voice and certain that we will hear more of it on big Broadway stages, and soon. _

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" she cried out. Falling back onto her mattress, she felt breathless, like she was flying, and she wasn't entirely sure, but she was fairly certain there were tears on her cheeks.

This was unreal.

Impatiently, she started looking up the other publications that had published reviews from the previous night, and her eyes lit up as they read over phrases such as: _Theatre lovers, don't miss the opportunity to see this musical now with slightly cheaper seats, before it will surely be moved to Broadway _and _Callie Torres as Lila is an absolute delight._

And her personal favorite: _This critic would go as far as to say that this night could be pinpointed as the night a new star was discovered; a star who goes by the name Callie Torres. _

Unforgettable. Another excited squeal left her throat, uncontrollably, while her legs kicked out in happiness. A star is born.

For some reason, as she dropped her phone, her instinctive reaction was to roll over and reach for the envelope that came in her flowers from Arizona. Biting her lip, she pulled out the card completely this time, and reread it.

She didn't know why it made her smile even bigger – she hadn't even known that was possible, but it did. This time, however, as she closed the card, she noticed another tiny chunk of handwriting.

Curious, she decided that it looked like Arizona had written it hastily, as it was messier than usual, and she felt like it had been written timidly.

Ten digits, and then the quick scribble underneath:

_Call me sometime._

_If you want_.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for the feedback so far, I greatly appreciate it and I love everyone's thoughts!**

**Thank you for reading. **


	6. Always in Control

All in all, the past twenty-four hours had been exhausting for Arizona, and it was the night before the semester began: she would much rather be spending her time double checking her agenda for the first few weeks, or even trying to take advantage of the early evening and try to rest.

What she _didn't_ want to be doing was reprimand one of her teammates and sorority sisters. But it had been something that she'd learned to do.

She folded her hands over each other and simply lifted her eyebrow at Lucy, who sat across from her in the sitting room in the sorority house, with her arms folded across her chest, and sat so low in her chair, Arizona thought it was a miracle she didn't fall right out onto the floor.

"Lucy, look at me, not at your feet. I told you last year – nearly at this exact time last year – that you needed to take on more responsibility if you wanted to really have a bid for president next year. Do you think that's going to happen now?" She asked, and managed to keep her voice even, despite the fact that she was pissed.

The only sign of which was the shreds of paper she'd evenly ripped up into squares, before balling them up and tossing them into the waste basket nearby.

The slightly younger blonde dragged her gaze to her, "I know you're mad, Arizona, but –"

She cut her off, tapping her pen against the top of the table they were at, "No, no buts. Lucy, I understand that you wanted to have fun last night. We were in New York City, we won our competition, and it was all exciting. But we were in a city that we're not familiar with, and we all agreed that we would stick together –"

Now Lucy sat up straight, and interrupted her, "I _did_ stick together!"

"Taking a group of our _youngest_ team members, who were all underage, and leaving the club without telling anyone – even if they wanted to go – to go to some party in a sketchy building, doesn't count as sticking together! I know that they were going to drink, most likely get drunk, while we were all out. But it's one thing for that to happen when it's all of us together, and another thing entirely for it to happen when they're surrounded by creepy older men," she managed to keep her voice, though strained, low, even as the muscles in her neck tensed.

But she couldn't help it. The bus ride back to the city early in the morning had been dreadful for everyone based on hangovers alone. The tension that had been caused because of Lucy the night before was what had made it unbearable.

And despite their victorious homecoming early in the day that had relieved the majority of the squad, she'd had to wait nearly all day to sit down with Lucy over everything.

"Arizona, I might have taken the girls to the party. But they all made the decision to drink themselves, and I wasn't really thinking clearly myself. Neither was anyone, except for maybe you –"

Closing her eyes tightly, she clenched her jaw, and the muscle jumped, "I don't want to hear it. _I_ was thinking clearly because I purposefully went out knowing that I had to be responsible. And the other girls are being held accountable for their actions, as well. But guess what? The other girls aren't trying to become the next president of the sorority, and aren't possibly going to be captain of the squad next year. _You're _the one who wanted that. _You're_ the one who told me last night though your actions that you don't have what it takes to be the leader that the girls need."

They were in a staring stand-still, and she could only stand to listen to another snap of an argument from Lucy before she slammed her hands on the table, "Listen! You're lucky you're not on probation. If this happened while on a sorority trip, you would be. As it is, it was a cheer trip. Which, fortunately for you, means that your only punishment is that your candidacy for captain next year is revoked. You should be grateful this is it."

She leveled the girl with a glare, because she could _see_ the words that Lucy wanted to say. That she was being unfair. That she was a bitch. That she thought too highly of herself. That she took herself too seriously.

But for as many responsibility flaws that Lucy held, she wasn't an idiot. So she kept her mouth shut, and simply stood from her chair and stormed out of the room.

God, she already had a headache.

Reaching up, she rubbed at her temples, not surprised when April stepped in just a few seconds later, and her voice was a little quiet, "Don't you think you were a little… harsh? I mean, we both know Lucy didn't mean to put anyone in harm's way."

Blue eyes rolled, mostly due to the pain in her head, "She didn't mean to, but she did. She's lucky, April."

Much like she didn't mean to snap at April, but she did.

As she started down the hallway, April walking beside her, she shook her head, "I'm sorry for being short with you. Lucy's stunt just got me riled up."

April was quiet for a few moments before she reached out to touch Arizona's arm, "But is it just Lucy? It's almost been a year since –"

Standing up straight, and cutting off April with just a look, she shook her head, "It's just Lucy. Okay?"

Even though she could tell April didn't believe her, she bit her lip and nodded, "Okay. I'll talk to you later?"

She managed a small smile, before starting up the stairs at a brisk pace, intending to get to some Advil in her room as soon as possible. She was nearly at her door when her phone rang, and she quickly pulled it out, brow furrowing for only a moment at the unknown number before she _remembered_. Remembered that she'd given her phone number to Callie on that card she'd written.

Ridiculous nerves riddled in her stomach now, and for a split second, she nearly didn't answer.

Then her thumb made the decision for her, and she picked up the call, "Uh, hello?"

There was a beat of silence, before she got a response, "Hey. Arizona?"

"Yeah. I mean, yes, this is Arizona," she rolled her eyes at herself and blamed her headache, as she opened the door, closing it quickly behind her.

A low chuckle nearly made her stumble – it was such a _lovely_ sound, and Arizona didn't know how to describe it any other way, "Good. This is Callie. You, um, left your number on the card? With the flowers. Which – they were absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much."

The tension in her shoulders seemed to leak out just a bit, and she bit her lip, "I'm glad. I really did want to see the musical, but I couldn't. Which you know," she added, cringing at herself.

"Yeah, it's okay. I understand," they were quiet for a few moments and Arizona wondered what she was allowed to say and what she wasn't, before Callie spoke again, "You have a nice voice." Then she hesitated, "Wait, was that weird?"

God. Somehow, this had been exactly what she had expected, and she giggled, "No, it was fine." She cleared her throat, "You have a nice voice, too. Miss Broadway star."

The way Callie laughed seemed… familiar, but familiar in a way that just tickled the edges of her mind. Like a little pull, but not much. She thought it must be because of the way she'd imagined Callie sounding for the last few months.

Callie continued on, "How was your competition? How was your night? What did you do for your big night in the city? Sorry if I'm talking too much."

Arizona just found herself with a small smile, as she sat on the edge of her bed, "No, you're not." She thought of the lectures she'd given throughout the day, and the speeches, and the meeting with Lucy, and her voice was nearly a whisper when she confessed, "It's actually nice to hear someone else's voice. Your voice," she corrected herself, before she realized she'd left many questions unanswered, "Um, the competition went well. Very well, we came in first. The night…"

She trailed off, and thought back to her actual night. And the unbelievable coincidence of the woman who looked stunning and stunningly unassuming, in an utterly charming way. But it had only been a very brief moment in the night of chaos that had ensued, "There was… a lot," she blew out a breath, "A lot of drama and craziness. But what about your night? Your big night!"

The enthusiasm she put into her tone wasn't even forced, and that was surprising to her.

Callie seemed to pick up on it, "My night was amazing," she absolutely gushed, and Arizona found herself swept away by the sound of it, "It – the reviews are amazing, and everything went exactly like it was a dream." She was quiet for a few moments before her voice came again, this time low, nearly whispering in Arizona's ear, "I was kind of terrified, and I got your flowers at the perfect time. They," she hesitated, and for some reason, Arizona imagined her biting her lip, "They meant the world to me. And even if calling you was awkward, I really wanted you to know that."

The quiet sincerity there was somehow the final thing that made the tension completely fall from her shoulders, and she sank onto her mattress, a soft smile on her face, "I'm glad. I wanted you to have a really good night. And it sounds like you did."

Callie's voice was kind of like smoky magic, she decided, when the other girl hummed for a moment, "I really did." She hesitated for a moment before asking, "Can I say something strange?"

And Arizona found her smile growing even larger, "I would be surprised if you didn't."

"I kind of thought this would be weirder. I mean, it is weird. A little. But… it's also not. For me, anyway," she added hastily, as if it was an afterthought.

The blonde laid there, resting her hand over her stomach as she bit her lip and thought about everything for a moment. All things considered, she thought maybe it would be a little more awkward or weird.

Somehow, talking to Callie felt like talking to someone she already knew. Then again, she supposed she did, "It's not just you."

"Good," came Callie's response, rushed out in a relieved breath that made Arizona grin. It seemed so much like _Callie_ – which was so strange to her still, that she associated things with Callie.

Arizona wasn't exactly a phone person. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been on the phone with someone for more than twenty minutes, tops.

But she did know that she fell asleep that night after talking to Callie for over two hours. And her headache disappeared without Advil.

* * *

_Hey! Are you already in class? I just wanted to say good luck for your first day. – Callie _

**Oh, Callie. It has nothing to do with luck. **

_You're right, you're right. Well you said last night that you were stressed about this last semester, so I was just letting you know that I know it'll go well. _

**And how do you know that?**

_Because you're Arizona Robbins! You're Wonder Woman, clearly. You've managed to be head cheerleader, president of your sorority, and you're in mock-trial for this long. You just have one more semester left. Home stretch!_

**Hmm, Callie Torres, I've done my fair share of cheerleading, and you seem to have become my own cheerleader. I'm not sure, but I think I like it. **

_That's why I'm here!_

**I can't stand this professor. I received a B on a paper last year from him that deserved an A, simply because I disagreed with his opinion. **

_Wait, are you telling me that you're in class right now?_

… **maybe. He hasn't even passed out the syllabus yet, though.**

_Arizona! I thought you were little miss goody-goody in class! You shouldn't be texting_.

**Aren't you the one who is in rehearsal? **

_It's just an extra dance rehearsal, and we're on a break! Besides, it's not like I'm learning anything new; we've already been performing the routine on stage. Yours is new material. _

**Don't remind me.**

_And yet you're texting! _

**I wouldn't do it if it wasn't this class with this professor! I've never even texted before in a class, so you should consider yourself honored.**

_Well, in that case, I am honored. But also wondering how I became a bad influence on you._

**Please, as if you've ever been a bad influence on anyone. Here come the syllabi.**

_Maybe he downgraded your grade because his is the only class you would ever text in. _

**You hold on right there; I know what I'm talking about. But for the sake of argument, I will pay attention. **

_Good, because I have to get back to rehearsal. Can I call you later? _

**Callie, you don't have to keep asking. You've called at eleven for the last four days; if I didn't want to answer, I wouldn't.**

_I just wanted to make sure, jeez. _

**Okay weirdo.**

* * *

Arizona was walking shoulder to shoulder with April, after their last classes of the day, lips pulled into a frown, and all she could do was replay the last few hours. Mock-trial had just had their second meeting of the semester, and it had been less than satisfactory.

She _couldn't believe_ she'd been taken off of head chair for this case; it was the first case of the semester and they had to start off strong in the first debate. It was the fact that there was a new professor running it, she was positive.

And the fact that their new professor seemed not to like her very much. Correction: she seemed to have made pre-conceived notions of her that she disliked.

She bit her lip, and was in that Arizona-land, nearly jumping when April nudged her shoulder, "Are you all right?"

Her first instinct was just to say that she was fine. In fact, her mouth had already opened to say that, but then she caught that actual concern in April's eye, and just managed to bite back a sigh, "I'm – no. I was taken off of the head of this case in mock-trial."

A few seconds went by before April asked, "I know that's not ideal, but… there have been plenty of cases where you're not the lead. Isn't that one of the points of mock-trial? Everyone who has made it onto the team is smart and gets their own chance to be the lead?"

Hands falling to her hips, unintentionally in a thinking pose, Arizona nodded, "Yes, and there are plenty of times where I'm completely fine not being the leader of the group –" when April laughed at that, she shot her a quick look, which April only lifted her eyebrow at, and Arizona conceded, "Okay, so we both know I like to have the control sometimes."

_All of the control. All of the time. _

Shaking her head at herself, she continued, "But… I haven't not been the lead on the very first case of the semester in any year. And now? When it's my last semester, and I'm applying to law schools?"

"Arizona, come on. You'll be fine, and when it's your turn for your case, you know you'll come in first," April told her, and the way she said it, Arizona knew that her friend felt as though she was saying something that was obvious.

And Arizona knew that to April she was over-reacting. But there was a reason she was where and who she was, and it wasn't by sitting back and not reacting to being unseated as the unofficial queen of mock-trial. It wasn't how she'd become president of their sorority, or captain of cheerleading, or maintained her grade point average.

So she just hummed in response, while she brainstormed ideas in which she could push herself even further.

Even though she knew April didn't completely buy her answers, she let it go, and was quiet for a moment before she asked tentatively, "Who have you been on the phone with all of the time?"

She couldn't help that it was her first instinct to freeze, her eyes darting to her friend, "I'm not on my phone all of the time. In fact, out of the array of girls that we both know – yourself included – I would say that I'm on my phone the very least out of everyone."

It was true. She didn't maintain social media, which halved her phone time, easily. The majority of her texts were regarding matters with the squad, sorority, or school – her responsibilities…

"Arizona, my room is right next to your room. And you've been on the phone every night when I'm going to bed; I can hear you!" April looked so affronted that she would even try to lie about this, and Arizona could feel her face flush.

God, she could not tell April that she was talking to Callie; April would have her committed. And it even went that one further step of, she didn't mind if maybe only April knew, but she absolutely did not want word to get around about her friendship to the other girls.

She chose her words carefully, "It's just a friend, April. No one to work yourself up over."

"A friend that you talk to for hours late every night?" her incredulousness was clear in her tone.

She did roll her eyes then, "Yes, a friend," because Callie _was_ a friend.

She was a friend that Arizona found easier to talk to than anyone that she had here, even April. Because… it was just nice that Callie wasn't here, didn't know her in any sort of capacity other than Arizona Robbins, person.

And it would be a lie if she said that she hadn't come to enjoy that Callie called every night at eleven – like clockwork, she'd teased her a few days ago. Callie was nothing if not consistent, and Arizona was nothing if not reliant on consistency.

Which reminded her about the inconsistency that she was currently experiencing in her mock-trial class, and dampened her mood once more.

Before April could say anything more questioning about Callie and their phone calls, she shook her head, "I have to head to the library. Even if I'm not the lead chair on this case, I still have to pull my weight."

She'd had more than enough research done to "just pull her weight" since mid-winter break. Before April could point that out to her, she bumped their shoulders in a goodbye gesture, before she veered off towards the library.

It was easy to pretend that she didn't hear her exasperated friend call out after her, "It's only the beginning of the semester and you're already trying to burn yourself out!"

Sometimes stretching herself too thin had to happen for the greater good.

* * *

After her conversation with April two days ago, Arizona didn't feel in the mood to talk to anyone, particularly. Because her already precious few spare hours between classes and practices and meetings, she now had to use to better whatever flaws she could possibly find in her mock-trial case layouts.

It was in times like these that she was very grateful that she didn't have anyone else particularly close to her, who would push her to talk. Her girls in the sorority, her squad, and her mock-trial team, they all knew her enough to know that she needed time to throw herself into her cause. And weren't close enough to try to make it stop.

It was perfect.

As she closed the door to her room, locking it behind her with one hand while the other tousled her hair with the towel to slightly dry it, she noticed her phone lighting up, notifying her that there was a missed call.

Her eyes flickered to the clock, noting that it was past eleven. And she was fairly certain that Callie was the only person who would have called her this late.

Knotting her towel at her chest, she tapped her phone on to check; and sure enough, she was right. There was also a test message that read: _Hey! It's been a few days since I've heard from you. Just wanted to make sure you aren't in the hospital from a sky split gone wrong or something._

Then a second text:_ No, but seriously, are you okay?_

Of course she did. Because that was Callie. Someone who sent a letter to a complete stranger just to wish her good karma, or whatever it was that Callie believed in.

A sardonic smile on her face, she tossed her phone back down as she threw on one of her cheerleading tank tops from freshman year, and a pair of shorts that had a faded UPenn emblem across the back. Then she dropped herself back onto her bed much like her phone, with a sigh.

No, she wasn't in the mood to talk. Not really, not to anyone. Because her brain couldn't shut off and it was driving her crazy, and when this kind of mood happened, it was all she could do to try to shut it off enough to just relax and sleep for a few hours.

But… it was _Callie_. And she'd basically ignored her for days. Okay, not ignored, but… brushed off. The same way she had been with people here. Unlike the people here, she got the idea that Callie knew she didn't want to talk, but was still trying anyway.

And much like throughout the entirety of their strange relationship, that was the thing about Callie that she found the most intriguing; she constantly reached out and inquired even if it was weird or awkward.

Even though she was sighing as she did it, her thumb already pressed onto her screen to call Callie back; her call was answered on the second ring, even though her voice was slower than usual and a little huskier, "You're alive?"

She pressed a hand to her forehead and shook her head, trying to stop the smile that tugged up her lips at Callie's hopeful voice, "No, this is my ghost."

"Oh, well, you're kind of a lame ghost. You don't even come to haunt me, you just answer the phone and tell me you're a ghost?" Callie implored, and sounded actually offended on her behalf.

It brought out a soft giggle from her, for the first time in a few days, and she felt relaxed as she stretched out on her bed, "I was trying to show you some courtesy." From what she could hear on the other end, it sounded like a lamp switching on, and it was only then that she put the dots together, "Wait, did I wake you up?"

The muffled yawn already gave her the truth before Callie answered, "Um, no. No, I was awake."

"Right, just resting your eyes, I'm sure," she teased before biting her lip and looking down, "I'm sorry… you should go back to sleep."

The shuffling she heard on the other end sounded as though Callie was really getting up, "I can't now. I need to hear the haps, Arizona." Her tone became serious after a few seconds went by, "Are you okay? I mean, we obviously don't have to talk every day like we had been, and I don't – I don't have many friends, I know, so if I'm being annoying, you can tell me. But I just – I wanted to know if you were okay."

At the _tone_ of Callie's voice – somehow uncertain, hopeful, and bashful all in one rambling sentence – Arizona felt like a weight was simultaneously released from her chest but also pressing down on her, and she squeezed her eyes closed.

"I'm okay," she confirmed quickly, vehemently, because she _was_, "Things have just been crazy. And you're not annoying me; I like talking to you often, too."

"Well, then, I'm glad," came the light response, but after a few heavy moments of silence went by, Callie sighed, "Because we're friends, I think you might have picked up on the fact that I'm not always the most tactful person."

Once again, without meaning to, Callie made her chuckle, "Yes, I believe I've noticed that."

The other woman let out a relieved sigh, as if it had been a worry, "Good. So… it won't be a surprise when I tell you that I feel like you're not really okay."

Lifting her other hand that wasn't on the phone up, she pinched the bridge of her nose and made a face, before releasing a breath. Her annoying thoughts, fueled by annoying emotions, kept sitting with her, even when she tried to push them away, and the sigh she let out wasn't nearly as relieving as Callie's was, because the stress of the past few days was still sitting on her shoulders, "You might be right. But… I really don't want to talk about it, if you don't mind."

It did make her feel somewhat relieved that Callie didn't sound angry or upset with her, just answering simply, "Okay. Do you want to go?"

She liked that Callie just seemed to _get it_ and easily give her this way out. She even opened her mouth to say yes, but it didn't come out. It was more surprise than anything when she realized she wanted to keep talking, "I – I don't think so. Maybe we can just talk? For a little bit? Don't get out of bed," she ordered, before realizing how demanding she actually sounded.

It just seemed to make Callie chuckle softly into the phone, "Uh, okay?" and then Arizona heard the light switch back off. "Are you in bed, too?"

As swiftly as she could, while still holding the phone to her ear, Arizona crawled up her bed – reaching just a bit to switch off her light – before shimmying under the covers, "Mhmm." And she willed herself to relax, even as she yawned, "I've barely been sleeping for the last few days. I haven't been able to get my brain to just shut off," she admitted quietly, and was unsure where the words even came from.

Callie's returning yawn sounded in her ear, and the sound of it was so oddly close, it made her melt a bit into her pillow, "I've been told I have a relaxing voice," the other girl teased, making Arizona chuckle just a bit.

She agreed, but she clicked her tongue against her teeth, "Yeah, it's all right."

"Can I ask you a weird question?" was Callie's response, which made her shake her head slightly.

"I don't know why you bother asking when you know my answer is always yes," she grinned in spite of herself, and found that she missed Callie's weird questions in the last few days, before prompting, "So?"

A few seconds went by before she got her answer, "Well, I was wondering… what do you look like?" And Arizona could hear some muffled sound coming from the background, like she was shifting and moving around.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she rolled onto her back herself, like hearing Callie doing so made her feel like she should, "What do _you_ look like?"

She enjoyed hearing the sound of Callie's soft, breathy laugh in her ear, and the somehow already familiar sound of it made her stomach feel warm. The other girl answered, "I asked you first!"

With a sigh, she settled her hand on her stomach, smoothing out her tank top, as she stared contemplatively at the ceiling. A slow dimpled smile slid over her face, "Guess."

"Guess?" Callie asked, and Arizona couldn't tell what she was feeling based on her voice. For a second she thought that she might be exasperated, but then she heard a quiet laugh again, "I love guessing games. Just so I can be right," she added on.

Arizona's eyes slid closed, a soft smile still on her lips, "Mhmm, sure. Get on with it."

A quiet hum came from her phone and buzzed softly in her ear as the other girl contemplated for a moment, "Well. You're a cheerleader, so I bet you have a really nice, fit body."

Now her eyes opened again, and she felt herself flush, even as she looked down at herself. She enjoyed her body; she prided herself on working hard to have a nice body. And she typically wasn't uncomfortable receiving compliments on it, but the way Callie said it, like she was so sure but then hesitated was just… oddly sweet.

Then she realized Callie was waiting on a confirmation, and she cleared her throat, "You're correct. Very astute of you," she tacked on, teasing.

Arizona felt like she could feel the other girl grinning against the phone, "I told you, I'm good at guessing. Hmm," the line went quiet again, and she listened to Callie breathe for a few seconds before she said, "I don't know exactly what else to say. When I think of sorority girls, I picture blonde hair, blue eyes. And I know that's super stereotypical of me to say."

Biting the inside of her cheek – because she didn't want Callie to guess her so easily; she wanted the little game to continue – she was about to confirm when Callie continued, "But when I picture you on mock-trial, I imagine you with… I don't know. Red hair? And glasses."

Releasing her breath, she smirked, "Well, which one are you going to go with? One of them is right."

"Uh. I'm going with blonde hair and blue eyes," Callie's voice was low in her ear, and Arizona frowned slightly. Damn. It was too easy for her.

"I'll tell you if you were right after you tell me what you look like," Arizona proposed, and listened to Callie groan, which made her grin come back again.

To her credit, the other girl just huffed out a breath, "Fine. But you only get three guesses, and I'll say yes or no. It's only fair; I guessed you in two," and by the way she sounded, Arizona imagined her smiling, like she was teasing.

Which was kind of weird in it's own right, because she didn't even know what the teasing smile looked like.

Shaking her head, she got back to business, "Those conditions are acceptable. Though, I will have you know that I don't particularly like to guess." No, she didn't like guessing. She liked deducing based on facts that she could decipher, but she could play along.

"Get on with it," Callie prodded, and the lilt to her voice told Arizona that she was mocking her from earlier.

Without dignifying a response, Arizona ran her tongue over her teeth and closed her eyes again, this time in concentration. Honestly, she didn't know what to picture. Broadway performers could all look different, and she has no clue what kind of stereotypes to rely on, even if they were inaccurate, the way Callie had had to guess her.

Turning to lay on her side, with the phone wedged between her ear and the pillow, she knew she could say one thing, "I mean, you said in some of our letters that you did a lot of dancing and whatnot for your musical. So… I bet you have a beautiful body, too."

A few seconds went by before Callie responded quietly, "It's not bad."

Arizona rolled her eyes from where she was, as if the other girl could see her, "Don't even. I know it." Now she bit on the tip of her tongue as she thought. Wondered, really. But the possibilities were endless. Huffing in annoyance, she kicked down her blanket a little bit, so that she could curl one leg up under it, and had the other above the comforter, "I don't know! You could have dark hair, and dark eyes. You could have dark hair and green eyes. _You_ could be a redhead with glasses!"

Now she heard Callie laughing quietly into the phone, "You know, I didn't really figure you for someone who was really impatient."

She shook her head, which really just served to push her into nuzzling her pillow, even as a small smirk played on her lips, "I'm not. Not usually. I just don't like guessing things like this. I want to know the facts, and I'm one hundred percent behind doing research to get facts, even if that takes a while. But there's no way I can – hmm."

The blonde cut herself off, biting her lip, as the idea came to her swiftly. It seemed Callie realized it though, because Arizona could heard the suspicion in her tone, "Why do you sound like that?"

Arizona was already contemplating whether or not she should do this using her laptop or just do it on her phone, "You know… you were recently in a successful play. I bet there are pictures." Why hadn't she thought of this before?

"Arizona! Don't cheat!" Callie asserted, and for a moment, the dominance in her tone made Arizona falter; it wasn't something Arizona was used to hearing in the last few weeks.

It was kind of… interesting.

Narrowing her eyes, she lay back down onto the bed, though her fingers were tapping against the sheets, "It's not cheating, Callie. It's research."

Once more, she was positive she heard an expression in Callie's face – the faceless face she had in Arizona's mind – though this time she could tell it was a pout. It was a few seconds that went by before Callie let out a timid breath, "Are we… do you think we'll meet? Like in person?"

At the question, she bit her bottom lip, and she thought about what it would be like to meet Callie in person. What it would be like to really hang out with her, be with her. The thought was very strange, but also exciting. It was one thing to be able to feel like she could really be herself with the stranger in the letters, then the long-distance friend that she talked to.

It was another thing entirely to be able to be herself – really herself – with someone in person. Especially Callie, who knew her, but was also missing a lot of the puzzle pieces.

She found herself nodding into the dark, and she swallowed hard, "I think we will. I mean, I would like to. It would be weird," she added in a whisper.

"Strange," Callie agreed, in somewhat of a conspirators whisper, "But I would like to, too. And besides, I don't think we have any choice in the matter."

As much as she wanted to roll her eyes – and she _did_ – Arizona also found herself smiling, lightly shaking her head, "Oh yeah? Is it fate?"

"You know it is, Arizona," came the reply, with conviction, before the tone lightened, "So how about we promise that we won't do any research on each other before then. Before we meet for real. It'll be like a game."

God, she hated not knowing the facts, "A stupid game," she muttered under her breath, knowing that the other woman would hear her. But she sighed, "Fine. Let the record reflect that Arizona Robbins isn't a cheat."

"Record is reflected," Callie's laughing voice came from her phone, and made her stomach turn again. She just liked hearing her low voice seem so happy. "You can still have some guesses, you know," Callie reminded her.

Blue eyes closed in the darkness, and she knew her voice just sounded tired, "I don't know, Callie." She slid her hand against her stomach again, as a comfortable silence fell between them, the only sound coming from both of their soft breathing. As she lay there in the darkness, she let her eyes close naturally, sleepily, and her voice was quiet, "I bet you're beautiful, no matter what the details are."

The words left her lips before she could even really think about them, even though she knew they were true. Callie was one of the only people she'd met in her life who she felt was genuinely just _caring_, and regardless of what the actual details were, a personality like that just meant a beautiful outside to match.

But she was met with silence, which made sleepy eyes open – pointlessly, as she knew she wouldn't actually see her friend – and she readjusted her phone against her ear, whispering, "Callie? Are you still there?"

Another second went by before she heard a hesitant intake of breath, "Yeah, I'm still here." There was a little bit of movement that she heard, Callie readjusting in bed probably, before she said, "You're sweet."

"Is that a yes?" she joked, waiting for the quiet, somewhat breathy laughter she _knew_ Callie would provide.

And she wasn't disappointed, "I don't know. I guess." They let a few seconds go by before Callie sighed, "Dark hair and dark eyes."

Which woke Arizona up, just a little bit, as she turned her face into her pillow, her ear – which was now ridiculously hot after being pressed to her phone for so long – letting out a sigh as she tried to picture her. It was still difficult; imagination wasn't one of her strong suits. Creativity in terms of… figuring out a case for class or for a routine, yes. But not like this.

Still, it was something to latch onto, think of.

She rolled back over onto her back and picked up the phone again, clearing her throat, "All right."

"All right?" Callie asked, and Arizona was sure that there was amusement there. "I took mercy on you. You owe me," she reminded her.

Even as she shook her head, she brought her hand up to her hair, which was still damp and curling from her shower before they'd been talking, "Blonde hair and blue eyes."

The exuberance in the brunette's voice was catchy, making her grin – albeit a tired grin, "I knew it! Don't ask me how, but I knew it."

"Okay, Callie," she nearly hummed, while her eyes closed again of their own accord, and she rolled back onto her side, somehow getting comfortable with the phone wedged between her ear and the pillow.

Or maybe she was just that sleepy.

And she knew the other woman was, too, because her breaths were already evening out in her ear, and her words were slightly slurred with her impending slumber when she asked, "When do you think we'll meet?"

Arizona relaxed into her bed, pulling up the blankets, and wrapping her arm around herself again. She imagined somewhat faceless dark haired, dark eyed Callie laying the same way in her own bed, and her sleepy answer came without much thought, but truthfully, "Soon."

It was the last thing she remembered before she woke up the next day, with her phone imprinted onto the side of her face.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know any thoughts you have, I love reading them! And especially thanks to everyone who does leave me feedback, you guys are awesome. **

**Also, to answer a few questions - Arizona did not know who Callie was last chapter (still doesn't), and _of course_ they will meet! **


	7. It's You

"Cristina! What the hell, we agreed no sex in communal areas!" Callie cried out before she lifted her hands up in front of her face to block the incredibly revealing view in front of her, as Cristina sat on her boyfriend Owen's lap.

Both topless.

And there was a little something-something happening lower – which she hadn't actually witnessed, but she'd seen more than enough of the motions they were making in the three seconds since she walked through the door to know.

Ugh, god, seeing the two of them go at it in the kitchen when they'd first started hooking up would be permanently burned into her memory, and since then the common courtesy rule had been in place.

Which Cristina was currently breaking, hard-core.

But her interruption hadn't cooled the flames, merely granted her a flippant wave, which she took as her roommate telling her to get lost. Despite the fact that she would have to disinfect the couch tomorrow morning, she had no desire to stay to see the remainder of the act, so with a frustrated murmur of, "We're going to have a serious talk about this tomorrow, Yang," she flung her door open, then quickly shut it behind her.

And for a few seconds, she rested her head back against it, because holy hell was she tired. She _loved_ her role in the musical, really. She was grateful for the work, for making a name for herself. She loved the fact that in the three weeks since the show had opened, her name was actually recognizable in reputable sources.

She genuinely enjoyed the songs she sang, the dances she danced, and the well-written storyline that she was portraying as a whole. If she hadn't been in this musical, she wouldn't have become friends with Addison, who in the last month, had proved that her talented obnoxious self was also an endearing friend.

But along with all of those absolutely amazing things – and they were amazing – came certain downsides. One of the highlights of this show was the many intricate dances they'd learned, and while they were crowd pleasers, it was like a constant soreness from the eight show a week performance.

Wednesdays, like today, were the worst, admittedly, because of the two shows a day. At least on Saturday with the two shows, there was only a Sunday matinee to follow.

Tonight had been particularly tiring, as – during a preshow rehearsal – Mark had slipped on a lift, and that had resulted in her landing uncomfortably on her ankle. It bruised and twisted slightly – not badly enough to not go on stage, but… still.

With a deep breath, she pushed herself off the door and tossed her jacket onto her bed before inching the entrance open again and called out to warn her roommate, "I'm running to the kitchen. No antics please!"

By the time she made it back into her room, ice pack in hand, she was quick to shut the door behind her again, because this time not only was she spurred on by Cristina and Owen, but her cell was ringing.

Quickly pulling it from her coat pocket, she noted the caller id, and picked up with a grin, "Well, well, it's not every day that I get a call from Arizona Robbins."

There was a few seconds of a pause before the blonde responded, "What are you talking about? We talk every day, except for that one time."

As her mouth pulled up into a bright smile, she turned to lower herself on the bed and hummed in satisfaction of being off her feet, "I know that, but I'm the one who calls you."

"Ah," Arizona sighed in answer before hesitating for a moment and asking, "Does that bother you?"

She lifted up her foot to the bed, gingerly, as she carefully removed her boot and sock. The bruise looked disgusting, yet somewhat fascinating, and she lightly rotated her foot in a circle, before she considered her friend's question.

And answered honestly, with a thoughtful, "No. I mean, you told me that if you didn't want me to call or something that you would tell me. I thought you liked that I called you," she tacked on absently, grimacing as she turned her ankle the other way, before she thought again about what she'd just said, and shook her head, with her cheeks warming, "Not that – I mean, you did say you liked when we talked, but –"

Arizona's quiet giggle sounded in her ear, effectively cutting her off, but also made her shoulders relax from their sudden tension, "I do, I like talking to you. Clearly. And I like when you call me punctually. Which is kind of why I was calling tonight."

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion before brown eyes wandered towards the small alarm clock on the bedside table – something that Cristina liked to mock her for, but sometimes the alarm on her phone just didn't do it – and noted that it was half past eleven.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize I was late; if you want to go to bed or something, we can talk tomorrow."

She really hoped that wasn't going to be the case; she looked forward to coming home at night and talking to Arizona. She got to tell her all about any little thing in her day – from any sort of fumble or misstep in the show to stories about Cristina or Addison or her cast members to how she fell into a snow drift.

When they'd first started talking, she had thought she was going overboard, but it turned out that Arizona actually liked to hear about her day, about her adventures, even when they were lame.

But Arizona was quick to shut that thought out, "No, I – well, yes, I don't want to stay up very late tonight, but I have time to chat for a while. I meant that I got kind of…" she trailed off, her voice getting quiet, which piqued Callie's curiosity, before she finished with, "Worried."

It had been so long since she'd had someone who was there at the end of the day, not just physically, like Cristina, but someone who cared. And in some way, not only did she had someone, but she found Arizona? It felt like she was beating the odds.

And god, her eyes were feeling teary at the blonde's quiet confession over the phone – clearly a sign that she was exhausted, she thought. But there hadn't been anyone who worried about her being late or not coming home or checking in, in what felt like forever.

She brought her other hand up to rub at her eyes, not realizing she hadn't answered her for a long moment, until Arizona seemed to take her silence the wrong way.

Which made Arizona backpedal, "I mean – not like you _have to call_ every night at eleven unless you've been mugged or something, but you have been calling every night at that time, so I just thought that something might be wrong. New York City is a dangerous place, walking home alone late at night for a young woman isn't the _safest_ thing in the world. So I was worried," she repeated – somewhat defended, Callie thought – before Arizona groaned, "Is that weird?"

She felt a smile take over her face, so big that she felt like it might break her face in half, "Asking if you're being weird is my line," she teased, before she shook her head, "But, no. It's very nice of you to worry about me, though," her voice was quiet, and she closed her eyes, "I wasn't mugged. It just took me a little while longer to get home because I twisted my ankle in a dance earlier."

"Well, I'm glad you weren't mugged, but the ankle is rough. How bad is it?" the blonde asked, and Callie could practically hear the concerned frown on her face.

She enjoyed it.

But she still dug her teeth painfully into her bottom lip as she surveyed her ankle again, once more twisting it in a few directions, "It's sore, but not very swollen. The bruising is probably the worst, honestly. I think I'll be well enough to go on tomorrow as planned."

"Alternate hot and cold compresses, and stay off it for the next twelve hours," Arizona commanded, and the serious sound of it made Callie bark out a laugh.

She did as she was told, though, settling back onto the bed, and lifting her foot up, with the ice now pressed onto it, "What are you, a doctor?"

The scoff she got in response made her laugh, "Callie, I may not be a doctor, but I've been in cheerleading since I was fourteen. I've dealt with my fair share of choreographic incidents."

"All right, all right. I trust you," she sighed, and settled back, pulling her pillow up behind her head, "How was _your_ day? Did you talk to your mock-trial team about that case?"

Arizona wasn't typically as loquacious as she was on their phone calls, not by a long shot. Callie had learned very soon into their nightly chats that while Arizona shared stories and seemed to be fairly unguarded with her, she also seemed to be sure not to share too much.

But Callie didn't push.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that," her voice was suddenly questioning, before she rushed to say, "Not about my mock-trial, which, I'll tell you about in a minute, but my day. My day tomorrow, actually. I, uh, I'm in the midst of applying for grad schools, you know."

She _did_ know; Arizona had informed her of this information… a little while ago, "Mhmm?" she prompted.

Arizona paused for a few beats, and Callie wondered what she did during these pauses in conversation. Did she lick her lips? Did she tap her fingers on something?

Then she cleared her throat, "Well, I have an interview in a couple of days. It's at Columbia, which, as you _might_ know, is somewhere in your area," Arizona paused for a few seconds, as Callie sat up excitedly in her bed, "My interview is at noon, and I have to be on the train back to school by three, for cheerleading practice. But that does provide a window for a coffee, or something."

Callie felt her heart start to beat quickly in her chest, excitement coiling inside of her, "Are you kidding?"

The way Arizona's laugh came, somewhat nervous, made Callie's excitement grow even more, "No, not kidding. So, are you interested?"

"Uh, are you kidding?" she repeated, kicking her feet out before yelping in pain – she'd forgotten about her ankle, and kicked the ice off the bed, "Of course I'm interested! We've been talking for months, I think it's time we get to meet. Face-to-face."

Face-to-face, with Arizona! With the person that she was clearly fated to know!

Before either of them could say anything else, she heard fighting from Arizona's end, before a long suffering sigh, as Arizona groaned, "Sorry, something came up here. I'll text you."

The line was disconnected quickly thereafter.

No matter, though, because her enthusiasm couldn't be tempered down. Even with her ankle annoyingly in pain, she quickly took a shower, washed her face, and by the time she got back to her room, her phone had lit up with a new message.

**So, I should be free by 1. Does that work for you?**

_1 is perfect! Do you have somewhere specifically you want to meet?_

**You're the New Yorker.**

_Fine, fine. There's a coffee shop that I really like, and I know you'll be able to get there. It's right around the corner from the bookstore. _

_The fated bookstore_, she quickly added, with a grin.

**Fate discussion aside, I know the place. So, coffee? 1? **

_I'll be there with a rose in my lapel._

… **Callie, please don't appear in public with a rose in your lapel.**

_How else will you know it's me?!_

**Dark hair, dark eyes. I got it. **

_Yes, I will be the only dark haired, dark eyed woman in NYC. Red rose, in lapel._

**If you're wearing the boutoneirre, should I wear a corsage? **

_YES! That's perfect._

**I was KIDDING.**

_I wasn't! See you then, corsage and all. Have a good night, Arizona!_

* * *

Callie woke up the next morning with a weight pressing down against her side, an unfamiliar weight, and she frowned before opening her eyes. Cristina's MO was less of a sit next to her approach and more of a wake-the-hell up approach.

When she did open her eyes, she was nearly immersed in red hair, and for a few shocking moments, she quickly pushed herself up and away, "What the hell?"

And it took her beating heart a few calming seconds before she grasped her surroundings enough to recognize who exactly it was, and she sat up quickly. Blearily blinking her eyes open, she squinted at the redhead, "Addison? What are you doing here? In my apartment? In my _bed_?"

Addison lifted her eyebrows and glanced around the room, "You have an interesting place here, Torres."

A glance at her phone told her that it was already past ten, and she groaned, pulling her pillow up and putting it on top of her face, "You live in a Brownstone in Brooklyn. Please tell me you didn't come here to shit on my little apartment."

She couldn't see her face, but she knew the smirk the redhead wore, "Why would I shit on your apartment when I actively left mine this morning to seek yours out? And I said it was interesting; I didn't say anything bad!"

Callie knew that she hadn't, but she also knew that tone. Addison was already burgeoningly successful in her own right, let alone coming from a wealthy family. And after coming from her own wealthy family, she knew the tonal inflection well enough. But she sighed, "Right. That doesn't explain what you're doing here."

Wait. Sliding the pillow to the side, one of her eyes opened as she looked up at her friend suspiciously, "How do you even know where I live, creep?"

Addison just shrugged, and took a bite of one of the poptarts that Cristina kept stocked in their kitchen. When she caught Callie's eye, she shrugged, "So I poked around a little bit before I came to see you. Poking around in this place took like two minutes, tops. And, hello, I have Richard on speed dial; I can find out any information I want about you in two seconds. Oh, and your roommate is a peach, she was leaving when I arrived. She just let me right up; you two should have a better security system."

She gestured over her shoulder toward her baseball bat, "That's our security system. Can you please tell me what you're doing here? Otherwise I'm going to assume you've developed your own Sapphic vibes, and this is your less than subtle come on."

For a second, she was extremely concerned her jibe actually hit the nail on the head because Addison bit her lip, and remained silent. Then she closed her eyes and burst out, "I slept with Mark!"

Callie was legitimately speechless, and all she managed to sputter out after a few seconds of stunned silence was, "What?"

Now Addison copied her position, pulling the other pillow up and over her face, "I had sex with Mark, last night. After the play."

Callie, now fully awake, sat up and reached over to grab the pillow and pull it up, repeating, "What? Are you two… I thought you were still with Derek?"

The grin Addison gave her was somehow devious, guilty, and playful all at once, "I am. But he's cheating on me, and we never see each other as it is, maybe five minutes a day, if that."

They'd discussed her engagement with Derek several times, and Callie had decided to let Addison handle her own affairs – no pun intended – long before this. So she wasn't even going to step into the morality of cheating, and she chose her words carefully. It wasn't difficult, as she still had no idea what to even say, "I – but… Mark. Mark Sloan?"

Addison's look was entirely unamused, "How many Marks do we mutually know, Callie? Of course Mark Sloan. And the rumors about him are really, really right."

"I'd imagine. He knows how to kiss, for sure," at Addison's stare, she blushed, but quickly added, "So do you! I kiss both of you eight times a week for a profession. Jeez."

But the redhead's stare quickly smoothed out and she looked up to Callie's ceiling, "Well, we both know what we're doing, and it was really, really great. Great in his dressing room –"

With a groan, she shut her eyes, "That's enough."

Addison paid no mind, "Great in the orchestra –"

Now she couldn't help but gag, "Addison, stop. The orchestra?"

"And great twice in my bedroom," she finished with a flourish of her hands.

And Callie couldn't help but gape, "You took him to you and Derek's bedroom? Are you insane?"

As she pushed herself up onto her elbow, Addison rolled her eyes, "Derek is _never there_. Out having his own affair, remember? And I'm not the insane one; Mark was the one who tried to pull some crazy shit about staying the night! Is he kidding me? I thought he was supposed to fuck and leave?"

The idea that it was Addison and not Mark who had gone about their affair as a hit it and quit it deal made her laugh, "I don't even… why Mark? You hate like him!"

Addison just quirked an eyebrow, "Hate is a strong word, Callie. And I think the _passion_ fueled our sex. Besides. It's not… a _thing_. It was just a thing." She shrugged, as if to say, no big deal, "Anyway, I wasn't in the mood to see Derek this morning, so I skipped out, and found my way here."

"You're unbelievable," she muttered, playfully pushing Addison's elbow out from under her, and causing her to fall onto her back.

"Yep," the redhead agreed, before turning on her side and pulling out the top drawer on Callie's bedside table, "Do you have any aspirin in here? I – are these the letters?"

In a flash, Callie felt herself start to blush and quickly rolled over, trying to somehow shove the drawer shut without catching Addison's hand in it. She had no problem discussing Arizona with Addison, but it felt like an invasion of privacy – both she and Arizona's – to let Addison read their letters.

She didn't manage to do that, but she did easily pluck them away from inquiring hands, "They are, and reading mail that isn't addressed to you is a felony."

Addison's snort of laughter was enough to make her start to chuckle herself, as she placed the letters back where they belonged, "I think that only applies to opening someone else's mail, but okay."

The mention of Arizona was like a jolt of caffeine, and she quickly sat up, pushing her head back, "Oh my god."

Addison looked marginally less enthralled than Callie, "What's your issue?"

"Arizona and I – on the phone last night, we agreed to meet tomorrow for coffee!"

The hurried way her friend pushed herself up to mirror her position was enough to make her turn her head fast enough she nearly fell off the side of her bed, "You and Arizona are _meeting_?!"

"I feel like you just got more excited than I am," she quipped, though, admittedly, it would be more difficult to be more excited than she was.

Her friend was already out of the bed, quickly eating the rest of the poptart before whipping open Callie's closet, "God, how do you fit all of these clothes in here? I feel like it's about to be an avalanche." Without waiting for Callie's answer, she started digging through, "What outfit are you going to wear? What's the protocol for dressing to meet your pen pal turned close friend, whom you are fated to be with?"

Brown eyes rolled at her last comment because Addison still hadn't given up on her tirade about "Sapphic vibes" but she didn't say anything other than, "I have no idea. But I need to get a boutoneirre!"

_That_ slowed Addison down enough to stare at her, before she broke out in laughter, "A boutoneirre? We really do need to work on your game."

* * *

Callie was now a different kind of nervous than she had been on the opening night of the play. A kind of nervous as in she was going to _meet _Arizona! For real meet, and she had no idea what to even expect.

It seemed like a surreal experience, she thought, as she walked down the street, quickly approaching the café. She'd already stopped by the theater and dropped off her bag with all of the items she brought for the show every night, just in case she didn't have enough time after hanging out with Arizona to make it back to her apartment before pre-show preparations.

It was good to be prepared, she thought, with a nervous tug to her jacket.

After Addison had practically decimated everything she had in her closet and tossed it over the seeable surface area of Callie's bedroom, they ended up settling on just a pair of jeans and one of Callie's favorite black sweaters. Addison had deemed it first date appropriate because it showed off her ass, but was also casual.

She deemed it first meeting appropriate because it was casual and she wasn't a wacko like her friend was.

Feet seemed to drag a bit as she drew closer to the café, because she'd spent the better part of her time unsure as to how exactly this was going to be happening. Would it be awkward? They talked nightly, but talking was one thing, and seeing each other and talking in person was another entirely.

Or wasn't it?

As she rounded the corner, she stopped where she stood, and simultaneously rolled her eyes and laughed. Because Addison was standing outside of the window of the café, looking completely conspicuous, as she peered inside.

Now she couldn't help herself from speeding up, because Addison was getting all of the glory. As soon as she was in the appropriate distance, she made sure to keep her voice down, "Okay, seriously, I feel like you are _too_ invested."

Addison turned to look at her before rolling her eyes, "Callie, you know that I am grossly, unhealthily fascinated with your relationship with Arizona. And besides," her eyes sparked with mischief, "I'm meeting Mark at the theater soon, and this was on the way. I figured why not stop and take a peek."

And then she turned again to peer through the window area that wasn't painted over from the inside, clicking her tongue, "She's hot."

Now Callie's stomach twisted and she bounced onto the balls of her feet, and she tried to bump Addison with her shoulder, because she couldn't see, "She's here? How do you know?"

Now blue eyes rolled toward her, disdainfully looking at the red rose that she had tucked into her jacket, "Because apparently you're here to pick her up for prom. I didn't imagine that there would be anyone else here wearing a corsage."

At that, Callie grinned brightly, and nearly clapped her hands with excitement, "She really wore it? Get out of the way, Addison, let me see."

Using her shoulder, she forcefully moved against Addison, which made her slide a little on the slush-covered ice on the sidewalk, but it was effective, and Callie managed to see into the café.

And then she nearly fell over herself, her eyes widening almost comically, because she scanned over the patrons inside for Arizona's physical descriptor – blonde hair, blue eyes, great body – and where her eyes landed _couldn't_ be correct. It honestly couldn't be.

"No way," she whispered, and her voice came out sounding mystified to her own ears.

Granted, she couldn't exactly see her body, as the blonde haired, blue eyed woman was sitting down, body hidden behind a table. But she was sitting there by herself, sipping quietly on a mug of coffee – ever so often looking around – and there was a red corsage on her wrist. There was no possible way that she was mistaking this.

Addison was trying to peek in again, "What? What is it?"

Without taking her eyes off of the woman inside – because she honestly couldn't – she whispered, "That's the girl! That's the girl, with the coffee thing outside of the bookstore a few weeks ago, on opening night. And from the club!"

"No way!" Addison repeated her, but in a much louder exclamation than Callie used, "I fucking knew there were Sapphic vibes!"

But Callie had no idea how to respond to this. Because there _had_ been Sapphic vibes between she and the cute blonde who she'd run in to – twice. But… she'd never really thought there were vibes between her and Arizona.

If Arizona _was_ the blonde, what did that mean? God, this feeling in her stomach was definitely unsettling.

Still, she reached up to clamp her hand over Addison's mouth to keep her from shouting again, "No. There aren't vibes, so just… calm down, okay?"

_She_ could barely calm down. Okay – this didn't change anything, did it? She'd met the blonde before she knew it was Arizona, and they got along well. Now that it was actually Arizona, it just meant that it didn't have to be awkward the way her mind had been making their meeting out to be, right?

Addison's shoulder bumped insistently with hers, "I want to see again, Cal."

But she refused to be moved yet, and the redhead knocked into her again, and it almost knocked her feet out from under her, as she slipped. Grabbing Addison's arm, she gripped so that they didn't fall, even as they both slammed against the window.

And out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blonde head look up toward the window, and she felt herself blush, just as they made eye contact.

Which got her in gear, allowing her to find her footing and jerk away from the window to glare at Addison, who was already laughing, "You should probably get in there before you make more of a commotion of yourself."

"_Me_? I –" with a deep breath, she cut herself off, and managed to send her friend one last glare, as she pressed her cool hands to her heated cheeks – she didn't want to look like a complete idiot when she walked up to Arizona inside. "Okay. I can do this. It's just Arizona."

Then she felt Addison slap her ass, making her jump, and propelled her to the door, "That's the spirit! I expect details later, Torres." And then she was just a fast walking blur blending into the rest of the people on the sidewalk.

Callie took another step towards the door, keeping her hands over her cheeks – she could do this. It wasn't a big thing. It didn't change anything that she and Arizona had met before, right? It didn't have to be awkward if they didn't make it awkward.

Maybe Arizona wouldn't even remember that they'd bumped into each other. The thought made her frown, because she didn't know if that would be better or worse.

Reaching her hand out, she pulled open the door, murmuring to herself once more, "It's just Arizona."

Arizona, who was dorky in her own way. Arizona, who she already knew liked to talk to her and hear her stories. Who laughed when she told her funny anecdotes.

Arizona, who she'd wondered about what her smile looked like over the phone, and now she _knew_ because she had a gorgeously dimpled smile that Callie hadn't forgotten in the three weeks it had been since their encounters.

Fiddling with the flower, she ignored the anticipation in her stomach and forced herself forward, but had only taken two steps inside of the door before that crazily, intensely blue gaze snapped to hers, and for a second she thought that she froze in place, but apparently she didn't because she found her feet moving her forward towards Arizona's table.

And she could tell by the blatant shock on her face that Arizona recognized her, too. Definitely a relief, she thought, because on some level, she was glad she was just as memorable as "the blonde" had been to her.

When she was at the side of the table, maintaining their eye contact, she had to clear her throat before getting out a quiet, "Hi."

Arizona's eyes were still wide as she stared up at her, "It's you!"

And for some reason, that was what made her nervous crack, and she chuckled, "It's me. And it's you! Just to clarify…" she finally ripped her gaze from the blonde, doing a quick surveillance of the area, before coming back to meet the surprised gaze, "You are Arizona, right?"

Not that she couldn't recognize her voice, now that she'd heard it so much.

There was a sunshine smile that broke through the surprise, and blue eyes twinkled up at her, "Nope, wrong table."

Narrowing her eyes, she shook her head, "Fine, I'll take my pleasurable company elsewhere." But she didn't even mockingly turn to leave because she just _couldn't_. Her gaze dipped to the corsage on her wrist, and she couldn't help but smile widely, "I really didn't expect you to actually wear that."

Arizona's eyes flickered between the corsage and the red flower tucked into Callie's jacket, "I only did because I _did_ expect you to wear _that_. And hey, I didn't slip this on until I got here to wait for you. You've been walking the streets wearing that!" she finished with a giggle.

It was the giggle that made Callie's stomach feel all warm and strange, and she ate it up, "I'm not ashamed."

It somehow made Arizona sober just a bit, though her eyes still had that sparkle, "I know you aren't, that's the weird thing." Then she looked over to the window, "Hey, were you just out there spying on me?"

Her damn blush gave her away, she knew it, even as she bit her lip and denied, "Nope! I'm going to get a coffee. I'll be right back."

The few minutes she spent in the coffee line, she used to try to settle her flipping stomach – that hadn't been bad. It hadn't been super weird. For her, at least.

God, Arizona was pretty.

Maybe it was weird, she acknowledged inwardly, with a tilt of her head, but it wasn't uncomfortable weird. Which was good.

By the time she returned to the table, she was met with appraising blue eyes, and she paused before she sat down, tapping her finger against the table, "Uh. Is this weird?" And she cringed at herself, because that was not what she'd wanted to say.

Arizona licked her lips and she looked up at Callie with a thoughtful look, "A little," she answered honestly, "I mean. It's – you. I always thought your voice sounded familiar when we were on the phone. But I could never place it, and I just thought it was something I imagined. But you're _you_. If my friend April was here, she would be convinced that you purposefully maimed me outside of the bookstore, and that you were some sort of stalker."

Her snort of laughter was out before she could stop it, and she drew the attention of some of the fellow customers, "I purposefully maimed you? Does that mean you purposefully ran into me later, at the club?"

Arizona held up her hands, "Okay, it's a draw." In a move that was so quick Callie almost thought she imagined it, Arizona's eyes swept down her and then back up – honestly, maybe she _had _imagined it – and it was that easy to make her flush again. She purposefully kept her eyes on her face, not that it was any sort of hardship. The blonde's voice was low and considering as she shook her head, and admitted, "I really can't believe this. What are the odds?" And Callie remembered that she'd asked somewhat of the same question when they'd met that second time that day.

Callie reached down to pull out the seat before sliding into it, with a smug grin in place when Arizona's eyes met hers, which made her stomach to flip flop.

"It's fate."

The groan she got in response only made her smile bigger.

* * *

**The big meeting! Which will obviously take more precedence in the next chapter, of course. **

**Please let me know what you think! I love reading all of your feedback, so much. And thank you for reading, as always. **

**Also, thank you to Victoria, who is incredible awesome. This story really wouldn't even exist without your input and encouragement. I don't thank you enough for reading all of my ideas even when they're weird and crazy, and letting me spoil you, even though you hate spoilers. So, thank you!**


	8. Tingles

Arizona couldn't help but bite her lip despite the smile that was still strung across her face, even as Callie persisted in the existence of fate. She couldn't help but scan her eyes over Callie's face – again – as the brunette fully slid into the seat across from her.

Arizona liked to believe that she wasn't really easily capable of being truly shocked. She wasn't, it was just a fact; and the fact was, she was probably the most well-prepared person she had ever known. And she meant that as unbiased as she possibly could. But _this_ had thrown her for a loop.

Because how in the world could she have predicted that the beautiful woman she'd had those run-ins with weeks ago in the city, would turn out to be _Callie_? It was entirely unprecedented, strange, and altogether… almost too coincidental.

The logical part of her wanted to look around and see if this was some sort of joke. That was before the even more logical part of her told her that would be ridiculous and implausible.

Her eyes met the wide, laughing dark ones that were looking at her intently, and Callie rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Arizona, there is no way that you can think this isn't somehow meant to be!" As she spoke, her elegant hands gestured between them.

They both paused as they took in her words, and Arizona felt a blush creep up her neck, even as Callie flushed before her eyes and shook her head, soft-looking dark hair swinging gently, "I – our friendship and us meeting," she added on hastily.

She heaved a sigh – purposefully slightly longer suffering than she was actually feeling, because it _was_ amusing to be able to see Callie narrow her eyes at her, "As much as I would love to indulge your belief in fate, I just can't. I will admit – this is extremely coincidental," she settled on her word of choice, and enjoyed the incredulity that washed over the woman across from her.

"Coincidental?" Callie deadpanned, as her hands came to rest around her cup of coffee, and Arizona responded simply, bringing her own cup to her lips and sipping with the small smile around the rim.

Then she hummed, "Agree to disagree?" she offered.

It was the best she could offer. Arizona would like to be able to indulge in Callie's belief in fate; who wouldn't? It was a sweet, romantic notion, and why wouldn't she like to believe in it? But it was the fact of the matter that she just couldn't let herself be swept up in ideas like that. Life wasn't already laid out for you – it depended on the choices you made.

Everything could change on a dime, and it was all in your control to determine how your life went. _That_ was what Arizona believed in.

Callie hummed and looked down at her cup again, and Arizona hoped she wasn't took obvious as she ran her eyes over her features again. But she couldn't help it – she was a visual person by nature, and she finally had the visual of the person she'd been talking to for weeks on the phone. Months in general.

The way Callie cleared her throat she shook her head back a little made Arizona come back to reality, and she averted her gaze before she would be caught staring. Just in time for Callie to ask, "How was your interview?"

She thought back on the last couple of hours, on arriving at Columbia, and her interview with one of the women in admissions. To be completely honest, she wasn't even worried about getting accepted into Columbia Law. She made honors at her current Ivy League university, and was involved – at the top of, even – several varied extra-curricular activities.

It wasn't a matter of if she got in, it was really a matter of when she got her acceptance. And she was just confident enough to truly believe that.

Licking her lips, and looking at Callie through her eye lashes, she shrugged, "I think it went well. I guess I'll have to wait and see."

But the way Callie lifted an eyebrow and her eyes twinkled, told Arizona that the brunette knew more along the lines of what Arizona was thinking. That was what she got for having told Callie so much about herself already.

Unlike when she projected this attitude to her sorority sisters or girls on her squad, and received eyerolls that told her they thought she was being full of herself, Callie just looked amused. And it was weirdly relaxing.

Which made her feel better. A large part of her had been apprehensive about telling Callie that she would be in the city with time to kill, about asking her to hang out. Not that she hadn't wanted to see Callie in person, to actually meet her… but it was somewhat of an unnerving thought.

She'd forced herself to ask Callie to meet up on a brave whim, so that she wouldn't have to call herself out on it.

But she was already glad that she did.

Her eyes flickered to the window again, and she slowly looked back to Callie, who noted where her gaze went. Arizona could see the blush creep up on her, and it made her grin mischievously, "Are you still going to deny creeping on me through the window?"

Callie held up a hand as she bit lightly on her bottom lip, "Okay, okay. Listen, it wasn't my intention." Arizona just lifted a disbelieving eyebrow, and Callie quickly continued, "It wasn't! My friend – I've told you about my friend, Addison, right?"

She nodded her affirmation for Callie to go on, "Well, she's – she's a freak. Really, I mean it. Possibly mentally disturbed, I'll have to check into it. I told her about us meeting here, and she beat me here! _She_ was the one who was being a creep outside. I just… met her out there when I found her," she finished, and shook thick, dark hair back over her shoulders.

Arizona opened her mouth to respond – that answered who the other woman had been who had been pressed against the window – but she only managed a slight laugh, "Your friend is a strange woman."

"I know," Callie answered emphatically, and she was so utterly serious as she brought her hand down to the table as if to emphasize her point, it made Arizona's smile wider.

And then it slightly dimmed, because she thought of April. Who had no idea she was really still talking to Callie, and definitely no idea she was meeting her today. And if she had known, she wouldn't have been excited to see them meet – she would have more likely tried to arm Arizona with pepper spray.

Dark eyes strayed over Arizona's shoulder, to where her backpack hung off of the chair she was sitting at, and Callie blurted out, "Do you carry your backpack everywhere?"

For a second, she was confused, until she remembered that the first time she'd unknowingly met Callie in person, she had had her cheerleading uniform in her backpack. Rolling her eyes at herself, she shook her head, "No. I didn't plan on bringing it today, but I had homework to do on the train, plus…"

She hadn't exactly been planning on telling Callie this – she'd just been planning on doing it after coffee with Callie was over – but, "And there's another book that I wanted to sell back to that bookstore. I forgot it when I was here a few weeks ago." Biting her lip, she tapped her fingers lightly against the table.

Then Callie nodded, "I'll come with you. If you want," she hastily added on.

And Arizona couldn't help but be somewhat excited, because every time she went to the bookstore, even when she was selling back books for some of her girls, no one ever accompanied her.

Her dimples were on full show as she nodded, "Yes, please."

She fiddled with the top of her coffee cup – it was already empty, as she'd arrived almost twenty minutes before Callie had, and the gesture seemed to tell the brunette that the cup was empty. Callie started to stand up, "We should go now; I don't want you to be late."

The brunette already had her to-go cup in her hand and ready to go before Arizona shook her head, "Uh-uh. You have to take off the boutonierre before we go out into public."

But Callie's eyebrow quirked up, a slow, gorgeous smile stealing across her mouth, "Nope. The boutoneirre stays." And she pointed to Arizona's wrist, "So does the corsage. Arizona, we're in Manhattan – do you think two woman walking around with a corsage and boutoneirre are the weirdest things people will see?"

She tried not to smile at the sardonic tone Callie used, but it was futile, and she muttered, "Probably not." She was quick to shake her head and add on, "But that's not the point! When I went to the florist to buy this thing, she thought I was going to a school dance."

The point she was making was that she felt silly.

It just seemed to make Callie's smile wider, "I guess we're going to prom together, then."

Once more, she didn't want to smile.

But it was hard to look at Callie's radiant grin and _not_ smile in return. It was alarming to feel that way about someone she was just physically meeting, not a half hour ago.

Then again, she supposed she _knew_ Callie already, so maybe it wasn't weird.

No, this whole thing – including their friendship and the origin of it – was definitely strange, she concluded, as she slipped on her coat. But, oddly, not uncomfortable.

Even while wearing a corsage, she admitted – to herself – begrudgingly.

And when she really did keep it on, as Callie held the door open for her, the brunette positively beamed at her. It made her cheeks heat up in a blush for a reason she couldn't put her finger on, but she enjoyed the smile.

Especially after wondering what the smile looked like for so long.

As they walked side by side down the sidewalk, Callie sipped her coffee and then sent Arizona a sidelong look, "You know what we're getting in to by going to this bookstore, right?"

Arizona's eyebrows crinkled in confusion for a moment, before she thought about the shop owner and she let out a quick laugh, "Yes. But he can't always be cranky."

The dark look Callie gave her with a scowl nearly made her snort in laughter, "Arizona, he's crazy."

"If he wasn't, you would have never gotten my book," she reminded Callie, who tilted her head in consideration.

The brunette gave her a look as she bit her lip and then grinned in appreciation, "I suppose you're right. But I hope you know that you're on your own when you go to sell your book back to him. I'll slink in behind you."

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "Okay. Fine. You're lucky we're friends, Callie."

The words slipped out, but they made Callie smile hugely again, which made her grin in return. This… was easy. And she was finding that she liked it.

She giggled in the way Callie gulped down the rest of her coffee to dispose of the cup before they went into the bookstore, clearly because of what the reaction would be from the owner. And then she laughed even more as, after she held the door open for the brunette, she watched her not so covertly slip behind some bookshelves in hiding.

When she approached the desk with the old man, he regarded their transaction with a deep frown and muttering around youth who didn't care about their books these days, but it went a lot more smoothly than last time, she supposed.

Even though, as she turned in the direction that Callie had gone in, he barked out about how he better not find her "stupid flower" or petals anywhere lying around his shop, and that he would be watching them for "any funny business."

Rolling her eyes toward him, she walked through the stacks, trying to find Callie – momentarily wondering if she'd been left here – before she spotted the brunette staring contemplatively at a specific area of books.

"Anything of interest?" she asked, as she drew up next to her, shoulder to shoulder.

Those deep, dark eyes turned to her as she gestured at the books, "Kind of. This is where I found your _To Kill A Mockingbird_ book. When I came back to find out how to contact you, he said this section was where I would find books from UPenn students. I was wondering how many other books of these belonged to you."

Blue eyes broke their contact, as she bit her lip and scanned them over the shelf. She recognized some titles, but… she shrugged, "I'm not sure. I've left a lot of books here over the years."

They stood there for a few beats of silence, and she watched as Callie started to pick random books up and flip open the covers, scanning for statements of ownership, Arizona supposed, before she asked, "Who's Tim?"

Arizona, who had been reaching out for a book herself, froze, and she didn't turn to look even though she could feel Callie's gaze on her. Closing her eyes and shaking her head nearly imperceptively at herself, she continued to reach for the book, and muttered, "He was my brother."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Callie's mouth form an "o" and she could clearly see that she wanted to ask more.

And in an effort to stave off inevitable questions – such as "What do you mean by was?" and the like – she swallowed thickly, and kept her eyes forward, reaching for more books, trying to keep her voice light, "There's another book I gave away here that was from him, too. _Inherit the Wind_."

Callie "hmm"d and Arizona was grateful that she seemed to pick up on the fact that Arizona didn't want to go into more detail. When the brunette spoke again, she was reaching for more books, creating her own stack on the ground for the discarded ones, "That's nice. Maybe we'll find it."

Lifting an eyebrow, she turned to look at the taller woman in amusement, "While we're doing what?"

Callie gestured to the book stacks she was making from the shelves, "Looking through inscriptions in these other books, and organizing them as we do. These books in this section are horribly organized. Anyway, I've been kind of thinking about it since I bought your book – it's interesting how just the inscriptions in the books can tell their own story, you know? Look, there are already some interesting inscriptions in that stack. Plus, I kind of want to kind your other book now."

Even more amused now, she watched as brown eyes widened and a dark flush formed on her cheeks, before Callie mumbled, "And you already know that I'm really weird, so… how about I just put these books back and we'll pretend I didn't just geek out here?"

But Arizona was smiling wildly at her, thoroughly enjoying this, as she shook her head, "No, it's okay. I wouldn't expect anything less from you by now," she joked, before looking at the books in front of them, "Besides, I might find something I like. And, they are atrociously organized; we'll put them back neater."

And getting lost in going through the shelves of books, laughing or "aw"ing with Callie over some of the inscriptions they found was definitely _not_ how she would have expected to spend time today. In fact, it wasn't something that she would have seen herself enjoying… ever.

But it was strangely relaxing, and it was easy to be here without anything else pushing down on her. No sorority, no cheerleading, no mock-trial. Just Callie, and it was almost like having one of their nightly phone calls, except better because she could see the way Callie's smile beamed up at her or the way she looked when she was in thought.

"Hey," she just heard Callie start, but before she could even look over at her, the nearly ear-piercing voice of the owner was barreling towards them.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, quickly making his way over.

Her gaze snapped to him, questioningly, "We're looking at books. To buy?"

He scoffed, "Sure. You're making a mess, destroying my shelves. Both of you are trouble!"

Arizona jumped and yelped, as the man started swatting the area around them with the books that had been carefully stacked on the ground – the ones she was considering buying – during she and Callie's journeys through shelves, "Out! I've had it up to here with both of you troublemakers!"

And then she turned on her heel and gaped at him, because _what_? "Troublemaker?"

The graying man nodded vehemently, and if he wasn't so angry and completely serious in his accusation, Arizona might have found the situation funny. As it was, he was batting away Callie's attempts to put the books back on the shelf, squatting to do so himself. But he kept alternating between wanting to squat to be on level with Callie and then stand, to maintain eye contact with herself.

Callie was even giggling slightly now, but Arizona still couldn't seriously digest his words, and spluttered out again, "_Troublemaker_?"

Now, with his arms full of the books from their stack, he stood completely in front of her, "Yes! Troublemakers, the both of you! Coming in here, disrupting my business, making a mess of my books; I should report you both to the police for vandalism!"

The brunette was now standing, so close behind Arizona that she could feel the warmth her body was emitting, "Vandalism? We were looking through the stacks of books to find one we wanted to buy."

In response, the man eyed them both suspiciously. And finally Arizona was able to find her words, "Troublemaker? Excuse you, sir, but I've never once been labelled as a troublemaker in my life. Do you –"

But she was cut off as he waved his arms, the books shifting in his grasp and nearly tumbling to the floor, "Out! Both of you. And this time, I don't even want you to stay long enough to make the purchase that you both should owe!"

Now she was just angry, and her hands flexed as they were about to find their place on her hips. But before she could jump into her diatribe toward him, she felt her hand being tugged. And then Callie's hand completely slid into hers, and the words she had already felt in her throat died back down, blue eyes looking down to where a tan hand grasped hers.

Then, easily, as if they'd done it a thousand times before, Callie adjusted her hand so that her fingers interlocked with her own, and as if it was a reflex, she tightened her grasp. And it wasn't until that moment that she felt those tingles in her hand – she same ones that she'd felt the first night they'd met – that she remembered them.

This weird tingly feeling that she'd never had before, and though it was somewhat unsettling because it also made her stomach feel the same way, she didn't pull away.

Though, Callie didn't give her a choice, anyway.

The little moment she'd been experiencing was broken now as Callie tugged once again. She looked up, and if she believed in things like having your breath stolen from the look of someone's eyes – which, like fate, was somewhat of a romantic notion that she didn't really partake in – then it would explain what she was feeling at the playful look in those dark eyes.

And then Callie was turning and running back down the aisle of shelves toward the exit, pulling Arizona by the hold she had on her hand. Arizona looked back over her shoulder at the old man, who she would still like to have some words with, but decided now was clearly not the time to shout them over her shoulder.

The brunette pulled them out the front door, and the cold, February air was like a slap, causing a quick intake of breath. And it took a few seconds before she realized that it _had_ started to rain. Well, more like a light drizzle. They didn't run far, though, just a few feet away, before Callie came to a quick stop.

As she did, Arizona's feet slid on the ground below – _what_ did the man inside have against salting the area right outside of his shop, damn it? – but Callie's other hand came up, touching her waist, and steadying her near-fall.

"Usually I'm the one who falls or slips. This is a nice change," Callie quipped, and shot her a bright smile that made it impossible for Arizona not to smile back.

Quickly, Callie's hand fell from her waist, and she took in a deep breath. Then Callie's hand dropped hers, and she couldn't quite describe the feeling of not having that soft hand in her grasp anymore. For someone who had never particularly enjoyed hand-holding in her previous relationships – romantic or otherwise – it was difficult for her to fully understand why she didn't want Callie to let her go.

And it definitely didn't explain why those damn tingles still remained.

Shaking her head, she huffed out a breath and threw a glare over her shoulder toward the door to the shop, "Honestly, the nerve of that man! I don't understand how in the world he stays in business, when he treats customers like that."

Callie's teeth dug into her bottom lip as she shrugged, "I don't know if he treats everyone like that, but I've never had a pleasant experience here. I warned you!"

Blue eyes rolled at her, "I know. But still. I –"

Her rant that she was about to lodge into about the man's poor attitude and how the way he'd been swinging those books around was sure to be a lawsuit in the making died on her tongue when Callie reached up with one hand and pulled open the top of her jacket, reaching in with the other and drawing out _Inherit the Wind_.

Licking her lips, her eyes darted from the book to Callie's face, and a thousand thoughts washed over her – memories included. Swallowing hard, she cleared her throat before it dawned on her, "Callie! Did you steal that?!"

Callie's mouth fell open, "No!" but then after a few moments of silence beat between them, she shrugged her shoulders, a frown marring her features, "I mean. Maybe, technically? I didn't have a proper transaction with him – clearly – but it's only marked for three dollars. I only had two, but I left them on the bookshelf when you two were yelling at each other."

Arizona's mouth fell open in disbelief, "Now we _are_ troublemakers!"

She'd never been anything resembling a troublemaker in her life. It wasn't part of who she needed to be – breaking the rules wasn't the way to get where she wanted to be. Especially in her determined career path.

And she could tell by the small, amused smile that quirked up on Callie's lips that she was entertained by her, which made her narrow her eyes, "You're a thief!"

But her words just seemed to make Callie laugh out loud, even as her mouth fell open in offense, "I had just found the book when he marched over to us! I didn't get a chance to properly purchase it. And honestly, he's lucky I left him those few dollars; he doesn't deserve our business!"

Despite the fact that the one dollar was still sitting heavily on her conscience, her eyes slid back to the book, and she simply… stared at it, her eyes feasting on it, thinking of the first time she'd seen it. When she'd received it in the mail from Tim for her twenty-first birthday, a little over a year ago.

Callie's smile fell in the few seconds of silence that came between them, and she started to lower the book instead of holding it up triumphantly. Arizona's eyes darted back to her, seeing how her cheeks blushed and she looked more wondering now than anything, "If – if you're really upset by it, I'll brave going back in there and return it?"

But before she could move another inch, Arizona had reached out, her fingers closing around the thin paperback, and brushing against Callie's in the process. Tingles.

"No," she hated that it came out in a hoarse whisper, and she cleared her throat, "No, don't return it. He doesn't deserve it," she managed a small smile, "Or the extra dollar."

When Callie's smile bloomed again, it made her own easier.

Then she withdrew her hand from both Callie's and the book, and the other girl's forehead crinkled in confusion, "Don't you want it?" and she offered the book out to her.

After only a split second hesitation – because she'd given it away for a reason – and even though her hand twitched to take it, she shook her head. Arizona lightly pushed it toward Callie, and teased, "I've already read it."

"I became a thief for a book that you didn't even want?" the brunette's tone was exasperated, but the sound of it made her dimpled grin come out even more.

She corrected, "I never asked you to become a thief. You made your choices! Besides… it's a good book. You should read it."

Even though Callie "harrumphed" she still managed to tuck away the small book into one of her deep pockets, protecting it from the dampness it was collecting from the mist falling from the sky.

As Callie turned to look at her, her eyes caught on something behind and above Arizona's head, "Didn't you say that your train was at three?"

Arizona turned to look up behind her, and the part of her that needed to be punctual froze. There was less than fifteen minutes until she had to board her train back to school, and she already shifted in place, looking around and wondering what was the quickest way –

Her thoughts were cut off as, once more, Callie's warm, soft hand closed around hers, fingers linking, and her voice was low as she started to pull her, "Come on!"

She found them running through the wide, crowded sidewalks, and even after the few strides that she managed to catch up to Callie so that they were nearly running side-by-side, their hands didn't drop.

And even when she became slightly out of breath from the running and dodging in and out of people, she couldn't help herself from laughing every time Callie nearly ran right into someone or accidentally clipped someone, blushing every time and shouting apologies over her shoulder as they continued.

But she would admit that Callie got them to Penn Station much quicker than she would have gotten herself there. With five minutes left to spare, too.

Both damp from the rain that had become more insistent during their run, they squeaked and dripped as they continued to run – now led by Arizona – before she saw her terminal and came to a stop.

Callie let out a squeal as she slid on the floor before crashing into Arizona's back, their intertwined hands coming between them. It caused another breathless laugh to escape from between her lips, even as she reached her hand that wasn't still clasped in Callie's back to steady the taller woman. Her hands rested on Callie's back, and she felt her heavy breathing against her neck, and it gave her goosebumps.

Letting out a quick, breathless sigh, she released her hold on Callie's back, and stepped forward before turning around, to look up at the brunette's face. She could see the raindrops still on her face, but that stunning smile was still there despite how drenched they were. And Callie bit her bottom lip again, before announcing, "We made it!"

Blue eyes flickered up to the terminal, just to double check she was in the right place, "We did. Thanks to you," she added, and enjoyed the way Callie's smile seemed to grow even brighter.

"You're going to make it back for cheerleading practice?" Callie asked, as she looked doubtfully up at the time on the clock on the wall.

Arizona rolled her eyes, "Yes, Callie. As long as I made it onto this train – it's barely a two hour ride." If she timed herself correctly – and she had – she would not only be back in time for cheerleading practice, but she would also not have to rush and would have time to stop at the sorority house for her athletics bag, rather than have to ask April to bring it for her.

She could _see_ that Callie was thinking, like seeing cranks turning in her head, and for a few moments, she realized that this was what happened when they were on the phone and the moments of silence went by before Callie would inevitably ask –

"Can I ask you something?"

The grin that stole over her was impossible to stop, because she _knew it_. Tilting her head to the side, she bit lightly on the inside of her cheek, as she granted, "You may."

Callie picked up on her teasing tone and narrowed her eyes for a moment, before her thumb stroked over the back of Arizona's hand, and she lost some of her grin because she'd forgotten that they'd been holding hands like this and then that tingle came back with a vengeance. Before she could look down at their joined hands or contemplate pulling back, Callie started speaking in a nervous voice, "So… since, as you said, the train is barely a couple of hours – which really isn't that far, right?"

Blue eyes flickered down to their hands, and her stomach was still feeling all strange, as she distractedly hummed in affirmation, "No, it's not very far."

It was actually a perfect distance for her to get much of her homework done, especially on a day like today when she was taking the train both ways in the same day, by herself.

"Right. Maybe we can meet up again? And hang out more?" Callie asked, and Arizona could hear her anticipation even as a light blush came up to color tan cheeks, "Not like, all of the time. I know you're super busy at school. But today was fun, for me, anyway."

Arizona nodded and her dimples popped in a smile, "It was fun for me, too."

And it was kind of frightening how honest that was. When was the last time she had just _had fun_ and hung out with someone else? She… didn't even know. The few hours that she'd spent with Callie were the most freeing that she'd had in so long.

Somehow, that thought didn't surprise her, but it was – like the hand holding tingles – somewhat unsettling in a strangely pleasant way.

"Good! So, that means…" she trailed off, and looked expectantly at Arizona, awaiting an answer.

Which she gave, with a small giggle, "Yes, Callie, I foresee us hanging out more. I trust you to show me around the city beyond our little bookshop area next time, New Yorker."

Callie nodded eagerly, even as her eyes crinkled in a smile, "I'm not actually a native New Yorker, you know," she added with a conspiratorial whisper.

Before Arizona could say anything, both of their attention was drawn to the screech of brakes coming from where her train was arriving in the terminal. She turned back to Callie, "Another story for another time, Callie Torres."

Even though her brown eyes rolled at her, the smile remained, "You got it, Arizona Robbins." She seemed to hesitate for a moment, before her voice dropped even lower, and Arizona had to strain her ears to hear her say, in typical Callie fashion, "I know it might be weird. But you're kind of… my best friend."

Arizona bit her cheek, her eyebrows raising at the words, but she couldn't deny the enjoyment she got out of them. Before she could respond – unsure of even what to say, even though it was the truth for her, too – Callie's hand that wasn't still holding hers reached up, and her smile turned soft, "Your hair is curling."

She reached up herself, brushing Callie's hand with her own, as she look at her own hair, "Yeah. I usually straighten it." She was going to have to do something about it before she got back to school, for practice.

"It looks nice like this," the brunette stated, before her eyes widened, "I mean, it looks nice either way, but –"

Arizona shook her head and laughed, before dropping her hand again, and her eyes darted to her train, "I have to go. But… this was the best day I've had in a while, Callie. And I mean that."

The way Callie's eyes lit up at the words was like magic, and in an instant, Callie was leaning in, letting go of their joined hands, in favor of wrapping her arms around Arizona's shoulders, and pulled her into a hug.

For the first moment, she didn't respond in kind – she just blinked. Hugs weren't… she would never in a million years have described herself as a "hugger." Her parents hadn't been, and, much like hand-holding, it wasn't something she'd gleefully indulged in in any sort of friendship or relationship.

Even with April, who did like to hug.

But she enjoyed the way Callie's body was soft under her jacket, and her own melted seamlessly into it. And she enjoyed the way, as she gave in and wrapped her arms around Callie's waist, soft, dark hair that was still damp brushed against her nose. It seemed to bring out Callie's shampoo in strength, she thought, and she smelled amazing.

Much like she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a carefree time like this, she didn't remember the last time she'd felt innately comfortable with held hugged – held? – like this. Much less enjoying it.

It was like a full body tingle.

"I didn't know how much I needed this."

The words came out of her throat, whispered so low she didn't even know if Callie heard them. But she was shocked and a little embarrassed by them herself, so she hoped the brunette hadn't. She didn't even know if she was talking about the hug, their hang-out, or Callie's friendship in general.

Apparently Callie had heard her, though, as she heard a husky whisper back, "I needed it, too."

Once more, she wasn't sure exactly about what they were speaking – maybe all of it. But it lessened her embarrassment and the slight burning of the blush in her cheeks.

She let her arms go slack and then drop as soon as she felt Callie start to pull back, and she took a purposeful, small, step back, as she gave a tiny grin up to the brunette, who was giving her one of her blinding ones.

"You should probably go before you miss your train and cheerleading practice," Callie tilted her head toward the terminal.

Arizona nodded, "You're probably right." She took another step away, enjoying Callie's small wave in her direction and giving her one back as she continued to walk away. She didn't stop, but turned slightly and called over her shoulder before she could even think of the words leaving her lips, "Call me tonight?"

Somehow, Callie's smile was even more stunning, as she teased, "Don't I always?"

She nodded, and turned away for real this time, walking quickly toward her train.

Back to reality.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much to everyone who already has/does, because your feedback is amazing, and I love it. **

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	9. Sparks

Callie arrived at the theatre after dropping Arizona off at her train quickly, still soaking wet. Her movements were tentative as she made her way into usually familiar territory – though, granted, she typically didn't arrive here a couple of hours before she was required. When things were mostly quiet.

But her movements were tentative, because as far as she knew, Mark and Addison could very possibly be here, still having sex. And that was just not something that she needed to walk in on. Just because Addison had texted her to come here "right away and don't spare any fucking details" didn't mean that she hadn't texted her while in the middle of a rendezvous with Sloan.

It would be disturbingly unsurprising.

"Torres!"

Speak of the devil, she thought, as she nearly jumped out of her skin from surprise, as Mark's voice came from behind her. His arm slung across her shoulders before she even knew what was going on. His bare arm, because he still wasn't wearing a shirt from his previous activities – and she barely dared to drop her gaze enough to see that; oh thank god, he was wearing pants.

But still, this was weird, and she shrugged his arm off her shoulders, before arching her eyebrow up at him inquisitively, "Sloan? Can I help you?"

He looked at her in a manner that suggested she was being ridiculous, before spreading his arms to the sides with the smirk that he so often wore – just never while interacting with her, "Tell me how it went. You know, your first date with your woman and all."

Callie blinked up at him because _what even_, "What?"

Mark's smirk grew a little less bright as a look of somewhat confusion settled in, "Your girl? Alaska? Addison said you were going on a date with her for the first time – back a little quick for a date with a hottie, though."

The way he wiggled his eyebrows somehow made her want to punch him and snort in laughter, but she suppressed both urges, because still, "Why did she tell you?" then his words came ringing back in her ears and she felt herself blush before she shook her head, "And we weren't – it wasn't a date. It was a…" get together? Meeting? "Hang out," she settled on, and she could tell that it was lame. And she quietly – sharply – added on, "Not that it's any of your business."

His hands came to his chest, resting over his heart, "I'm wounded. We've been costars for months; I can't take an interest in your life?" even though he was still wearing that damn smirk, she felt that he was being sincere. Which was even weirder.

Glancing around her, but not seeing Addison, she reluctantly turned back to him, "We've been costars, yes. Not friends." If she wanted to prolong the conversation, she would regale him with the reminder that in the length of their acquaintance, he reminded her a lot of the bullies in high school.

Less actual bullying, yes, but the ignored by peers factor was about the same.

Before he could answer, she shook her head and lifted an eyebrow, "Where's Addison?"

He pointed her toward the hallway where the dressing rooms were located, "In yours, waiting for you. To hear about your… not date."

Eyeing him warily, she took a step in the direction, "Is she clothed in there?"

He flashed an actual grin now, clearly amused, "If she wasn't, would I be out here?" then he pulled his shirt on, tugging on the collar for a moment before blowing out a breath, "Well, Torres, see you tonight. Good thing you didn't actual consummate with Alaska, though. Can't risk blowing your vocals."

At his somehow both lecherous and charming wink – did he practice these moves with a coach? – she rolled her eyes, muttering, "Doesn't seem to be a problem with Addison."

And for a moment, she waited for the attitude that she knew him to exhibit to people he wasn't friendly with; people like her, prior to this encounter, really. But instead, he tossed his head back and barked out a laugh, "I underestimated you, Torres." With a lift of his eyebrow, he added on, "Welcome to the fold," aaand there was the smirk again.

"Don't even," Callie waved a hand in his direction, refusing to give in to the pun, as she made her way down the hallway, only pausing and reversing to call out to him, "And her name is Arizona, not Alaska!"

The door to her dressing room was slightly ajar already, and as she pushed it open, she saw Addison lounging in her vanity chair, painting her nails with some of Callie's nail polish – also wearing one of Callie's robes that she kept back here for when she was between changing out of costume and into her actual clothes.

"Please tell me that you're wearing clean underwear under that," Callie nearly begged, because… _Mark and Addison_. Her poor robe.

"Scouts honor," Addison responded, her tone laden with mischief, and tilted her head to the side with a small grin on her lips. And even though she intended to continue to glare at her friend, she couldn't help but have a mirroring smile because just a few months ago, she wouldn't have known that just by the tilt of her head, that Addison was telling the truth. Then the redhead shifted enough that Callie could see she was wearing shorts and a tank top, and she shrugged, "I got cold."

They were actual friends, and it had been unprecedented, but she genuinely enjoyed her friendship.

Shutting the door with a snap behind her, she replayed her conversation with Sloan in her head, and asked, "Do you consider it foreplay to talk about my life? Because I'm starting to think that you really do have an unhealthy obsession."

She wasn't annoyed about Mark Sloan knowing details of her life – she was, however, confused as hell. And slightly concerned that Addison was too grossly fascinated for her own good.

Now blue eyes rolled as Addison finished up her fingernails and started giving herself a pedicure, "Sloan can't ever just keep his mouth shut."

"Can you?" she countered as she moved over to the small pile of clothes she had that she'd neglected to hang back up after last night's show.

"I'm sorry! And for your information, we were having a water break and he asked how you were," Addison told her with a shrug, focusing on her toes for a few more seconds. Callie was somewhat impressed, because she was going quickly, but it looked perfect.

Shaking her head slightly in exasperation, she quickly finished putting all of the clothes up on the rack before turning back to her friend, "Why would he ask that?"

The redhead seemed exasperated right back, "I don't know; he's always trying to make damn conversation _after_. He asked how my "best friend Torres" was, and it's easier telling him enlightening tales about your life than telling him about mine. And for your information, I don't consider it foreplay – how could I when you and Arizona "don't even have Sapphic vibes," right?" a sly smile slid across her face, as she capped the nail polish and rested her head on her knees.

Callie groaned, as she made her way over to the vanity, sitting atop of it to face Addison, "We… the vibes… not Sapphic," she barely managed to get out, feeling her cheeks burn and stomach twist.

"Right," Addison drawled out, "But come on! Tell me everything; it's like witnessing an unscripted story play out before my eyes," she added, and her tone was purposefully cheesy, but Callie could tell she was being sincere.

Biting her lip, she thought back her day with Arizona. And as much as she did want to tell Addison about it, it also felt somewhat private. Like it would be nice to have it between she and Arizona for a bit.

But, that was not normal, right? For something just between friends?

"It was good," she hedged, and she thought of the way Arizona's face looked when she turned back to face her at the train station, asking if she would call her tonight. It was enough to make her smile, even if it was reluctant. Then she beamed, and confessed, "All right, it was great."

It was enough to make Addison clap and bounce in the chair, "Yes! I knew it. You saw her across the café, and she saw you, and then it all fell into place."

Lifting an eyebrow, she tilted her head to the side, "Aw, you're such a romantic."

The scowl that met her statement had her holding back a snort of laughter, as Addison rolled her eyes, "I'm _not_. It's just the way things happen when two people meet and the chemistry is too hard to ignore."

"I'm surprised you didn't wait outside to watch us actually meet," the words left Callie's lips and her statement was the complete truth.

Now Addison rolled her eyes again, "Trust me, I wanted to. But I had a dick waiting for me here. Literally and figuratively. Now tell me the details, and make it good," she sat back, with a wide, waiting sliding into place.

Callie shook her head, "I – there's nothing to "make good." We had coffee and went to the bookstore." A few seconds went by, while Addison simply lifted her eyebrows, waiting for more, and brown eyes closed, "Arizona was – she _is_ – just… really… cool," she settled on.

Because that's exactly what the blonde _was_.

Without waiting for commentary from the undoubtedly opinionated peanut gallery, she found herself rambling, her voice quiet, "I mean, I thought it would be awkward, even though we talk so much. It was, in a way, but also familiar. And I already knew that she was awesome; she's interesting," she decided the word was, and it felt right leaving her tongue.

Addison tried – unsuccessfully, to smother her grin behind her hand, gamely encouraging, "Go on."

"I can't really describe it," Callie circumvented again, even though she could. More easily than she thought, and true to her annoying self, the words just fell out before her brain could process exactly what she was letting slip, "She's – she's really serious, but then unexpectedly funny. Without even trying to be. Crazy focused, but on so many things, at the same time."

She'd already _known_ these things about Arizona, though, so they weren't new. But now, she could actually picture it all. When Arizona was laughing, she now knew the exact way her face formed into that cute smile, with those dimples. She could picture the way those deep eyes looked when the blonde was concentrating on something. It was all so… fitting.

Reaching up, she started to take off her still damp jacket – why didn't she do this earlier? – but her mind was still focused on this afternoon, "Arizona knows all that I can be weird or talk too much, and it was like I could be like that right from the start. And she didn't mind," she more than didn't mind, Callie thought, thinking of their little expedition in the bookstore. She not only didn't mind, but Arizona had a good time, too.

"And she's really closed off about some things," which, again, she knew. But she was able to _see_ it today, she thought, as her fingers tapped over the small book in her jacket pocket, as she tossed her jacket to the side, "She's closed off, but she gives really good hugs."

_I didn't know how much I needed this_. Arizona's words seemed to bounce back into her head, and she felt her stomach twist with them. In a pleasurably warm way, because Arizona had a sweet voice – if that was even the proper way to describe someone's voice – and the words had come out so low and honest, they nearly made her shiver.

By the time she shook herself out of her own thoughts and met Addison's gaze, she knew that there was a blush on her cheeks because she _felt_ embarrassed already, as she realized what had come out during her ramble.

"Love is in the air," Addison sang, and Callie stiffened while her blush intensified.

And she denied, "It's not," because it really wasn't, "I mean, Arizona is really great. This afternoon just confirmed it. But she's also… I have a lot I don't know about her. She's very private."

She thought of the way Arizona had frozen – even her breathing hitched to a stop – when Callie had asked about the mysterious Tim. And the subsequent way Arizona headed off any more questions. And seemed to nearly always duck questions about a lot of aspects in her life.

But Addison shook her head in exasperation, "Callie, you _can't_ deny that you have a crush." Freshly painted fingers reached out to grip her knees, as her legs hung off the edge of the vanity, and blue eyes stared at her with a determined look.

"I – I don't, though," she didn't, because, "Arizona is my friend. A really good friend. And yes, she's awesome –"

"_She's awesome and cool and amazing_," Addison did such a bad imitation of her that she couldn't help but chuckle for a moment, before the redhead powered on, "You think that the sun shines out of her ass, and on top of all of that, you find out today that she is this gorgeous blonde – one who you admitted to me was someone you were very much attracted to you when you first met her, so don't try to deny it."

Reaching down, she took Addison's wrists and gently removed her grip, and her voice was tight, "I wasn't going to deny it. Arizona is really… uh," beautiful, sexy, "… attractive. And yes, I'm attracted to her. But I can be attracted to someone and enjoy their personality without having romantic feelings for them."

She could, because she'd been attracted to several friends before; she found Addison herself attractive, for goodness sake. It didn't mean anything.

Her friend just nailed her with a glare, "I'm aware of that. But – okay. As someone who is an expert in your life –" Callie's snort of derision cut her off, and she narrowed her eyes even farther, "I'm telling you! Callie. You were so attracted to her when you first met that you wanted to fuck her – don't argue, I know it's true."

Blowing out a huff of breath as she crossed her arms, and decidedly ignored the way everything inside fluttered with the words, she mumbled, "I wasn't going to."

Because… it would be pointless. She _had_ wanted to… act on her attraction to Arizona – did Addison have to be so crude about it? – when they'd first met. Sure, that was true. But now that she was _Arizona_, well. It was different.

"How is it different?" Addison demanded, and Callie jumped, then groaned, because she couldn't believe she'd said that out loud. "You want to jump her bones. You had a decidedly romantic interest in her, and now you really _know_ her, and you like her personality."

"That doesn't mean anything," but it came out sounding weak and more like a question, because now Addison's words were kind of getting to her.

Addison hummed for a moment as she narrowed her eyes in thought, "So… she's _really good at giving hugs_? Tell me, Callie. How did you feel when she hugged you?"

Now she was stuck, and she knew it, and her fingers picked at the hem of her sweater, "I… the way I feel after a really good hug."

Dear lord, she'd felt like her entire body had sparks all over it. And her hand – well, she was convinced that her hand was made to hold Arizona's, because they fit seamlessly together. Earlier, when it had happened, it was just a fact.

Like, hey, this feels perfect.

Completely unrelated to having _feelings_.

And now she wasn't so sure.

It wasn't nearly as easy as she wanted it to be to tell herself that she strictly only liked Arizona as a friend now. Not even as easy as it had been five minutes ago. Leaning back, she felt her stomach twist at what that could mean, and she grumbled as she kicked her foot lightly at Addison, "I really hate you."

The way the redhead's roguish smile took over her features made her even more frustrated, "When you and Arizona have your first child, you'll be thanking me."

A little harder now, she kicked again, and gave a quick, victorious grin when Addison yelped and slid the chair back out of harms reach. Then she rolled her eyes, and in a voice that was snarky enough to impress the redhead she commented, "Yeah, we'll get married and name our first child after you for being the biggest supporter ever."

One of those damnably perfect eyebrows raised, "I'll hold you to that."

They fell into a bout of silence, and she squeezed her eyes closed to ignore the majority of Addison's suggestions. Sighing, she felt like she was going to develop a headache from all of the swirling thoughts – about her conversation with Addison, a side note to her run-in with Mark, and most of all, _everything_ about Arizona.

And just as soon as she tilted her head back to rest against the wall, she cracked her eyes open, focusing on something that Addison had said earlier in the conversation, teasing, "So, I'm your best friend, huh?"

A grin played on the corners of her lips, as blue eyes narrowed, and for one of the first times, she saw the redhead flush, "I – don't get all sentimental on me, Torres."

But it was easier to latch onto that than anything else, and she couldn't help but take delight in the way that this was obviously making the redhead uncomfortable, "I'm your best friend," she repeated, singing it out now.

Addison huffed and crossed her arms, "Well, it's not like I have a slew of other people I'm always hanging out with, so you weren't even in competition. You'd be my best friend even if I barely liked you, by that logic."

"But you don't barely like me, you love me," now she leaned forward to make a show of drawing Addison into her arms before she was even close enough to embrace her.

"Yeah, well, I've been in this industry practically my whole life, and you're the only one who doesn't want to backstab someone else to get to the top _and_ has a somewhat decent personality. Don't let it go to your head," Addison grumbled, but Callie could tell she was fighting off a grin.

Now she was close enough, and she drew Addison against her, resting her head on top of red hair and moving back and forth until the other woman reluctantly hugged her back, "Yeah, you're all right," was her response.

When in all actuality, she really was touched.

Drawing back, she was met with the customary Addison grin, with a glint in her eyes, "How was the hug? As good as Arizona's?" the spark in her eye was something Callie couldn't stand, and especially because it made her feel all warm again.

Clearing her throat, she shrugged, "Best friend material, I suppose. I'll keep you."

It had been a nice hug, comforting… the hug of someone who was a good friend.

There were no sparks.

And Addison's eyebrows lifted suggestively, told her that the redhead knew what she was thinking. But she refused to give her the satisfaction of saying anything out loud.

Especially when she didn't know what she would even be saying.

* * *

Despite her conversation with Addison earlier – and the fact that it left her feeling… less than entirely sure about her feelings and whether or not they were platonic – Callie was very much looking forward to talking to Arizona during their nightly phone call.

Settling back against her pillows, she didn't even have to put any thought into what she was doing as she dialed Arizona's number, and tapped her fingers lightly against her thigh as it rang.

It only rang twice before Arizona – a little breathlessly – answered the phone, "Hey. Just give me a second."

The smile she already felt was instantaneous as she hummed in affirmation. Then she put her phone on speaker, leaving it on the dresser, as she stood back up and quickly shed her clothes, wondering where she'd thrown her tank top and sleep shorts when she'd gotten dressed in the morning.

She was tired, especially after tonight's performance, and the quick rinse she'd given herself before changing into her regular clothes was just going to have to do until she showered for real in the morning.

"Aha," left her mouth in an excited call, as she snatched her tank top, pulling it on when Arizona's voice came back over her phone.

"Sorry. I was working on this new routine we started earlier. It's kind of hard to critique someone else's performance when you're not doing it correctly, either," she said, and panted a little as Callie assumed she caught her breath.

She hopped a little from foot to foot as she pulled on her shorts, but also tried to take a step back toward her phone, resulting in a swear and a yelp somehow simultaneously leaving her mouth as she nearly fell over.

Arizona's voice sounded very concerned, "Callie? Are you okay?"

Now catching her breath from catching herself from her near-fall, she made her way back over to the phone and picked it back up, "I – yeah. I'm fine. I fell," the words came out in a rush, as she dropped back onto her bed and groaned because it felt so damn good.

There was soft laughter that floated through the air coming from her phone, and she decided it sounded nice, so she left Arizona on speaker and settled the phone on her chest. Then she added, "And thanks for texting me to let me know you got back safe earlier."

"Well, I would want you to do the same," a few seconds went by in hesitation before Arizona continued, "I kind of count on your phone calls as a "safe" text."

Absurdly touched, she melted into a soft smile, snuggling back onto her pillows, "No wonder you were so worried when I twisted my ankle and called late."

"Exactly! You never know who's out there. How did your show go tonight? No more ankle twisting?" Arizona asked, and Callie enjoyed the teasing lilt to her voice.

And she rolled her eyes to her empty room, "No more ankle twisting. And the show went well. During one of the run-throughs, though, there was drama." She told Arizona about how one of the girls who played an extremely minor role attempted to start a fight with Addison, over the affections of Mark Sloan.

She'd been close enough to the action that she managed to stop any contact violence, and also block Addison from returning any blows. But then she'd been dragged into a lie about being Addison's alibi because of the whole _situation_, and from then on, everything at the theatre had been taxing.

She finished with a sigh, "But the actual show went well." Even if Sloan now seemed to think they were friends, and gave her a wink over "the secret."

As Arizona giggled, she kicked the blanket up over her legs, and let her laughter settle into her chest like a comforting warm feeling. And this was good. This was the way it should be – nothing changed from how she usually felt on a phone call.

"I bet you sing well," was what Arizona seemed to sigh out as her laugh faded, and Callie felt her cheeks warm even as she grinned brightly.

She wasn't very sheepish over her singing – there were many things she was insecure about. Singing wasn't one of them, though, but even still. She whispered back, "I do." Then she cleared her throat, "You'll have to come see sometime for yourself."

"I intend to," Arizona informed her, "I'll admit, I was very tempted to look up a song from the musical."

Her stomach tingled a little at that, and she pushed it away because _no_, "But you refrained?"

The blonde hummed in affirmation, "I was curious before, but I couldn't look you up without breaking our stupid pact. But I decided as much as I was tempted to look you up, I wasn't going to spoil myself and I'd wait to hear you sing in person. I hope my jaw will drop," she joked.

"Your jaw _will_ drop," she confirmed, closing her eyes as she reached over and fumbled a bit with the lamp, which then left her room in darkness, "Your ears will ring. I'll send you to heaven." As soon as the words left her mouth, she actually cringed at herself. Why did she say things like this, "I – okay, don't get your hopes up that much. But don't leave me waiting too long before you come."

Because she'd been serious when she'd told Arizona earlier that she really was excited about them hanging out more in person. She briefly wondered if maybe she would visit Arizona at her school, because she imagined that it would be fun.

But then she reigned herself in, because Arizona really wasn't that open and expressive about her life at school. It would probably be easier for them to hang out here before she tried to invite herself farther into the blonde's life.

Arizona yawned and Callie heard her move – and they'd talked so often that Callie knew by certain sounds that Arizona was climbing into bed – before she assured her, "Don't worry, Callie. I'll see your show… as soon as I can."

She tried not to let her smile take over her face completely, but it was a losing battle, "Great! We'll make a night of it when it happens. I might be able to get tickets for you, if you want."

"We'll see," Arizona said back to her, and her voice was already starting to slur a little from sleep.

She'd learned that on a lot of nights, it took Arizona a while to unwind before she could fall asleep completely. Sometimes they'd talked for upwards of two hours before the blonde drifted off. But on rare nights, when she wasn't feeling particularly stressed, she would fall asleep quickly.

Callie often thought that Arizona was so busy, she should be able to fall asleep right away because she was constantly running on less than eight hours of sleep. Typically less than five or six. She supposed that would only be in an ideal world.

And even though she herself _could_ fall asleep quickly on most nights, she usually sat up with Arizona and talked, because, well, Arizona usually wanted her to. She liked that, and she would always wait until a minute or two passed as Arizona's breathing evened out before she hung up the phone and fell asleep herself within moments.

She wondered if Arizona feeling less stressed than other days tonight had anything to do with their meeting.

_I didn't know how much I needed this_.

Callie shook her head at herself, and turned to lay on her side, resting her phone on top of the pillow she wasn't using. And for a startling moment as she closed her eyes, she pictured Arizona there with her, blonde hair on her pillow, while blue eyes looked up at her reflecting in the moonlight, which made her jerk her eyes open again.

Oh, god.

Then Arizona sighed, and her words were even softer now – Callie knew that Arizona was halfway to sleeping for real by now just by the sound, "And I was right; you are beautiful."

She held her breath as she listened to Arizona's completely even out in sleep, and her cheeks burned and stomach sparked and tingled like it did from the hug. Her fingers shook a little bit as she reached up to disconnect their call.

Then she rolled onto her back once more, staring up at the ceiling and cursing Addison for being right.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! I love getting feedback, and I appreciate whenever someone takes the time to leave a review; you're all awesome. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. No Good, Very Bad Days

_Walked in on Mark and Addison having sex before the matinee performance. I hope your day is proving better than mine. _

Arizona opened Callie's text during the water break during cheerleading practice, and didn't realize she was already smiling until an actual laugh worked it's way quietly out of her throat.

**Cheer practice isn't going very smoothly, however, I haven't had to witness any carnal relations, so I guess I'm faring better than you are!** She typed back.

Surreptitiously, she glanced over her shoulder to make sure her squad was preoccupied with themselves rather than noticing her texting.

Though she and Callie had spoken regularly before they'd met in person last week, since then they had been texting more during the days. She couldn't complain – they somehow always had conversation to make every night even with their texting.

The only complaint she _did_ have was the occasional odd look she received from a girl on the squad or in the sorority, who would see her smiling at her phone, and then gave her the inquisitive look.

Or even worse, a knowing smirk.

As long as their personal matters stayed out of their activities, she stayed out of them; she would like if they extended the same courtesy.

The text she got back within a minute made her jump slightly – they did text often, but because they both ran on different schedules, they didn't text back and forth quickly most of the time.

_See, I knew the bad feeling you had about this week was going to be fine._

Arizona rolled her eyes before narrowing them, and nearly took the time to write back against Callie's insistence that she was having "bad feelings" about this week. But then, as her thumbs hesitated over her messaging screen, she saw that the time just ticked to the minute to end the water break.

And if she wasn't the stickler for being on time, then no one would be.

With a quiet sigh, she placed her phone back in her bag and turned around, gesturing for the girls to get in formation to run through the routine again. And as they did, she reflected on Callie's words. It wasn't like that "bad feelings" stuff at all; it was simply that, well, Arizona had _known_ that this week wasn't going to go well.

It wasn't something silly, like a "gut-feeling" or anything like that. Whatever Callie had tried to deem it as when she'd spoken about it a couple of nights ago.

No, Arizona had known that this week wasn't going to go well based on past experience and clues that were cuing up around her seemingly at every turn for the last few days.

The girls on the squad were getting restless while waiting for their next competition – they always got like this when they were at this point in the new choreography. The point where the routines had all been learned, and were now being perfected.

Which meant that the "fun" aspects to practices – learning new moves, hearing the new music… the aspects that really drew them into the sport – were put on hold for the next couple of weeks, until after they won the next competition.

And it was during these times that she had her most watchful eye on the girls, because their coach stopped personally attending practice as soon as the choreography had been learned; Arizona was the one who critiqued until it was competition worthy.

"Again!" she called out, and the groans she had expected to receive in return nearly made her grin a little bit, because they came out in full force. "Come on, ladies. If we can make it through two more run-throughs without any mishaps, then we can leave early," she enticed, because well, she wasn't a slave driver and her girls were working hard.

Hard work deserved acknowledgement, and she firmly believed that. Hard work for the reward; it was the way she lived her life.

With her arms crossed, she walked across the gym – it was still too cold to be practicing out on the field – and lifted an appraising eyebrow. She could still spot the kinks they would have to work out during next week's practices, but the routine had gotten to be almost spotless.

An encouraging smile on her face, she started pacing the other way, "This is what I'm talking about. Moving as a unit –"

She cut herself off as blue eyes narrowed into the back row, where two of her girls, Sadie and Megan, both missed their cue to somersault over/under one another, and were scowling at each other instead. With a sigh, she nodded her head to April, who jogged over to cut the music.

"Sadie, Megan. Cut it out," she felt frustrated, and she made sure to reflect that in her tone. Better she voice it than the other girls on the squad who, after being made the promise of getting out early if they could get this routine down, were glaring at the girls in back.

Arizona, somewhere in the back of her mind that registered some of the gossip that had been going around. As a general rule, she tuned as much of it out as possible, so she wasn't sure, but she thought that Megan and Sadie were both interested in the same guy from the soccer team.

Nailing them both with a glare, a tried and true glare that made the competition quake in their pleated skirts – she lifted her eyebrows and made her way over to her iPod, "_Again_. And this time, pay attention to the cues."

This time, they barely got halfway through the song before she could hear their screams over the music, and all of the girls stopped moving to stare. Annoyed, jaw set, Arizona deliberately paused the music again, in a tactic that usually worked when some of the girls got side tracked in conversation or argument – draw attention to just how disruptive they were being – before making her way over.

And when Megan shoved Sadie, she started moving faster, calling out, "That's _enough_!"

By the time she made it to them, Sadie was practically baring her teeth, their argument had raised to a crescendo as their voices echoed through the gym. She knew then that the rest of practice was already shot, because the other girls were already getting into this chaos.

And damn if that wasn't even more frustrating. Stepping forward, she tossed out her arm toward Megan, who looked like she was going to lunge again, "I said –"

Her head snapped back, pain bursting against her jaw, as Sadie's fist made solid contact.

It made her stumble back a couple of steps, even, before she felt April – she knew it was April – gently catch her shoulders, steadying her.

The silence that now had taken over the chaos might have been funny in any other situation. Megan was staring at her in shock, and Sadie's expression could only be categorized as fear. She'd admit it did give her a little satisfaction.

Wiggling her jaw a little – Sadie packed more of a punch than she would have thought – she winced, before narrowing her eyes at the two girls ahead of her.

"I hope that some guy was worth the fight," her voice was quiet, determined, and it still rang out around everyone, "Girls, practice is done for the day. Megan, Sadie, stay," she ordered. And even though she could tell that the rest of the team wanted to stay, they left fairly quickly.

As soon as door to the locker room closed, she crossed her arms, and faced the two girls who still look somewhat shocked, "This isn't going to take long. You _both_ know that fighting during practice isn't tolerated, and you know that physical violence is tolerated even less." She nodded toward the taller girl, "Megan, you're suspended from the team for the next two weeks; you won't be in our next competition meet, and towel duty is all yours until you're done with suspension."

She tilted her head to let the girl know that she was dismissed. And because Megan was generally quiet and had never caused a problem before, she wasn't surprised when the girl accepted the punishment with a quick nod. She didn't miss the glare she sent Sadie as she gathered her things and made her way to the exit.

Bringing her hands to her hips, she eyed Sadie, who had masked her expression now into a stonier face. Shaking her head, she sighed, "Sadie, you were already on probation; I think you know what's coming next."

When the other blonde's eyes widened with dawning, Arizona could already _see_ the argument dwelling there, and she cut it off, "No. You're off the team; coach told you last time that this would happen."

It was tough, she would admit, to see the way Sadie's eyes filled with tears at the words. But, with a deep breath and the reminder of the pounding in her jaw, she steeled herself against them, and kept her face expressionless.

And then turned to grab her own bag and walked away. Instead of heading to the locker room, where she knew gossip would be flying, she settled the bag over her shoulder and started towards the outside exit.

She only paused briefly to tentatively bring her hand to Sadie's shoulder, if only to say that this wouldn't reflect on her within the sorority because she knew the other girl relied heavily on her place as a well-liked upperclassman in the sorority house, but she was shrugged off.

Feeling that shrug, she narrowed her eyes and turned on her heel toward the doors. She had a date with an ice pack.

* * *

When her phone rang that night, she was deep in concentration as she read over her final draft for a class in the morning, and reached over. Without looking at it, she answered, and set it on the desk next to her, muttering, "Hey, hold on."

Since coming home from cheerleading – thankful that she hadn't had any other responsibilities that evening – she'd been in her room, putting the final touches on her paper to distract her from the turmoil that was going on in the house around her.

But she supposed she didn't need to reread her paper again when she could talk to Callie as a distraction. Saving her document, she quickly shut her laptop, and picked up her phone again, "Back, sorry," and then she sucked in a sharp breath at the way her phone pressed uncomfortably against her jaw.

"No problem. What was that?" Callie asked, and her concern at the sound Arizona had made was clear.

Gingerly moving the phone so it was against her other ear, she reached up to place her fingers against her jaw and pressed lightly, "Nothing. Just – there was a little fight at practice." She didn't want to go into details. She didn't want to talk about the genuine sadness she'd seen in Sadie's eyes and the fact that she'd thought about it in her room for the last few hours.

Or about how she _knew_ the girls were confused and some a bit angry at her, even though she hadn't seen or spoken to them, because Sadie was their friend, and it looked like Megan got off with a slap on the wrist in comparison.

But she knew that it didn't make a difference. Because as soon as coach heard about this, the result was going to be the same.

The concern that she'd heard was taken up a notch now, "A fight? You got into a fight? Like boom-pow?"

She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from her throat, and she shook her head, "Yeah, like boom-pow. And it wasn't me in the fight; I was an active bystander who was injured by the violence."

Now Callie gasped, "What happened?"

Groaning slightly as she ran her hand over her jaw again – she really should stop touching it – she shook her head, "I stepped between two girls who were having an issue. And one of them was going to punch the other, but my jaw got in the way."

"But you're okay? Did it leave a mark?"

She couldn't help but snort in laugher, "Of course it left a mark, Callie. I got seriously punched by a cheerleader who helps throw other people in the air and catch them for recreation."

Callie inhaled through her teeth in sympathy and waited a few seconds before asking, "How bad is it?"

Lifting her eyebrows, she turned her chair to be able to see in the mirror above her bureau. It was slightly swollen, which she was pretty sure would be gone by the weekend. But the dark bruise that had taken a few hours to really set in was going to be there for a little bit, and it made her scowl before looking away, "I'm not hideously deformed, so that's something."

It made Callie's laugh come, and the almost musical quality of if washed over her, and made her smile in response. Then Callie's laughter died out after a few seconds and she was silent for a few moments, her voice returning hesitantly, "Can I, uh, see?"

Arizona lifted an eyebrow in confusion for a moment, "Huh?"

Which prompted Callie to speak again, still sounding nervous – which was a strange tone for Callie's voice, "I was thinking we could Skype or something. It – it's fine if you don't want to, or can't. I was just wondering," she rushed to get out, and then was waiting on Arizona's answer.

She couldn't remember the last time she Skyped someone, and for a moment, blue eyes landed on the wall she shared with April, who had undoubtedly picked up on the fact that she had this new friendship, though Arizona was still loathe to tell her it was with the "stalker" from a few months ago.

It probably wasn't a good idea, especially considering all of the crap that was going on in the house today, but what she found herself saying was, "Sure."

Within a few seconds, they'd both hung up, and Arizona texted Callie her Skype name. As she waited for the call, she scooted all of the way back in her chair, pulling one of her legs up to rest her chin on her knee.

She'd admit that she was kind of excited to see Callie again, even if it was on Skype. The brunette was just… nice to talk to. Arizona found her voice soothing, and when they'd met last week, Arizona felt like her features were beautiful in a way that was somehow soothing to her as well.

Or maybe it was a fluke. A trick of her memory, and she pictured Callie as prettier than she was because she'd been excited and nervous about their meeting.

As she nearly jumped when her laptop screen started alerting her to the incoming call, she was already reaching forward to answer it. After a moment, her screen opened and a slightly pixelated Callie was on her screen, that big somehow radiant smile already in place to greet her.

No, so how beautiful she was wasn't a fluke, Arizona decided, as she found herself smiling back, with a little wave, "Hi."

"Hey!" Callie's greeting was excited, and she lifted one of her eyebrows that was perfectly arched, "Can I see it? Show me!" as soon as the words left her mouth, Arizona could see via the screen that her cheeks tinged slightly pink, which made her giggle as Callie corrected, "Uh. I meant, your jaw. Where you got punched."

"I know, I know," she sighed, and turned her head a bit, leaning closer to the camera attached to the top of her laptop.

Callie gasped again, and this time, it wasn't really funny, because as she turned back to face her friend, those wide brown eyes were staring right at her intensely – through a computer screen, she reminded herself as she shifted in her seat – with worry, "Arizona! You said you _weren't_ disfigured!"

Her mouth fell open as Callie's expression turned playful, and she didn't know how the brunette did it, but she already felt more lighthearted in this conversation than she had all day, "If you're going to be rude about my deformation, I'm hanging up."

At her threat, Callie clearly tried to sober her expression, even as her eyes still twinkled, "Fine fine… but in all seriousness, that looks painful. What happened?"

Unable to stop herself, Arizona threw her gaze over to her door, which was firmly closed, but she couldn't help but imagine everything going on in other parts of the house. Sighing, she shook her head, as she turned back to Callie, "I don't really want to get into it; it's dumb. Basically, two girls fought. I tried to step in, and this happened. Ouch."

Callie bit into her bottom lip as her eyes landed on the area again, "I'm sorry. Are you feeling better?"

Shrugging, she sent a small smile toward the brunette, "Well, I am talking to my favorite distraction."

She couldn't tell if it was the lighting on Callie's end of the call or what, but she swore that there was a light blush on her cheeks as she ducked her head at Arizona's words, "Distraction, huh?"

Nodding, she lightly used the foot she had still on the ground to rock her chair back and forth, "Mhmm. Distract me from the pain."

"Want to play a game?" Callie asked, and the way she perked up at the question was nearly enough to make Arizona laugh because it was just so… _Callie_.

But she shook her head, once more resting her chin on her knee, "What kind of game?"

Callie thought for a few seconds, and Arizona watched as the camera shifted and Callie settled onto her bed, lying on her back, before she said, "Okay, so it's not a game, but it will distract you."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow in question, amused at the scene in front of her.

"Yeah. I'm just going to fulfill my duties and tell you some stories that will take your mind off of everything," Callie sounded more sure of herself now, a smile playing on those full lips.

And Arizona found herself very much behind this idea, "Okay. Hit me." Then she frowned, "But not too hard, that already happened once today."

They locked eyes through the camera, and grinned.

Then dark eyes rolled at her, "Okay. So, earlier, I texted you and said that I walked in on Mark and Addison?" Arizona nodded softly, urging her on, before Callie continued, "They were getting it on, _outside_ of Addison's dressing room, which is right next to mind. And as disturbed as I was by the image – and I was," she emphasized it with a nod toward the camera, which made Arizona smile, "All I could stare at was their mouths."

Confused, she narrowed her eyes, "What?"

Callie grinned self-deprecatingly, "Their mouths! Like… they were making out like no tomorrow, and I mean, thankfully that's what I was looking at considering everything else that was going on, but – it hit me that it's a weird thing. _They_ make out nearly every day because of their… affair," Arizona could tell Callie was reluctant to use the word and even said it somewhat guiltily, before she pushed on, "Mark and Addison are making out. Then an hour later, the show starts, and I'm kissing Mark. And then I'm kissing Addison! It's – it's a weird little web."

Arizona had been nodding along with the story before that last part caught her, and everything seemed to pause, "Wait. You… kiss Addison?"

She'd known about Mark, because she had known he was playing Callie's male love interest in the play. But this whole kissing another woman business – even if it was on stage – was new. And, she would admit, much more interesting.

Callie looked at her in confusion, "I – yeah. Have we never discussed this? Lyla, my character, she… she falls in love with two people in the play. I don't want to completely spoil you for it, but one of them is Caroline – Lyla's best friend – who is played by Addison."

Arizona nodded slowly, even though she knew they'd never actually discussed this before. So, Callie was kissing another woman in her play. That was just another incentive to see it. As soon as the thought entered her mind, she felt her cheeks heat in a blush and she shook her head.

Not like, she was going to see the play to try to perv on her friend. But she was more interested in any production that featured a well crafted story of female sexuality, and all the better if it was being done by Callie, who she just _knew_ was a good performer.

It appeared her silence made Callie nervous, because that tone was back when she asked apprehensively, "I mean… you… that's not going to stop you from coming to see the show, right?"

Which snapped her out of her thoughts, and she quickly shook her head, "What? No, I – no. I'll be seeing the show no matter what. That's definitely not a problem."

Callie seemed relieved by her words, and she gave her one of those smiles that could probably light up a room, "Good."

Arizona muffled a yawn as she nodded, "But I see your point. It's a weird little web of kissing that goes on in your life."

Callie chuckled softly before looking next to her at the bottom of her screen, "Why aren't you lying down?" she shook her head at herself, before adding, "I just mean, by this time, unless you're busy, you're in bed."

Arizona realized it was past midnight, and Callie was right, but she shrugged, "I don't know… it seemed more cumbersome with this thing," she pointed, gesturing toward her laptop.

A perfect eyebrow lifted at her before Callie gestured around on her end, "I'm in bed. So comfortable," she teased, and Arizona rolled her eyes before shifting forward to take her laptop into her hands.

Picking it up, she made her way over to the bed, placing the laptop onto one side of the pillows, and pulling down the blankets to climb in. After a moment's hesitation, she turned off the light and sunk into her comfy bed, releasing a groan, before turning back to the camera to find Callie mirroring her on her own bed.

For a moment, she froze at the way this seemed. It was…

It just was a lot of things, she thought, as dark eyes looked back at her. Strange, because _this_ was what they both did every night already, but now they could see what was happening. And kind of interesting, in the way that made her stomach tingle.

Then Callie gave her a small smile before she yawned, "You're quiet. Does that mean you need another distraction story? Because I have one that is extremely embarrassing," she admitted, and she was incredibly serious as she turned towards the camera.

The intensity of the look made her freeze for a moment, and she would admit that she was intrigued, "Okay, I will obviously bite. What is it?"

Callie took in a deep breath, before blowing it out, and it made her hair flutter a bit, "The first time I was ever on stage, I threw up. Everywhere. It was awful and disgusting, and it's somewhat even more embarrassing because there was no one even in the audience. Like, it wasn't even an actual crowd that scared me; it was the idea of one."

Though it hadn't been what she was expecting, Arizona's eyebrows raised high on her forehead and a laugh escaped her quickly, before she lifted her hand to cover her mouth, "And this led you to believe that you should be on Broadway?"

The look on Callie's face turned from one of mirth and slight embarrassment, and Arizona watched her go through several changes, before she became serious. She looked down at her hands and shrugged, "That was in high school. I sat in the auditorium one day during lunch because it was empty. And… it was kind of thrilling, you know? I loved it, even though I was petrified. But I didn't decide to go to Broadway right after that; it was a few years before I realized where I really wanted to be."

There it was. That thing about Callie where she so easily said things like that – things about her past, and Arizona wondered how it was so simple for her.

Closing her eyes, she hummed, "I liked that story. It makes you fearless for following your dreams, despite the vomit. Tell me more," she requested, as she made herself more comfortable.

Callie sounded slightly affronted as she asked, "… about the vomit?"

Which made Arizona laugh, "No! Just… more stories."

"Bedtime stories," Callie mumbled, and her voice was all soft and sweet in a way that let Arizona know that she, too, was tired. She liked it, even as she nodded in affirmation.

* * *

Waking up to her alarm after only a few hours of sleep definitely wasn't new to Arizona. Waking up with her phone on her pillow from when she'd fallen asleep on it talking to Callie those few hours before wasn't new to her, not after the last month of doing so just about every night.

What _was_ new to Arizona, she realized, as she reached for her phone to get to her alarm to shut it off, was that her laptop was still there, propped up on her pillow, and Skype was still open. And a sleeping woman on the other end, who was groaning at the sound of the alarm.

She felt… odd, and she didn't enjoy the way her stomach flipped as she watched Callie slowly wake up.

Dark eyes looked blearily at her through dark hair as she grumbled, "We skyped? All night?"

Arizona bit her lip and looked around at the sunlight filtering into her room, "It would appear so."

Callie pulled a pillow over her head, completely removing her from Arizona's view, "How do you wake up like this?"

Now she grinned, even though she really disliked having to wake up, but just at the way Callie said it, as she stretched, "Years of practice. But… I'll let you get back to sleep."

Callie's sleepy groan was what met her statement, and it made her grin wider – which was much too wide for a morning grin.

Before she could disconnect the call, the pillow lifted slightly, and she could see Callie peek out at her from underneath everything, "Good luck at your mock-trial thing."

She really liked that Callie remembered these things about her – she could tell her something small, once, and she remembered days later.

Softly, she whispered, "Thanks. Go back to sleep."

Callie's eyes closed and she mumbled, " 'night." Before Arizona disconnected the call.

* * *

Callie's well wishings did nothing to fix the continuation of the bad week, it turned out.

Arizona stared blankly down at the program for the first official mock-trial semi-finals, against Harvard, to be hosted here at UPenn on Saturday afternoon, only two days from now. Yes, she was the president of the sorority and the captain of the cheerleading squad, and _yes_, those were proud accomplishments that she had worked hard for.

They were accomplishments. They were coveted positions. They helped her push herself to be the best that she could be. And she took each position seriously and put the amount of effort she would expect anyone who wanted to be a leader to put into them.

But mock-trial debates were her passion.

And if there was a presidential role for mock-trial, she was confident that she would have that position as well. It wasn't that she was cocky – she was _confident_ – but she had been the unofficial first chair leader in mock-trial since the spring semester of her second year in college.

As it was, there were no presidential or captain or official leadership roles in mock-trial because to be on the team was a rigorous exercise in and of itself.

But despite not being an official leader of the team, she _was_ the leader of this team. Sure, things had felt like they were _off_ here since the first debate a month ago, when she wasn't given the lead chair.

However, she'd… made her peace with that. Because even though it was the first debate of the year, it was still true that she didn't, couldn't, and shouldn't have first chair in every debate. But, as she stared down at the program sitting on the table in front of her, to not be made first chair – or even second chair? – in the first round of the semi-finals?

It was _personal_. It was a slap in the face.

And she was angry. It was only with the utmost self-control that she possessed – and lord knew she possessed a lot – that she managed to keep her face impassive.

Their new professor – Robert Stark – had given them a court case to write an argument for via email Sunday night, and had given them two days to write it, which Arizona already thought was certainly not enough time for a well-prepared case, but had nonetheless stayed up all night to complete – after a short conversation with Callie.

And she knew without a doubt her argument proposal was the best one that had been handed in because her mock-trial peers had asked her to proof-read their arguments!

Yet, undeniably, she was sitting here and staring at the fact that her name had been written in as support.

Support. In the semi-finals.

She could sense the curious, tentative, and somewhat confused glances darting to her and to Professor Stark, then back to the program in front of them that he had passed out. Even her classmates who were chosen as lead chairs. And as much as she was raging inside, she took a deep breath, and maintained her composure.

Though she would be lying if she said she wasn't relieved when they were released within the next few minutes. With a deep breath – then another – she slowly organized and packed her items as her teammates filtered out, before she made her way to Professor Stark.

Who hardly spared her a glance as he looked up from the desk, "Robbins?"

Her hand wanted to shake as she held out the program, but she made sure it was steady as she held it in front of her, "Professor. I was wondering what the reasoning is behind why you chose Karev and Barnett as the two lead chairs."

He let out a long-suffering sigh, that made her jaw clench even tighter, before he sat back, "You can't be first chair in every debate, Robbins."

"I understand that," she thanked whatever god she didn't believe in that her voice was as steady as she wanted it to be, "However, I haven't not been first chair in the semi-finals in two years, and in those two years, we didn't lose. I know that Karev and Barnett are capable, but my proposal was better. Which is why I'm simply asking for a reason why."

Stark put his hands together and leaned back to look up at her, "Your arrogance is astounding, Robbins. Have you ever thought that sometimes you have to let others shine?"

Her teeth bit painfully into her cheek for a moment, and she allowed herself to close her eyes – just for a second – before answering calmly, "I support my teammates and I hope for their success. But this was supposed to be about who wrote the best proposal, and who can get us even further into the finals."

He narrowed his eyes up at her, but waited too long before he spoke, because words were already spilling out of her mouth again, lowly, vehemently.

"With all due respect, Professor Stark, this team looks to _me_ whenever there is an issue. And I gladly accept that responsibility. I _gladly_ put in the extra hours in the library. I _happily_ look over debate preparations for my teammates even after I've been put on support. And at the last minute, when someone needs to step up for the extra legwork, I don't mind being the one who it automatically falls to. But that has to mean something at the end of the day. It means that I put in the work to _deserve_ this. I _deserve_ to be first chair on this team, against Harvard, especially as the only graduating senior," she finished, and her chest was heaving slightly with her frustration.

_Remain. Calm_.

When he stared up at her, she could see that he was annoyed with her outburst, but she could also see that it was taking him too long to come up with the legitimate reason of why this was happening.

Because she was right in what she had known all along; this was personal.

It wasn't about her proposal.

It _was_ about what happened last spring.

And just the reminder of that made her spine snap straight into place. The backs of her eyes started to burn and it only got worse when she refused to let herself even close them for longer than a blink.

She refused to go there.

Finally, Stark found his voice and it sounded as uncertain as she thought it would, "Robbins, you – you need to be a team player here."

That was it?

That was all he had to say?! Her inner voice positively _raged_. So loudly, she almost cringed.

Outwardly, she pointedly made eye contact with him and turned around. As much as her feet wished they could stomp or that she could slam the door behind her, she was careful to walk swiftly and quietly away, closing it with a soft _click_.

By the time she made her way back to the sorority house, she was fuming. Because her jaw hurt, and she'd gotten dirty looks from some of her squad who knew about kicking Sadie off the team – even though they didn't know about her previous fighting record, but that wasn't her place to tell them about – and this whole thing with mock-trial.

And because of Stark and last year, and it all just… ugh.

Her hands were clenched into tight fists, even though she kept telling herself just to breathe and relax.

When she opened the door to the house, she lifted an eyebrow at April, who had turned the corner just as she'd entered and was walking toward her. Managing to not snip, just barely, and because April didn't deserve it, she asked, "How's your day, Apes?"

And her voice sounded tired to her own ears.

But the moment she saw that April looked mad, all she wanted was to pretend she hadn't seen her friend and had continued back up the stairs. It was too late now, and April crossed her arms, "Arizona, I understand and respect everything you do for the team. You know that. But kicking Sadie off? Megan – and the other girls who have gotten into fights before… it's a double standard. Of course she should be punished, but…" she trailed off, even though she was clearly still mad.

Arizona's hands clenched tighter, and she had to desperately bite her tongue. She wished to _god_ she was the kind of person who would use Sadie's past to defend herself, but she refused to sink that low.

It must have been because she was in such a bad mood already that she goaded April to continue, "But?"

"But it's because she punched _you_ that she got kicked off? Arizona, that's… they deserve the same punishment, and there's a lot of talk going on about fairness and equal treatment on the team."

When the words burst from April's mouth, she realized that Sadie, who knew that the other members of the squad had no idea about Sadie's prior probation status, was clearly spreading the word that the reason she was kicked off was because Arizona was personally pissed about getting her face punched.

Which she kind of was. And she wasn't surprised at the gossip, because several of the girls around _were_ big on gossip; it didn't even phase her, really, because she knew it would blow over. It wasn't the first time that the girls had decided it was a good time to gossip about her over something petty.

It was something she'd learned in high school and something she had passed on to Callie – you were alone at the top. And that meant that the people who you were the leader of sometimes resented you, which came with the title.

But the fact that _April_ was saying it to her was what made her snap, "You really think that? You really think that of me? You, of all people?"

Her words hit home, and she saw that in the way April looked down for a moment, before her hands tangled in front of her, "I just… I know you're not vindictive, Arizona. But you've been acting so strange lately. You've barely talked to me in the last few months! So, yeah, I have no idea what's going on with you. And it's getting even closer to the day, so maybe that's getting to you, too."

Arizona's stomach twisted, and her chest felt all heavy, because she trusted April more than to anyone else at this damn place. And everything she was saying laid heavy on top of everything else, so she simply turned on her heel because she just couldn't deal with this right now. She left April in the hallway downstairs, and closed the door behind her, leaning her head back against it.

She had known that this was going to be an awful week; she'd give anything to be anywhere but here.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! As always, I love hearing your thoughts, and thank you so much for everyone who reviewed last chapter! You're all awesome. And thank you for reading, in general :)**


	11. I Just Want To Be Okay

"I don't want to do it without you. Please come," the line fell from Callie's lips, desperation lacing her tone. She was begging.

And yet, as she recited in character, she couldn't deny that she felt like she was being _watched_. Granted, there were hundreds of people who were in the audience for the Friday night show and she was the lead role in the show, so she obviously knew people were watching.

But there was a difference between being watched by the crowd, and being _watched_ the way she felt like she was.

It wasn't a creepy feeling in the pit of her stomach or anything. But like there was an intensity on her. The way someone feels when they _know_ to turn their head to make eye contact with someone.

But as she let her eyes quickly scan the audience as she turned to face Addison, she didn't even making a dent in the amount of people staring at her. How could she? They were all sitting so close together, and she didn't have time, unless she broke character.

Addison – as – Caroline shook her head, and her posture slumped as if she was pulling into herself. Not for the first time, Callie was stunned by how good of an actress the redhead was, as Addison/Caroline's voice sounded just as desperate, "But why? Why is it so important to you that I go? Why can't Flynn?"

"Because you're important to me, too. And it'll be really great," she promised, knowing that Lyla simply didn't understand why Caroline was so stubborn, and her hands came flying into the air as she stepped forward, closer to her.

It was the scene just before the intermission. A flashback scene in which Callie's character Lyla was just starting to deal with the fact that she felt she was falling out of love with her boyfriend Flynn, portrayed by Sloan, whom she is dating from the beginning of the flashbacks. And Lyla desperately wanted Addison's Caroline to come with her to her sister's wedding to try to avoid some of the issues in her relationship.

She took another step forward, and fixed on a hurt frown as Addison/Caroline stepped back from her, "Why are you being like this? We haven't done anything together in weeks; I miss you."

Addison crossed her arms and stiltedly walked away, pausing in the middle of the stage, her character needing room from Lyla, as she shrugged, "I just – I'm busy. And I don't get why you're asking me to come instead of you know, your boyfriend?"

Callie whirled around to face her, portraying Lyla's annoyance. She tried to scan the audience quickly again because she was being _watched_ with that intensity again, but failed to get any results. Though she could tell that Addison had noticed her nearly imperceptible break of character, with just the curious tilting of her head.

Purposefully steeling herself against it, she rolled her shoulders and marched over to where the redhead stood, "Because you're my best friend. And I can tell you're avoiding me, and it hurts," she finished, her voice low, reflecting Lyla's pain.

Addison easily slipped back into Caroline, who was now standing up to Callie instead of shrinking away, "You hurt? _You_ hurt? Lyla, I'm – I can't…" she trailed off, reaching up and tugging on her hair and groaning in frustration.

Before Addison/Caroline could stalk away from her, with the ease of the repetitive rehearsal, she flung out her hand and grabbed the redhead's wrist where it was falling from her side, firmly, and tugged, bringing them closer together as she begged again, "What did I do?"

Addison stared at her and the longing that Caroline had for Lyla was evident as she refused to back up, "You – you… Lyla, I'm your best friend and it's killing me," she confessed.

Callie let her mouth open slightly in Lyla's confusion, and then Addison's other hand came up to cup the back of her neck. It was so well-rehearsed that it went seamlessly, moving as a well-oiled machine, even though they made it look spontaneous.

But none of it was. The way her hand came to land on Addison's waist looked reflexive to the audience, but it was calculated by the director. The way Addison's hand stroked her cheek – moving quickly, but so as not to entirely block her face from the crowd, who, up until this point, had no indication that she and Addison's characters would be romantically involved – was carefully practiced in it's precision.

Their kiss was written to be tender, yet deep. Passionate and intimate. Full of chemistry, unplanned. She knew exactly how Addison's mouth would open under hers, and knew just exactly how the kiss would feel as they sold it to the audience, because Caroline and Lyla's kiss was the same one they performed eight times a week.

And she nearly missed her cue to pull back because the back of her neck felt like it was tingling, and not from Addison's hand, either. It was that feeling again, that intense feeling. It was driving her crazy.

Luckily, Addison brought her hand that was facing the backdrop up and lightly tapped Callie on the hip, giving her a reminder. And she pulled back, Lyla's shock already written all over her expression, "Caroline – I didn't… I don't…"

She trailed off as Addison's eyes filled with practiced tears, her voice pained, "And, I can't."

As she turned to run off stage right, Callie/Lyla stared after her. And only when the curtains closed on her did she follow, quickly jogging backstage, only to be intercepted by the redhead, who smirked at her, "Enjoy the kiss tonight?"

When Addison threw her an exaggerated wink, Callie scoffed, "Please. It's called chapstick, have you heard of it?" she teased, throwing it over her shoulder as she quickly made her way back to her dressing room.

She loved intermission, actually giving her time to change properly rather than just a scene change where she walked off stage and had to strip quickly right there. But Addison was just behind her, "But really, why so distracted? I saw you looking in the crowd; expecting anyone tonight?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you that there is no one I would be expecting out there?"

She wasn't going to tell Addison that she had this feeling that she had. Because she knew that she wouldn't quite understand. Not that Callie even understood the feeling, herself.

Even though Addison noticed the question dodge, she didn't comment on it, and let it drop as she walked over to take a sip from one of the brunette's water bottles, "You still coming out with us tonight?"

Since Addison had been sleeping with Mark for the last couple of weeks, the redhead had gotten into the habit of joining the cast on some of their post-show outings. And even though she was now invited because of her friendship with Addison – and grudging more friend_ly_ demeanor with Mark – she hadn't been joining them.

For multiple reasons; she wasn't super concerned about money now, as much as she had been just a few months ago, because her paychecks from the show were more than what she was making before, even if she had rush hour tips every day. But she still didn't want to go out too much, because it was nice to actually have a savings account again.

Not to mention, she still didn't completely get along with the other costars in the play. They weren't super frosty towards her anymore, but she didn't have a desire to put the effort in to try to befriend them. She wasn't entirely sold on going out to the club or bar with them, and inevitable being stuck with them when Addison and Mark disappeared.

And, of course, there was the fact that she much preferred being home to talk to Arizona. It's not that she thought the blonde would begrudge her going out, therefore missing their nightly chat; it was just that… well, she didn't want to.

Which was another reason she realized she had been an idiot not to see that she had a little… crush… on Arizona before when she'd realized it after their meeting a little over a week ago.

Because she would rather be sitting at home and talking to the other woman than doing anything else. She hadn't exactly been in many relationships, only a few, but despite her lack of expertise in the art of romance, she knew her own feelings. And if she would rather be cuddled under her blankets and just listening to Arizona's voice than any other alternative...

Well, she had it bad.

With a frown, she unlocked her phone to see that she had no new messages from the woman in question.

They hadn't spoken since Wednesday; two days ago. Which obviously wasn't an incredibly long time to go without talking to someone, but something felt wrong. Because Arizona had texted her yesterday afternoon, before it was time to call her, and told her that she wasn't feeling well and would be going to sleep early.

She'd understood, despite her disappointment at the cancellation of their talk.

But then the few texts she'd sent in the last twenty-four hours had gone ignored. Callie hadn't sent a ton of messages – an answering one to Arizona's initial message, saying that she hoped she felt better, and one inquiring about her day and asking her about how she felt, earlier this afternoon.

Radio silence.

It was worrying, talking to someone every day, through text and actual conversation, and then nothing.

She just told herself that, well, Arizona was an adult. She clearly was sick, and she could take care of herself, and she didn't need her harassing her to see if she was okay.

Which was why she'd agreed to go out with Addison tonight, because otherwise she would go back to her apartment and needlessly worry about Arizona.

Biting her lip, she reached for the water bottle in the redhead's hands, taking a sip before confirming, "Yeah, I'm still coming. You better not ditch me to have sex with Sloan in the club bathroom or something," she narrowed her eyes at the mischievous look on her friend's face.

"Please. I'm more adventurous than that; we'll just do it on the dance floor," Addison tossed at her, and when she blanched at the awful imagery, she laughed and made her way to the door, "Gotta change. See you when you're breaking my heart on stage!"

Callie rolled her eyes at her back as the door closed, only changing her clothes after she checked her phone once more, just to be sure.

* * *

Signing autographs was something Callie hadn't really thought much about. It was strange, maybe, but it was just something that had slipped her mind during the many times she had spent dreaming and fantasizing about "making it" on Broadway.

What she had wanted more than anything was to perform; to sing and act and put on a show where someone could lose themselves in the performance, the way she'd lost herself in plays and musicals she would watch and read when she was younger. She wanted to be someone that people heard and she would imagine herself on stage, she would even imagine the applause.

But until opening night, she hadn't even thought about it. Until Addison had giddily led her outside to where people were waiting. Waiting for _her_. It wasn't like she was a movie star or anything, and there hadn't been anyone to come up to her on the street.

Still, though. It was… admittedly pretty cool. Even if sometimes her hand cramped up and some of her signatures ended up not looking like anything except for a messy scrawl that started with a C.

It wasn't until the crowd of people who had formed outside of the theatre started to wane that Callie took a breath and looked for Addison, because she had no idea where they were supposed to be going tonight.

The redhead was farther away from her, talking to someone that had seen the show, along with Mark. Before she could head over toward her, an _Altered Affection_ playbill was held out toward her, and without thinking she took it and reached down for her Sharpie that she had just put away.

Then she heard, "Make it out to A. Robbins, please," and she whipped her head up.

Her stomach flip-flopped within the second it took for the smile to capture her mouth, even as it fell open slightly in surprise. Indescribably pleased, she felt like her smile was so wide it was going to burst, "Arizona? What are you doing here?"

Without really thinking, she reached out with the hand that wasn't holding Arizona's playbill, and pulled the other girl to her in a hug. She felt that it was hesitantly returned – the same way it was at the train station that day last week – and she wondered if there was a reason for the hesitation.

Regardless, Arizona was right _here_, and she was warm and solid, and not just the voice on the other line or the face on Skype from the other day.

She drew back, reluctant because… well, it was cold and February and Arizona was warm and smelled nice. And because the last time they'd hugged, she hadn't particularly realized that she'd had a crush on her, so it was nice to get another hug.

A hug that still gave her those sparks up and down her spine.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, and bit her lip in concern, as she ran her eyes over Arizona's face.

She didn't _look_ ill.

The smile she got in response was strained, and hardly showed off her dimples, "I'm not sick," she offered, and Callie felt like she was dodging the question, but she didn't push it.

Somehow even more concerned now, she leaned closer, looking at Arizona under the dim light from the streetlamp. No, she didn't look sick. What she looked was utterly exhausted. Under her eyes there were dark circles – that hadn't been there just a couple of days ago. And she just looked… sad, Callie thought.

And it made her chest hurt to see the way those intense blue eyes tried to smile with the rest of her face, but fail to do so.

Eyebrows coming together in worry, she bit her lip for a moment before asking again, "What are you doing here? I mean, not that I'm not glad to see you or anything – I am. But I thought you were going to let me know when you'd come to the show. I could have gotten you a ticket," she rambled, but made herself stop.

The smile that Arizona gave her this time was much more natural, teasing, as she looked up at her through her eye lashes, "I was in the neighborhood?"

Even as she felt herself chuckle in response – it was impossible not to, really – she felt her stomach do that _whoosh_ feeling again and her mouth felt a little dry. And the longer Arizona's eyes were on her, the longer she felt – tingly.

The tingles were from Arizona. She _knew_ it. All right, not knew in the sense that it was Arizona in the audience, but… still.

"Kind of a long way from home for a casual stroll for you, isn't it?" she asked back, and she was joking, but she was also not.

Arizona's hands came out in front of her and smoothed down the bottom of her jacket as she shrugged, "I thought it would be a good time to come see y – the show."

She certainly didn't miss the near-slip, and she felt her cheeks flush with it, but she didn't comment on it. Not even to tease, because, honestly, she was getting more concerned with each evasion of her question.

Before she could say anything else, though, she heard footsteps come toward her, "Cal, come on. We're going to get something to eat before…" Addison trailed off as she came closer, and Callie didn't miss the slip into excitement that the redhead's expression had taken on as she recognized Arizona.

But Arizona stepped back, from both of them, shaking her head, "I didn't realize you had plans. I'll go –"

Addison practically jumped forward, "Arizona! No! Arizona, you should come with us."

The blonde whipped her head up to stare at Addison in confusion, and Callie admired it. She enjoyed the way Arizona seemed right now – very tough. Even as she was confused.

Without letting Addison say anything embarrassing, because god knew she would, Callie intervened, "Uh, Arizona, this is Addison. She's my friend when she's not acting crazy."

Briefly, Addison looked at her long enough to roll her eyes, "Please, I'm your friend especially when I'm crazy." Then she turned back to the blonde, who was now more amused, "And I know who you are, obviously."

"Right. You spied on me through the window at the coffee shop," Arizona lifted her eyebrow at Addison, who came the closest to being embarrassed that Callie had ever seen her.

Before she started to laugh, of course, "I did. Can you blame me?" Without waiting for an answer, she tossed Mark, who was calling for her, a glare over her shoulder, "Come on, it's freezing."

But Arizona was already shaking her head, and Callie knew she was going to tell her to go again. Instead, she shook her own head at Addison, "Sorry, but I think Arizona and I are going to do our own thing tonight."

God, why did she say it like that? Because Addison's grin was already turning lecherous, and she could feel herself blush even deeper, as the redhead murmured, "Oh, I bet you are."

Slamming her eyes closed for a moment to regain herself, she shot Addison a glare even though Arizona seemed more entertained than anything. Thankfully.

"Ignore her," Callie advised, "I feel at this point in our friendship, I shouldn't even have to tell you that Addison's insane and inappropriate. And insanely inappropriate."

When Arizona giggled quietly, she felt insanely proud of herself, and Addison just shook her head, muttering under her breath, "I just try to help." She flipped Mark off from over her shoulder, before giving them both a teasing smile, "Enjoy your evening, ladies."

Callie was busy glaring at her back before she looked down at Arizona, who was still looking at her in amusement, "I see Addison is everything you described her as."

"And more," she added, smiling, as she looked at Arizona again.

Who, now that they were alone once more, seemed less tough, and she smoothed her hands over her jacket again. Maybe she had only – knowingly – seen Arizona in person once, but she felt like she knew her well enough to know that something definitely wasn't right.

Taking her hand out of her pocket, she hesitated for a moment before offering Arizona her hand, thinking about last week. When she'd taken the blonde's hand in hers and it felt like the perfect fit as they ran out of the bookstore and then through the streets to Penn Station. This time, now that she was more aware and because Arizona seemed more vulnerable than she'd ever heard, she simply held hers out in offering.

Arizona looked down, and then interlaced their fingers, which made Callie smile, even though she tried to turn her head and hide it. After she calmed herself, she asked, "So, what are your plans tonight?"

Because she was still genuinely confused as to what was going on.

But Arizona seemed apprehensive and nervous, and for the first time – including the times where she didn't know that Arizona was _Arizona_ – the blonde just looked beat. Which included when she had knocked her onto the sidewalk with a possible head injury, which was why this was so concerning.

"I, uh, I don't know. I don't really have any _plans_, per-se," she fidgeted with her one free hand, and waved it a little in the air, "I just, you know, wanted to come see the show. Tonight seemed like… a good night for it. I'm – I have to be back at school tomorrow in the afternoon for mock-trial," she all but growled out the last couple of words, before looking just… defeated.

And now Callie was positive that Arizona might not be exactly stating that she came here to see Callie, but she at least knew that something was wrong enough that she'd come here to get away from something going on at school.

Giving the blonde a little tug, she directed them, "Come on. I have the perfect place."

The blonde followed, and waited just a few moments of walking before saying, "You really have an _amazing_ voice, Callie," and the sincerity of her tone almost made Callie falter in her steps.

It was something that she already knew about herself, and something that she'd had told to her several times in the last few months. Through reviews and people in the play. But when Arizona said it, it made her stomach fill with warmth, and she sent her a small smile, "You liked me? Uh – the show?"

Arizona nodded in affirmation, "It was really, really good. The reviews didn't even do it justice. Or you. I've never seen a show before, other than like a high school production. I'm glad this was my first one. Good memories," she sent Callie a real smile now, full dimples and all.

The warmth spread now, to her chest, and she bit her lip hard to try to contain herself, "I'm really glad you liked it."

"I have to say, I'm glad that you ended up with Caroline. Er – Lyla ended up with Caroline," Arizona added on quickly, "They had much more…" she cleared her throat, "Chemistry."

Callie nodded quickly, "I love the ending."

And she did. The first scene opened with Lyla – at age thirty – attending a party thrown by old friends. At the party, she sees both Flynn and Caroline, and has leading conversations with both of them, but it's implied that her true love, who is in attendance at the party, is Flynn.

Through flashbacks – which start in the second scene, with Lyla in her early twenties – the intertwined stories of Lyla and Caroline then Lyla and Flynn become clear. Then, as the flashbacks end, Lyla isn't on speaking terms with either of them. So until the last couple of scenes, it's unclear as to who her affection is ultimately for.

It was romantic and desperate and messy and emotional – all of it. Which was what she loved.

"What's it like to kiss Addison and… the guy, on stage?" Arizona asked, as she shook her hair back to look up at her, "I mean, it wasn't like you just – uh – pecked them," she decided, as if she didn't know exactly how to phrase it.

But Callie understood what she was asking, and she shrugged, "It's very robotic," she admitted, and she thought of the time one of the women who had asked for her autograph after the show asked what it was like to kiss a man as attractive as Mark Sloan, "I mean, it looks good, but it's a stage kiss. So, when Mark and I have our… love scene," she'd kind of forgotten that Arizona had seen that. Not that she had any nude scenes, but still, she blushed, "It's supposed to look so passionate –"

"It did," Arizona confirmed, and Callie wondered if the blonde was blushing as she ducked her head away after realizing what she said, but the pink on her pale cheeks could just be from the biting wind.

Regardless, she tipped her head, "All in the name of theatre," she joked, before continuing, "Um, it's supposed to look so passionate. But really, I'm thinking about how Lyla is supposed to be feeling and making sure my face shows that. And when Sloan's hand slides under my shirt, we're both counting for exactly how long it's supposed to be, and holding an uncomfortable angle to make sure it all _looks_ just right, for you. For the audience," she rushed to add on.

Arizona tilted her head to the side in thought, "Huh. Well, it all looked great. I mean, you were a really good actress in it."

"I hope I didn't ruin the magic of the theatre for you," she joked, thinking of the way the woman from outside of the theatre had looked so downtrodden when she'd given the same – albeit shorter – explanation about kissing Mark Sloan. Then Addison had taken her aside and whispered that when people asked questions like that, she should just say something like about how it was great to have such good castmates with chemistry.

But Arizona shook her head, "No, I actually think it's more interesting now. I'm even more impressed with you," she added lightly, and Callie swung her hands lightly between them as the silence came over them.

It was only for a few minutes, though, because soon they arrived at her apartment, and she gestured to it with a flourish, "Here we are."

Blue eyes gazed up at the somewhat rundown building, "Is there… something in here?"

Now a little bashful, she dropped her head and nodded, "Um, yeah. I live here, actually." As Arizona looked up at her, curiously, she shook her head quickly and became flustered, thinking of the way Addison had grinned at them just a little while ago, "I – I just mean, you look like something is wrong. Actually, you kind of look like a lot of things are wrong, and like you're about ready to crash at any moment. And, well, you didn't say you had a place to stay tonight, so you could stay here. If you wanted to. So, I just thought… instead of going _out_, it would be better to come here." She finished, unsurely.

But Arizona just nodded softly, even as she looked down at their feet. And Callie took that as her sign that she was correct, and she sighed softly as she let Arizona's hand go so she could dig out her keys, and led them both up the steps to the first set of doors.

They didn't speak until she unlocked the door to she and Cristina's apartment, grateful for once to come home to an empty apartment. As she opened the door, she cleared her throat nervously, "It's not much, but… I mean, it's home, I guess," she cringed at the way it sounded, but all she could picture was the bright, large space of the room she'd seen through Skype the other night.

Arizona lived in a big spacious sorority house, with her own large room that she had acquired as president. And Callie knew for damn sure it was much nicer than her apartment. Which was kind of, well, dingy. Not dirty, because _she_ at least was clean, so Cristina's mess was generally contained to Cristina's room. But dingy and so small.

But Arizona walked in with a small smile on her face, so she took that as a good sign, as she shut and locked the door behind them, "I would give you a tour, but… well, this is it," she finished with a small laugh.

Because from walking in, you could look to the left and see the small kitchen and dining area, and straight ahead was the living room, with the door to the bathroom right off of it. And both of Callie and Cristina's bedrooms were right off the living room as well. As she shrugged off her jacket, she pointed to her door, "That's my room. We can go in there. Or stay in the living room, it's up to you."

But Arizona was already opening her room, "We hang out in here every night, Callie," she threw over her shoulder, which made Callie grin in response.

Before following her, she paused, and turned back to the kitchen, calling out, "Do you want anything to drink? We have…" what _did_ they have? She opened the fridge and the cabinet next to it, listing, "Water, milk, lemonade… I could make coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate? If you don't mind. I feel frozen," Arizona's voice called out to her, and it was so strange because _Arizona_ was in her _room_, but it made her kind of giddy.

Quickly, she prepared two mugs, and walked into her bedroom, shutting the door for privacy for when she knew Cristina would come crashing in eventually. Leaning her back against it, she watched Arizona slowly walk around her room, looking at everything. Really, this room was so small, the walking space wasn't much.

But Arizona seemed interested to browse, and she enjoyed the way she looked over her little bookshelf, and then noted how – as soon as she came across her own books, she froze, and her little daze broke.

She swiftly turned away and looked towards Callie, who was still thinking about it as she handed her the mug absently. She knew that Tim had given Arizona those books, and that he was her brother. _Was_. And she remembered the way Arizona had frozen, much like she just had, when she'd offered her the book outside of the bookstore.

And as she sipped her hot chocolate, she wondered if that had to do with Arizona's state of sadness at the moment.

The blonde held her bug with both hands, and blew on it before sipping. Then she looked around, and seemed to hesitate as she bounced from foot to foot, and Callie cleared her throat, "Bed. I, um, you can sit on my bed."

As soon as she said it, Arizona plopped down on the edge, and let out a quiet sigh, and Callie couldn't tell if it was relief or what, exactly, but she knew that it made her chest ache just a bit.

After taking a few more sips of her drink, she put it down on her nightstand and watched as Arizona's nimble fingers lightly traced the edge of her own mug. And now that she could properly see the blonde, in actual lighting, she could see the dark bruise on her strong jaw.

Of course she'd seen it on Skype, but it looked different in person – worse – and she quickly sat down on the bed next to her to get a better look, "I – that still looks painful."

Arizona turned to give her a questioning look, and Callie simply gestured to her jaw. Which made Arizona's shoulders draw up tight, and her spine went completely rigid, as if she was holding the world up all by herself.

She was so tense that Callie wondered what she said wrong, and she whispered, "I'm sorry. Do… you need ice or something?"

Blue eyes were closed very tightly, and her hands were gripping the mug the same way. After a moment of hesitation, Callie reached out and ignored the little tingles in her fingers when they connected with Arizona's, and gently pried the cup out of her hands, resting it next to hers.

But then Arizona still didn't move, sitting shock still, and Callie's stomach twisted with concern, brown eyes scanning the blonde's profile. As lightly as she could, she reached up to trace the bruise, and when Arizona didn't flinch, she realized that at the very least, she wasn't upset due to physical pain.

Still as gently as she could, she drew her fingertips back and forth on her jaw, feeling the soft skin beneath. It was almost absentmindedly, as she just looked at Arizona. Who was obviously incredibly beautiful, she knew that. But at this moment, she looked painfully rigid, like she'd been carved out of marble.

She knew a lot about Arizona, as a person. She might not know her history – clearly, she thought, with a glance to the books – but she knew her. And she knew without a doubt that Arizona was one of the most closed off people that she'd ever known.

And that was clearly weighing down on her, and Callie was at a loss of how to help.

Eventually, she whispered, "Arizona? I'm… I don't really know what I'm doing." Or what they were doing, or whatever.

Her words seemed to make Arizona tense even more, and Callie hadn't even thought that that was possible, because she was positive that if the blonde got any more tense, she would shatter with one strong breath.

"I don't, either. Know what I'm doing," Arizona breathed out, before she sprung to her feet so quickly, Callie was left on the bed to stare at her, wide eyed. Arizona shook her head, just reaching for her jacket that she'd draped over Callie's closet door, "I should go."

Now utterly confused, Callie jumped up herself, taking Arizona's hand in her own, and lacing their fingers together. Arizona's tightened around hers, though, so that was heartening, "No, don't go. You – I don't want to assume anything or push you or anything. But I feel like – as amazing as the show was – you didn't come here just to see it."

As if she was talking to a cornered animal, she led Arizona slowly back to the bed, and they both lowered to sit down once more. Arizona's voice was barely a whisper when she shook her head, "I didn't."

Callie nodded, and she gently stroked her thumb over the back of Arizona's hand, "Okay. So, we're getting somewhere." She hesitated for a moment, before taking a deep breath, "Listen. I know that our friendship is… kind of weird, I guess. But I care about you, a lot." _A lot_, her inner voice repeated, loudly, "You're really, well, you're someone that I feel like I could talk to about anything and I would be able to trust you. So. I want you to know that I can be that person, for you. You can trust me."

Blue eyes that seemed impossibly deep slammed shut at her words, and Arizona's body drew up all tight again, and damn, she really wanted to know what was _wrong_. But when the blonde didn't say anything, she thought maybe she was on the right track and she whispered, "You… aren't alone."

"I am, though," the words tumbled out from somewhere deep in Arizona, and they were heavy and thick, and Callie shifted just a bit closer.

She wished Arizona wasn't so hard to get a read on, "You're not. You have me, right? And… your friends. April? All of the girls in your sorority, your cheerleading team, mock trial people – "

It was then that Arizona positively _broke_ and that was the only word Callie could think of, and it was terrifying to see. Her shoulders snapped forward, and her mouth opened on a dry sob, as she shook her head, "No. I don't have them, I don't have any of them. I – I have _you_ and that's why I came here, because I feel like, like you're the only one who really cares because I'm not…" she trailed off as she hunched over herself, and looked frighteningly lost.

Which wasn't a word she associated with Arizona at all, so it was nerve-wracking, and to calm both of them, she moved even closer, tentatively reaching out and rubbing her hand over Arizona's lower back, prompting, "You're not what?"

"I don't know!" the outburst made her jump, but once it was out, it seemed the floodgates opened for Arizona, and tears started streaming down her face, "I'm – nothing is going right. I had to kick Sadie off of the team, I _had_ to. She – she has a history, but of course I can't tell anyone that. It's _not_ because she punched me in the face, because I'll live. But of course no one believes that. _April_ doesn't even believe that, and they're all mad at me," she managed to get out in broken whispers, and the sounds, coming from the voice Callie heard every night and trusted and found comforting, were heartbreaking.

When Arizona didn't continue, Callie hesitantly starting moving her hand in comforting circles, murmuring, "So, Sadie is the girl who punched you? And you had to kick her off for being a troublemaker, which makes sense. But now they blame you," she summed up, wondering if this was what had gotten Arizona all riled up.

The blonde nodded, then shrugged, then her shoulders shook even more as more tears fell, "And I'm – it's my senior year for mock-trial and I'm not even involved in the actual _debate_. And the girls in the sorority are – they're so _young_. I feel like I'm ten years older than everyone, and I feel like I can't actually be their friend because – what happens when I'm their friend? I can't be, because I need to be the one who is responsible. I don't _want_ to be the bitch, you know," she said vehemently, or as vehemently as she could through the tears.

And Callie just hummed, because she felt like her heart was breaking for Arizona. Because she… well, she really did seem to feel alone. So alone, that when everything went wrong, the only place she could think of to come was to New York.

Lightly, she removed her hand from Arizona's, who gripped her tighter for a moment, before slackening. Then she started to withdraw completely, but Callie shook her head and simply leaned in completely, to wrap her arms around Arizona's shoulders.

And true to Arizona fashion, she wrapped her arms back after some hesitation, before tearfully whispering against Callie's ear, "It's my own fault. Because I'm – I'm _cold_ and I have to push people away. Because when you let them in, they hurt you, and I _can't_ – I just can't."

Then she just seemed to cry even harder and melted into Callie's embrace. Biting her lip, she managed to keep an arm around Arizona and shift backwards so that she could lie down. And she was only mildly surprised when Arizona willingly followed her down, resting her head against Callie's shoulder. Her shirt was quickly soaked through with her tears, but all she did was tentatively lift a hand to stroke it lightly through blonde hair.

She liked that when she was upset, and the whimper that Arizona let out against her made her feel that Arizona probably did, too.

And she had such soft hair, Callie thought, as she fingers sifted through it.

Clearing her throat, she murmured into the blonde's ear, "Arizona, listen to me. You aren't cold. You – you push yourself to the limits. You are _the best_ at what you do, even when things get tough."

She could feel Arizona's body shake against hers, as she blonde pressed her forehead against Callie's neck. And she cursed herself for the stupid butterflies in her stomach because this was so _obviously_ not the time for any of that.

When Arizona didn't say anything else, Callie simply bit her lip lightly in thought, and wondered how to say this. Choosing her words carefully, she stroked her hands over Arizona's slimly muscular back once more, "You aren't cold. But – maybe – sometimes you push people away because, well, you just said you're scared to let them in. That's no excuse for anyone to treat you unfairly or to judge you, though."

Arizona took a deep, shuddering breath, then blew it out, which, coincidentally, meant blowing her hot breath over Callie's chest, and her hands momentarily paused. Then Arizona whispered, "I think I hurt April. By – by shutting her out."

As lightly as she could, she said, "Well… as someone who has been kind of shut out by you," she thought of today and the last time Arizona pushed her away, a few weeks ago, even though she knew it wasn't to the scale of what she probably did with April, "It does hurt. But… you need to figure that some people are worth letting in."

Callie's heart stumbled in her chest as Arizona's fingers lightly trailed over her collarbone, and she was pretty sure Arizona could feel how hard her heart started to beat in her chest. But Arizona didn't comment on that, instead she mumbled, "Maybe they are."

Then her fingers skated gently over Callie's collarbone again, and this time she knew that her shiver was noticeable, but she just closed her eyes against the blush, and continued to rub Arizona's back.

Brown eyes drifted over to the bookshelf, and she drew in a quick breath before quickly pushing out, "What… what happened to Tim?"

The fingertips that had been on her froze, and for a moment she feared that Arizona was going to get up and break out of this weird little bubble they had suddenly created. But then she felt her breathe out once more, deeply, and her hand just fisted against Callie's collar, "Not tonight. Just… not tonight."

Okay, Callie thought, that was okay. She bit her lip, and looked down at the crown of soft gold hair nestled against her chin. _This_, not Arizona being sad, but simply existing like this, it was... more than okay.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! I appreciate everyone's feedback so much, thank you to everyone who reviews. You're awesome! And thank you, everyone in general, for reading!**


	12. The Morning After

Arizona woke up with the sun streaming in through the slats over the window brightly over her eyes. As a result, she tried to squeeze her eyes shut as tightly as she could, which did absolutely nothing to help.

So she opened them, and for the first few moments, she was genuinely confused as to what she was doing… _here_.

Until she remembered that here was Callie's. Because that was where she came last night, when everything at school had felt like it was too much. Here was Callie's, where she had bawled her eyes out all over the brunette.

Her eyes felt sore, and she knew that they would be puffy if she looked in a mirror. And for some reason, after she cried, the back of her throat hurt. Like every breath of ragged air she had to breathe in through her tears dug in too deep.

That feeling was here right now.

Groaning, she brought her hand up to her eyes to block out the sun, and blue eyes closed again to act as even more of a shield. It was only then, as she wiggled a little, that she realized exactly the position they were in.

Truthfully, she didn't quite remember going to sleep. She remembered… sobbing – embarrassingly – into Callie's shoulder, soaking her shirt. And then nuzzling closer against her, because she felt good and she had such soft skin. And Arizona had cried more with her face pressed against Callie's neck.

All she remembered dimly was the way Callie's hands had stroked over her back and into her hair; she figured that she must have cried herself to sleep.

Which was… disconcerting enough on it's own.

It was even worse that she knew she must have fallen asleep actually on top of the other girl. And now, she could feel Callie's warm breath on the back of her neck, which made her shiver. An arm was curled protectively over her waist, holding her closely, and she was aware of the way Callie's body was molded behind her, as the big spoon in the situation.

Biting her lip, she recognized that despite the fact that her body felt cozy, the voice in her head that was telling her to get away. Quickly. Because this was a kind of _intimacy_ that made her stomach twinge all weirdly, and her entire body tensed without her even meaning it to.

As lightly as she could, she reached down and took Callie's arm that was strewn over her waist, and pulled it up and off of her waist as she simultaneously inched out away from the warm embrace.

She paused at the small sound Callie made in the back of her throat, a quiet whine, as she rolled into the spot Arizona had just occupied. Her hand reached out and grasped at the pillow, right where she would have been laying her head, and the small frown that appeared on Callie's face made her feel bad for just a moment.

But then it disappeared into a sleeping serene look once more, and so did the guilt. She just… had to think about things.

Things like how yesterday afternoon, things just seemed to go from bad to worse, and she hardly made it through cheerleading practice without going completely ballistic. Like it was somehow _her_ fault Megan and Sadie had gotten into a fight and that they had to subsequently pull in girls from JV and teach them the routine.

After practice and another run-in with April… well, she just _had_ to get away. Away from being the head cheerleader and the sorority president and the apparently sub-par member of mock-trial.

That last thought made her scowl, as she stood up and wrapped her arms around her waist.

As quietly as she could, she tiptoed to Callie's bedroom door, and slipped out into the… well, everything else, basically.

She hadn't taken a good look around last night; her mind had been elsewhere and then as soon as Callie had pointed out her room, she'd immediately gone in there. As she pulled Callie's door closed behind her – wincing at the way it squeaked – she took the time to look around now.

The living room area and kitchen were separated by a small, rickety looking table and two unmatching chairs. It was oddly charming, she thought, and walked over to run a fingertip lightly over the back of one.

The kitchen had older appliances, but clearly functional. Spinning around, she turned to look at the other room. The living room held a small television in the corner, situated on a small table. And in front of it was a loveseat couch and a reclining chair. She wondered if the recliner even really opened, because there wasn't very much space for it.

But like the kitchen chairs, everything in here was mismatched, and she found it appealing. Maybe it was because in the house she'd been raised in – her parent's house – everything was pretty and pristine and _perfect_.

Perfectly matching.

Perfectly spotless.

Perfectly perfect.

Shaking her head, because _god_, is she feeling all out of sorts today, she made her way to the bathroom, which was her initial target after getting out of Callie's bed.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, she made her way to the mirror and grimaced. Yeah, it was as bad as she thought it would be. All around her eyes was puffy and still a little red, and her cheeks were a little red, too.

Probably because Arizona didn't often let herself cry. Or, she tried to keep it together for as long as she could and bottled it all up, and then once the crying _did_ start, it was usually hard enough to burst a few blood vessels.

As evidenced by her face.

Shaking her head at herself, she leaned over to splash some cool water over herself and sighed at the feeling. It was calming.

After a few minutes, she decided it was probably best to go to Callie's room again and… she didn't know exactly what her plan was from there. Gather her items and leave? That seemed a little tactless, after Callie had consoled her for who even knew how long.

Just as she reached out to open Callie's door, she heard, "Thank god you're going to Callie's room. For a second there, I thought there was a break in."

She squeaked, actually squeaked, and it was embarrassing, as her cheeks heated in a blush and she jumped from the surprise. Spinning around, she lifted her hand up to her rapidly beating heart, to see a dark haired woman standing in the kitchen. She was carelessly munching on handfuls of cereal that she was eating directly from the box, as she eyed Arizona up and down in appraisal.

Arizona nearly felt like fidgeting before reminding herself that she _did not_ fidget to strangers, and she stood with her shoulders squared back, and she lifted an eyebrow back at the woman.

Who just continued to speak, as she lifted a hand to vaguely gesture to where Arizona was standing, "I mean, not that you would do much damage, really. Even if you did take the shitty tv, you probably wouldn't be able to carry much else."

She took offense to that; she didn't bust her ass at practices every week, and partake in sports since she was very young just for fun, "I could carry off more than you think."

The woman lifted an eyebrow at her before snorting out a laugh, "I mean, I don't know why you're standing in my apartment as a stranger and telling me that you could rob me with ease. But okay," she shrugged, before continuing, "I didn't really hear anything when I came in last night, and I didn't get in late. Weird. You and Callie must have been quiet."

As she looked down at herself, appraising the way the other woman had just been doing moments ago, she realized how this must have looked. Because she was wearing the baby blue thin long sleeved shirt that she'd worn here yesterday, and it was rumpled to hell because she'd slept in it.

But it also looked the same way it would if she had just thrown it on after it had been on the floor all night. Her jeans – ugh, she'd slept in jeans – looked much the same way.

It took a moment for Arizona's mind to catch up to her statement, and she felt herself blush, "I – we – no," deep breath, "Callie and I didn't… we're friends. I needed somewhere to spend the night," she somewhat explained.

But the brunette just shrugged, and are more cereal while giving her a curious glance, "Sure."

"I'm Arizona," she offered, and debated offering a hand. But they were a little bit away from one another, and the woman's hands were busy as she ate her cereal.

She didn't seem offended that Arizona didn't put forth the effort, but her eyes lit up in recognition, "Arizona? Letter girl?"

The feeling she got in her stomach at this was the same one she'd gotten last night when that redhead – Addison, she reminded herself – knew who she was. She didn't know exactly how to place the feeling it gave her. It wasn't a _bad_ one necessarily; she did enjoy that she was a real part of Callie's life, because Callie was a real part of hers.

And that these people who were important to Callie knew about her solidified that. Then again, Callie was a very real part of her life, and her 'friends' didn't know about the other woman, so… she didn't feel like thinking about that right now.

"Yes, letter girl," she confirmed, before blue eyes narrowed and she thought back to conversations with Callie, "And you're Cristina?" she ventured a guess, because who else would be sitting on the edge of that tiny counter like this was her home, unless this _was_ her home?

She gets a grunt in response as the woman swallows her cereal, "You got it. So, you and Callie? Together?"

Arizona bit the inside of her cheek at the questioning look that jumped from the woman's dark eyes as the darted from her to Callie's bedroom door that she was standing in front of, as if she could actually see the brunette sleeping in bed on the other side. And her stomach did that stupid jumping thing that she was finding unpleasant, "Uh, no."

Cristina just shrugged and made a humming sound, and Arizona took that as her saying that the conversation was over. She took it as a reprieve and opened Callie's door quickly, slipping in, and closing it behind her to avoid more questions.

As quietly as possible, she moved around Callie's room again. It wasn't very big, so it only took her a few seconds before she was on the other side of the room once more, her hands clasped in front of her as she bounced from foot to foot and listened to Callie's quiet breathing behind her.

She enjoyed Callie's room; she liked the way it was set up, with the bed and the bookshelf and the dresser all crammed in despite the small space, but it still didn't look extremely cluttered. Somehow. She wondered how Callie managed that, actually.

What she didn't like about Callie's room was that aside from the bed, there was really no place for her to sit down.

But that wasn't an issue for long, because it was only seconds later before she heard a quiet groan from the bed, and she turned to look at the girl in bed as she frowned.

Arizona was pretty sure that the frown on her face as she started to wake up was one of the most adorable things she'd seen. She wouldn't be able to not think that if she tried.

It reminded her of their skype session from only a few days ago – it seemed like much longer ago. It was a ridiculously intimate thing, in Arizona's mind, to watch someone wake up, to spend the night sleeping with them.

Which she'd done, however unintentionally, with Callie for two days in the last week.

Regardless of the way her stomach clenched at the idea of it all, she couldn't help but giggle the way Callie's dark eyes fluttered open only to glare at the alarm clock on the table. It was still early; only seven in the morning. And while she was used to being awake by this point, Callie pointedly was not.

Half of her expected the brunette to push her face back against her pillow and go back to sleep, but she didn't. Instead, she shook dark hair back from her face and looked up at Arizona in confusion, "Why are you up?"

The way Callie's voice, which honestly was sensual even just in regular conversation, was raspier right now after just waking up was making her inside jump, and she flushed at the sensation. Those dark eyes stared at her, as if drinking in the way she looked, which made her blush even more.

Shaking her head, as if she could get rid of those thoughts for now, she shrugged, "I just did. I have an early inner clock, I guess."

One of Callie's perfectly arched eyebrows winged up and she looked at her like she had two heads, "You're a crazy morning person." And even though Arizona knew Callie definitely wasn't a crazy morning person and definitely would have gone back to sleep if she wasn't here, the other woman rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes.

And in doing so, the blanket fell down a bit, and Arizona could see that Callie wasn't wearing the same clothes she had been last night – at least her top – and was instead in a tank top that showed off a lot of smooth, tan skin.

Callie apparently noticed her look, and looked down at herself, "I – after you fell asleep I changed. I didn't know if I should wake you up to give you something to wear, too, but you looked really comfortable, even though you were in regular clothes. And you kind of looked like you needed to sleep, so –"

Okay, so she really did enjoy Callie's little rambles, and this one was no different. Shaking her head, she cut her off, "I did," and she really did. Because Thursday night, after _everything_, she hadn't gotten any sleep at all, really.

All she'd been able to do was think about what April had said, and the fact that her jaw had hurt, and that she now had to find two replacements for cheerleading, and that she had no clue if or when she was going to be put in her rightful place in mock-trial.

Then she thought about how she hadn't spoken to Callie that night, which was her own doing, but she'd still missed her.

All in all, she had gotten less than two hours of broken up sleep the night before last, so she guessed it wasn't surprising that she'd practically passed out after her crying fest.

With a sigh, she tentatively sat on the edge of the bed and didn't miss the way dark eyes carefully watched her, as if she was going to break down again. Which was one of the many reasons she really disliked breaking down in front of people.

Her hands brushed over the wrinkles on her shirt, as she spoke quietly, "I'm sorry about last night."

The words hung between them for a few moments without a response, and when she looked up at Callie, she was getting a confused look in return. Then Callie's teeth were digging into her bottom lip like she was trying to not say something before she shook her head, "If you're apologizing for crying, you really don't have do."

But she _did_, and everything in her was yelling at her to insist that she did. Instead she scanned her eyes over Callie's face and then narrowed them in question, "I don't suppose we can just not talk about it?"

From behind her, she heard Callie blow out a breath, and if she closed her eyes, it would feel like one of their phone conversations, with the way they seem to have gotten so familiar with the way one another speaks and even just breathes, "I'm not going to… force you or anything," Callie mumbled, and from the corner of her eye, Arizona could see Callie's delicate, long fingers play with part of her comforter before she continued, "_But_. I do have some things to say, that I wanted to say last night, but you fell asleep."

For some reason, that made Arizona smile, because of course Callie had more to say. She always had more to say.

She let out a deep breath and felt kind of grateful that Callie wasn't looking for _her_ to say any more about everything that had been building on her. After a few seconds of hesitation, she reclined backwards until she was on her back, head on the pillow that she'd slept on, with her hands coming up to rest on her stomach, rubbing up and down the fabric of her shirt.

The way she felt Callie's eyes follow the movement made her pause, then she turned her head to look into the amused eyes of her friend.

She lifted her eyebrow as a wordless prompt for her to continue.

And Callie nodded as if that reminded her that she was planning on speaking, "Right. Well… you kind of said everything – I think – that led you here yesterday." Arizona knew that she'd talked more in detail about everything that had happened after her initial outburst, and that was probably what Callie was referring to.

She nodded to confirm that she had, indeed, said everything that drove her here. Kind of. Mostly. And she ordered herself to concentrate so that blue eyes stayed looking at Callie and not flitting over to the bookshelf.

Because she still wasn't ready to have _that_ conversation with Callie. Or anyone.

"So, I guess I just wanted to say that," she paused and licked her lips as dark eyes seemed to search for the words she wanted to say, "That I know it isn't easy, for you. To keep everything in and always push yourself. But you don't have to do everything alone. I'm here for you." Arizona looked up at her in question, and she enjoyed the way Callie's cheeks tinted red, "I'm – I mean, I'm not _there_ for you, at school or anything. Obviously. But I'm _here_. So. Maybe when you're feeling stressed or freaking out or something, you don't have to hop the train here."

A frown slid slightly over her face, and now she did look around the room, and then back at them; they were lying down fairly close to one another because Callie's best was very small. But her stomach had a heavy feeling, like Callie was trying to tell her something, "I shouldn't have come," she said slowly.

But then Callie's eyes opened wide and she slid down a little so they were lying eye to eye, as her hand shot out and took Arizona's, as if she was afraid Arizona was going to pull back.

Which, she guessed, wasn't a ridiculous thing for Callie to think.

Then it was both of her soft hands on Arizona's, and they took it between them, thumbs gently stroking over the skin. The way Arizona's breath huffed out harder than she had intended was definitely unintended, but how else was she supposed to react when Callie's hands holding her own made her feel like… ridiculous.

Like she needed yet another reminder that those tingles she felt whenever her friend touched her were really real.

But either Callie didn't notice or didn't care, because she didn't respond to it at all. And Arizona was grateful as the brunette continued, "I'm not saying that you shouldn't have come. I'm just saying that when life gets… messy, you don't have to let it build up so much that your only option is to run away here," she pointed out, quietly. She seemed nervous, as if Arizona was going to be annoyed at her for stating what was the truth.

She appreciated the truth, though, and it was _Callie_ saying it, so, "It just felt like the only option at the time," she admitted in a whisper.

And it had. Because on top of everything that had happened earlier in the week, and after dealing with some of the girls' attitude at the squad and _again_ at the sorority house, she'd had another altercation with April. They'd both snapped at each other, and that was when April had called her _cold_.

That had been the final straw of it, because… if she didn't have April then who did she have? The only answer she could think of to that was, well, Callie. And it still stung that April had said that to her, even if maybe it was true.

Callie adjusted her head against her pillow, and it looked more like she was nuzzling against it, before she adjusted her blanket over both of them.

For which Arizona was appreciative because it was pretty chilly in here, and as she pulled it up over her shoulders, she sniffed at it. Because Callie really did smell good, and so did all of her blankets and her bed in general.

It was comforting, in the same way that talking to Callie after a long day was.

Then the brunette gave her a dazzling smile, and Arizona enjoyed that that smile came out even when Callie was awake far earlier than she wanted to be, "I'm not sure that I'm glad I was your last resort," she winked, which made Arizona's eyebrows shoot up because it was probably the smoothest she'd ever witnessed Callie actually be. She liked it, "But you don't have to be sorry for coming. I like you here," she reiterated, and then brought her hands back to playing with Arizona's fingers under the blanket.

Her stomach felt the way it had when she'd woken up a little while ago. Like… like this situation was unbearably intimate for them, and she really wasn't sure she was entirely comfortable with it.

But unlike this morning, she didn't get up.

And Callie continued, "You're welcome here whenever you want, Arizona. But things can be easier if…" her bottom lip was between her teeth again for another few seconds, and she was biting it fairly hard before releasing, "If maybe when things were going wrong, you don't pretend to be sick, and we can talk about them before it gets to the point that you're ready to explode."

She winced at the reminder that she'd lied to the other woman other night, when she hadn't wanted – no, that wasn't even it, because she _had_ wanted to talk. It was just that she wasn't comfortable or ready to talk.

Arizona found herself nodding, blonde hair moving against the soft pillow under her cheek, "You're right. I'm," she licked her lips, "It's just not comfortable to talk sometimes." A lot of the time.

But she was kind of worried if she didn't talk, at least to Callie, that times like what had happened last night might happen again. And she definitely couldn't have that. Not when she had so many other people counting on her back at school.

Because she wasn't going to always have to time to run away to New York for the night. Last night had to be a one time thing.

It wasn't good to keep relying on Callie to carry the burden of her emotions when they got to be too much for her to carry on her own. But… she snuck a look at the other woman, who seemed to be content toying with Arizona's hand, Callie didn't seem to mind very much.

Then dark eyes snapped up to hers, "I know it's not always comfortable. But that's what friends are for, right?" and she wondered how in the world Callie's eyes could seem to question on their own.

It didn't seem right that simple eyes were that expressive; Arizona was grateful that she knew hers were more guarded.

That's what friends were for, she repeated in her mind, even as she carefully slipped her hand away from Callie's, because… this was feeling very heavy, very fast. She didn't scramble from the bed, like part of her wanted, though, so it was a victory.

At her movement, Callie nodded, as if she was understanding something before her hand came up from where it had been – with Arizona's – under the covers.

After a few seconds, Arizona sighed at herself because she felt like she caused this weird thing between them. And then she wiggled around, and with an exaggerated huff, she shot Callie a playful glare, "You lied to me, Callie Torres."

When Callie looks at her, wide eyed and like she's trying desperately to figure out what Arizona is talking about, she let out a grin, "Every night, we talk and you are all comfortable in your bed. You've _told_ me that this bed was comfortable. But it's lumpy!"

Even though she had just been using it as a completely random segue away from making anything… awkward, it _was_ the truth. Callie's mattress left a lot to be desired.

And the brunette's mouth fell open, even as her eyes lit up with a smile, and it relieved Arizona to see it there as she vehemently shook her head, "Are you kidding? Rolling into my bed at night is the most comfortable feeling ever."

She scoffed, "Yeah, if you're crazy."

A challenging eyebrow rose up on Callie's forehead, "You weren't complaining last night!" her statement made them both blush, and Arizona didn't point out that she hadn't had any complaints last night because she'd fallen asleep _on_ Callie.

Instead, she rolled her eyes and brought her hand down in the minimal space between them – actually brushing against the softness of Callie's stomach and feeling how her breath hitched. She ignored it as she pressed down and lightly bounced them, "You have a lumpy mattress, Callie. I can't believe you've been playing me this whole time."

She snatched her hand back so she wasn't feeling the other girl's warmth against her, but Callie's mouth had fallen down in disbelief, "Playing you?"

Now she nodded, and she pushed herself up a bit on her elbow, "Playing me! You're always on the phone acting like you're in the most comfortable place ever, but you're really laying right here," she finished, as she pointed down.

The brunette pushed herself up to mirror her position, "You sleep on a mattress that you won by blood, sweat, and tears of sorority girls and cheerleaders!"

She was unable to control a giggle at that, "And I am damn proud of it!"

As they held eye contact, it seemed impossible for them to control their laughter, and they both fell back to the bed. All she could hear in her ears was the low rumble of Callie chuckling, and it made her feel nice. Relaxed.

Their laughter faded slowly before Callie's voice was quiet as she asked, "Want to hear something weird?"

It only made Arizona huff out a quick laugh again, because, "When _aren't_ you asking me that?"

"True," Callie acknowledged with a lift of her eyebrow, "I, um…" she trailed off and brown eyes slipped away from hers to look instead at her pillow, "I've imagined you here."

Arizona froze at that, and lifted an eyebrow mischievously at her friend, because she could see when the words hit Callie with the way her blush deepened.

Brown eyes rolled at her as Callie rushed to explain, "Not like – not like _that_. I just mean. Sometimes, when we would be talking, it's nice to imagine you here with me. Like, I could close my eyes and that you would be here, still talking."

It was a nice thought, Arizona admitted. Because she imagined it was like the way they had skyped, and that had been a nice night. If she didn't think it would make things… tense again and possibly make her have to deal with something she didn't want to deal with yet, she might have brushed her fingers against Callie's again.

Instead, she tightly held her hand against her own thigh.

Quietly, she confessed, "It's not weird."

Because it wasn't. They talked every night, and they had that… tingly thing – she wondered if Callie felt it too? – so… it wasn't weird.

Dark, imploring eyes flickered back to hers, "No? Good." Callie swallowed thickly, and Arizona followed the motion with her eyes before Callie asked, "Do you want to know why I wrote to you when I found your book? "

Clearing her throat, she teased, "I thought it was Broadway superstition?"

"It was," Callie nodded, "But that wasn't the only reason; that's what made me go through with sending the letter. But I kept writing because… Because I felt _crazy_. Here I was, living in one of the most populated cities in the entire world, literally living feet away from another person, and I was so lonely. I have Addison now, which, is great. But I didn't for a long time, and I felt alone. Like, more alone than I had ever been. And as much as I was happy about living here to try to follow my dreams, I never imagined I would be _so_ alone here." Her little ramble ended in a vulnerable whisper, and her hand was playing with the corner of the pillow next to Arizona's head. "That sounds crazy, right?"

Dimly, she felt like she understood that Callie was telling her this at least in part because Callie knew that she was kind of uncomfortable with how vulnerable she herself had been in this visit. And it was that thought that made her appreciate Callie even more.

She listened to the words, repeating them in her head, and closed her eyes at them. Because for some reason, her eyes felt like they were welling with tears, but she didn't want to cry again. And honestly, she had no reason to; they were just talking.

But it still took her a few moments to open them, and her voice was thicker than she would have liked, "No. It doesn't sound crazy at all, actually." She licked her lips and willed herself to open back up. The way she felt she only could with Callie, "I go to a huge college. Surrounded by thousands of peers, the president of my sorority – literally living in a house with girls who are supposed to be like my sisters – and…" she trailed off and thought of the past few days before making herself continue, "I've never felt lonelier."

Except when I'm with you.

The thought shocked her and made her eyes widen, because even though it was the truth, when it sounded like that, even in her own head, it was… terribly intimate. The words wouldn't come out though, but what she had already said had those dark, endlessly dark, eyes stare down at her.

Then, it seemed that Callie didn't have her reservations, because a soft, light fingertip traced down her cheek.

Her breath shuddered out at the light contact, because just… _how_ did Callie's touch feel like that to her? It wasn't right. It was actually strange, and it made her want to run away. Again.

But before she could decide whether or not she was actually going to run or not, Callie was leaning in toward her. It was very, very slow. Almost glacial, really, and chocolate eyes that seemed to be darkening by the second stared into hers the whole time.

As if waiting for her to pull away. And really, she was waiting for herself to pull away. Because this – whatever was between them – was something she wasn't ready to deal with, not right now.

Pull away.

Except, her body wasn't listening to her brain, because her lips parted on an exhale, and then Callie's eyes left hers to flicker to her lips. And then there was no space between them, and she could feel Callie's warm breath hitting her lips.

Her heart was pounding as soft, full lips touched her own. Her bottom lip was gently sucked between Callie's, and Arizona's breath seemed to completely leave her lungs. Because if she thought that having their hands touch was tingly, this was…

This was.

Heaven.

Blue eyes slammed closed, as her hand closed into a fist at her hip. Then Callie's slid over it, and she was powerless to move away from her warmth, as the brunette's mouth moved against hers, releasing her lip, and she was pressing soft kisses against Arizona's mouth now.

Her body was still acting with a mind of it's own as she finally responded, lips moving just a bit, providing some pressure against Callie's, as they melded together.

She hadn't even thought she could feel like this. This… heart-pounding, breath-stealing, just-ran-a-marathon feeling, from sweet, soft kisses. But she was, and Callie let out this little whimper sound that was so soft it should not have, in any way, made Arizona's stomach flip and twirl and pull in this complete arousal, like it was.

When she felt Callie's tongue tentatively brush her lips, she breathlessly opened because she _wanted_ –

Then she pulled back, wide eyed, and breathing heavily because… it was just a few kisses, and her mouth and entire body, really, was tingling.

It wasn't anything like she'd experienced before, and Arizona had been attracted and aroused before. This was new, and it was like being laid bare after just a kiss. And it was kind of really frightening.

And, damn it, she hadn't come here for this, and she hadn't wanted to think about this yet.

Callie's eyes had barely opened, and she was breathing the same way Arizona was by the time Arizona had backed off the bed. She was already pulling on her shoes when Callie's voice, all low and sexy behind her, whispered, "Arizona…"

But she didn't slow down, because now her mind was racing for completely different reasons than why she'd ran here, and now she had to run back to where she'd come from. She managed to give a very weak smile to the brunette who was just now pushing herself up in bed, "I – I really do have to go."

But Callie shook her head and reached out, looking more aware now than she just had been right after the kiss, "Wait, Arizona –"

She grabbed her coat, and didn't take the time to slip it on before quickly making her way to the door, "Thanks for – listening. And everything. I'll talk to you later."

Callie calling after her was muffled as she shut the door behind her, wishing her lips would stop tingling as she practically ran from the apartment.

* * *

**Please let me know your thoughts! I can't believe the feedback and response to this story so far; it's honestly amazing! You are all amazing, and thank you for reading :)**


	13. A Blessing and A Curse

"Arizona, wait!" Callie called, and she knew her voice carried into the other room even as Arizona slammed the bedroom door closed behind her in her haste to get out.

She swore under her breath at herself because she was _so fucking stupid_, as her feet kicked at the blankets tangled around her legs, that were preventing her from getting up. Without wasting a second, as soon as she had a leg cleared, she jumped up from the bed and hopped as the remaining blankets now twisted on one ankle.

Ignoring them, she went for the door, tripping now as she gripped the handle, "Please don't go," she tried again, but before she even had her door open, the front door to the apartment had already slammed shut, and Arizona was already gone.

Groaning at herself, she closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. She was _such_ an idiot.

"Wow, Torres. You really have a way with the ladies," Cristina commented in an amused voice from the kitchen. Meaning she'd witnessed the fact that Callie had literally scared a woman into running for her life from the apartment.

It made her groan again, "Shut up, Cristina."

Her roommates laugh echoed in her ears as she turned back around and went back to her room. She might have had a chance to catch up to Arizona, if things were different. As in, if her head wasn't so foggy from the feeling of her soft lips. She'd been practically in a daze when Arizona had pulled away from her, and while she was still processing what had happened, the blonde had already had the time to put on her shoes and coat and get the hell out of dodge.

Biting her lip in uncertainty, because she _knew_ Arizona didn't want to hear from her, she still dug out her phone from her bedside table. And only after a moment of hesitation, she typed out, _Arizona, I'm sorry. I really am. _

Then she fell back onto her bed, because much like she knew Arizona didn't want to hear from her, she also was fairly certain her apology was going to fall on deaf ears, at least for the time being. So when she didn't get a response in the next hour, she sent another message.

_Will you please just let me know when you're back at school safely?_

It was hours later – she was already heading out to the theatre for her show – by the time she got a reply.

**Back at school. Mock-trial all day. I don't think I'll have time to talk tonight.**

And even though it was a blatant lie, she didn't call the blonde out on her – how could she? Her stomach twisted uncomfortably as she quickly typed back, _Okay, I understand. Can we talk about this some other day?_

This time, there was no answer at all.

* * *

In the last few days, Callie's phone had become somewhat of her adversary. Mostly because every time it had alerted her to a new text message, it was never from the person that she was hoping it was from.

"You know that saying, about how if looks could kill, you'd be dead right now?" the words were asked into her ear, over the music that played in the background in the bar that they were in.

And she rolled her eyes before turning to face Mark Sloan, lifting her eyebrow at him, "Heard that a lot, have you?"

On the other side of her, Addison threw her head back in laughter as her hand slapped Callie's shoulder in what she had come to learn was the redhead showing her appreciation. In the couple of weeks that she'd spent more time with Sloan, he never seemed to take her barbs to heart; he usually found them amusing.

And this time was no different, as his lips quirked up and he shot her a grin, "Ouch." Then he pulled out a stool and slipped onto it, "But, just so you know, for as many dirty looks as I have gotten from women – not that there are many –" both women rolled their eyes, but he pushed on, "I've never been on the receiving end of a glare the way you just glared at your phone. It's just a poor inanimate object, Torres."

His words nearly made her growl. She clearly knew it was just an inanimate object. She _knew_ logically that her phone had no bearing on her current lack of communication with Arizona. But still.

"She's just mad that she and her girl aren't talking right now," Addison supplied, tipping her head back to finish off the drink in her hand.

For this Tuesday night, the cast had decided to go to some underground bar that was very trendy right now to celebrate Addison's understudy's birthday. Callie really had no reason to not come out tonight, because she was fairly positive that tonight wouldn't be the night that Arizona suddenly decided that she was ready to talk. Plus, she'd blown it off the last time she'd promised to go out with them.

But she bristled at Addison's phrasing, even as she could feel herself flush, "She's not my girl. Definitely not," she finished with a mumble.

Now Sloan seemed more interested than he was with his drink and leaned in, "Alaska? What's going on? Tell Uncle Mark all of your problems."

The way Addison stared at him was enough to make Callie grin begrudgingly, as her friend stabbed her finger at his chest, "I have told you repeatedly to never ever refer to yourself as Uncle Mark again."

He looked slightly more put out by her glare than he had with Callie's – always an interesting development, she thought – but still brushed it off, and held his hands up nonthreateningly, "I was just going to offer my expertise in the area of women." With a roguish grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows, he added, "And I know you don't have any complaints about that."

"She's _not_ going to talk to you about her woman problems, Sloan," Addison bit back, probably because Callie hadn't even told her about what happened between her and Arizona a couple of days ago.

Not that she hadn't wanted to tell her, because she really did. Addison's friendship in the last few months had been nothing short of great. But because of how much she knew Addison really liked the idea of Arizona and herself becoming "a thing" she felt like she wouldn't get the serious conversation she needed.

Mark Sloan, on the other hand, had a lot of experience with women. She would give him that. Even though he was turning out to not be the enormous douchebag she originally thought him to be, he still had his moments. And even in those moments, women still flocked to him.

So, she figured, if there was someone who could help offer a new perspective, it could be him.

Then again, she thought with a frown as she looked at the drink on the bar in front of her, she _was_ on her third drink of the night, and it could be the alcohol that told her talking to Sloan about her personal problems was a good idea.

But, she heaved a sigh, she was going to, because the heavy, twisting feeling in the pit of her stomach was only growing heavier with every day.

Her teeth dug almost painfully into her bottom lip before she relented, "Okay, Sloan. How do you…" her eyebrows crinkled in confusion as she contemplated how to ask, "How are you sure when it's a good time for a kiss? Like a first kiss, with a woman," she clarified, even though she thought it might be somewhat needless.

Addison's mouth fell open in disbelief even as Mark smirked triumphantly at her, before he put a hand diplomatically on his chest, "Well, Callie, generally when I'm alone with a woman, it's _always_ a good time for a kiss."

The genuine curiosity she'd had for his particular insight deflated in an instead, brown eyes staring at him in disdain, "Go away."

Addison tapped her fingers against the bar with one hand as the other moved her cup in a round movement, her eyes narrowed at Callie, "I don't know what else you were expecting _him_ to have to say on the insight into a woman's mind." Before Callie could say anything, the redhead held up her hand to stop her and downed the rest of her drink, "I, your actual friend, have asked you for days what is the deal!"

She winced, because, yeah, Addison's eyes were flashing angry with her, but she also realized that was one of the many ways her friend dealt with being hurt. And her intention hadn't been to hurt Addison at all, but before she could say that, blue eyes went wide as the redhead sat up straight and stared at her.

"Wait a second. You two kissed?"

Callie simultaneously wanted to grin at the burst of enthusiasm in Addison's voice and drop her head to the bar and groan because of _the kiss_. Instead, she just reached out to pick at the little straw in her glass and she nodded.

"Well?" Addison prompted, poking her finger into Callie's side in a manner that was just hard enough to hurt, which had definitely been done on purpose.

She glared at her friend for just a second, "I thought you were mad at me?"

To which the redhead scoffed, "I am; you've been holding out on me. But I still want to know everything."

"Same," Sloan piped up from her other side, which made both of the women roll their eyes again.

Callie lifted an eyebrow, "I thought I told you to go away?"

He lowered his eyebrows, "I was just trying to lighten the mood. Even if it was true…" he let it go for just a moment before slinging his arm over her shoulder, "Come on, Torres. We're practically friends, and I'm here to listen." He leaned in closer to her so that he was close enough to whisper without Addison hearing, "Tell Uncle Mark what's wrong."

She hated that she couldn't help but huff out a laugh, even as she pushed him away and Addison gave them the eye, saying that she knew exactly which of her hated phrases he'd used. Leaning back in her chair so that she could see both of them, she brought her hands into her lap to fiddle with them, "Yes, we kissed."

And that was all she said, which, naturally led them both to staring at her. Addison was the first one to speak, "And? Did you kiss her? She kiss you?"

Then Sloan hopped in, "And you banged, and now she's avoiding you," he said knowingly, before looking deep in thought. She sincerely hoped he was deeply thinking about her predicament and not the situation he had just mentioned.

Addison slapped his shoulder either way, before lifting an eyebrow at Callie, "That's not much to go on. Is that what's got you all down?"

Callie nodded, "It's – it's been awful. _I_ kissed _her_, and then she ran away and now she's not talking to me." Not since Saturday.

Wordlessly, she held unlocked her phone and opened it up to her messages with Arizona before handing it to Addison. Who took it wordlessly, with Mark leaning over to read as well. Not that there was much to read, because aside from the message Saturday, the only thing Arizona had said in response to her attempts to talk to the blonde were the same.

**Sorry, can't talk tonight. Really busy.**

It was the only thing Arizona had sent to her – and she had sent it twice. Sloan grimaced as he reached for his beer bottle, "As long as you're sworn to secrecy, I'll admit to you that I _have_ been turned down before."

Callie and Addison turned to narrow their eyes at him, before Addison deadpanned, "You don't say."

He gave her a look, before pointedly turning to Callie, "As I was saying, I have been brushed aside once or twice. And… well, that's kind of what it looks like," he nodded towards the phone.

Her stomach felt like it was twisting painfully because she _knew_ that. But, for once, Sloan didn't sound like he was trying to be an asshole, so she shrugged, "I'm aware. I'm – I'm not trying to pursue her for another kiss or romance or anything. I just want to still be her friend."

"You're not going to pursue her again?" Addison asked, and looked at her incredulously, before turning her attention back to Callie's phone. Which, Callie realized, was where it had been for the last couple of minutes, scrolling through old texts.

Quickly, she grabbed it back, locking it, and sliding it into her pocket, "Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?"

The redhead scoffed, "Please, the only thing I'm afraid of finding going through someone's phone is nudes. And I know you and your girl haven't been exchanging those. Yet."

Sometimes she had no idea where Addison was even coming from, "We're never going to be exchanging them. Haven't you been listening?"

"Did she kiss you back?" Mark cut in before Addison said anything else, and he leaned on the bar, looking interested.

Biting her lip, she thought back to the weekend. Not that she had to think particularly hard about it anyway, because it was simmering on her mind since it had happened. And she was fairly certain it would be until she and Arizona could move beyond it.

"She…" she'd been still at first. Callie had _felt_ the way her breath had hitched, "… not at first," she admitted in a murmur, thinking of the kisses she'd placed on those soft pink lips and somehow, the memory of them still made her lips feel like it had just happened, "But then, she did. A little," Callie was sure of it. Because she was going to pull away, but then she had felt the returning pressure against her mouth.

Considering how the moment had felt like time had slowed between them, she was sure that she hadn't imagined it.

Then she blew out a breath as her shoulders slumped, "But – not for very long. And then she pulled back and ran." Seeing the questions form on both of their faces, she nodded surely, "Literally, ran. Like, away from me and out of the apartment in less than a minute."

Mark hummed in thought and sat back, sipping on his beer for a second, "I mean, in my experience, a woman running away is a really bad sign."

And she just stared at him before shaking her head, "I am very much aware of that, thank you," her teeth clenched, "As I already said, I'm not trying to get her to want to be with me; I just want her to talk to me so we can be friends again."

He looked uncertain, splitting his gaze between them for a moment, then downing the rest of his beer, "Yeah, listen. I'm no good for this kind of thing – the emotion and friends thing. When you have the romance problems, I'll be here. You're hot, Torres; you don't need to wait around for Alaska," were his parting words before he somewhat clumsily patted her on the shoulder offering what she thought was comfort, before gesturing to Addison something about where he was going.

She waved him off without a word, before tapping Callie's thigh, "I didn't think you had it in you. To just go for it," she clarified, even though it was unnecessary.

Callie scowled, "Yeah, well, I wish I didn't."

"So, why did you?" Addison prompted, as she gestured for another round of drinks for them. When she caught Callie's look, she added, "What happened that made you feel like it was the time to kiss her?"

"It's – there was – we had," she cut herself off with a groan, trying to quell her own stuttering, before she thought back to right before the kiss. What had started her great idea to lean in, "I – I told her that before her, I was really lonely. And she made me feel not alone anymore. And she said the same thing about me."

Then she frowned. That's what she'd _thought_ Arizona was saying. Because she responded to Callie's speech in kind, but, "Oh, god," she whispered, shaking her head, "I read it all wrong."

Maybe Arizona hadn't meant to imply that she'd been lonely _until_ Callie, the way Callie had meant it about her. Callie had just been too wrapped up in the moment – the moment she probably created in her head because she'd been lying in bed with the woman she realized she had actual, real, deep romantic feelings for – and kissed Arizona when the blonde was just trying to have a heart to heart.

With a friend.

Callie was a friend that Arizona had turned to when she felt like she couldn't go anywhere else, and she'd come to Callie to provide her a safe space. And then she'd turned that around and kissed the vulnerable girl when she was supposed to be comforting her.

No wonder Arizona wasn't talking to her. She was practically a molester!

Her chest felt like it was too tight, and she closed her eyes, "God, I messed up. Really badly."

Addison stared at her for a moment before slapping Callie – hard – on her thigh, "Hey, snap out of it. Listen, it was just a kiss. If she really is your friend, one little kiss that you're clearly sorry for won't be detrimental to your friendship."

But she shook her head, "You don't know Arizona; I can't make her listen to something she doesn't want to hear." Reaching for her phone, she shook it slightly in the air, "Clearly." She didn't go further into detail to explain Arizona – Arizona who closed off and drew into herself when there were things she didn't want to talk about. Arizona who seemed to deal with her problems by bottling them up and refusing to talk about them to anyone.

Which was how she'd ended up at Callie's place last weekend in the first place.

Addison just lifted her eyebrow and took a sip of her drink, before gesturing to Callie's phone herself, "All I saw in there – barring since Saturday – were the two of you flirting and being all couple-y."

Now Callie rolled her eyes and reached for her drink as well, "This is why I couldn't talk to you about the kiss before! Because you're always so adamant that Arizona is – that we should be together, or are already together, or whatever else. But now, I know we're not _that_."

"That?" Addison asked, confused.

"_That_," she embellished, taking another sip of her drink, before explaining, "What you think we are. Maybe you were right that I like her as more than a friend, but she definitely doesn't like me. And now we're probably not even friends!"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Jesus, take a pill. Yeah, I did think you had feelings for her, and I was fucking right. And yeah, I do think you two are involved in some serious deep lesbian love tangle. And I'm fucking right," she mumbled, even though Callie clearly heard her, before clearing her throat, "But if this is the way it's going to be for now, then just get her to talk. You're great at making people like you."

She stared at Addison incredulously before bursting into laughter. Really, she couldn't stop, and it carried on like that for almost a whole minute, before she managed to take in a deep breath, "_I'm_ good at making people like me? No one in the play liked me for months, including you." She didn't bother to add in the other experiences she'd had. Namely the ones in high school, where no one had liked her.

Or about her parents, who hadn't cared enough about her to try to reach out to her since she'd moved to the new city.

Yeah, her track record was pretty awful.

The redhead shrugged, "You are. I don't even really like Sloan, and I'm sleeping with him, but I like you." She downed the rest of her drink before pushing herself up and resting her hand on Callie's shoulder, "Listen. You wrote Arizona a fucking _letter_ out of nowhere. She had no idea who you were, and you were all creepy. And she liked it – liked you – and wrote back. If she's not listening to your apologies right now, make her listen. She'll still like you."

And with that – and a sloppy, wet, more than slightly tipsy kiss on the cheek – Addison was off, leaving Callie to stew.

* * *

The last time Callie had been on a college campus was almost two years ago. Though, the college she'd attended in Florida wasn't nearly this big. It had been a small, private university that was very much close to home.

_This_?

Suffice it to say, the University of Pennsylvania was sprawling and Callie was grateful for the amount of reference maps in the area. They were the only things that had helped point her in the right direction.

Though, she frowned, she wasn't _entirely_ sure this was the right direction. She had hope, though. If she could move to New York City by herself and figure her way around there, she could do the same here for an afternoon.

By this point, it had been just over a week since Arizona had run away from her – from their kiss, she corrected with a grimace. Since talking to Mark and Addison on Tuesday, she hadn't messaged the blonde for a couple of days, figuring that if she gave her a few days without interruption, that Arizona would come around to talk.

Or at least be receptive to hearing her out.

But, she'd been mistaken. And she kind of had a sneaking suspicion that if she didn't get Arizona to start talking to her again now, that she wasn't going to be able to later. All she was really hoping was that Arizona didn't think she was ridiculously creepy.

But, she reasoned with herself, Arizona had sought her out and surprised her at her play, right?

Biting her lip, she took a few steps in one direction, and looked at the tall academic buildings down that way. Before taking a few steps back, because she wasn't looking for academic buildings, she was looking for an auditorium or gymnasium of some sort.

Then she heard a yelp just as she felt her back knock right into someone. Quickly, she turned around – nearly tripping over her own feet in her haste – as she reached out to grasp at flailing arms to help steady the woman she'd nearly pushed over.

"Sorry," she mumbled, as she girl stood up straight, and as Callie let her go, she brushed herself off.

It was only then that her eyes lit up as she took in the sight in front of her. It was a girl, a little shorter than herself, with reddish brown hair – in a _cheerleading uniform_. The girl drew herself completely up, clipboard in hand, before offering Callie the slightest smile, "It's all right. Now if you'll excuse me."

The girl started going in the opposite direction, and Callie bit her lip and hesitated for a moment before hurrying after her, "Wait! Sorry, I'm not – I don't mean to follow you or anything. I'm not a stalker," she rambled, and cut herself off when she was given a sidelong suspicious glance from the corner of the girl's eyes. Why did words come out of her mouth sometimes? Pushing on, she dug her hands into her coat pockets, "I'm just – I was here to visit a friend for the cheerleading competition. But I'm kind of lost and I figured well, you probably know where you're going," she finished explaining.

At the mention of the cheerleading competition and the sight of one of the small maps in Callie's hand, the woman's demeanor relaxed, and she nodded, throwing a slightly warmer smile, "In that case, you're right. And you were pretty close; it's just down here," she nodded with her chin jutting out.

As they walked, she snuck a look at the clipboard in the woman's hands. It was a roster, she believed, and then she jumped when the girl caught her looking, and said, "It's the check-in sheet for the squad."

Callie lifted an eyebrow, "Are you – you're in charge of that kind of thing?"

The girl let out a quiet sigh before she looked down at the clipboard and shook her head, "I – no, not really. My frie – the captain of our team is. Arizona."

Just at hearing the blonde's name Callie felt her stomach flip flop. But she hadn't spoken to the blonde all week, and this was… it was so crazy to her. That she was conversing with someone else who knew Arizona. Because the only times she'd ever talked about the girl before was when she brought it up to other people.

But, to people like the woman next to her, Arizona was a real person. She saw the sides of Arizona that Arizona purposefully presented to her, and Callie was curious exactly to what that entailed.

"Is she… a good captain?" she ventured asking, feeling like it was a neutral enough question, if a little strange. But as much as she was interested in learning more about the blonde, she also didn't want to feel like she was stepping into her privacy.

If the cheerleader found it especially weird of her, she didn't act like it. Instead, she didn't hesitate to nod, "Yes. She's a great captain," and her tone was sure, but Callie felt like there was more there that she would have said, provided she actually knew Callie.

She wished she could ask, but she knew that would definitely be weird.

Instead she cleared her throat, "That's good. Um, I'm Callie, by the way."

The girl nodded at her, before offering her hand, "April."

Upon hearing her name Callie froze. But after a few hopefully unnoticeable seconds, she slipped her hand into the other girls, "It's nice to meet you."

After a quick shake, April resumed walking, and then checked her watch. Callie walked with her, mulling over the fact that she'd met Arizona's closest friend from her school. April was the only person Arizona consistently mentioned by name in their conversations, and suddenly Callie felt like an intruder.

Because she knew April already – well, not entirely – but she knew things about the woman that she shouldn't know as a stranger. But clearly, April didn't know of any Callie's. Which, even though it made her heart feel a twinge, she wasn't surprised.

She would have been shocked if Arizona had told any of her school friends about their friendship due to how little she liked to share. But she'd be lying if she said that it didn't make her at least a little sad, because everyone in her life knew of Arizona. Not that that included many people, she acknowledged.

Regardless. This wasn't about any of that; she was already here to apologize for taking advantage of Arizona's feelings before. She knew firsthand how closed off the blonde could be.

Shaking her head to clear it of those thoughts, she looked at the girl out of the corner of her eyes. And she thought of everything Arizona had said to her that night as she'd cried against Callie. About the things that people on the cheerleading squad and the sorority apparently thought about her, and about how Arizona had sobbed when she'd brokenly said that even April wasn't on her side.

She wondered about if they made up – she wouldn't know because she hadn't spoken to Arizona. She also wondered if April even had any idea at all how upset Arizona had really been. That she'd literally been driven to cry herself to sleep in a different state.

Ugh, she needed to see Arizona. Honestly, aside from needing to apologize, she really also just wanted to see that Arizona was okay; she was worried about her. How could she not be, when she felt like she'd isolated the blonde from herself, apparently the only person Arizona felt comfortable opening up to?

Her stomach twisted and her fingers tingled with nerves, and some excitement, too, she would admit, as they came up to a large gym.

"Here we are," April announced, then looked at her watch again, "I'm not sure they're letting people who aren't competing in yet; you're a little early. Do you already have your ticket?"

Callie didn't even know you had to buy tickets to this type of thing; all she'd known was that she had to come see Arizona and set things straight between them and that she'd mentioned this cheerleading competition several times in the last few weeks, so she knew she'd be here, "Uh," she unintentionally made the sound as she reached into her pocket for the little wallet she had, "Where do I –"

"April, there you are!" came an extremely familiar voice, and it made Callie freeze.

She chewed on her lip as she heard footsteps come closer to them, then abruptly cut off. Callie didn't have to look up to know why, though April did. The cheerleader cast the blonde a glance and offered a very tentative smile, "Sorry I'm a little late. I have the roster," she offered the clipboard to Arizona, who regarded it, scanning her eyes over the names.

And as she did, Callie took a second to look the blonde up and down, and she felt her face burn bright red. Why did she think it was a good idea to make amends with the woman that she was attracted to when she was going to be at a cheerleading competition, again?

Because it was an awful, _awful_ idea. Arizona's smooth, slimly muscular legs – that seemed to go on forever, even though she was a little shorter than Callie herself – went on for miles, and were fully displayed beneath her pleated cheerleading skirt. And her top was just –

_Very bad idea, Callie. _

She tore her gaze away for a second before bringing it to Arizona's face, which, thankfully, hadn't looked at her again to see her clear perusal. Her jaw was completely healed now – which made her glad. And she didn't really know what else she was looking for, because the blonde looked flawless, like she always did.

Her stomach twisted again, as she bit harder on her lip.

Her skin looked smooth and blemish free, which, Callie's fingered tingled with the memory of stroking over it, and her cheeks were kind of red and rosy and adorable from the chill in the air.

_No_, she commanded herself. _You're not here to check Arizona out. You're here to do the opposite of that_.

She tuned back in as she watched Arizona run her finger lightly down the roster that April was holding, making occasional quick comments on the girls, as April nodded before trying to hand Arizona the roster for her to take.

But instead of taking it, Arizona hesitated – which caused April to look at her curiously, because Callie had the feeling that _this_ Arizona, head cheerleader Arizona, didn't often hesitate. Then she slid her gaze to Callie, and she couldn't help but blush immediately upon eye contact.

She could practically see Arizona debate in her head before she gently pressed the clipboard back towards April, "Actually, could you go in and go through the roster first? And start running stretches. Please."

April looked shocked – which Callie thought was taking this to a little bit of an extreme, because it didn't seem like Arizona was asking her to do much – before she looked between the two of them, regarding Callie with suspicion again. Her voice was questioning as she answered, "Sure. Are – is everything okay?"

Arizona nodded, "Yeah, everything's fine. Thanks," she tacked on quietly, which seemed to make April even more alarmed, but the girl did what Arizona had asked, and slowly made her way inside.

Arizona crossed her arms around her waist after brushing them down the front of her form-fitting, wrinkle free shirt, which Callie had come to realize the blonde did when she was feeling nervous or uneasy, before she asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

Okay. Here it went.

Jamming her hands deep into her pockets, she felt her cheeks burn even more as she shook her head, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for coming here and blindsiding you, and I'm really, _really_ sorry for – for kissing you. I shouldn't have done it. I mean, you came to me for comfort and I practically forced myself on you in my bed!"

Arizona quickly looked around, eyes wide, and Callie followed her gaze. No one was really close enough to hear them, but more people were milling around the area now, and Arizona tilted her head to the side, in a gesture that told Callie to follow her.

As soon as they were around the corner, Callie took a deep breath and continued, "I mean, you felt like you had no one else to come to, and then I felt like… I don't know, I felt like we had a moment. And I completely misread everything, and you – you barely gave me any response, and I kept kissing you! I'm sorry. And I just, I really want to be your friend, Arizona. I'm worried that I messed it up, because you don't want to talk anymore. But I care about you, first and foremost, as my friend. So I don't want to lose that just because I made one mistake. I'm not just some – some molester."

Blue eyes stared at her – god, she'd always thought those eyes were so intense, and right now they were incredible.

Then Arizona's eyebrows arched high on her forehead, "I – a molester?" Her hand came up to press to her forehead, and those eyes closed as Arizona shook her head, groaning, "For the record, I never thought of you as a molester."

Well, that offered some relief at least, and she sighed with it, feeling slightly less tense. But then Arizona didn't offer a response to anything else that she'd said, so she bit her lip before waiting a few more seconds, "I'm – I'm sorry, Arizona. And I mean it." Feeling slightly defeated, she stepped back, "But I'll leave, if you want me to."

She'd only taken one more step before Arizona reached out and lightly touched her arm, "No, don't go. I'm – I still want to be friends, too. It's just…" she lightly bounced from foot to foot, and then dropped her hand before looking around again, seeing that no one was around them, "I have to go back in and get ready. If you want to stay for the competition, we can talk after?"

"Yes!" she agreed, probably too quickly, and she flushed, before just nodding.

Arizona started walking back towards the building, and as they entered through the front doors, it was incredibly interesting to see the way Arizona's posture changed. She stood with her shoulders back and her chin up – formidably, Callie thought. Like a boss.

Like the captain, she supposed.

She liked it, though she liked that Arizona was relaxed with her – even right now – better.

When she paused behind a group of people waiting to buy tickets, she didn't think Arizona would notice, but within another two steps, Arizona turned around and lifted an eyebrow questioningly at her.

Callie started to dig out her wallet again, "I'm – I didn't come prepared. I have to –"

Arizona made the words fall back into her throat as she looked at the ticket collector to their left, and pointed to Callie, "She's with me."

And he looked at her and stepped back to let them through.

Okay. That probably shouldn't be hot. Probably really shouldn't, because it wasn't meant the way Callie kind of wished it was meant. But even still, it was exciting.

She was Arizona's guest, and it made her heart pound a little harder.

The blonde looked at her squad and Callie followed her gaze. The group of girls in matching uniforms were giving them curious, questioning looks. And Arizona turned back to Callie, who thought that the blonde's face was a little flushed now. She tilted her head a little bit, "I'll talk to you after."

Callie just nodded – because she didn't exactly know what she had expected when she'd come here but she didn't expect it all to go like this.

But she wasn't complaining.

Arizona turned and walked determinedly to her team, and Callie couldn't hear what she said, but she knew she said something to get them all focused on their stretches. Then Arizona started stretching, and Callie swallowed hard and made herself look away.

Cheerleading competitions were definitely a blessing and a curse.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! I love any and all feedback, and I'm so grateful for the response to this story so far. Thank you all for reading! **

**Also, on a sidenote, I'm going to be on vacation for the next 10 days. So... I'm going to possibly try to update once (no promises!) while I'm away. But no regular updates until I'm back, I'm afraid. Please be patient! Thank you!**


	14. Not Now

"You all did amazingly out there today! I'm proud of you, and if we keep this up, like I know we can? We're going to take nationals," Arizona nodded with certainty, and the smile that had taken over her face was completely natural.

Thankfully, the drama that had happened a couple of weeks ago had already mostly blown over with the squad. The fact that they all had the competition to focus their time and energy on had assisted with that. The girls were already adapting to the girls from junior varsity who had come in to replace Sadie and, temporarily, Megan, and of course it helped that the girls had been good enough to seamlessly fit in and lead them to a victory today.

And honestly, thank god that it _had_ blown over, because if everything had been as tense this week as it had been at the beginning, she had no idea how she would have handled it.

The end of her little speech was met with cheers that echoed off the locker room walls. When the girls started filing out after having changed into their regular clothes, she bent down to organize her stuff in her duffel bag. It wasn't that she was _purposefully_ dragging her heels before going to meet Callie.

She just needed a second to really catch her thoughts, because she hadn't had that yet. It had been hard enough to get herself into the concentration zone that she had to put herself in to focus during competitions knowing that Callie was sitting right there.

To say she was surprised to see Callie suddenly arrive today would be an understatement. Arizona wasn't an idiot, and she knew that the other girl was persistent. She had the letters and phone calls and texts to prove that much.

To say that she was kind of… touched that Callie made the effort to come here and see her to make sure their friendship could still be intact would also be an understatement.

The sounds of her excited squad faded out, and she jumped when she felt a hand brush lightly against her arm, spinning to see April standing there. Her friend looked at her sheepishly before adjusting the strap of her bag over her shoulder nervously, "Hey."

Though things with the squad and the sorority – save for Sadie and Sadie's very close friends – had gone back to normal, things between herself and April hadn't. Because it was hard to just get over the fact that April had called her cold, and even more than that, she hated to think about everything that she had done to prompt the words coming from her friend.

It was easier to compartmentalize and avoid.

Her hands needed something to do, and they smoothed over the sweater she'd changed into, before she nodded back, "Hey."

It wasn't often that April looked nervous, not around her, even during their worst times. But here she was, "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. I mean, with that Callie girl? You seemed…" she trailed off and her eyes looked up into Arizona's as she searched for the words, "Not like yourself, when you saw her."

"Yeah, I... I'm okay. She and I, we have some stuff to figure out," was all she managed to say, because what could she even tell April? She'd been keeping her friendship with Callie from her since the very beginning.

And in the past week, she'd started to think that was a big mistake. Because she really could have used someone else to talk to about it all. It resonated with the words that she'd been thinking about, the words that _Callie_ had told her, about not keeping everything in all of the time.

The curiosity on April's face was unbridled, and she could tell that April wanted to ask more. Even more than what she actually did ask, "Is she the one you've been talking to? All of those nights?"

It made her feel even worse because April knew that there was this part of her life that she didn't tell her about. And despite the fact that most of her wanted to be private – because she herself didn't even know what exactly was going on with Callie now – she made herself nod. It was a step in the right direction at the very least.

"Yeah. I'm… sorry I didn't tell you before. It's not… conventional," she settled on the word choice, and then cringed at herself, because that made this relatively innocent friendship-thing she had with Callie seem a lot weirder than it was.

But April just tilted her head, and her eyes seemed kind of amused in a way that Arizona hadn't seen in a while – it made the way her stomach was twisting lessen slightly, "Well. Maybe you can tell me more about it then?"

And just like that, despite the tension of and the weirdness between them that there had been, she knew that her friendship with April was going to be okay. Regardless of how much she could tell herself that she would be okay to do it all on her own here, April was… April. She was the girl that she'd sat next to in the literature course their freshmen year that they'd both been forced to take as a general education class, who had grown with her and for better or worse, seen her at her lowest.

"I think I'd like to," she told her, quietly. She had more to say – more that she had to say – but she sighed and zipped up her bag, as the nerves in her stomach came back in full force, "But I should probably get out there and see her."

April nodded, letting her go as she went back to organizing her own bag. She took a second to take in a deep breath and try to squelch those feelings of anticipation before walking back through the door that led to the lobby of the building.

She immediately saw Callie, who was one of the last people still hanging out. The brunette was pacing back and forth, and Arizona took just a second to stand there and watch her. Her surprise, and slight panic, at seeing Callie outside a few hours ago with April was enough to make her heart jump in her chest.

There was something about Callie that made her want to smile, even right now, when things were… the way they were. Because she was just so expressive, really. She was pretty sure that was the best way to describe it.

The first time they'd met, she'd been able to see everything that Callie was feeling – the excitement and the way her eyes sparkled. And it was somewhat soothing, because for that one aspect of her life, she never had to be on guard with Callie. Who just was always being herself, even when she was rambling or being vulnerable in a way that Arizona herself found it difficult to be.

Right now, Callie was still expressive. And she was expressing that she was still pretty sure Arizona was going to accuse her of being a predator and send her back on the train to the city.

A molester. Jesus. If Arizona hadn't already felt guilty for avoiding Callie for the week – and she _had_ – that would have done it. If it didn't make her feel so disgustingly bad, knowing that Callie had thought of herself like that for days, then it might even have been funny.

As it was.

Her breath caught unintentionally in her throat as Callie looked up to where she was, and the pacing she was doing faltered. It wasn't her fault that despite the circumstances they were in, the way a tentative – very tentative – small smile took over those features made her spine tingle with excitement.

One of Callie's hands came up in a hesitant wave, which was what propelled Arizona to walk forward, asking when she was close enough, "What did you think?"

The brunette clasped her hands together and looked down at her, "It was interesting."

Arizona couldn't help the way her eyebrow lifted in amusement, because _interesting_ was not the way most people described cheerleading competitions.

Then Callie seemed to realize that, and her cheeks flushed, "I just mean, you – your team," she quickly corrected herself, shaking her head, "Made everything look so effortless. But I know it takes work. You looked good," she said, and her voice was low in a way that made Arizona's own cheeks flush. Once again, Callie caught herself, though, and her eyes widened, "I meant – the whole team did. You all looked good."

"I got it," she told her, mostly to try to put Callie at ease. And herself a little bit, too. Because this situation right now? Was higher on the awkward scale than they'd ever been together.

Which was kind of ridiculous when Arizona thought about it, because she'd literally sobbed through Callie's shirt before, but somehow _this_ was what made them act weird to one another. Before the silence between them became stifling, she inclined her head towards the refreshments cart that had yet to pack up, "Do you want to get a coffee?"

Callie seemed grateful for the suggestion, "Yes, let's."

She led the way and ran over all of the thoughts that were milling around in her head. As much as she had been putting this conversation off, it wasn't even that she wanted not to have Callie in her life. It was all just… so fucking complicated.

_She_ was just so fucking complicated. So much so, that sometimes her own mind got tired of herself.

Before she could even say anything, Callie had stepped up and ordered both of their drink orders – she hadn't even known when Callie had retained the way she'd taken her coffee. But she really couldn't even find herself surprised.

A few moments later, Callie handed her the cup just as her perfect white teeth dug into her bottom lip and Arizona felt like she could see how stressed out the taller woman was just by that one move, "I know I already said this, but… I'm sorry," her hands twisted together in front of her as she shook her head, making wisps of dark hair that had fallen out of her ponytail move around her face, but before she could say anything else, Arizona held up her hand to stop her.

"Callie, don't," she lowered her hand and had to consciously stop herself from brushing it over her shirt in a move that belied nerves yet again, "I know that you were really sorry when you said it. I knew," she paused for a second and broke eye contact with those dark eyes that seemed to read much more than Arizona liked to be read. Licking her lips, she forced herself to continue, "I knew you were sorry as soon as you texted me when I left."

As she saw a couple of the girls from her squad a few feet away, staring at them and most likely eavesdropping because it wasn't often that she was around talking to women they didn't know. Even less often that she was talking about personal issues. And because there was a reason for the, she directed the two of them to continue out toward the front doors and started in the direction of the sorority house.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the confused look in those dark eyes, and she touched the brunette's arm through her jacket. Briefly, because even though her jacket there was that damn tingling, "Callie, please don't apologize anymore. I don't need it," she stressed the last sentence as she looked at the brunette, and tried to seriously convey to her that it was the truth.

But Callie still looked apprehensive to believe it, "If you don't need to hear my apology, then why have you been ignoring me?"

And that, that was precisely why she'd been ignoring Callie for so long. But how could she even explain that to the other woman when she could barely explain it in her own mind? As she drew in a slow breath to give her time to think of a way to formulate her response, Callie rushed to continue to speak.

"I mean, I told you that I can just be your friend, in our texts. I'm really not expecting anything more from you; I just like to have you in my life the way we have been. When we were talking the other morning and I said that I had been so alone until I met you? Our friendship made me feel, for the first time since I've been here, like I had someone. Even though it was unconventional. I don't want to lose that; that's what's most important. To me," she tacked on, as if it was somewhat of a nervous afterthought.

And for some reason, it made Arizona want to smile. "I don't want to lose our friendship, either," she admitted, and no, it really wasn't difficult at all to say out loud. Which was another thing that had been factoring into Arizona's minor freak out this week. That she missed Callie's friendship, missed hearing her stories and ideas and opinions. Because Arizona had worked – _hard_ – to not be that reliant.

But here she was.

At Callie's incredulous look, she nodded surely, and pushed on, ducking her head against the wind as they turned onto the road that the house was on, "I do still want to be your friend, and you aren't going to lose me, despite what it looked like this week." It often hurt Arizona to admit that she was wrong, because she prided herself on so often being right. But when she was wrong, she _could_ admit it, "I didn't want to hurt you. I just had to… figure things out."

Callie nodded contritely, as she did that thing where she bit her lip again, "I understand completely. I do. You – you probably aren't even into girls like that. It's not like we talked about it or anything, and it was a huge assumption for me to make."

Arizona's eyebrows winged up and her steps faltered for a moment, bringing her to a halt on the sidewalk at that because she hadn't known at all that was something that had crossed Callie's mind. And it would almost be laughable, except she didn't feel like this was really the time to laugh, "It's not that."

Brown eyes widened significantly as Callie stared at her, unblinking in their surprise for a few seconds, before she nodded slowly, "Oh. Right. Well, I guess you're just not… into _me_."

Her voice was small in a way that Arizona was very unused to hearing from the brunette. It made her feel unsettled, but Callie was already continuing to speak, hastily reassuring her, "Which I understand. I just… like I said before, I thought that we had been having a moment, but I read it all wrong. And it's not the first time I've read a situation wrong. It won't be the last, probably," she let out a small laugh that didn't sound like her normal laugh at all.

Arizona closed her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath, because this was where things got complicated, "It's – I don't want you to think that it's you, Callie. That you're not…" she trailed off as her eyes dipped of their own volition to the fullness of that soft mouth, then cut herself off before they trailed any farther, "appealing to me. Because you are."

"I am?"

She only hesitated for a moment, before lowering her voice slightly, conscious of their very public setting right now, "Yes."

Before anything else could be said, because she could clearly see the question and curiosity and just plain _why_ in Callie's eyes, she led them to the front door of the house, and swung it open. It was easy to determine that there was a small celebration happening in the living room, and she quickly avoided that area, making her way to the stairs.

She didn't have to look to know that Callie was eagerly following her.

After letting them into her room, she stepped to the side to slip her duffel bag off of her shoulder, and allowed Callie some time to look around. It was strange, because she wasn't used to letting people poke around in her personal space like this.

In fact, it made her feel anxious, watching Callie peer all around, taking in the pictures and awards and books around her. Especially the pictures area, and as Callie started looking over them, the anxiety got the better of her. It was what led her to blurt out, "You didn't read the moment wrong."

The way Callie froze completely on the spot before slowly facing her made Arizona's heart pound in her chest. _Why_ did she just say that? It wasn't going to make anything else she had to say easier.

"You didn't read that moment wrong," she repeated, and her hands now uncontrollably brushed down her sweater before grabbing onto the material at the hem, and pushing through the words, "In your apartment. I didn't… I didn't seek that out. The kiss part," she clarified, "I didn't come to see you for _that_."

That much was true. Ridiculously so. Callie slowly made her way to the bed and sat on the edge. The way she gave Arizona her full attention, like she had been waiting for this conversation to happen forever made her feel even more uneasy. Trying to relieve that feeling, she elaborated, "You… I came to you that night because everything felt awful here. And you said earlier that you meant it when you told me that I made you feel less alone. So you should know that I meant it, too. I have a lot of people here, but you were – _are _," she nearly choked on the word, but made herself continue, "The person who I feel like I can really talk to. So that's why I came to you that night."

Callie gave her a slow, soft nod in response, and it was like Arizona could _see_ the way she considered what she was saying. Mulling her words over in her mind.

She rushed to continue, "But there _was_ a moment. Between us. And I could have pulled away." God, her hands were fisting so tightly in her sweater, her knuckles were kind of hurting. But this was all she'd thought about and tried to find the right words for, so it was now or never, "I might be lacking some communication skills, but I know when I'm about to be kissed. I knew you were going to, and I didn't pull away."

Because as much as she'd been wrestling with it and questioning every move, she _had_, on some level, wanted to be kissed. Now Callie took in her words and then started smiling that actually _radiant_ smile, and Arizona's stomach clenched nearly painfully.

She could see the excitement in those brown eyes like it was bubbling up inside her, and it kind of felt like she was kicking a puppy when she shook her head, "It's just… there is so much going on. I'm still waiting to hear back from grad schools, I have so much going on here with the sorority and cheerleading and mock trial. Callie, you're really great. But I'm not – I can't give you what you want. Or deserve," she managed to get out after a deep breath, even though the words kind of hurt her throat, like they had claws.

But after she'd forced them out, she felt like the weight that had been simultaneously pressing down both her stomach and shoulders since the kiss had happened was sort of lifted.

Though there was still that horrible feeling that remained because of the look on Callie's face. And beyond that, the way the words made herself feel. She didn't _want_ to hurt Callie. She didn't _want_ to feel so confused and unprepared about this whole thing.

However, this was her life.

The silence in the room was deafening – another reason why she had been avoiding talking to Callie about this. Sure, Callie had still wanted to be her friend before, but what about now? Before, Callie had thought that she was running because she wasn't interested in her that way at all.

Now…

The brunette's voice interrupted her thought process, asking quietly from where she was sitting on Arizona's bed, "If this was the way you felt, why didn't you just tell me? I mean. I spent all week thinking that you were mad at me, or – or that you didn't want to even be my friend anymore. But then you say _that_. That you… like me, too."

When she let out a deep breath, it felt like her energy had been depleted, and she was going to go sit on the bed. But then… she didn't think she should be sitting next to Callie on a bed, because of the nature of this conversation and the tingles, and all.

So she redirected herself to where her desk chair was, and swiveled it so that they were facing one another, "It's my turn to apologize. I know it's not right. I know I hurt you. But this isn't easy for me, Callie," she confessed in a whisper, bringing one of her legs up to rest under the other.

Because, god, it really wasn't. Being open and honest about her feelings like this – it went against everything she'd been molded into – everything she'd carefully molded herself into.

"You… your letters made it easy for me to share myself with you than it was to do with someone who was real. As in, right here, in person. And even in phone calls, it was easier, because you're just _you_," she managed to get out before wrapping her arms around her waist, and holding them there.

It was hard to describe to Callie's face what she'd come to terms with in the last week. That Callie was the only person in her life who just wanted her around for _her_. She wasn't a sorority president, or cheerleading captain, or mock trial queen. She didn't have any obligations to talk to Arizona.

Callie just liked her. And of course Arizona liked that feeling.

The way those dark eyes were looking at her like they could see inside of her made her face flush, as Callie hummed and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "So… why tell me all of this if you're not interested in anything more?"

Swallowing hard, she shrugged, "Because you deserve the truth. You're… amazing, Callie. You really are, and I want to have you are my friend, too."

"But you _do_ feel… more?" Callie ventured to ask, and the look she gave her was probing, "Like, when I kissed you, you liked it?"

Arizona only hesitated for a moment, "I – yes. Kind of. I mean," groaning at herself, she shook her head, "It's not that I _don't_ feel anything more. I did like the kiss," she managed to get out only giving herself a moment to feel the way her lips tingled at just the memory, "But I don't think we would work, as anything more than friends. That's what I've been thinking about and a big part of the reason I've been in radio silence."

Because for as much as Arizona was in control of her life – as much as she _made _herself be in complete control – after recent events, she'd come to realize she was still a mess.

She could see the argument written all over Callie's face before the other woman even spoke, "But… if we both have feelings that are more than friendly, and we both know it, it just doesn't make sense to me why we're going to leave it there."

"Because it's for the best," she bit the words out, "And… I don't even really know what I feel, completely. It's… not as simple for me as having feelings for you or not having feelings for you. I'm not _there_," she rambled, and meant "there" as in where she was pretty sure Callie was.

Rolling her eyes at herself for her lack of clarity, she pushed on, trying to explain, "Callie, you know me. Probably more than anyone else does at this point; you've seen how well adept I am at handling my emotions. When things get… messy, I run. And it's not that I want to be like this, but I am. I'm trying to work on it, and maybe it's not the way things will always be, but they are right now. And they will be like that at least until I'm done at school here. That's not someone you should be in a relationship with. It's especially not someone _you_ deserve to be in a relationship with," she finished.

And damn if that wasn't hard, but Arizona was nothing if not self-aware. Even of the bad aspects to herself. There were times she could be selfish, even when she didn't want to be. But she refused to be selfish like that with Callie.

Especially because beyond those big reasons, her feelings with Callie were still a mess. Of freaking _course_ she was attracted to the woman – she had eyes, after all. And she had more than simply friendly feelings towards her. But those two things alone didn't mean a relationship was the right direction to go in.

Arizona reveled in control. More so in the last year than any time in her life – almost obsessively so. These feelings that had inserted themselves into her life were far beyond her control, and a little out of her depth.

So, she was trying here.

Callie leaned back on her hands, leaning back on Arizona's bed that she'd made after waking up this morning, and Arizona could tell she was taking in Arizona's words, "So… you're saying not now, but maybe one day?"

Arizona's eyebrow lifted of it's own accord, and a choked chuckle worked it's way from her throat, "That's what you got out of this?"

The grin she got back from Callie was unlike what she'd expected, and it made her heart stutter – damn. And she tossed her hair back, but the move made her seem somehow shyer rather than full of confidence, "I heard what you said. But that is part of what I got, yeah."

Her lips quirked into a small smile even before she knew what she was doing, "You're crazy."

Callie just shrugged, hesitating a few moments before asking, "Are we… okay?"

She nodded, "We're okay." She hesitated for a few moments before asking, "But I don't want you to hold onto that maybe one day thing, okay? I'm being serious. You're my best friend. And that's what this is."

Though she wasn't sure anyone who just had a friendship with someone had to assure and be reassured that it was just a friendship. However, that was one of the many things Arizona was not going to think about.

And the look on Callie's face was earnest when she nodded, "I mean. I guess it's clear now that I want… more," and those dark eyes dipped down her body in a way that Arizona was positive was unintentional. The look made her face burn and her breath hitch, before Callie continued, "And I'm not going to pretend to completely understand everything that goes on in your head. But I can respect it."

Even if it sucked for her.

Which just made Arizona even more appreciative of having Callie.

"Thank you," the words slipped out in a whisper, as her arms stopped their tight hold around her own waist.

Callie managed a small smile, despite the fact that there was a storm behind her eyes, "You don't have to thank me for just being your friend. It's not exactly a hardship, you know," she teased.

It was exactly what Arizona needed to hear, especially after her avoidance of Callie. Because this was _them_. They could still have their friendship, the way it was. And that, more than anything, was what she craved.

She brought her leg down, before crossing them the other way, as the thought hit her, "Wait. Didn't you have a show today?"

The way Callie hesitated before biting her lip and looking down at her lap answered the question before her words did, "I mean. I have an understudy for a reason. And she hasn't really gotten to be in any of the shows, yet."

Arizona's mouth fell open, "Callie! You blew off a show to come here?" And she felt actually legitimately scandalized, because she couldn't imagine blowing off any sort of responsibility for _anything_.

"How else was I supposed to get you to talk to me?" the brunette challenged, and Arizona felt properly chastised for her tone. Her apology must have been written all over her face, because Callie beat her to it, "Don't apologize again. We're… over it," she said in a tone that suggested she was over the apology, but perhaps it might take some time to be over the subject of the conversation.

Which Arizona understood. She was feeling the same way.

"I do have a dance class, though," Callie added quietly, and kind of off-handedly, as if trying to get them back to the place they'd just been. "In a few hours."

Arizona was already standing, brushing herself off from the nonexistent dust, "You're not missing any more responsibilities because of me." Without thinking, she offered her hand for the brunette to take, helping to pull her up. And despite the fact that they'd just had this whole "we're just friends" talk, her body didn't seem to listen.

With slight reluctance, she dropped Callie's hand once she'd been pulled up.

Clearing her throat, she started toward the door, "So how's Addison? I've missed the updates."

The topic accomplished what she'd wanted, because Callie's smile was quick and breath stealing, "She's crazy, as always."

"You love it," she tossed back, enjoying the face Callie made.

But then she conceded, "I do. Mark has been around more, too. And he's… surprisingly not bad," she added with a low chuckle.

Arizona's smile stole across her face at that, because it made her feel this strange happiness that she couldn't really describe, at Callie making friends. Which seemed kind of stupid, maybe, but she could think back to the beginning of them talking, when Callie hadn't gotten along with any of those costars. And now, here she was.

She wondered if it was weird having this kind of sense of pride. It probably was.

As they headed down the stairs, the sounds of celebration were louder, and Callie looked in the direction of where it was coming from, "Are you going to join?"

She could sense the unasked question, asking if she was on good terms with them again. And she nodded, "I think I might." Answering: yes, things are better.

The brunette understood because she was doing that smile again and her voice was soft, "Good." Dark eyes watched as Arizona started to slip on her jacket, and Callie shook her head, "You don't have to walk me anywhere; the shuttle that I took here from the train station is the one right down at the corner."

It was literally two houses away, but Arizona still frowned, "Are you sure?"

But Callie nodded, "Yeah," and Arizona wasn't positive, but maybe Callie also wanted some time alone. It was what Arizona most wanted after conversations like the one they'd had today.

So she stopped putting on her jacket, "Okay." She licked her lips and only hesitated for a second before leaning against the door frame, "If you want to call tonight, I'll answer."

_This_ smile was the one she most associated with Callie, and it was ridiculously effervescent, "I want." Callie reached for the doorknob before dropping her hand down, and pausing for a few seconds until she turned to face Arizona, her teeth biting onto her lip, "Can we still hug?"

Arizona shivered in just the anticipation of a hug, because… she knew what that meant. Those unreal, soul shaking tingles, but for as much self-control as she had, she didn't have enough to turn it down. It was only a few seconds of hesitation before she nodded, "Yeah. Yes, of course."

And then she was enveloped in that softness and warmth that smelled so good, and her arms came up with less hesitation than usual, wrapping around Callie's waist. She could feel Callie breathe in against her chest before her low voice was in her ear, "I'm glad we got to talk."

"Me, too," and she meant it.

Then Callie was pulling back, and she still had a small smile on her face, "I'll talk to you later?"

She just nodded her affirmation, as Callie opened the door to go. And then Callie waved, which made her giggle, before waving back.

She told herself that she didn't watch as Callie walked away – or at least, that she shouldn't. But for as much self-control as she had, Arizona couldn't resist giving Callie another glance as she walked down the walkway from the sorority house.

Despite their conversation about things going back to normal, she couldn't help but feel like they'd already left simple friendship behind already. And she really didn't know how to feel or what to do about that.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Thank you for everyone for being so patient and to those who wished me a happy vacation :) Thank you for reading! **


	15. It Just Might Kill Her

Though Callie had heard her apartment door close while she was in the shower, she had easily ignored it. After all, she lived with a roommate; these kinds of sounds were the things she had gotten very used to after not living alone. Even if it _was_ kind of odd that Cristina had returned so quickly, because Callie had been fairly sure that she'd been getting ready to go to her evening classes when she'd been leaving her room for the shower.

Oh, well. She figured that her roommate had forgotten something, even though it was very un-Cristina to forget something back in the apartment after she'd left.

She'd been kind of grateful for her and Cristina's relatively opposite schedules recently. Because after her conversation with Arizona yesterday, she hadn't wanted to hear Cristina's commentary.

After tucking her towel between her breasts, she opened the bathroom door and enjoyed the steam coming out around her – it was one of the many small things she hadn't realized she'd been missing during that time where she lived in the incredibly shitty apartment that had a scarcity of hot water.

Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, she threw a glance toward the television in the corner because it had definitely been off when she'd gone into the shower, "What, did your class get canceled today? Because I don't think I've ever seen you decide to skip a class – Jesus!"

Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest as she jumped from surprise, her still damp feet slipping on the floor, making her back slam painfully into the counter. And none of that took anything away from the utter bewilderment she was feeling, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Mark Sloan turned from where he sat on the couch, a smirk on his face, with the remote control to her tv in his hands, "Wow, Torres, that's no way to greet a friend into your apartment."

"You're hardly a friend, Sloan. And I didn't let you in! Did you break in here?" she demanded to know, before realizing that she was still in just her towel, and tightening it around herself, a light blush heating her cheeks.

Now he scoffed and gestured to her movements, "Oh, don't worry about that; it's not like I haven't seen it before."

Lifting her eyebrow, she purposefully kept her hands were they were despite the fact that the towel was secure, "Not _mine_."

He just shrugged, "Eh, seen one, you've seen it all, right?" his voice had that devilish tone, and it was something that made her want to roll her eyes and chuckle, which is annoying in itself.

But she just stared him down, "No, not really. If that was true, why do you try so hard to see so many different female forms?"

Mark just smiled easily, "Touché. But the point is, I've basically seen yours. Flynn and Lyla get it on all of the time," he commented, referencing their characters. "Besides, I'm here to talk to you about the so-called female form."

Dark eyes narrowed at him as she shook her head, "What are you even talking about, Sloan?" Because, honestly, her head kind of hurt after not getting that much sleep last night, and following this conversation in this weird – so weird – setting was just messing with her even more, "You broke into my apartment to talk about naked women?"

She regretted the words as soon as she saw the lecherous expression take over his features, "I mean, we can go that route if you want to. And hey, I didn't break in; your roommate let me in when she was leaving."

At that, she closed her eyes tightly. She and Cristina really did need to have a talk about this – letting Addison in was one thing, but Sloan? Jesus.

Before this confusing turn of events could go any farther, she held up her hand and made her way to her bedroom, motioning for Mark to stay where he was as he moved to follow. As she shut her door, he called out, "You don't have to get dressed on my account!"

"Shut up, Sloan, or you can see yourself out!" she called back through gritted teeth. In all honesty, she had been kind of hoping that she could spend today alone. In fact, she'd been looking forward to it.

She'd talked last night with Arizona, and it was both good and bad. Good because she really _had_ missed just talking to her. Hearing Arizona's voice at the end of the day made her happy. She liked hearing the way she would giggle when she told her stories and her witty input. And their call last night had that, had all of the elements of their usual calls.

But it was different, and now she felt like she wasn't entirely sure how to make that different feeling go away.

Shaking her head to attempt to stop thinking about it – it was all she had thought about since yesterday afternoon – she quickly dressed and remained in sweatpants and a loose sweater before grabbing a pair of thick, fuzzy socks that she mostly only wore around the apartment before taking a deep breath and heading back to see Sloan.

Who was now reclined on her couch, his feet propped up on the small coffee table, while he frowned at the television. He didn't spare her a look before commenting, "A little HBO wouldn't kill you, would it?"

Rolling her eyes, she shouldered him over so that he gave her enough room to drop down next to him, "A little HBO costs more money than it's worth."

The affronted look he shot her made her snort with laughter, "HBO is worth every single penny. You can't see anything good on cable," and then he gestured to her chest, nodding like she saw his point.

Snatching the remote out of his hands, she shut the tv off, "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

He crossed his ankles before letting out a long suffering sigh, "I trek all of the way out to this apartment to check on your well-being, and this is the greeting I get?" at her glare, he held his hands up, "All right, all right. The truth is, I heard you went to go see your girl Alaska yesterday and that it didn't go the way you wanted."

For a split second, she wondered how he "heard" that before she realized Addison must have told him. And she shrugged, feeling her cheeks flush, "It didn't go the way I _didn't_ want," she hedged. But it was true – what she didn't want when she went there was to have Arizona tell her that the kiss was detrimental to their friendship.

She got out her apology, and she got an apology in return and a promise that they were still friends. And that was important to her.

It was all of the _other_ information she got when getting her answers that was causing her confusion now. And that other information wasn't really something she felt the need to discuss with Mark Sloan of all people.

"So, Addison sent you?" before he could confirm, she had her phone out and had pulled up her messages with the redhead.

_You send Sloan here for a heart to heart because you're busy? Feeling the love._

The answer she got was within seconds, **If you think I wouldn't rather be here comforting your lovesick ass instead of rubbing elbows with Derek's connections, you're severely mistaken. **

**You're my friend; I just wanted to make sure you weren't sitting alone moping all day. Sloan is good at making you do things you wouldn't think are normally fun. **

Callie shook her head and didn't want to smile, but couldn't help it, at least just a little. Because if someone had told her just a few months ago that Addison Montgomery would be a close enough friend to send someone to check up on her well-being, she would have been extremely skeptical.

Even more skeptical if someone had told her that person would be Mark Sloan. But, here she was.

Quirking her eyebrow, she looked at him, "Well, apparently, you're supposed to make me go out and do something fun."

Mondays were the day that they had completely off – no classes, no shows. And the clothes she was dressed in right now were the way she was planning on dressing for the entirety of the day. Mark, she knew from experience of working with him, often went out to bars and clubs to find a good time.

But he just shook his head and let out a sigh, and then leaned over the arm of the couch to kick a large paper bag. She could tell from the sounds it made as it clanked into view that it was full of alcohol, and she regarded it with a questioning look.

He answered her unspoken thought, "Not really in the mood to go out. Figured we could stay here, and get drunks enough for you to want to talk about your feelings and all that."

Something was really, really weird right now, and she could easily recognize that. Not just the situation – Sloan seeking out her apartment and trying to bond or whatever – but _he_ was off right now. It was odd.

"So… you came over here in the middle of the afternoon so that we can get drunk together during daylight, like alcoholics?" she ventured, even though she was reaching for a bottle of beer already.

Mark did the same, "It's practically happy hour, Torres."

* * *

Between the two of them, a six pack of beer and half a bottle of tequila was gone in about two hours, and Callie wasn't really _drunk_ yet – not in a way that she wouldn't remember anything or have a hangover, thankfully. But drunk in a way where she was feeling warm and cozy and a lot more talkative than she usually would have.

Apparently, so was Mark. He had a slice of pizza half eaten sitting in his hand, that was actually Cristina's, but it was all she'd found in the freezer to cook. Then he set it back down on the plate on the table before leaning his head back and looking up at the ceiling, his expression going from smiling from the joke he'd told just a few seconds ago to rapidly serious.

Then he turned to face her, "I'm not this guy, you know." And the way he said it so vehemently made her feel like she _should_ know.

But her mind was feeling a little fuzzier than usual, and she shook her head, "Um, what guy?"

"The guy who messes around with the girl and then wants more," he explained, in what sounded like a pained voice.

Her eyebrows winged up in pure shock, "Addison?"

He gave her a look like she was stupid, but nodded anyway. Then turned his attention back to the ceiling, and she stared at him still in surprise. She really hadn't seen that coming.

But then… Callie thought back to the moments she'd seen. The times where Mark seemed to look at Addison with _that_ look even when she wasn't paying him any attention, the times where he was actually genuinely interested in what was going on in Addison's life – and Callie's by extension because she was Addison's best friend. And ever since this whole thing started – the two of them sleeping together – she hadn't noticed any of his regular girls coming around and thinking they were going to sleep together.

Huh.

"So… you like her. More than having sex with her," she clarified.

Mark nodded, albeit hesitantly, "You know her first musical? The not _Eloisa_," he waved his hand as if to wave off the Broadway play Addison had starred in, earning her that Tony nom. Widely regarded as her best work. But he continued, "I saw her when I was just in the chorus in her first musical, six years ago. And I wanted her then, you know. But then Derek was there, and everything was… how it is. And then _Altered Affection_ happened. I wanted her to get Lyla," he added on offhandedly, and it took her tipsy mind a few seconds to really catch onto the words he was telling her.

"These feelings aren't new then," was all she got out, and she wondered if Addison knew that this was more to Sloan than it appeared to be to her.

But he shook his head, "I thought if we just slept together, it would be fine. But it's not. I want her more and she's – engaged. To that douche bag."

On this, Callie didn't weigh in, because she broached this subject with Addison herself on her tiptoes. It was a minefield, trying to navigate why she was still with Derek when neither of them were really happy. Instead she offered him the best thing she could, "That sucks."

"It does!" he nodded as he took another swig from the tequila bottle, then scowled, "And she's there with him today, acting like the perfect couple," shaking his head, he closed his eyes, "But whatever. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

She didn't point out that he had brought it up, but she did manage to piece together that this was probably the reason she'd thought he was acting oddly earlier. Though she was interested in continuing the discussion, she doubted it would be happening if not for the drinks, and as much as she wanted to continue, Addison was her best friend in this scenario, and it felt like a tricky thing, to be discussing Derek and Addison and Mark and Addison without Addison there.

Wordlessly, she offered him the piece of pizza he'd abandoned, and he took it with a small, grateful smile, "So, now it's your turn, Torres. I shared. Now you."

Frowning, she didn't like the way she felt like he'd somehow played her, but she decided he was right. "I went to see _Arizona_ yesterday," she stressed the name because he seemed to have the worst time remembering it.

"I know that part, skip to the good stuff," he waved her on, turning to look at her.

Rolling her eyes, she thought back to yesterday, "And… I got to tell her everything I wanted to say. We agreed to be friends," she nodded, playing with the corner of the label on her beer as her lips pulled into a little frown.

"That must be why you look so happy," Mark pushed himself up more to turn to look at her, and gave her one of the most serious looks she thought he was capable of.

So she sighed, "It's – I thought for the whole week that she was avoiding me because the kiss was what freaked her out." And she could deal with that. That was what she was prepared to deal with – that was _her_ bad, something she pushed for that Arizona didn't want, and she could fix that.

Now he looked intrigued, "But it wasn't?"

"No," then she frowned again, as she tried to explain, the words feeling thick on her tongue, "It's more of herself that's freaking her out. Yeah, the kiss sparked it, but… she's into women! I didn't read that wrong."

The smile that moved across his face was instant, "Really? Torres, up top," he held up his hand for her to hit in a high five, and she almost did before she clenched her hand in her lap.

Shaking her head, she groaned, "No, she's into women and she's – into me?" Was that right? She licked her lips before correcting herself, "No, she finds me _appealing_."

"Of course she does. You're fucking hot, Torres," Sloan nodded this to her, and for once, he didn't look lecherous in his smirk, but just… genuine. Like this was just him stating a fact. Then his face twisted into confusion, "So, why are you so damn sad?"

Her mind swam full of all of the words Arizona had said yesterday, and they had burned with the honesty from the blonde, which was another thing that made it so _hard_, "Because she doesn't want to be with me. Not – not that I was even saying we should jump in and be girlfriends or anything."

God, she didn't even know how Arizona would have responded to that. Probably move to a new country.

The thought simultaneously made her want to snort in laughter and made her stomach sink. Mark just looked confused, so she elaborated, "She – she's complicated. I mean, she's got this really great personality. Like, she's smart, and funny, and interesting. And driven, _so_ driven." It was only right at that moment that she wondered what it would be like to have that drive focused solely on her.

Her throat ran dry, before the thoughts were forcibly pushed from her mind.

"And a smoking body," Sloan added, nodding at her encouragingly, like he'd just said a huge compliment.

Callie narrowed her eyes at him for a second before rolling them, "And, yes, she is gorgeous. But she has… issues," she settled on, and didn't feel entirely comfortable sharing certain things about Arizona, because she knew that the blonde was so intensely private, "She's so scared of losing any sort of control, over anything. Unfortunately, that also means of her own feelings."

And because Callie didn't know whatever it was that Arizona still hadn't told her about her past, she didn't even know what she could say – if there was anything to say – that would change anything.

Mark watched her carefully before sighing, "I've known a lot of women, Cal. And this one? Screams complicated."

"I know that," she stressed, before her head fell back. Arizona was complicated, and opening up something that was more than a friendship between them could be really complicated, too. She'd known that even before kissing her, "I can't help having feelings for her. And more than anything _she_ knows she's complicated. Which is what's… holding everything here."

_When things get messy I run. _

_I'm not someone you deserve to be in a relationship with. _

_I'm trying to work on it._

_Maybe it's not the way things will always be_.

The words rang so loudly in her ears that she clapped her hands over them for a moment before realizing how stupid it was, and dropped them back to her sides.

Sloan shook his head, "I'm kind of out of my depth here. All I know is… you shouldn't be waiting around for someone who isn't going to be returning your feelings."

"She said that, too," Callie quirked her eyebrow up at him, thinking of how serious Arizona was when she had told Callie she didn't want her waiting around for her, "It's just not that easy." How was she supposed to move on from someone when that someone was this someone who was so aware of her faults that she didn't want to inflict them on Callie's life?

Blowing out a deep breath, Mark shrugged, "Well, I'll give the girl honesty, that's for sure."

_This isn't easy for me, Callie_, Arizona's words hung heavy in her head, because she could see the way blue eyes shined sadly, and hear exactly how small and unsure Arizona had sounded. It had made Callie want to hold her, despite how hard the conversation had been.

"She was honest. Completely honest, which… doesn't make things easier," her throat felt thick and she brought her hands up to rub at her eyes.

Mark just sighed, "Listen, we are both fucked up. But we both need to try to get over it."

"How do we do that, Sloan? Addison is right there in your life and Arizona is right there in mine," she shrugged listlessly, and he watched her in thought for a few seconds before falling back.

"No clue. We're kind of the same, you know. In this situation," he elaborated, turning to look at her. When she just shot him a look, he continued, "We both have our girls in one way and want more of them in others."

And just because it was Mark Sloan laying out this truth for her… she couldn't help but have that smile take over her face, because what even was this? "I have Arizona as a friend, and you have Addison, uh, physically."

He knocked their knees together, "Hey, how about we make a deal? You support me when it comes to Addison, and I support you when it comes to Alaska. We can give each other one piece of advice, right here, right now to start."

Callie weighed his words, and decided that it couldn't really hurt, so, "Sure. My piece of advice to you is to…" though she was reluctant to interfere between Mark and Addison, she made herself continue, "Stop sleeping with her. It's not good for you, to have these feelings for her, but want more. It's making you sad – look at you. Either she'll decide one way or the other."

Her words landed on him heavily and she could see that with the way he was clearly thinking them over, "I – I'll see," he allowed, before giving her a measuring look, "I think you should find a new blonde and go down on her."

Callie's cheeks quickly heated in a dark blush before she furiously shook her head, "Veto." Because she could count on one hand the amount of people she'd slept with and she wasn't going to seek someone out to try to be some sort of replacement for Arizona or something.

Even like this, with things the way they were between Arizona and herself, she was better than that.

Mark let out a long suffering sigh, "Fine. Then try to get over her, at least. Which means you have to come out with us – the cast and everything – at least once a week instead of running home like you're in hibernation."

It would take away from her phone calls with Arizona. And as much as she didn't really want that, it was probably a good thing. So, she nodded reluctantly, "Fine. Once a week." She could at least put in the effort. Her friendship with Arizona could only strengthen with her trying to move on, right?

He turned to look at her, tilting his head slightly – drunkenly – with a smile that she felt was one that a brother would wear. And in a way, it made her feel comforted, "You know, Torres, I don't have this with people."

In response, she just lifted an eyebrow and tipped back the remainder of the beer in her bottle, "This?"

"You know, this," he rolled his eyes before gesturing between them and their drinks on the coffee table and their takeout.

Understand, she nodded slowly, "You're talking about having friends?" and she couldn't help but be kind of amused by it. Because he was the guy who was surrounded by people all of the time, always laughing or smirking, and always looking like he was having a grand old time.

But then she gave him a closer look and thought about that; he was just a guy who was only a few years older than herself, who had been in the spotlight for years, and he wasn't just surrounded by _people_ all of the time, he was surrounded by _women_. And she knew better than most – she realized with a grimace, thinking of the women who had come up to her, gushing about how great it must be to kiss him for work – that many of those women wanted Mark for something more than his "friendship."

And the lonely look on his face as he nodded might have made her feel a little bad for him, so she knocked his knee with her own, "Hey. We're friends."

"The lovesick losers club!" he declared, wiping that sad expression away, and she chuckled even as she dropped her head back against the couch.

Then she popped back up and slapped her hand against his shoulder, "And _don't_ think I have forgotten that you wish Addison got Lyla instead of me getting it."

* * *

By the time it was eleven – time for her call to Arizona – she was sobered up considerably. Mark had been in the back of a cab home over an hour ago, and she'd managed to clean up the living room before Cristina came home.

Not that Cristina would have noticed, anyway.

She reached for her phone, and her stomach was full of butterflies already at the thought of talking to Arizona. Which, even after her long conversation with Mark about the merits of not having feelings for the blonde anymore… well, whatever.

Feelings didn't disappear in a day.

Her finger hesitated above the call icon, recalling their slightly awkward chat last night. And she sincerely hoped that it would be better today.

Then when her phone buzzed with a text, she nearly dropped it from surprise.

It was from Arizona: **Hey… do you mind if we skype instead?**

Rather than reply, she pulled her laptop onto her bed and opened it, quickly signing into skype, as her stomach twisted in excitement. It hadn't been long since she'd seen Arizona, but… the idea of seeing her again made her feel happy.

Even friends could feel that way about each other, she assured herself. So even if that never went away, it was okay.

Her call was answered quickly, and she smiled upon reflex at seeing the blonde, despite her heart flip flopping in her chest, beating just a bit faster, "Hi. I, um, wasn't expecting this?"

Arizona was sitting in all of her usual gorgeousness. Blonde hair was curling lightly from the shower that Callie knew Arizona routinely took before their phone call time. And she knew Arizona usually straightened it, but she liked it like this a lot. Her knees was pulled up onto her computer chair, and her chin was resting on it as she had a slightly nervous expression on her face.

It kind of made Callie's stomach sink, because she was sort of expecting bad news from this expression. And despite the confusion she felt over all of this – Arizona admitting that it wasn't out of question that she had feelings for Callie, but then remaining only friends. And then the question of _how_ to remain only friends – she really was nervous that this was going to be the blonde telling her that she was wrong yesterday.

That they probably shouldn't be friends after all.

"I – I know. I was just planning on the phone call, too," Arizona admitted quietly, before she really focused on Callie through the camera. Blue eyes seemed to get darker as they ran over Callie, up and down, noticeably.

She felt herself blush just a bit, because this appraisal was… new. And she was pretty sure she looked awful – she'd barely brushed her hair when she'd come out of the shower, so it was still kind of tumbled and messy. Her face was always naturally flushed when she drank, and her eyes a little darker.

Biting her lip she hummed for a moment, "Sorry, I didn't really do anything today, just kind of hung out around the house."

Then Arizona's eyes snapped to hers again, "Huh?"

She gestured to herself, "You know, I just – I look like this because I've just been lounging around all day."

The most adorable – damn it, shut up Callie – expression of confusion scrunched up Arizona's face for a moment before Callie's words really dawned on her, "Oh. No, that's not – you look good. Like, you look really… good."

Callie could see the way Arizona's cheeks got pink at her admission and her stomach got those butterfly feelings. _I don't want you to think that you're not appealing to me. Because you are_.

God, her own mind was going to drive her crazy.

Arizona's voice broke her out of her thoughts, and the blonde looked a little nervous, "So I wasn't interrupting you or anything?"

She shook her head, "No, absolutely not. Mark was here during the day, but he's been gone for a while."

The other woman nodded slowly, "Okay." She watched Arizona's hand move at her side and she _knew_ that she was brushing down a nonexistent wrinkle in her sleep shirt, before she asked, "You're probably wondering why I wanted to skype."

Callie lifted an eyebrow, and managed a small smile, "It had crossed my mind."

Please don't say we can't talk anymore, her inner voice begged.

Arizona took a deep breath, before her fingers came up to interlace around her knee, "April – I told April about you. Us. Our friendship," she rushed out, sounding more discombobulated than Arizona typically sounded on phone calls or skype, and damn if it didn't endear her to Callie even more.

She found herself almost at a loss for words as she took that in, "You did?"

Arizona had told April about her. It didn't matter what capacity she played in that – she and Arizona _were_ friends, after all. It was the fact that Arizona had opened up to April that made her happy on one hand, and then on the other hand – what was really making her feel this happiness well up in her – was that private Arizona, who hadn't told anyone about her in months, told April who she was.

Everyone who she had in her life, admittedly not many people but still, knew about Arizona. They knew who she was and Callie's feelings for her. But the blonde was so, so secretive and so nervous about people in her life finding out anything personal about her, that Callie knew this was a big deal to her.

So, yeah, she was really freaking excited.

Arizona licked her lips as she nodded, "Yeah. And after I told her about you, she wanted to "meet" you – again. I mean, I already told her she was being silly because you two met yesterday. But she was insistent."

The pieces fell into place for her, and she nodded, "So, April wants to meet me via skype?"

The way Arizona nodded belied her anxiety, "I told her that we have barely talked to each other on skype," and not once since the kiss debacle, was silently said between them before Arizona continued, "And that I've never skyped with your friends, either. But she… well, you did meet April," she finished, a small smile pulling at her lips.

Callie couldn't help but watch the action and feel charmed, "That's fine. I'd like to meet April, again."

Arizona nodded, her smile getting big enough that Callie could see those dimples, before she turned to get off of her chair and made her way to the door. Callie could see that April had been standing outside, and heard them exchanging words but couldn't understand what they were before April walked past the blonde and daintily sat down in the chair Arizona had just vacated.

As April's eyes appraised her, she felt a little more nervous. Which was silly because Arizona was just a _friend_ whose other friend was "meeting" her. And they'd already met, yesterday. Still, she sat up a little straighter.

Then April gave her a smile, "I wish I knew yesterday that you were the girl Arizona spent hours and hours talking to every night."

The smile she felt herself slip into was ridiculously exuberant and only grew when she heard Arizona's groan of sheer embarrassment from behind her. Then she looked slightly more contrite, "I knew who you were. Once you introduced yourself," she clarified, "But I didn't want to…" she trailed off, because nothing sounded right.

April got what she meant anyway, "It's okay. You've been good for her," she added, and the smile on her face was soft and genuine, but her eyes were shrewdly watching Callie.

Whose dark eyes widened, and a pleased flush worked across her face. She couldn't help it. It was natural to feel like that when someone something like that. And maybe it definitely wasn't helping with these feelings that she had storming around inside of her, but she couldn't bring herself to care right then.

Arizona was back on the camera, then, shouldering her way next to April, her face so dark from a blush that Callie didn't think she'd ever seen Arizona look like that before. And the embarrassed glare she gave her friend was certainly something she hadn't seen before.

It was a different side to Arizona, and she kind of was really liking it.

She really was screwed. Arizona didn't have to try to do or be anything to make Callie like her more – maybe she should try to go out with Mark more than once a week with the cast. Maybe a little more distance between the two friends would do her even better.

But she wasn't going to think about that at this moment.

After the two friends finished their silent argument, April just sighed softly, "Well, I have to go. _But_ the squad is going to be heading out to the city on Saturday night."

Callie nodded before catching herself, "Wait, the city as in New York City?"

April nodded in excitement, "To celebrate our victory! You should come. I'd love to get to know you better," April added with a glint in her eyes. But Callie didn't know April well enough to understand the glint.

She bit her lip and looked at Arizona, because she _knew_ the blonde. But her face was fairly impassive, as she stared down at her friend, "Um… I guess I would like to come?"

She _would_ like to come. She would like to go out with Arizona, and to get to know April, and to be introduced to Arizona's community as someone associated with the blonde. The problem was that she didn't know how Arizona felt about that.

April seemed to be satisfied now, and scurried up from the chair, chirping, "Perfect! Arizona will tell you the details. Can't wait to see you there."

Then she made a quick exit, and Callie was staring after her as Arizona settled back onto her chair, sighing as she rubbed at her temples. She bit down on her lip, hard, as she apologized, "I – I don't have to go. She seemed really insistent, and I didn't know what else to say –"

But Arizona cut her off before she could go any farther, "No, that's… it's fine if you want to come," her voice was soft, and Callie didn't know how _not_ to read into this.

"Really?" the surprise was evident in her single word.

Arizona simply nodded, "Yeah. I mean, I was going to invite you myself. I didn't want April to put you on the spot like that, so you don't _have_ to come. If you don't want. And you can bring Addison or Cristina or Mark or whoever, if you want to."

How did she _not_ read into this? Her brain yelled at her again. Because Arizona was here. Asking her to meet her friends. When she was _just_ one of Arizona's best kept secrets from every other aspect of her life.

Somehow, it was like Arizona could read her mind, and she explained, "I – I don't think that our friendship is really fair to you. Your friends know who I am, so… mine should know who you are. I don't want you to feel like I'm ashamed of you or something," Arizona rushed out, and her voice sounded all choked in the way it did when she was being honest with both of them.

And god, Callie hated and loved how her chest felt warm at that. This was what Arizona looked like when she was trying. How she had said that she was working on herself, and Callie was sure this was what it looked like.

Arizona didn't do anything half-assed, it seemed.

The smile that slipped over her face was so effortless, though, "Arizona, I really would like to come. It sounds like it'll be fun. So, I'm in."

Just to be safe – because she remembered what Arizona looked like in her dress at that club a few months ago – she would definitely bring some reinforcements in the form of her friends, though. She might need that slap back to reality.

Shaking herself back to the skype call, she ran her eyes over Arizona's face, "So, you and April? You're all good now?"

A small, cute dimpled smile appeared, "Yeah. We're pretty good, now. We talked today, and she – we're good." Her voice dipped to a whisper and blue eyes looked down before she continued, "And I kind of have you to thank for it. So, thank you."

Confused, she shook her head, "I didn't say or do anything to April."

Then Arizona rolled her eyes and shook her head, "No. I mean, what you said to me, about opening up to people. Last week," she prompted, and Callie thought back to the conversation they had after Arizona had cried, but before the kiss.

And she shook her head, "It was all you."

Arizona looked at her for a few seconds, silence running between them, before she broke it, "Callie, I know things are… weird between us right now. But I don't want them to be."

And Callie _knew_ that because, Arizona was sitting there, trying. She was being all perfect and _Arizona_ and Callie wasn't sure, but she thought it just might kill her. But she would die happily, at least, "I know."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for all of the feedback on the last chapter. And thank you for reading! **


	16. It's Settled Then

"Arizona, you are not a mom tonight," April reminded her as she nudged a drink across the table towards the blonde.

Blue eyes rolled as she lightly ran her finger over the rim of the glass, "I know I'm not a mom; I'm just thinking about the last time we were all at a club in the city –"

April nodded before cutting her off, "Yes, the last time we were at a club in New York, Lucy kind of became a disaster. But with her punishment and the discussion you had with all of the squad before we decided to make this trip, I really think that things are going to be okay."

She conceded, and lifted the drink that April had brought to the table for her to her lips. The sip she took was still small, as she scanned her eyes over the dance floor. Much of the squad was visible to where they were sitting, because a lot of them were dancing together. Which was sweet, and it did make her happy, because they deserved it. And in her line of vision was Lucy, who hadn't made even the semblance of a mistake since their last competition in New York, and had even been defending her to people over the whole Sadie debacle a few weeks ago.

It was with reluctance that she'd even agreed to join the party bus for a night of celebration in the city when the girls brought it up the week before. But given that it was her last semester with her team, and that, despite being the one who had to push them, she loved them, she had agreed.

Moreover, her talks with Callie, and subsequently April, had persuaded her. Callie had been the one to remind her that her teammates were other people, and she couldn't control that. And April… well, April told her when she'd initially declined this whole idea that she had to let herself learn to have fun again.

And maybe she did. Maybe that went along with this whole thing she was trying to do after everything had happened with Callie.

Even as she inclined her head toward her friend, she still hedged, "You're right. I'm not a _mom_, but that doesn't mean I should just get wasted."

The look April aimed at her was of sheer exasperation, "Arizona, I'm not telling you to get wasted. But I am telling you that… look. This is one of the last nights that you're going out with the squad. If we don't win nationals this year –"

She broke off when Arizona gave her a dirty look; they had the most talented team. They _would_ win.

So her friend rolled her eyes, "Fine, right. Either way – this is your squad. And the time with them is almost up. You've spent the past couple of years being in control and always watching their backs. Tonight, stop watching out for them and let go. We _agreed_ that I would be stone cold sober in case something happened tonight. Remember?" April asked, and sort of wiggled the bottle of water she had in front of her.

Her defense was weak, "Yes, but…" and then she trailed off, "You shouldn't have to put your celebrations on hold because of my paranoia about watching out for everyone."

"Stop. You're responsible to a fault, and that's kind of part of the reason we're friends," they shared a small smile before April continued, "And I get that. But I'm telling you to let go tonight, and have fun. Because I can be the responsible one for you." Her voice dwindled quietly before she turned to face Arizona, and asked, "Do you trust me?"

The question wasn't rhetorical, and they both knew it.

Last weekend, after Callie had left, she'd taken the first steps to mending with April, and gone to talk to her. And telling her what was happening in her life was actually easier than she had thought – probably because all of the bad stuff from last year? April had been there to see that already.

April had been upset with her – but she'd already known that. And she was upset with April, over the things she'd said when they had argued. But they moved past them, which was also easier than Arizona had thought possible.

They still weren't quite back to where they had been months and months ago. But they were on their way. And April was here, really asking if she trusted her. Brushing her hand along the short cut of her dress, she licked her lips, and when she said, "I do trust you," she was telling the truth.

April could tell, if the pleased smile on her face was anything to go by, "Good. So that means that tonight, you will drink. And have fun. And _not worry_."

Arizona took the words in and lifted the drink back to her lips, sipping once more. That instinctual feeling like she should be the one keeping a watchful eye and remaining sober for the night was still inside, but with some controlled breaths and reassurances from her friend, it didn't feel like it was taking over.

Which was different.

Because there was no logical argument she could make against "letting go" as April had said. She _did_ trust her friend and if there was any one person she trusted to be as responsible as she was when it came to looking after the girls, then it was April. And above all else, she'd been actively trying to do what Callie had said before.

That if she tried to open up sometimes and not keep everything so tightly in check, then things could be better. As in, she wouldn't be driven to a break down in Callie's room and make the brunette deal with the aftermath.

And then they wouldn't have to deal with any other potential aftermaths – the kiss coming to mind.

It was in ruminating over Callie's advice that brought her the true reason of why she really wanted to try going against her instincts to constantly be in control. If she could let herself go sometimes, then she would have more control over herself when things got stressful.

So, nights like these fell into that category.

The squad deserved to have fun. And maybe she deserved it, too.

So she chatted idly with April and a few of the other girls from the squad who were sitting at their table with them. There were only two of the girls sitting here, though, as many of the others were out on the dance floor.

And, as Arizona finished her third drink, and was starting to _really_ feel like she was ready to let go for the night, she thought that she might even join them out on the dance floor sometime.

Then she felt April lean over and ask, "So, is Callie actually coming tonight?"

At the mention of Callie, she instinctively looked around, before realizing what she was doing and flushing a bit, "Uh – yeah. She is."

April nodded, "Did she confirm when you guys talked last night? I didn't hear you on the phone."

Thinking to the night before made Arizona scowl just a bit because, "No, we didn't talk last night." And at the amused, inquisitive look on April's face, Arizona tried to wipe the expression off of hers; another reason she didn't often drink was because her feelings came out and showed themselves before she could hide them, "She confirmed for sure the night before last."

April took a sip of her water before asking, "Why not last night? I thought you two talking every night was a thing?"

She thought that because when she had grilled Arizona about the nature of her relationship with Callie, that was one of the questions, "We do. _Did_," she corrected with a small frown, before looking down at the new drink that had been delivered to her by one of the girls on the squad, on April's instruction. "She was busy last night."

Callie told her Thursday night that she wouldn't be able to talk on Friday because she'd made plans with Mark to go out after the show. And Arizona didn't begrudge her forming these friendships with her costars, or even for choosing to miss a phone call

It wasn't that she was annoyed or anything. She had just… missed Callie. After all, it had been practically torture the week before when they hadn't had their phone calls. And she'd hoped and been grateful that after they had their talk about remaining friends that the calls were going to resume as normal.

Then again, the reason they hadn't had their calls the week before was because of herself. So Callie cancelling was definitely more than warranted.

She tried to stop this train of thought because she _knew_ April was watching her carefully, and April was so interested in the relationship – friendship, she corrected herself – she'd formed with Callie.

"Busy doing what?" April wondered, prompting Arizona to answer with a poke to the side.

She shrugged, and took a sip of the drink in front of her, and it kind of belatedly hit her that she was starting to feel really tipsy, "Going out. To a bar or something," she muttered, trying to think of the miniscule amount of detail Callie had provided with where she'd been going with Mark.

Her friend's eyes were alight with what she could tell was excitement, as she smiled widely, "I don't know why you sound like such a sourpuss. You know she would have rather been talking to you."

Blue eyes rolled, "April, you talked to her twice. Both times for a very short period."

"So? You _told_ me that she had feelings for you. Not that you went into a lot of detail about it, but still. And honestly, it was pretty obvious when she saw you at the cheerleading competition," April informed her.

Arizona had gotten herself to be open to answering April's questions – about what she'd been feeling the last couple of months, and how much she had turned to Callie. Relied on Callie. How strong of a friendship they had built.

She had reluctantly told her about the kiss, and her subsequent avoidance, in an effort to explain Callie's sudden presence at their competition and why it had been tense between them. And about how she'd told Callie the truth. That she really didn't think she would be good for Callie in anything beyond a friendship.

April had clearly rolled her eyes at that, but thankfully just listened and hadn't tried to argue.

"Regardless. We agreed that we are going to be _friends_ and that's it. And that she isn't going to hold on to the fact that I…" she trailed off when words stuck in her throat. How did she finish that, because she wasn't entirely sure how to completely describe her feelings for the brunette.

Her friend didn't seem to have the same problem, and cheerfully finished for her, "The fact that you are interested in her, too!"

She narrowed her eyes in thought – yeah, that seemed simple and yet accurate.

April ignored her and continued to barrel on, "So you decided that you're just going to be friends and neither of you is going to hold on to any hope that what you have is going to turn into anything more… and that's why it took you twice as long to get ready as it would if we were going out to a party back at school?" the look on her face was innocent.

But Arizona knew better, even with the buzz she had going on, and she glared at her. It didn't help her case that she could feel herself blushing, "I did not."

She had though. So… sue her. This was the first time that she and Callie were going to see each other in a planned meeting since their actual meetups. She wanted to put her break down and the kiss and everything else behind them. So maybe she'd chosen a short, tight fitting black dress, and made sure to do her makeup in the smoky way that made her eyes pop. Big deal.

That was natural.

Because she knew that April was already feeling self satisfied, she didn't bother to defend herself anymore, and just shrugged, "I – I'm…" a defense evaded her. There wasn't one; April knew how long it took her to get ready to go out.

But April wasn't just teasing her, she was giving her a small sincere smile, "It's fine to want to look nice for the lady you like."

Her cheeks _burned_, "I'm not trying to impress her, April."

"I think it's kind of nice. You haven't been cute over a girl since almost two years ago, with that Jess girl. And you – never mind," April trailed off, even though Arizona was fairly certain her friend was going to point out that she'd never been in a situation like the one she was in with Callie before.

Her fingers nervously ticked out a rhythm against the glass now, "Callie is different. I'm not saying I'm trying to impress her tonight with the dress or anything. But, everything with her is just different and – and weird." She settled on, and it was the truth.

Things with Callie were muddled because she liked her and she was attracted to her, but then Callie was also a friend and a confidant. She wanted to look good for Callie and she was excited but also anxious to see Callie tonight.

April was quiet for a few moments before shooting Arizona a smile, "Besides, of course you want to look hot. It's the first time you've seen her while you're "going out" and you should look hot!"

She just hummed as she lifted the glass up to take a sip before freezing completely, "I – no. It's not the first time. The night with Lucy and the competition in the city, I ran into her. At the club we were at. But I didn't know it was Callie."

And somehow, her mind could picture exactly what Callie had looked like that night. And her smile and how Arizona had been knocked down and was convinced Callie was an angel standing above her for those few seconds.

She wasn't really one for dancing with strangers in clubs that they went to, because she was usually busy trying to keep an eye on whoever she was out with. But that night, before she'd known Callie was Callie – well. She'd felt inexplicably drawn to her. Because she'd been cute and rambling and –

Fuck.

These thoughts were not helping, at all.

April's hands were then on her shoulders, making Arizona look at her with her face still set into a frown over her thoughts, "Arizona! Are you serious? You ran into Callie before you knew that she was Callie? And – and you can seriously sit here and tell me that you don't think that something between you is happening?"

Her frown deepened and her buzzed brain tried to make sense of April's question, "Just because… that doesn't make sense. So, Callie and I coincidentally ran into each other. And yes, I thought she was hot," she flushed thinking back to it, and the way the brunette had looked. And the many times she'd been attracted to her since, before forcing the thoughts away, "But it doesn't _mean_ anything is happening."

It didn't change any of the things that had actually happened between them that she'd already told April about. The things that weren't "fate" or anything like that; the facts.

"Look. I'm not one for spontaneity or – or throwing caution to the wind, and that's kind of partially why we've always gotten along so well," April stated, thinking over her words, and Arizona found herself hanging onto them, curious as to where she was going, "But I do believe in things. I believe that some things are meant to happen, and I know you don't think that, but with this? Come on, Arizona, you can't deny it."

Her heart felt like it was beating fast in her chest at the implication in April's words. But she still shook her head, "I can deny it, though. It's just…" her shoulders shrugged continuously, before her fingers did their nervous drumming on the edge of the table, "I don't know."

April nodded vehemently, "You don't know what to say because you know I'm right. You know I was against you and Callie talking when she first wrote to you like a stalker. And I know that's why you started keeping this whole thing from me, and – I guess I can understand that a little. But come on. Out of all of the books in the bookstore, she chose yours. And then she chose to write to you, and you wrote back. You, of all of the people I know aside from myself, would be the least likely person to write back to a stranger like that. But with her, you did! Then you meet her and you think you might like her, when you don't even know it's her. She – she gets you to open up more than me! And you told me yourself that I'm the closest friend you've ever had. That's not nothing, Arizona. That's not just something you can ignore."

By the end of her speaking, Arizona was staring at her friend, blue eyes wide, and her heart felt like it was pounding inside of her chest. Her mouth felt dry, and she had to clear her throat before managing to get out the words, "It's – there are other things –"

"Okay, other things like what happened with Tim, and how you close up on people, but newsflash, Arizona? None of that makes you unlovable. I don't know a ton about Callie firsthand, but I know that part of the reason you refuse to let yourself open up to anything romantic with her is because you don't let yourself feel like you deserve it. But you _do_," April stressed, eyes blazing back at her.

And for once, Arizona didn't have a response waiting on the tip of her tongue. Her mock-trial famous rejoinders were momentarily lost on her – she blamed the alcohol, even though she knew it was also because April honestly stunned her.

If she wasn't still inwardly reeling, she might have been amused at the way April seemed to realize the words she'd just snapped out, her eyes widening, "I didn't – I didn't mean to snap about Tim."

And truthfully? For the first time in the last year, she hadn't flinched at just the mention of his name, because she'd been so focused on everything else that April had been talking about.

So she shook her head, even though her hand did tremble a little as she reached for her drink, "No, it's – okay."

It wasn't entirely okay; the one year anniversary was coming up in just over a week – happening over their spring break – and as it became more imminent, she'd felt it weighing on her more than usual.

But she definitely didn't want to focus on it tonight.

April opened her mouth to say something again, but then her eyes widened at something beyond Arizona's shoulder. And when Arizona turned to see where she was looking, she felt like she might just swallow her tongue.

She'd _never_ seen Callie look like this. She had seen Callie in various states of casual day clothes, she'd seen her on stage, in all kinds of pajamas. But she had never seen her wearing a skin tight red dress, and heels that made her already ridiculously long legs seem impossibly longer; it was…

Unconsciously, she licked her lips. Why had she thought inviting Callie would be a bad idea?

Then those dark eyes that seemed to sparkle with their own set of nerves met her own as she made her way over, and Arizona felt her throat go dry. That bright smile worked it's way over Callie's mouth, and the blonde seemed to feel more drunk now, because her head kind of spun.

Right. This was why inviting Callie was a bad idea. Especially with April's words still freshly echoing in her mind.

Even though her mind was kind of, well, spinning, she could feel her mouth pull into an answering smile, "You came," and her words came out breathier than she ever would have intended.

Four drinks could sneak up on her like that, she supposed.

Callie blushed, and Arizona didn't know if it was because the tone of her voice or not, but it was there as she came to stand next to the table, "I – yeah, I told you I was. We were," she corrected, glancing behind her where Addison and Cristina had come to a stop, "Sorry we're late. But I didn't want to come right from the play, so Addison and I had to get ready."

Arizona found herself nodding at the "getting ready" part, looking Callie up and down again in a way that she was positive would never be able to be considered friendly, "You – you look great."

It was entirely possible for Callie's cheeks to darken in a deeper blush, "Thanks, I –"

"Yeah, this is adorable and all, but I kind of want to put my shit down somewhere so I can get to the bar," Cristina piped up, and for the first time, Arizona actually looked away from Callie to see her friends behind her.

Callie's roommate indeed didn't look particularly engrossed in anything happening between them. And really didn't seem interested at all in hanging out with Callie, based on what Arizona knew about her. But Callie had said the other night that Cristina had agreed to coming out with them because her best friend Meredith had plans, and her boyfriend had gone home for a visit, leaving her with nothing else to do.

She wasn't at all surprised to see Addison looking eagerly over Callie's shoulder, shooting her with a grin that didn't look bored at all. Arizona remembered the first and only time she'd met the redhead – and Addison had been particularly enthused upon meeting her, so she guessed this excited smile was to be expected.

It was very hard not to let her gaze fall back on the brunette in question, and she instead nodded toward Callie's friends, "It's nice to see you."

When she finally did look back at Callie, the brunette was smiling at April, "It's nice to meet you, again, April. This is my roommate, Cristina," she pointed over her shoulder at the bored brunette, then to the opposite side, "And this is my friend and costar, Addison. Guys, this is Arizona's best friend, April."

Cristina just lifted her eyebrows at April's eager smile, before rolling her eyes and stepping around Callie to shove her jacket toward Arizona, so she could put it on the small pile of jackets they had at their booth from the other girls, "Yeah, great meeting you and all. I'm going to get drunk."

Which left them with one. And Addison had no trouble whatsoever sliding into the booth opposite Arizona, and next to April. As the two shared eye contact and greetings, Arizona decided that the two of them together was unsettling.

But then Callie was edging her way into the booth to sit next to her, in the only available seat left. As soon as they bumped each other lightly, Arizona felt herself shiver, and then she practically scrambled to give Callie enough space to sit down without forcing them to touch and giving those tingles.

The tingles were definitely not good feelings to be having when she was tipsy and Callie was looking unreasonably sexy.

And it seemed the brunette was feeling the same way, as she settled at the table, and looked shyly down at her hands in front of her. Arizona downed her drink – perhaps not the best idea, but whatever. Tonight she was supposed to be letting go. Right?

Did that count with Callie? Or with just the squad? She wasn't really sure.

Then Callie turned to look at her, and dark eyes seemed to nail Arizona down as Callie's low voice floated over her skin, "I was going to say before that you look really good, too."

She felt her stomach flip flop in the way that Callie seemed to bring out in her, and she tentatively smiled before teasing, "You've barely seen me. I'm sitting down."

And it did the trick of making Callie chuckle, "I've seen enough. Besides, you always look good."

There it was. The small blush on those cheeks and the regular every day Callie tone of voice. The same way she would tell her she looked good on skype. She liked that, she decided. That Callie would see her like this, all… dressed up for the club and yet she looked at her the same way she looked at her when they would skype, and Callie saw her just about ready to fall asleep.

Addison clearing her throat called both of their attention across the table, and the redhead flicked her eyes to the left. Where one of the girls on the squad was standing, smiling down on Callie. Her name was Jamie, and she was a sophomore.

She had gorgeous, flawless dark skin, and pushed herself extremely hard on the team, proving her place there easily. And she was currently looking down at Callie with a charming smile on her face, which Arizona didn't find charming at all.

Actually, it was even worse, because she kind of did. And damn it, since when was Jamie interested in women, anyway?

She did not like the way her stomach twisted at all, and it only was getting more painful when the younger woman spoke, "I saw you as soon as you came in. I was surprised that you were coming over to my table, though. I'm Jamie." She offered her hand to Callie, who took it hesitantly.

"Callie," she offered, and it earned a pretty smile from Arizona's teammate, "I – I'm Arizona's friend. She invited me here."

It was all Arizona could do to offer a smile in Jamie's direction when she asked, "So, captain, do you mind if I steal your friend for a dance?"

Did Arizona mind if she stole Callie for a dance? She – no. Callie could dance with whoever she wanted. If she so happened to be interested in talented, pretty cheerleaders, then maybe Jamie was just who she would want to dance with.

Damn it. That did seem to be Callie's type.

Before she realized it, she hadn't actually answered out loud, and then all eyes – April and Addison's amused ones, and Callie and Jamie's questioning ones – were on her. And she managed to ground out, "I – no. Callie's a grown woman. She can dance with whomever she wants to."

Callie slowly nodded, and Arizona didn't know if she was imagining things, because she thought that the brunette looked reluctant to get up. But she still sent Jamie one of her gorgeous smiles, "I'd love to."

Arizona would love to say that her eyes didn't track them out to the floor. She'd love to say that she wasn't frowning. She'd love to say that when she thought about it, she didn't still feel Callie's lips pressing against her own. She'd love to say that she wasn't thinking about it and feeling that feeling right now.

However, as much as she would love to say any of those things, she knew it wasn't true. What she did know was true, was that if she was sober, she might be feeling the same things, but they definitely wouldn't be so damn obvious.

Her ability to compartmentalize was astounding when sober. When inebriated? Not so much. Which was why she couldn't stop watching the way Callie danced with Jamie.

And for that matter, Callie danced sinfully. Had she known that before? Arizona was positive that she would remember that.

The clearing of a throat was what made her take her eyes away, and she could feel herself blush despite the unwanted feeling of jealousy in the pit of her stomach as she met both Addison and April's questioning looks.

"I –" words failed her, but it didn't matter because, "Oh whatever. You both know."

While April merely grinned at her, one of Addison's perfect – how did she get such perfect – eyebrows lifted at her, "You should ask her to dance. She'd like it."

Of course Arizona knew Callie would like it. Because Callie had kissed her and then had made no secret that she liked Arizona as more than a friend. And that had only been a week ago, and feelings didn't disappear like that. Arizona knew that.

She knew that Callie would prefer if _her_ hands were on those hips out on the dance floor instead of Jamie's. Arizona would prefer it, too. But the reality was, "I can't."

Especially because Arizona had told Callie not to hold on to romantic hopes for them. She certainly had no right whatsoever to be jealous in any way. She definitely had no right to go out there and ask Callie to dance with her because of that jealousy.

That would be selfish of her. And she was trying not to be selfish, here.

But, damn, she also couldn't just sit here because then she knew she would just keep watching them dance, and it was going to make her head spin even more and her stomach feel worse. So she slapped her hands on the table and sent her patented head cheerleader glare towards the pair of redheads across from her, "I'm not going to dance with Callie. I'm just going to dance. And you two? Stay out of trouble."

She made her way out to the dance floor, where a group of her girls were dancing, and as soon as they saw her, they let out squeals. Which, admittedly, did make her smile. And yeah, it was kind of easy to lose herself in the music and just dance with them because it had been a really, really long time since she'd let herself go like this.

So she spun with them, and she felt the lightness that came with actively trying to let go and with being tipsy. And before she knew it, she found herself danced to the other edge of her teammates, and on that side was where Callie was dancing.

Brown eyes that were kind of beaming along with the smile Callie sent her made her spine tingle just a little bit. And without really thinking what she was doing, she stepped closer and asked over the music, "Where'd Jamie go?"

Callie looked confused for a moment, before she nodded, "She kind of migrated back into the group. I'm – I'm not really interested. In her."

The inference was clear, and it made Arizona flush, even as she kept dancing. But she was careful to keep dancing in the limitations of "the group" and not to step out and across the line of dancing "with Callie."

But then Callie stepped closer to her and that line blurred, as her voice dipped and asked into Arizona's ear, "Do you want to dance? As… friends," she clarified.

Though that tone sounded probably like the least friendly thing Arizona could think of, and she hesitated, despite her body telling her to dance with the gorgeous woman in front of her. In the back of her alcohol-hazed mind, there was still the voice telling her that probably wasn't a good idea. And she wasn't entirely certain how to maintain complete control over her inebriated self when she would have Callie's body pressed against her.

She managed to choke out, "It might not be a good idea."

The sad expression that took over Callie's face was gone in nearly an instant and taken over by a small smile, "Arizona, friends can dance. It doesn't have to be anything weird."

It probably wouldn't help the weirdness that had been between them, though, the rational part of her brain told her, even as she smiled back at Callie, and she tilted her head, her words coming out slowly, "I mean, you are my friend and we don't really get to see each other in person often…"

Callie's grin sharpened, and she leaned in. Arizona could feel Callie's breath wash over her ear, and her breath hitched inaudibly because of the music, "Besides, the last time we were at a club, you did promise me a dance."

When she drew back enough that their eyes could meet, she could see the teasing glint in Callie's. Their last meeting in a club was a reminder to her of her conversation with April and of the fact that they _both_ knew she was attracted to Callie.

But she couldn't say no, not now, "I do always keep my word." Her throat felt dry, and she looked over Callie in her dress – friends. "One dance."

The brunette nodded eagerly, which made Arizona smile despite trying not to. And she was debating how to go about this as the beat started to change into a pulsing bass – of course. But her debate was long forgotten when Callie inched forward and that way her body moved that Arizona thought was sinful when she'd just been watching?

It really _was_ deliciously sinful to feel it. That voice – the stern, controlling Arizona voice, was in the back of her mind telling her that this was a bad idea. But it was easily overpowered by liquor and the press of the warm, soft curves against her.

She didn't know if it was another one of those signs that April was talking about, but her hips found a natural rhythm to grind against with Callie's, and – so not the way she would ever dance with a friend, she thought, as she bit back a groan when one of Callie's legs worked between hers.

The taller woman made sure she wasn't _pressing_ against Arizona, but it was… it was enough. And Arizona's hands wanted to reflexively go to Callie's hips. And her waist. And… well, everywhere.

But she made sure to keep them off of the brunette. It would take this entire thing to a new level that they shouldn't be going to right now, she was sure.

Callie didn't have the same qualms, it seemed, when she felt soft, questioning hands come to her hips. When she tipped her head back, she could see the flush that was on Callie's cheeks, and she knew it wasn't just because of the heat and the activity, because she was sure hers looked the same way.

Her body felt like the tingles had taken the next step and her skin kind of felt like it was burning in a really good way. It – she'd never felt it from just dancing. The way she'd never felt so much like when Callie had kissed her.

As she looked back up at her, she saw the same questing, wanting look on Callie's face now that she did right before the kiss. But unlike the morning of the kiss, she wasn't feeling petrified. She was feeling like she wanted it.

That thought itself was disconcerting but not enough to stop the hands from touching her hips or to break away from the leg grinding between hers. Her head was spinning, and now it was more because of Callie than the alcohol in her system, she was well aware of that.

And then when the beat broke out into something new, which made cheers break out from the people around them, Arizona felt dazed, like she'd been broken out of a haze. Callie looked much the same way, and in an instant that Arizona both was grateful for and hated, Callie's hands dropped away and her leg was gone.

Her voice was huskier than Arizona had ever heard it and her tongue flicked out to lick over full lips in a move that blue eyes followed hungrily, "I should – I have to go back to the table and get some water."

Arizona just nodded, because if she spoke, she was pretty sure that it would come out that she was kind of more turned on by this one dance than she'd been during any time she'd had actual sex.

Which – maybe she and Callie weren't exactly normal friends and maybe they never would be, but she was sure that was definitely something she shouldn't say to someone that she'd out right told nothing was going to happen between them.

Things were confusing enough already, and she didn't have to make it even worse.

But she did have to really resist the urge to grab Callie's hand as they weaved their way back through the crowd towards the table. She _liked_ holding Callie's hand. It was kind of something they did.

Or something they did before everything got weird. She wasn't sure it was something they could do now. And, she frowned, she kind of missed it.

All of her swirling thoughts about Callie and their relationship dissipated into suspicion when they got back to the table and saw the positively devilish expressions on April and Addison's face. She _knew_ it wasn't a good idea to leave them here by themselves.

It appeared she wasn't the only one who noticed, though, as Callie stopped short and dark eyes darted between their best friends, "What is going on with you two?"

April primly cleared her throat and crossed her hands on top of the table in a manner that suggested what she was going to say was innocuous. Arizona knew better, though, "Well, Callie, I was just telling your delightful friend here about Arizona's dilemma."

Callie's expression quickly turned into one of concern, and god, Arizona didn't know how she just _cared_ like that, "Your dilemma?"

But she shook her head, because _what_? Addison didn't make them wait, though, "Her dilemma, yeah. April was telling me that the week after this upcoming one is UPenn's spring break. And Arizona here doesn't have anywhere to go."

Oh no. No, no. Now Arizona's chest felt that uncomfortable heavy feeling, and she narrowed her eyes as April nodded and continued for Addison, "Yeah, she can't stay at the sorority house and she can't go home. We were just talking about it yesterday."

They _had_ just been talking about it yesterday, but it had been something that Arizona had been talking about to April in confidence, and she set her jaw, "April…"

But it was too late, because Addison took over again, and Arizona dimly wondered if they planned this, "And I thought about what a damn shame it is that there are people who haven't had a proper stay here, in the city. So we had the idea that Arizona could stay with you, Callie."

Dark eyes were wide, staring at her friend. And Arizona couldn't quite decipher the emotion in them. Shock, confusion, and just _why_, were her best guesses. This was ridiculous. It wasn't like Callie was going to agree, because Callie was –

Then those eyes turned to look at her, and seemed oddly sympathetic, "You… really don't have anywhere to go?" and the other question of _why didn't you tell me?_ Was clearly there, too. But it would be impossible to tell her about the whole spring break dilemma without telling her everything. Which, she was finding, she might be ready to do, but over the phone really wasn't how she wanted to talk about it, if she ever really did want to talk about it.

Arizona's eyes closed tightly, and she swallowed hard. It was… difficult to explain, but apparently Callie took that for a yes.

Because then she was saying, her voice quiet and hesitant, "Then, well, you know you can stay with me. Here. Not _here_ in the club. Um obviously," she added with a blush, "But in my apartment."

Before she could say anything – because now it was getting difficult. It made no sense to Arizona why her throat felt tight with tears, and she knew it did have something to do with the alcohol. It did make her feel more in touch with her emotions, after all. But it was because she didn't know how she'd found someone like Callie. Who just _cared _about her like this. Without asking questions or wanting anything back.

It was a whole mix of things, she thought, that made her feel so strange right now. Their oddly charged dance, her confusing feelings, April's speech earlier… Callie being the person that she could open up to; Callie being Callie, really.

She didn't even really fully grasp that she was nodding, before April grinned at her, "It's settled then!"

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Everyone's comments always make me extremely happy :) And thank you so much for reading; you're all amazing! **


	17. Spring Break Beginnings

Callie hurriedly readjusted the cushions on the couch so that they were perfectly aligned for the second time that afternoon. The first time had been before Cristina had splayed across them while eating chips, she noted, as she brushed the crumbs off before standing up straight and huffing out a quick breath.

Her hands came to rest on her hips as she surveyed the scene – for once, it was great that she and Cristina didn't have a very large apartment. Because this morning, she'd gone through and done a ridiculously deep cleaning of it.

As she bit her lip, she traced her eyes over everything once more. It was never _dirty _in here, but now the bathroom was sparkling, the cabinets and fridge were stocked and organized, and the living room had no clutter. Plus, it all had freshly mopped floors.

And her room had been thoroughly gone through as well. In order to make room for the air mattress she needed for Arizona to sleep on, she'd put everything in it's rightful place – no clothes on the floor or strewn over her bureau – and her bed had been pushed against the wall, effectively blocking the bottom half of her bookshelf in order to preserve the floor space.

"Seriously, it's not going to get cleaner in here than it already is. I don't even think it was this clean when I moved in," Cristina commented from her new perch on the counter.

Where she had promptly sat after Callie had wiped it down. Callie wasn't sure that she and Cristina had ever hung out in the living area like this for _this_ long without doing something like watching tv. But apparently, her running around and cleaning was amusing enough for her roommate to not need any other distractions.

Her eyes darted toward Cristina's bedroom door that was wide open, and from inside, she could see the amount of crap that remained unorganized and ridiculously cluttered, "I have _no idea_ why the apartment hasn't been cleaned in that long. Really. No clue," she threw back, before making her way into the kitchen area, as she pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail.

This morning, she'd woken up early to get the apartment ready because today was the day Arizona was going to come over. To start her week long spring break stay.

The thought of it made Callie's stomach flip nervously.

And then she wondered if that feeling showed on her face because Cristina was chuckling – evilly, it seemed to sound in Callie's mind, "How did you even get roped into this?"

Brown eyes rolled as she leaned back against the counter next to her, "Manipulative friends, that's how," she murmured, picturing Addison and April's simultaneously smug and guilty expressions.

Honestly, she'd been thinking about the same thing all week. She'd wondered if this was a good idea – probably not. She'd wondered if this was something she should try to get out of – probably.

But then she thought of everything. Like the way they'd just come off the dance floor and how ridiculously good it had felt to dance with Arizona like that. And especially the sad look in those vibrant baby blue eyes when April had said Arizona didn't have anywhere to go for her break.

So they'd made this whole arrangement, where Arizona was going to be coming to stay with her for a week, and she was going to stick to it. And despite the fact that she was kind of nervous and unsure as to how it was going to affect her feelings for the blonde – she was sure it could do nothing but make them stronger, she was kind of excited.

The excitement was ill-fated, she was sure.

Cristina reached behind her to grab some Cheerios, eating them right from the box, "Don't think I haven't forgotten that we're having your weird friend –"

Dark eyes rolled, "Arizona isn't weird."

But Cristina just held her gaze with a no-nonsense look, "Review your entire relationship with the girl, Cal. You're weird. She's weird. End of story. As I was saying, you agreed to let your weird friend stay here for a whole week without discussing it with me first. The person who shares in living in this fairly small apartment with you."

She felt herself flush because that was the truth, but indignantly rolled her eyes, "At least you knew it was happening a week in advance. Did I get _any_ notice – let alone permission – that time Meredith was fighting with her roommate and slept here for over two weeks?"

Cristina narrowed her eyes at her, but had no comeback, "Whatever."

She felt triumphant, "Besides, half of the time you're not here anyway. And Arizona isn't intrusive or anything –"

"We have a one room living room and kitchen, Cal. Wherever you go in this place is intrusive," she scoffed, but there was no argument in her tone.

And what she said was a fact, Callie could acknowledge, so she just shrugged. They already lived basically on top of each other but managed to not see each other a lot of the time, and she didn't couldn't imagine that anything would be much different with Arizona here.

Her lips curved into a small smile when she thought about the way Arizona looked when they'd talked on the phone a couple of nights ago. She'd made a lot of assertive promises that Callie and Cristina wouldn't even know she was there. That had been kind of cute, because Arizona didn't often seem flustered like that.

Then she had worked herself up and proposed that maybe she just shouldn't come at all, which hadn't been nearly as fun to listen to. But both were notions that were waved off by Callie.

"So, when is she going to be here? Don't you have to leave to go to the theatre soon?" Cristina's tone was that of boredom tinged with curiosity – it was one she used often. Callie wondered how she accomplished it most of the time.

She looked toward the clock at the top of the stove, and bit her lip, "She said she wasn't sure which train she was going to take," she admitted, which was why she'd been up ridiculously early to clean. "And she knows where the apartment is, so I just told her if it got to be too late and I already had to leave, to just come over."

As it on cue, there was a knock on the front door, which made Callie jump. Cristina just looked amused, "You know, I think that this week might turn out to be pretty fun."

"Shut up," she tossed back before making her way to the door, even as butterflies were in her stomach. She knew logically that there was no reason to be nervous. Because, really, this was just Arizona. Despite everything between them that had happened a few weeks ago, there was no need to be nervous around her.

But Callie had never really had a guest over before. Visits from Addison, sure, and that one time Arizona had been here; but never before did she have anyone plan to stay for a while like a real _guest_. And of course the first and possibly only time she was going to have someone here for a week like this, it was Arizona.

She was practically bouncing on her tiptoes as she swung open the door. And she didn't know if it was just something instinctive that made her need to smile when she saw the blonde, or what, but it happened despite all of the other feelings that were swirling in her stomach.

Dark eyes swept quickly up and down Arizona, who was sporting a small, dimpled smile of her own. Her hair was windswept, probably from her journey to the apartment, and she was wearing a black windbreaker that one of her hands was tugging on the hem of. The small habit revealed to Callie that Arizona was feeling just as nervous as she was right now, and that made her feel somewhat more comfortable.

Bringing her gaze back up, she met those blue eyes and took in her smile, before stepping back, "Sorry! Come in."

Arizona did, stepping past her and because the doorway was so small, she could smell how good Arizona's shampoo smelled, and she closed her eyes tight against the way it made her stomach clench.

There was a possibility that this could be a long week.

Shaking herself out of her slight daze, mindful of Arizona standing right there – plus Cristina watching them only a few feet away – she closed the door, and clasped her hands together in front of her. Clearing her throat, she waved away Arizona's hand from the handle of the suitcase she'd rolled in behind her, "So, the kitchen and living room are… right here," she vaguely gestured to the area they were standing it, and purposefully stood to block Cristina from Arizona's view.

Then she wheeled the suitcase into her room, around the air mattress she'd blown up and made up, until it was at the foot of her bed. Keeping her hands on the handle, she tapped her fingers lightly and bit her lip, "I mean, I know it's really small. Especially in my room, but I didn't want to be sleeping in the living room, at Cristina's mercy when she gets up at her weird six am study times," she could feel herself starting to ramble and made herself be quiet as Arizona tilted her head at her.

"Callie, it's fine," Arizona assured, and she seemed to be perfectly collected now, as she unzipped her jacket, "It's sweet," she added in a soft voice that made Callie's chest do all sorts of warm things.

But when Arizona dropped her jacket to the air mattress, she frowned and leaned down to move it onto her bed, "I'm taking the air mattress. You can have my bed."

Which made a frown come across the blonde's features, "No, absolutely not. You're already letting me stay here for the week. I'm not taking your bed, too."

As if having Arizona in her bed – even without her in it – was a hardship. But Callie refrained from stating the obvious, and just set Arizona's jacket onto the foot of her bed with certainty, "You're sleeping here." Her fingers intertwined in front of her, "And I mean, feel free to read anything I have up here or watch the tv in the living room or get anything out of the fridge. Everything is right there –"

Blue eyes were sparkling in amusement at her, "I have been here before, you know," Arizona gently reminded her.

Then her eyes unintentionally flickered to those soft, pink lips and her own felt the answering tingle – yeah, she remembered. Her throat felt tight when she nodded, "I know. I just – I want to make sure you're comfortable here."

The smile she got in response for that was sweet and soft, "Don't worry. I'll be fine," her hands smoothed over her shirt, before her forehead crinkled in confusion, "Don't you have to go to the theatre soon? That's why I didn't text you when I got off the train; I thought it would be cutting too close to your schedule."

She'd told Arizona that she would meet her at the train station, if she took a train early enough to be before Callie had to be at the theatre for the show. As she looked down at the time on her phone, she saw that she _was_ cutting it close – she normally left by about five minutes ago.

But she still hesitated because this was _weird_. She had Arizona here, with a suitcase, to stay in her apartment – actually, in her bedroom. And on top of that, she was just going to up and leave?

Even though this had been something they'd discussed, briefly. Because as much as Callie would like to take time off while Arizona was here, she couldn't just not show up to her musical like that. The blonde had waved it off, and told her that she didn't expect Callie to be there to entertain her the whole time.

Still… "Is there anything you, um, need? Or that I can do? I have time…" she trailed off, biting the inside of her cheek – she really didn't have time, but whatever.

It seemed that Arizona could tell, "No, I'm good. I think I'll just hang out here today. Don't worry, Callie. I'll be fine here."

They could both hear Cristina cackle from the kitchen, where she clearly hadn't moved and had clearly been listening to them, "Yeah, don't worry. We'll be fine here."

Arizona's eyes seemed to give away some nerves then, at the very least towards Cristina. But… there was nothing Callie could do for the moment, as she stepped over next to Arizona to open her closet and pull out her jacket, "Well, I'll be home – you know when."

Her eyes darted toward the door where she knew her roommate was, and she ran her tongue over her bottom lip in thought, cheeks burning when she saw that Arizona followed the movement, choking a bit just on air, "I – listen, Cristina really is harmless. She can be a loud mouth, but she's –"

The words died in her throat when Arizona placed a soft, warm hand on her wrist, "I said don't worry. I can handle living with all of the girls in the sorority house; I'm sure I can be left alone with Cristina. I'm just going to settle in," she nodded toward her stuff in the corner, before brushing by Callie to go in the direction.

And Callie forced herself not to shudder – it would most definitely be a long week. After a deep breath, she walked out and closed her door behind her to give Arizona some privacy, before turning to Cristina, who watched her with a smirk.

Her roommate was a good person, she knew that. But she also knew that she was teased mercilessly by her, especially on the topic of Arizona. Seeing as how she was running on a time constraint, she lifted her eyebrows and whispered in warning, "Be nice."

Cristina just rolled her eyes, "Relax, Barbie and I are going to be just fine, Cal."

Callie had some reservations on that but with one last look toward her closed bedroom door, she left the apartment and hoped that Cristina and Arizona were going to peacefully coexist in her absence.

* * *

Never before had she ran through the theatre so fast after a show to get back to her dressing room. She'd texted Arizona during intermission, and hadn't received a response. Which worried her a little bit.

Thankfully, even though she was a bit distracted, the show went off without a hitch. Richard was already pissed at her for arriving to the pre-show nearly ten minutes late. As she was lifting her shirt over her head, the door to her dressing room opened, and Addison burst in, "Tell me everything!"

This was so far from the first time the redhead came bursting in without an invitation, she didn't even blink, "Everything?"

She perched herself on the vanity, "Um, yeah," her tone said _duh_, "Arizona arrived today…" she led, waiting for Callie to finish.

And Callie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, she got to the apartment right before I had to leave and come here. I had to leave her there with Cristina all night."

Addison sucked in a breath, "Yikes." Then the side of her mouth quirked up in a devious smile, "While I can see them getting to the point where they're going to kill each other, I can also see them weirdly getting along. Either is going to be interesting."

Dark eyes glared as Callie reached for the shirt she'd worn here, "I'm not as interested. And in case you forgot, I'm still pissed at you, you know."

Addison's eyebrows lifted in shock, "You're pissed at me? For what?"

Then Callie just stared at her for a few moments, "For what? For – for conspiring with April and arranging this whole spring break arrangement behind my back!"

Addison crossed her arms, "I did you a favor. Look, you may say that you and Arizona are working back to just being friends, but come on. That's not going to work. This is the perfect opportunity."

Gritting her teeth, she shook out her hair from the braid it was in during her last scene, running her fingers through it, "Perfect opportunity for what? Honestly Addison, the last time I listened to what you had to say about Arizona, about taking my chances with her, I kissed her. And that didn't work out so well."

No, that kiss was still haunting her mind and causing phantom tingles.

Addison tilted her head in question, "Okay, but can you tell me that you're not happy that Arizona is at your apartment? Does it not make you feel excited to know you're going to get to go home and not only talk to her like on the phone, but actually talk to her? See her?" she challenged.

Which just made Callie frustrated, "Of course I'm excited. Therein lies the problem; I'm supposed to be trying to move on from these feelings for Arizona, but then you go and push us into this situation. Where I'm going to be seeing her and smelling her every day."

"Okay, so I talked about this with April – _while you were dancing with her_! Dirtily, I might add," she tacked on with a definitive nod, "And besides, you didn't have to say yes to her staying with you."

At that, Callie just stared at her, before shaking her head, and turning around to find her jacket, "Yes, I did." Because she could see the sad look in Arizona's eyes even now. Back at the club, those gorgeous cerulean eyes were alight from their dancing and a carefree look that she'd never seen before, and then when April had said that Arizona had nowhere to do for their school break… she had looked so sad.

Callie couldn't say no to that. She didn't think there was anyone who was heartless enough to do that, not with Arizona.

With a sigh, she turned back around, and pulled her hair over her collar, "Look. I'm not actually _mad_ at you. But I don't want you to meddle anymore between me and Arizona. It's already hard enough. And if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure that the friend who I have inconvenient feelings for and my roommate are still alive."

* * *

Callie was somehow both tentative and hurried as she slipped her key into the lock and inched the door open, already speaking before she saw inside, "Hey, how was…" then she trailed off, eyebrows lifting as she saw that the living room lamps were off, and only the dim bulb in the kitchen was on.

She could just see Cristina's wild mane of hair tumbled over the arm of the couch, her body covered with a blanket, in the dark. Huh. Definitely not what she'd been expecting, especially considering it was barely eleven.

Typically, if Cristina was home when she got back from her show, she was in her room. But she was nearly always awake. Curiosity peaked, she made sure to be quiet as she made her way to her own room, extremely conscious of the fact that Arizona would be in there. And of the fact that she, too, could be sleeping.

But as she inched the door open, peaking her head in, she could see that the lamp on her bedside table – which was situated above the air mattress – was switched on, with Arizona on her stomach, reading.

She could feel her face melting into a smile because coming home to Arizona being in her bedroom, quietly reading a book like this, was ridiculously cute and so domestic that it made her stomach erupt in butterflies.

But she acted as normally as she could, stepping in and shutting the door to block the light from streaming out to the couch where Cristina slept, "I see you survived."

The blonde sent her a small, sleepy smile, and the way it looked kind of killed her, "I did. I – Cristina is actually kind of funny."

As she reached up to unzip her jacket, she lifted an eyebrow, "I've heard Cristina described as many things before. That's not exactly one that I was expecting. Care to explain?"

She enjoyed the way Arizona's finger traced reverently down the page of her book before using a worn bookmark to mark her place, "Well, after you left it was kind of… awkward. But then when I went into the living room, Cristina was out there playing Mario Kart."

Callie lifted her eyebrow and nodded for her to go on as she made her way to her dressed, and wedged open a drawer to take out her sleep shorts and a tank top, "And?"

"And, I don't mean to brag, but I live on a college campus, and I'm pretty good at Mario Kart," Arizona said from behind her, and Callie couldn't stop but let out a small chuckle. Of course Arizona was good at it – what wasn't she good at? "So I mentioned that to Cristina. And then she proposed we play a tournament."

"Oh no," Callie responded, only half joking, because she knew that when Cristina proposed Mario Kart tournaments – or really any kind of game – it involved tequila shots. She turned around and leaned against the bureau, looking Arizona up and down, "You don't seem drunk," she mused.

And she got an obscene amount of enjoyment from the way the blonde scoffed, "Not even a little bit. I am now the reigning champion, and poor Cristina passed out almost an hour ago."

God, Callie loved – the way Arizona was right now. Relaxed and joking and adorably grinning at her, blonde hair all tumbled from the shower Callie knew she'd taken just a little while ago from the looks of her damp hair.

Then she had to swallow hard to put away those feelings inside of her, clearing her throat, "So you had a good time?" Before Arizona could respond, it was only then that she realized exactly where the blonde was, and dark eyes zeroed in on it, "Arizona! I told you that I'm taking the air mattress."

"And I told you that I'm not going to take your bed from you. Especially after you got home from work," blue eyes narrowed at her as Arizona pulled the blanket tightly around her, as if telling Callie to not argue this, but it really just made Callie realize Arizona was also wearing a tank top, and her bare shoulders looked really soft.

Okay. Yeah, she had to get out of here right now and cleanse these thoughts from her head. Her voice was much weaker than she wanted it to be when she took a few steps to the door, "I'm going to change."

Before Arizona could say anything back, she was through the living room and into the bathroom. And as she changed into her sleep clothes and brushed her teeth, she told herself that she could do this. She wasn't a horny fifteen-year-old boy.

No, she was a thirsty twenty-two-year-old woman, she thought, rolling her eyes at herself with a quiet chuckle.

All right. Deep breath.

She quietly walked back to the bedroom, and slipped inside, noting that Arizona was still under the covers on the air mattress, and blue eyes latched onto her when she stepped back in. Callie did her best to ignore and not shiver when she could practically feel them rake over her. Biting her bottom lip, she dropped her clothes into her hamper, before turning to look in the direction of her bed.

And she wondered how she was going to get in it, because she hadn't really thought of this when she'd pushed one side of the bed against the wall, and laid out the air mattress right next to it. When her gaze went back to Arizona, the blonde noticed where she'd been looking, and Callie could tell by the motion of the blankets that Arizona curled into herself, gesturing at the foot of the mattress for Callie to step there and into her bed.

As she did, she immediately snuggled down into her blankets, and usually, she felt all of the days stress and exhaustion come over her, lulling her into a nice state of relaxation before she would fall asleep.

But right now, she could hear Arizona's breathing and see her head propped up on the pillow, and it kept her feeling like a livewire. Before she could say or do anything, she watched as Arizona's hand came up to the lamp, and switched it off, plunging them into darkness.

And then she kind of felt disappointment. Like maybe they weren't going to have their night talk. Which. Okay, maybe Arizona was tired. Callie couldn't begrudge her that; plus, she was sure if she lied here long enough, she was going to feel the fact that she'd woken up fairly early, and be tired, too.

When she rolled onto her side, she found that she kind of enjoyed the way Arizona's golden tresses were so visible in the dark. And she resisted the urge to reach out and touch them, when the blonde's voice broke the silence between them, "Callie?"

She couldn't help but grin at this; maybe there would be a night talk after all, "Arizona?"

"Thank you for letting me stay here," Arizona's voice was low, and Callie could hear the way her fingers were playing with the edge of the blanket, picking at it, "I know… things have been kind of slow to get back to where we were. But I appreciate this, a lot. I – I appreciate you a lot," she finished lowly.

And Callie wondered if Arizona had shut the light off because sometimes it was easier to say things like this in the dark. Either way, she was a goner, and she decided it was better to just acknowledge that to herself instead of trying to push it away, "You're always welcome here, Arizona." She bit her lip, "And thank you, for saying that."

She both heard and saw the way Arizona adjusted on the air mattress, so that she was facing Callie's bed. Even though her bed was fairly low, the height difference was enough that they couldn't quite see each other's faces perfectly.

A few seconds ticked by before she got enough courage to ask, "You are welcome here, but… can I ask why you needed somewhere to go?" When it was met with a beat of silence, she rushed to add on, "I mean, I don't know why you couldn't go home? Or be at school?"

Arizona was quiet for a few moments and Callie was pretty sure she crossed one of the lines Arizona liked to mark in the sand, the line of her personal boundary. But then Arizona let out a quiet breath, "I'm… the anniversary of Tim's death is – it's coming up. And being home for it is – having to see my parents during it," she cut herself off, and Callie could make out the way she was shaking her head, "I would have chosen to be alone than be with them. So I would have stayed at school, but it…" she silence as she trailed off was deafening and Callie wondered why her heart was beating so fast. Actually, she didn't because she knew – this was the most Arizona had given to her about her past, "Tim died at my school. I didn't want to be there," her voice dipped so low that Callie had to strain her ears to hear it.

And when she did, her heart dropped in her chest, and it felt like it was aching for the blonde. Without thinking too much about it, she slid her hand out from under her blankets, and offered it down to Arizona to take.

Which she did, after a few seconds, and instead of sitting in the cool air of the room, she had Arizona's enveloped in her own, all soft and warm and… made to fit perfectly right there in hers.

She craved to know more, but she also really didn't want to push it. Not right now, not while Arizona was offering her what Callie knew couldn't be easy for her to just offer up. She lightly squeezed her fingers around the slim ones intertwined with her own, and let herself indulge in the pleasant sparks that shot up her arm at the contact.

Callie adjusted slightly so that they could comfortably keep holding hands like this, resting on the mattress between them. Arizona's voice was hardly a whisper when she asked, "Callie? Do… do you have any siblings? You don't really talk about your family, either."

Biting her lip, hard, she thought that that had been the only perk to Arizona not talking about her own family. She didn't need to know anything about Callie's in return. But she cleared her throat, whispering back, "I – yeah. I have a sister. Aria." She turned her head lightly into her pillow, closing her eyes and feeling the soft fabric against her face, as she exhaled slowly, "She'd be almost fifteen now."

Arizona took it in and waited a few seconds before asking, "Why don't you talk about her?"

She relished in the way the blonde's hand tightened around hers, and she had to wait a few seconds before her throat felt loose enough for her to answer, "Because. I don't really know her," she stated honestly, "I haven't seen her in about two years, and she was hardly thirteen. She was eleven when I moved to college. That's… I don't know what kind of person she is."

All she remembered about Aria was that her sister had loved dress up and dolls; she knew logically that those kind of things didn't interest teenagers.

"What about you parents?" Arizona asked, before she lightly traced her thumb along the back of Callie's hand, making goosebumps erupt on her arms, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I understand. Probably better than anyone."

Callie wanted to smile at that, but instead, she turned her head back to face where she could see the top of soft blonde hair, "It's okay. I'm…" she took a deep breath, "I've never been particularly outgoing. Or outspoken. I'm a lot better now than I used to be, back when I lived at home with my parents." She thought back to her high school days and grimaced, "My parents are both – well, they have a lot of money. And I went to a prep school where I didn't exactly fit in."

Not exactly fit in as in having no friends, her own mind scoffed at her, but she rolled her eyes at herself, "I just liked to sing, and to read, and mind my own business. It wasn't exactly what my parents wanted. But they were busy a lot of the time, anyway." She could recall the many nights her mother was working late and her father was away on business, "And when I went to college after school, it was because they expected it, not because I wanted it. After two years I just couldn't do it anymore. I felt like a failure and a liar," she breathed out, thinking back on it.

Because her grades were below average in the business courses her father enrolled her in, because she just didn't _care_. "And then I did exactly the worst thing I could do, in their eyes. I dropped out. Because I realized if I didn't stop it then, I was just going to keep being a shadow of a person instead of who I wanted to be."

Arizona's voice was low when she asked, "Who did you want to be?"

Callie licked her lips slowly and took a few seconds before answering, "Me. Who I am, now. The real me."

Arizona's hand tightened around hers as she asked, "What happened then?"

"Then… they told me that they weren't going to support me bumming around New York, and not to expect them to be there when my pipe dreams failed," she managed to get out with a choked laugh. She wasn't going to cry over this, over them. Not after two years, and not after she hadn't been very close to them in the first place. But still. Sometimes it sucked.

Silence hung around them as she sucked on her bottom lip before releasing it, "I think the worst part is that they didn't think I could do it. And sometimes in my first year here, when I was alone, I thought so, too," her voice was hoarse as she said it, because those nights especially in her first few months in the city had been the worst. The loneliest.

The comfort of the soft hand that had been around hers disappeared and she missed it greatly, but didn't say anything more than a soft, sad sigh, before turning onto her other side.

And she nearly jumped when the side of her bed dipped, and her heart was thundering in her ears when Arizona's arm slid around her waist, before she could feel her body press against her back, curling perfectly in alignment with her own.

Her tongue felt heavy and thick even as her hand felt Arizona's intertwine with her own, "What?"

Arizona's voice sounded a little shaky, but it was comforting in her ear, as she felt the blonde's head rest behind hers on her pillow, "Your parents were clearly wrong. And I think that if they don't already know it, they will someday. Because you did it, Callie. You became your own person and you're not alone. Not anymore."

Her arm tightened around her, and everything about it sent butterflies erupting through Callie's stomach, "Arizona…" she trailed off because she didn't know what to say to this. She didn't know how to take this. She knew that it felt so good.

But Arizona just continued speaking all quietly into her ear, "And the real you? Is amazing. So, they're missing out."

The words made her heart swell, and she couldn't help but not care that this was supposed to be Arizona comforting her about her parents. She couldn't concentrate on anything aside from the way Arizona felt, all sweetly cuddled up to her like this. Holding her.

They settled into bed like this, and she really, really liked that Arizona didn't seem to be going anywhere. It seemed that when Arizona felt Callie was hurting, her own apparent boundaries disappeared.

And Callie would be lying so much if she said that she didn't fall just a little bit harder for the blonde because of that.

Her body felt like it was cocooned by these weirdly comforting tingles that she felt with Arizona so close to her, and for some reason, it was this feeling that finally made her feel so utterly relaxed that she could melt into her bed. Those feelings seemed to shoot over her hand as Arizona's thumb lazily swiped over it, and she whispered, "Arizona?"

Her response was a sleepy sound that made Callie's stomach feel warm; apparently this was just as comforting for the blonde as it was for her.

"Do you… do you feel it?" she asked, because she didn't know how to voice what _it_ was. The electricity between them was accurate, but she worried it would sound stupid coming out of her mouth. But it was something she'd wondered for a long time now.

She didn't have to explain it, though, because Arizona's sleepy whisper ghosted along the back of her neck as her hand tightened briefly, "Yeah. I do."

* * *

**And so it has begun! Please let me know your thoughts and feelings, I love hearing them! Thank you so much to everyone who already does, and thank you very much for reading!**


	18. Sharing is Caring

Arizona's feet were aching by the time she made it back to Callie's apartment. Everything inside of her just felt… off.

She'd woken up this morning in Callie's bed, and she didn't know what changed between them or if it was something inside of herself that had changed, but waking up with her arm wrapped securely around the brunette's waist hadn't made her feel claustrophobic or scared. She hadn't wanted to get away; actually, she'd kind of wanted to snuggle in closer to all of that soft, nice smelling hair in front of her on the pillow.

That had lasted for all of thirty seconds before she remembered what day it was. Suddenly, she _had_ felt like things were closing in on her, and like she needed to get fresh air and just get away.

Because she felt like if she stayed there in the warm cocoon of Callie's bed, with Callie's soft body pressing against her all comfortingly, she was probably going to lose it. And she desperately didn't want to lose it today.

Getting away seemed to be the best idea in order to keep it all together.

So, she had. As quietly and smoothly as possible, she had untangled herself from where she'd spent the night wrapped around Callie. And it would be a lie to say that she hadn't missed that warmth there, but the feeling from inside of her chest like she couldn't breathe was outweighing the tingles.

And she'd changed into the first clothes she found from her suitcase before pulling on her sneakers, and then just left.

But walking around the city for _hours_ didn't make her feel any less like she might fall apart. She felt on edge, and it was… so unnerving. Sometimes, in the last year, it was easy to forget about everything and life was the usual. Sometimes there were days where she thought about it a lot more.

If she was completely honest with herself, she hadn't exactly known what to expect today, on the anniversary of Tim's death because it was the first one. She found that it was worse than the bad days.

After walking but not really knowing where she was going or having a destination in mind, she had ended up on a bench in Central Park, just watching people. Which… yeah, that hadn't helped, either. But she probably would have stayed there – what else was she going to do? – until it started raining.

So, as she trudged up the last few steps back to Callie's apartment door, she shivered. Her clothes were soaked completely though now, and she caused small puddles as she'd walked through the apartment building. And her feet ached because she hadn't really realized that Callie's apartment was as far away from where she'd been.

Arizona hadn't really realized how far she'd wandered, until it had taken her nearly an hour to get back.

And she paused as she reached for the doorknob, because she hadn't even considered that Callie and Cristina might both be out. She hadn't really thought of much when she'd fled the scene that morning.

Not thinking of much also included her phone.

Thankfully, the door was unlocked, and she slowly walked in, mindful of the water that was dripping from her clothes and hair. She could barely feel her fingers, as she tugged a bit on the bottom of her sweater, and walked into kitchen.

Then she stopped immediately, because Callie was there, standing with her back to Arizona as she hummed some song that Arizona recognized from the musical. It was the one that she sang at the very end, she remembered.

She'd liked it.

Blue eyes skimmed around the room, noting the various ingredients lining the counters, and the really, really delicious smell coming from the oven. Absently, she put her hand over her stomach, because she hadn't even realized she'd been hungry until now.

Then when she saw the clock she couldn't hold in her quiet gasp, because she definitely hadn't thought it was dinner time already. The day had kind of passed in a blur for her.

It seemed that her gasp had alerted Callie to her presence, as the brunette spun around, holding the spoon to her chest in surprise. She felt her cheeks warm a bit when Callie's gaze turned concerned, brown eyes all big and caring as they looked her up and down to make sure that she was all in one piece.

"You're back!" Callie's teeth bit into her lip, and Arizona stared at the action, because she couldn't make herself form words right now.

Instead, she nodded.

Then Callie brought the hand not holding the spoon up to her hip, her eyes running up and down Arizona again. Her voice was all low and quiet, "And you're soaked."

Now her hands came up to rub against the material of her top, and her voice was quiet and hoarse when she forced herself to speaking, "It's raining."

No kidding. She rolled her eyes at herself.

The longer they stood there facing each other in the kitchen, the more Arizona was convinced that she had done the right thing by leaving earlier. Because being here? With Callie, who looked all caring and who had somehow made the prospect of sharing her secrets with her seem not scary?

It made Arizona feel… like she was stripped completely bare. There was something about Callie that called out to her and had since the very first day that she'd received her letter. Now that that feeling had only grown and intensified, it felt like her entire soul was on display.

And she didn't know how to handle that feeling on an average day. But she knew that she couldn't handle it right now.

So she cleared her throat, "I'm going to take a shower."

Callie's eyes narrowed as she nodded, her shoulders drawing up a little straighter. Her voice was hesitant when she said, "There are clean towels inside the cabinet next to the sink."

She nodded back and her numb fingers were already peeling at her clothes by the time she reached the bathroom door. The water was hot, and she tipped her head back into it, trying desperately to not hear echoes of memories in her head.

_I thought you'd changed. Just… get out. Go!_

Her eyes squeezed tightly closed as she shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and memories that wanted to take over. It was easier earlier to not thing about them. When she'd been out and about in the city, disassociated from the people she'd been with. Now, here, it was just warmth and the smell of Callie's shampoo, and everything inside of her mind that she wanted to not thing about and get under control was trying to free itself.

She hated it. She hated it a lot, and as much as she tried to make the tears that were springing to her eyes go away, they didn't seem to be paying any mind to her. She could feel them leaking out and falling off with the hot water.

And Arizona didn't know exactly how long it was that she stood under the steady stream of water before she managed to take some deep breaths and get herself under control again. She didn't have to look in the mirror as she wrapped the towel around herself to know that her eyes would have that redness and slight puffiness that always gave away her tears.

Her intention had been to walk from the bathroom into Callie's room quickly, but her footsteps slowed when she passed by Callie, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, her arms crossed. The brunette's shoulders were drawn up tight and her face looked kind of angry in a way that she'd never seen it.

It was actually frightening, an angry Callie Torres. And it was what slowed her down to a stop instead of walking into the bedroom. But she didn't even get the chance to say anything before Callie huffed and pushed herself up.

Then after a deep breath, she launched into, "Arizona, I was really worried about you today. I mean, I tried calling you and texting you, and you ignored everything. I'm not trying to be – to be annoying or overbearing, but you just disappeared and I couldn't get into contact with you."

She was just… surprised, and everything else left her brain except to say, "I – I was in a hurry to leave this morning, and I left my phone here."

Callie's eyes darkened at that, and the way she bit her lip so hard made Arizona concerned that she woman might actually bite through skin, "You were in such a hurry to get away this morning? I'm – Arizona, _you _climbed into bed with _me_."

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion, because _what?_ And the way Callie said it made her think back to the night before, how natural it had felt to slip in behind the brunette and just hold her because Callie had clearly been hurting. Her cheeks burned at the way it sounded when Callie said it, "I know?"

The words didn't seem to deter Callie, though, who seemed to be getting going, "Yeah. You climbed into bed with me, and you held me. And I obviously liked it. But you can't do that. You can't just climb into bed with me and hold me like that and then freak out in the morning and disappear. I know that stuff like this isn't easy for you, opening up and the intimacy of it all, and I've been really, really trying to respect that. But I think you and I and our relationship –" as soon as the word slipped from Callie's lips, the brunette blushed and her breath hitched before she corrected herself, "Our _friendship_. Our friendship has come far enough that one night of sharing and cuddling doesn't mean another freak out."

Arizona was sure her eyes had never been as wide as they were in this moment, because her mind finally caught up with what Callie was saying. With what Callie thought her disappearing act today had been about. And her mouth opened and closed twice before she finally managed out, "Callie, I wasn't freaking out about cuddling with you last night."

Which, well, that was a whole other development that maybe she should look farther into when she had a clearer mind.

Now dark eyes were looking back, sharing in her confusion, "You weren't? But you said – you…" she trailed off but the question was there.

"I said that I was in a hurry to leave this morning," she paused and brought the hand that wasn't clinging to the towel to keep it up, up to her eyes and wiped over them there she hoped that the evidence of her shower tears were gone, "Because last night, when I said that Tim's death anniversary was coming up? It's today," she finished in a whisper, but she was glad her voice remained steady.

Which was hard, because she hadn't acknowledged him out loud today, and when she did, it made her chest hurt.

It seemed to deflate Callie, and all of that anger she'd seen was immediately replaced with concern, again, "Oh. I – god, Arizona, I'm so sorry. I was an idiot, I shouldn't have… are you okay?"

God. No, not with the way those big brown eyes were looking at her. They kind of made Arizona want to curl up and cry and have Callie there the whole time. Instead, she clenched her jaw, "I'm fine. Or, I will be." In an effort to avoid actually doing what she'd just thought about, she shifted from foot to foot before taking a step towards the bedroom, "I'm just going to get dressed."

Callie nodded, and Arizona felt the way she watched her until she shut the door behind her, before letting out a heavy breath. It was going to be okay, she reassured herself. The day was almost over, and she was still composed. Mostly.

She got dressed slowly, because she really didn't want to go back out to where Callie was. Where she knew her eyes would be full of questions, even if they remained unasked.

As she finished pulling her shirt over her head, her eyes caught on the bookshelf now wedged between Callie's bed and the wall, and blue eyes automatically sought out the books. Those damn books.

Everything in her told her to turn around and go back out to see Callie, because she didn't want to see the gifts from Tim like this. She didn't want to see them or have that very tangible reminder. But her body didn't listen, because she found herself moving to her bed, kneeling on it and crawling across, reaching her hand out for the copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_.

Then she sat with it in her hands, lightly running her hands over the spine, before opening the cover and running her eyes over the inscription written to her.

_Kick ass. Take names. And never forget the little people_. How could she forget the little people? Tim was supposed to be one of "the little people" but she couldn't seem to forget him, could she?

God, that hurt.

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, but she knew when Callie knocked on the door before opening it slowly, her eyes had glazed over in tears. Quickly, she wiped them away before looking up at her. Her voice was rough, because her throat felt like it was doing that closing thing that happened when she cried, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" she trailed off, because at this point, she didn't even know what she was intending to say.

But Callie just shrugged and slowly walked over to the edge of the bed, before sitting down beside her. Arizona could feel her warmth, though Callie was barely just brushing her, before she felt a tentative hand come up to touch her chin and turn her face so that she was staring right at Callie's, only inches away.

And those dark eyes were just so earnest as her thumb came up to trace under Arizona's eyes, where was the only evidence of her tears from earlier. Her voice was so low it sent shivers down Arizona's spine, "Doesn't it hurt? Keeping it in all of the time?"

Time froze for a few seconds for her there, and her eyes closed, feeling the softness of Callie's hands against her cheek. Then all Arizona could do in response was nod, because she _did_ agree. She just didn't know how to verbalize that she was terrified that everything would hurt even more if she started to let all these feelings out.

The deep breath she took in was actually painful, and she managed to get out a choked, "Can you… just distract me? Tell me what you did today or – or something?"

Callie seemed dubious of the request, but was only was silent for a few seconds before nodded, "Well, the matinee for the show was today," and Arizona nodded because every Sunday was the matinee. Sometimes on Sundays, if she was free, they would talk earlier than their usual time.

"I performed with Mark's understudy, because he's sick. Now, Jackson is a skilled performer, don't get me wrong. But I think he slacked off in some of the dance practices, because he nearly spun me offstage," Callie continued and gave her a small smile that Arizona knew was entirely for her benefit. And she was grateful for it, because it did make her feel good.

And Callie told her more about the show, which somehow did make her feel calmer. Soothed. She wondered if it was because she now conditioned herself to be calmed by the smooth sound of her voice.

She looked back down at the book on her lap, staring at Tim's name, and she didn't even plan on talking when the words slipped out, "If you think I'm crazy about trying to be perfect, you should meet my parents."

Callie, who had been in the middle of telling her about the understudy, cut herself off, silence coming around them, and Arizona looked up to meet questioning eyes.

And she had _no idea_ where this was coming from, because she had never once had the urge to share like this, but the words were coming up from somewhere deep inside, to answer unspoken questions, "They wanted us to be perfect. Growing up, we – Tim and I –" she paused licking her lips and smoothing her fingers lightly over the pages of the book before continuing, "We had very strict bed times, meal times, no unhealthy foods. All for the "optimum upbringing,"" she felt a bitter scoff work itself out of the back of her throat, eyes narrowing as if she could see her parents right there.

Then she shook her head, and turned to look at Callie, continuing, "They're – my parents – they're not bad. And if it weren't for them, I don't think I would have this drive that I have, which… I'm grateful for. But it was hard, dealing with that when I was younger." Always being pushed to be the best.

Be the first in her class. Win all of her gymnastics meets. Become head cheerleader.

When she could see the way dark eyes softened in empathy, she made herself look away. There was no way she could get through this making eye contact with Callie, seeing her look like that. Her stomach was already feeling like it was clenched tight in knots, so tight she kind of wanted to be sick.

And then Callie's hand brushed over hers, leaving those tingles in it's wake – God, yes, she felt it, too – and she wanted to turn hers over and lace their fingers together. She also wanted to stand up and kind of to run away and not face this.

But she _couldn't_ do that, because these words and the thoughts and the memories were burning brightly in her head, and wanted to come out. And, well, there was no better person for them to come out to than Callie.

So she turned her hand, gripping tightly onto those long fingers, as she took a deep breath, "Tim was the reprieve from how strict my parents were. He – he used to steal me candy bars that we weren't allowed to have unless it was a holiday, and he let me stay up and watch To Kill a Mockingbird on tv after my bedtime when he was babysitting one night. I became obsessed with it," she whispered, thinking back to that night. She'd only been eight, but she remembered it clearly. And how much Atticus's moral code and ethics had just… captivated her.

It was what drove her to be who she was even today.

Callie's hand tightened a little around hers, squeezing a little, as she commented quietly, "It sounds like he was pretty great."

She nodded dimly, as her throat felt constricted, and she whispered, "I loved him a lot." It was hard to say that, to admit to that, and she couldn't help but let go of Callie's hand because she had to stand up and get this buzzing energy out of her system. She was more speaking to herself than Callie when she thought back, "He was three years older than I was, and he… well, he didn't really believe in what my parents pushed. Be better, be the best. He rebelled," she mused, thinking of her parent's word for her "rebel" brother.

Shaking her head, she briefly looked over Callie's face, before looking away and looking down at the book sitting next to her, "He hung out with the wrong sort of crowd. The school skipping, drug using kind of crowd. He began using when he was a junior," then she frowned, thinking over what she could remember from that time before shaking her head, "He was probably doing other stuff before that. But he was doing heroine by the time he was a senior. It was bad; he dropped out before graduation."

Callie's surprised intake of breath was kind of expected. She'd only told a very abridged version of this once before, to April, and it was always unexpected from people. As if they couldn't imagine perfect Arizona with her dropout, drug addicted brother.

Sometimes it didn't seem real to her, either. Except, most of the time, it did.

"My parents kicked him out, and I was forbidden to see him. He stayed around town for a little while, though," she whispered, thinking about the times she would see him hanging out around the convenient store or near the library. He always liked to read, just like she did. "I didn't know how to feel about him. Because I still, I don't know. I still loved him," her cheeks burned from embarrassment at that, because of all of the times her parents had told her Tim wasn't her brother anymore.

When Callie's voice came, low and soothing, from behind her, it made her shiver, "Arizona, he was your brother. Of course you loved him."

But Callie didn't really _understand_, not that Arizona could expect her to. And she shrugged, "I guess. But I was mad at him. For being the disappointment and for becoming addicted. And even more, I was mad because after he left, it was even more focus on me. To get into ivy league schools, every move was monitored like _I _was a problem child," she scowled at the thought before pushing her hands through damp, drying blonde hair.

It was now that things were going to get bad, though, and these were the times she pointedly tried to block out. She didn't _want_ to share these things. Not with anyone. Her gaze slid to the way Callie sat on the edge of the bed, like she just wanted to spring up and wrap her arms around Arizona.

She kind of wanted it, too.

Instead, she wrapped her own arms around her waist and took a deep breath. Because she'd come this far, and after everything – after their months of friendship, after all of the times Callie had been so patient with her, and after Callie Torres had somehow become so close to her that a day didn't feel complete without her – maybe she owed this to her.

At least, she felt like she did.

So she clenched her hands at her sides and took a deep breath, trying to push down the sick feeling in her stomach, "My last year of high school, he showed up at my house, and he looked… awful," she whispered, thinking of how she'd been able to see him when he turned up on the doorstep, looking over her parent's shoulders. He'd looked thin and gaunt and just _sick_, "My parents turned him away. And all I did was see the way he looked in my head, and I was worried about him or something," she mumbled, because it all seemed far away.

She could tell Callie was going to say something comforting, but she couldn't hear it now, so she pushed on, "I found him a few days later and I knew my parents were going to be out for a few hours, so I invited him back home. I don't know, I thought he could use a shower and some of his old clothes. He was so grateful," she could remember his Tim smile that he'd given her, clear as day. Then she felt sick, "I was in the middle of making him something to eat, because he just looked so thin, like it was unnatural."

Callie just nodded now, when she broke up and looked at her. But now, Callie actually did stand and she took Arizona's clenched hand, in hers, drawing her back to the bed and pulling her down.

And it was only then that Arizona realized she was shaking, and she didn't know for sure if it was because of the memories or the sharing of the memories, but she thought it was a combination.

Her hand curled around the brunette's tightly, "While I was cooking, he snuck out." With a humorless laugh, she met Callie's eyes, "With my dad's and my laptops, and my mom's jewelry. My parents were… god, they were so mad. They've never been so angry with me." She could clearly remember the lectures and the yelling and the severe grounding she'd received.

"What happened with Tim, then?" Callie prompted, after she'd trailed off for a few moments.

She shrugged, "They pressed charges, of course. But he was long gone by then. I didn't… I didn't try to look for him this time. I was done with him. I – wanted to be done with him," she corrected quietly, because as much as she'd wanted it to be that easy, it hadn't been, "I was mad. But I focused on college, and was even more determined to stick to what I wanted. And when I was in my first year at UPenn, I got this from Tim in the mail," she reached out with her free hand for the book, because now her other one was so tightly holding Callie's, she couldn't let go.

Her finger traced the cover and she shook her head, "I still don't know how he – if he asked people back in town about me or how he knew. But he kept sending me little things throughout the years. Sometimes those candy bars, like we were kids. A couple of times, more books," her eyes cut toward the copy of _Inherit the Wind_ sitting on the bookshelf.

She bit into her bottom lip as her fingers finally disentangled from Callie's so that she could scoot herself back and pull her knees up to her chest, smoothing her fingers over the bottom of her sweatpants.

Shaking her head, she stared at her knees, before closing her eyes tightly, "I know that I'm not – this isn't the worst thing people go through. It seems so silly to really be upset, right? Because he did it to himself."

Then she felt that soft hand on her chin again, forcing her to look at Callie, whose look was so intense, it made her heart race, "Arizona, are you kidding? You – you have every right to be upset."

It almost hurt to look away from that, that seriously caring look, but she tore her gaze away because she didn't know how to look at Callie and finish everything, "Maybe. A year ago from today, he showed up at the sorority house. I didn't – I've always been a private person," she informed Callie, needlessly.

Callie's hand trailed to her jaw, then up so she was tucking Arizona's hair behind her ear, and her voice was low and teasing, which might have made Arizona upset if it was anyone else aside from Callie, "You don't say."

All she did was turn slightly into the soft feeling of that hand in her hair, "I didn't know what to do, but I let him in. I mean… it had been years, and he was my brother. He didn't look as bad as he had from high school, either. So, when he said he was clean, I believed him. Tim – he was really charming," she settled on, because it was true, "He seemed like he was the brother I remembered from when we were young, and it was just _nice_. I – I tried not to think about him for years. But he was always there," she confessed, like it was wrong.

Because that's how it felt.

"It was only a few hours later, and he was getting really fidgety. Like, sick looking. And that's when I realized he wasn't clean, at all. I accused him of coming to see me for money, and we fought. He said I was just like our parents," she whispered, thinking about the way the words had felt like a slap in the face, and even Callie's hand in her hair wasn't comforting her as much as it just had been.

But before Callie could say anything, she swallowed hard, closing her eyes, as her hands held together tightly, "We fought, and all of the girls in the sorority heard it. I told him to get out, that I didn't want to see him anymore, because our parents were right about him," the words felt like they burned her throat.

She'd really thought he'd been there to use her. Like the last time, when he'd used her to steal from them.

Her eyes burned again, and she didn't know if she was going to be able to get the tears to go away this time because they were already blurring her vision, "He left. And – he apparently used before he drove away, because before he was even off campus, he crashed his car and…" she trailed off because the words didn't come, but they'd been printed in the paper the very next day, _driver died on impact_.

Apparently, she didn't have to say anything, because Callie realized what she was getting at, "God, Arizona…"

She shook her head, though, "I'm – the thing is, it turns out he wasn't even there to steal. From me," she tacked on, with a watery laugh, as she reached up to wipe away these stupid tears that wouldn't stop now, "But before he'd come to see me? He broke into a lot of professor's offices to steal from them. A lot of law professors," she whispered, because _god_, she had been so humiliated.

When everyone had learned that the person who robbed their professors and had been high as he crashed into the side of the performance hall was her brother – as named in the newspaper – it felt like everything had been crashing down on her. That her past and the whispers she'd left behind in her small town at home were right back.

Like everyone knew her business, and judged her for it. And all she'd been able to do was sit by and wait for it to pass.

She curled her arms around her knees tightly, holding on, as she pressed her forehead to them, "My parents didn't have a service or anything. They didn't even claim his – his body," she choked out, "That's why I couldn't go see them today. I can't… I don't understand."

A few seconds ticked by, and it was enough for her tears to become heavier as much as she wanted to ward them off. But it seemed that the more she tried to fight them, the less it worked, and before she realized it, she was taking in a shuddering breath while her shoulders shook.

And then Callie's hand was gone from stroking through her hair, and she felt herself being shifted, until she was right in Callie's lap, arms firmly around her waist. She could tell the brunette was choosing her words carefully, "I don't know what to say about your parents. All I can say is that I'm sorry they didn't give you a chance to –"

But she shook her head vehemently, "No, you don't understand." She lifted her head and blue eyes stared into brown ones, wishing they could give her answers, "Why is it so easy for them to not care anymore? Why can't I be like that?" she asked, her voice breaking, as her eyes filled again, but she kept them on Callie's, who looked like she was close to tears herself. "Why can't I control this?"

"Arizona, you're not _supposed_ to be able to control your feelings," Callie told her in a soft voice, and before Arizona could shake her head, Callie stroked one of her hands up her side, to cup her cheek so she had to stay there, "That's not the way it works."

Blonde hair moved as she shook her head, and pressed her face down, against the soft skin of Callie's neck, "I hate the way I feel when things aren't perfect and how panicked I feel when I can't control everything." She bit off, shuddering when Callie's hand ran up and down her back in comforting circles, which just made her eyes fill again, and she sniffled, "I hate Tim for doing that to himself. To me. And for exposing it all to my school and my peers. I hate that I care so much about him and what happened. I shouldn't," she rambled on, only managing to stop when Callie's hands cupped her jaw again, and forced her to look up.

And she felt embarrassed, sitting here like this. Telling her life story to the brunette, crying to her, complaining to her when Callie had her own stuff that she dealt with. But there was no judgment there when Callie whispered to her, "It's not wrong to care, Arizona. And I'm glad that you aren't like your parents. Because I _like_ that you care so much. I know it's hard, but you handle it well."

A laugh that could hardly be described as such forced it's way out, "I handle it well? Look at me, Callie." She didn't even just mean _now_, whimpering and crying on her lap, but in general, "I push everyone away – I pushed you away. And the worst part is, I don't know how to just stop and let someone in."

Not without feeling that panicked feeling anyway.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but…" she trailed off, until Arizona leaned back a bit, so they could make eye contact, and hands smoothed down her back again, "This, right here? You kind of just did."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for every comment before this, it means a lot. Thank you so much for reading. The girls are finally getting somewhere!**

**Also, I realize that an email was sent out a few hours ago, about the last chapter again? But I don't really know why or how that happened, considering I didn't change anything... A glitch? I'm not sure.**


	19. A Shift

When Callie rolled over in in bed on Tuesday morning, she sighed in contentment for a moment. Because her bed was warm and comfortable and – and empty, she realized, slightly disappointed. A sigh slipped out before she could even open her eyes.

Two days. Two days had gone by since Arizona had told her everything – more than she'd ever told anyone, she had been informed – and she felt like… somehow things were different between them.

Like there had been a shift. But she didn't exactly know where that shift was leaving them, or if she was the only one feeling it or what.

All she did know for sure was that Arizona had told her the things that she tried to hide from everyone, and she didn't want her to regret it. So, she'd been tentative about making any changes between them. Or pushing Arizona.

She could be patient. She had it in her to be patient. And she also had it in her to accept that maybe this was just them becoming closer as _friends_. Despite not knowing exactly where they stood, she did know that in the last three nights since Arizona's arrival, she'd slept in Callie's bed with her.

And because Callie's bed wasn't sizable, there was no way two people could sleep in it together without being so close that they were cuddling. In the surprise turn, every night, Arizona seemed to like being the big spoon.

She certainly wasn't going to complain, not when she was falling asleep with Arizona all curled around her, feeling the warm breath of the woman she had feelings for on her neck, and her arm wrapped around her waist. And, yes, she'd been disappointed yesterday morning when she'd woken up without Arizona still there with her.

But she'd understood because she typically slept later than the blonde did, and the night before that had been a big night for her, in terms of how much she'd opened up. So, she wasn't really surprised when she'd woken yesterday and Arizona hadn't been there.

However, she could certainly find something to complain about when she _wasn't_ waking up with Arizona still cuddled here with her when she'd seen that Arizona didn't seem freaked out by how much she'd shared on Sunday, and when she'd kind of made a plan to wake up early. So, she couldn't help the resounding feeling of disappointment that welled up in her chest.

Furthermore, she realized with a groan as she saw her alarm clock, it was later than she intended. And she frowned, rolling over to check – because she was _sure_ that she'd set an alarm to wake herself up by seven. It was already past ten.

Reaching up, she rubbed her hands over her face, before pushing herself up to sit and look around. The air mattress was still made up, so Arizona hadn't moved onto that. Everything still looked –

"Oh, you're up," Arizona's voice came from the doorway, and she turned to look at her, causing the blankets to be tangled around her from all of the times she'd moved around.

She licked her lips and felt, well, relieved, "I – yeah. I just got up."

Then she ran her eyes up and down the blonde and licked her lips again, because… she'd never had the chance to really see and appreciate Arizona in the morning. Her body in the tank top she slept in was already cause of the way Callie's stomach jumped and her throat went dry at night. But every morning when she woke up, the blonde was already changed into her regular clothes and ready for the day.

Except. Right now, she was in her rumpled tank top with sleep tumbled blonde hair tumbled all around her shoulders, and… god. She used a ridiculous amount of will power to stop her eyes from roaming lower to see the way her cheerleading toned legs would look in those short sleep shorts she wore.

With a deep breath, she tore her eyes away and fell into her back, into the warm sheets. And took another deep breath, trying to cleanse her mind of inappropriate thoughts of her friend. It was made difficult when she felt the blankets be tugged from her a bit, and her eyes flew back open.

Just in time to see Arizona tuck herself back into bed, their legs brushing together under the covers. She wondered if Arizona could feel her shiver – she really couldn't help it – but the blonde didn't look any more effected, as she reached over to the table and lifted her book, to properly mark her place before closing it.

Callie just gaped at her, confused, "How long have you been up?"

Her eyes glanced down to a creamy, pale shoulder as Arizona shrugged, and she noted the little freckles there, which made her lips quirk into a smile, "A couple of hours." Blue eyes darted to her as Arizona reached back over to put her book down, "I didn't want to wake you up."

Still unbelieving, she looked between them. At the very few inches between them, and at the way Arizona was still lying here. All relaxed and sleep tumbled, and she repeated dumbly, "You… didn't want to wake me up. But you stayed in bed."

Arizona lifted her eyebrows at her, "Yes?" Her fingers splayed over Callie's comforter, then toyed with the corner of it in that way of hers, "Is that… not okay?"

Callie was pretty sure that her eyebrows had lifted so far, they were off of her forehead, because is that not okay? Is it not okay that Arizona apparently was comfortable enough to slow herself down and stay in bed with her like this? That she didn't mind that their bare legs were touching under the covers?

That she apparently had been reading in bed while Callie had slept next to her? The way… a couple would do?

"It's okay," the words practically squeaked out, and she cursed herself, because she could feel the way her cheeks burned in a blush. Then she cleared her throat, "I – it's okay," and she was glad that her voice came out much more normal.

The grin Arizona was giving her revealed those adorable dimples, as she whispered, "Good."

Keep your cool, Callie, she commanded herself, as Arizona slowly lied on her back next to her, their shoulders brushing. Dark eyes watched as Arizona's fingers went up to brush down her tank top, dipping under the blanket.

Then, in a move that she hadn't anticipated – much like this entire morning so far – Arizona turned onto her side, and Callie was caught staring at her. Even though she flushed, she refused to move her gaze, and just met Arizona's contemplative gaze. She might not know exactly what Arizona was contemplating, but she'd known her long enough to know that there was something on her mind.

_Don't push_, she reminded herself, and bit her lip for a moment before asking, "What were you reading?"

Arizona's forehead crinkled in confusion for just a moment, before smoothing out, "Oh. It's just a book for one of my classes."

"You're doing homework on the Tuesday of spring break?" she couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice. Because of course Arizona was doing her homework now.

She knew that her small smile was obvious when Arizona started to pout, "It's not homework. It's – never mind."

Callie lifted an eyebrow, "It's what?" When Arizona shook her head to deny her the answer, she reached out to lightly pinch her side, her fingers and stomach tingling as she made contact with both the soft tank top she wore and her even softer, warm skin of her hip. Quickly, she pulled back, her voice still playful, if a bit shaky, "You can't just say that and then not answer."

"I can, too. You might be some amazing Broadway star, Callie Torres, but you're not the boss of me," Arizona threw back, and it took Callie a few seconds just to relish the way the blonde was teasing her.

Of course they'd bad moments like this before. Cute moments, playful moments, but now they were closer. And the fact that they were close to one another, and still having this… while lying in her bed… it was making her heart pound ridiculously hard in her chest.

"If you won't tell me, I'm just going to have to guess," she warned, and she was encouraged by the way Arizona snorted. "You were reading… the unabridged Sarah Palin biography."

The chortle that came from the back of the blonde's throat was enough to make her laugh, and she only laughed harder when Arizona also rolled onto her side and looked at her in offense, "Of course not!" Blue eyes stared into hers and she wondered if Arizona's breath hitched or if it was just her imagination, but then her voice was perfectly clear, "It was extra credit," the words came out in something that sounded like a confession.

And Callie held her gaze for a few seconds before her eyebrows lowered in confusion, "Extra credit? I – Arizona, you have practically perfect grades. Why are you spending your spring break on doing work that you don't even have to do? That's – that's unacceptable," she nodded, as resolutely as she could with her head resting on the pillow.

Arizona rolled her eyes at her, and her mouth opened to answer before the door to her bedroom opened, Cristina's voice already ringing out before she was even through the doorway, "Which one of you finished my cereal?"

As soon as the door had made them jump, Arizona had pressed her body back into Callie – either out of fear or protection, she couldn't be sure – but she was too distracted to even be able to appreciate it, "What?"

"My cereal. I bought a family size box of Cheerios just a few days ago, and I left enough for a bowl – huh," she cut herself off as she saw the scene before her, them currently snuggled all pressed against one another, and her eyebrows lifted as a smug look crossed over her face, "This looks cozy."

Dark eyes bore into her roommate, who seemed completely unaffected, "It _was_," she bit out, trying to make the point with her glare.

But it was too late, and Arizona seemed to have snapped out of her shock. Her body pulled away from Callie's, "It is getting a little late. I should probably get dressed."

Within seconds, she had her clothes for the day bundled into her arms, and she sent a small, forced, dimpled smile toward Cristina as she passed her in the doorway. Callie reached down and tossed her own pillow at her roommate. Not Arizona's because, well, Arizona's pillow smelled like her and it would be a shame to waste.

And she was already feeling the chill from missing where their bodies had touched, "Thanks a lot!"

Cristina held up her hands, "Look, you were the one who told me – repeatedly – that nothing was going on between you two. You made that whole big deal about going to the store to find an air mattress," her gaze flickered to the perfectly made air mattress that hadn't been touched since the first night, and her smirk was almost unbearable, "Looks like _that_ trip came in handy."

She could feel her cheeks burn again, even as she felt her lips pull up into a smile that just couldn't be helped, "Shut up, Cristina."

Her roommate shrugged, "Hey, I'm happy for you. Just not happy that you finished my cereal. Which I want you to buy the next time you go out," she informed her, seriously, before stepping back to close the door.

Callie rolled her eyes, "I already had it on the list," she informed her.

Cristina grunted, and then swung the door open again, "Oh, and you should be thankful it was _me_ who barged in here. Your lunatic friends just knocked on the door like thirty seconds ago, and were ridiculously anxious about getting in here. My matter was more pressing."

"My lunatic friends?" She questioned, even though she of course knew who her lunatic friends were – they were her only friends.

Slowly, she kicked the blankets down her legs. There was no way she could even try to go back to the morning she and Arizona had been having now that Mark and Addison were there. At the very least, the pair would want to want to watch them interact. At most, they would want to be lying in bed with them.

"Yeah, and I'm waiting for the thanks I deserve by detaining them in the kitchen rather than letting them come in here and interrupt you and blondie," Cristina threw over her shoulder as she walked out of the door.

"Thanks!" she called, sarcastically, considering how much she wished no one had entered and interrupted their moment. Especially because she'd seen how quickly it went from sweet, playful Arizona to someone-else-is-here quickly brushed off Arizona. And she sincerely hoped that when it was just the two of them again, things were going to be the same way.

But she let out a quiet groan and rolled out of bed, because if she didn't get out there quickly enough, then Arizona would come back out and be confronted with Mark and Addison, alone. The thought made her hurry out into the kitchen, where she was met with matching lecherous grins.

Addison lifted her eyebrow, "You certainly look… rumpled."

She could feel herself blush, which didn't help her cause even though she was telling the truth, "I – I just got up!"

"Arizona just walked into the bathroom. She looked pretty rumpled, too. And didn't you say that she was an early riser?" Addison pushed, "And what was that I heard about an air mattress not being used?"

Dark eyes darted toward the closed bathroom door, because she knew ridiculously well, that in this small apartment, all sounds carried everywhere, "Be quiet! And you know nothing is happening."

At least, nothing that she could tell Addison – and definitely not Mark – about. The story about Arizona's brother had clearly been told to her in confidence, so that was the way it was going to stay.

Mark lifted his hands up in a gesture that was supposed to say that they were innocent, "How are we supposed to know nothing is happening?"

She folded her arms over her chest, and lifted her eyebrows at his use of the term _we_, "Who are you to be talking, Sloan?" she flicked her eyes toward Addison, so he got the idea. And then he scowled.

Addison looked toward the bathroom door, "We're just interested. Look, we didn't have a show yesterday. Which means I didn't get to see you, so… I just wanted to come and check in! Besides, we always get lunch together on Tuesday before we go to vocal training," she reminded her.

And Callie sighed, her arms falling to her sides, "I know. But – I meant to get up earlier and text you that I had to cancel. And that I wasn't going to vocal training today."

It was an optional training course for them, offered via Richard's connections, that hadn't been mandatory since the musical opened. But Callie enjoyed it, and Addison had been going with her just as something they did together. Mark joined them occasionally.

Then the bathroom door opened, and Callie turned to see Arizona standing there. She had no idea how Arizona had disappeared for only a few minutes, and came out looking absolutely amazing. Her hair was framing her face in gentle waves, and she somehow managed to make a simple long-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans look sexy. And then her bare feet, toes tapping lightly on the hardwood floor as she rocked back and forth made her look _cute_.

It shouldn't even be possible. But she couldn't complain, when her heart was beating quickly in her chest like this.

And here, it wasn't the soft, playful Arizona she got in her bed, or the closed up one she'd seen on several occasions; it was the one she saw when Arizona was in front of her squad. There were so many facets to the blonde, and somehow, Callie wanted to be able to know them all.

Even as Arizona nodded at her, seriously, "Callie, you shouldn't not go about your everyday routine just because I'm here. I told you, I can entertain myself."

Dark eyes rolled, "Entertain yourself? By doing more extra credit reading?" she teased, enjoying the way blue eyes narrowed at her.

She was only reminded that her friends were standing there when Addison cleared her throat, and both Callie and Arizona turned their attentions to her. The redhead's eyebrows were lifted in amusement, "No, actually, Callie's right. We actually… can't do lunch today anyway."

This was why Addison was her best friend, she thought, giving her a small, grateful smile. They both glared at Mark when he opened his mouth to disagree, only to be elbowed in the stomach by Addison. He rubbed the spot, but nodded slowly, "Yeah. Right. We're busy."

Addison followed up his nod, before taking a few steps toward the door, "Super busy. We were just really coming to cancel on Cal." She told Arizona, before taking another step, and leaning toward the brunette, "Tell me everything. Later."

Mark looked over Arizona for a few moments before following Addison, while giving one of his typical ridiculously cheesy smiles, "You must be Alaska. I've heard a lot about you."

Arizona lifted an eyebrow at him, "Very funny; I haven't heard that a thousand times before," she threw at him, "And I know that you're Mark. I've heard a lot about you," she said, and her eyes looked toward Addison, in a knowing manner.

Callie had never really first handedly seen Arizona be the head cheerleader, but with _that_ tone of voice and _that_ look… well, she definitely saw it. And... uh, she definitely wasn't turned on by it in the least.

God. She had to get herself under control, she thought, biting her lip and trying to contain her small smile at the way Mark's face fell before his eyebrows lifted in consideration.

"Bye, Torres. Have a good day," his eyebrows wiggled, and she rolled her eyes at him as Addison called for him to follow her.

As soon as the door shut behind them, she bit her lip again and turned back to the blonde, "I – sorry about them. I really didn't know they'd be coming over."

Really, _really_ didn't know, because she would much rather be where she was ten minutes ago, all close in her bed with the blonde. But, besides. She had other plans for them today.

Arizona looked at her for a moment, that same contemplative look on her face, that made Callie desperately want to know what she was thinking, before she finally hugged her pajamas tighter to her chest, "Callie, I really do mean that I don't want you to ruin your schedule to accommodate me. If you have vocal training, you should go."

A small laugh left her, as she walked out of the kitchen and her feet instinctively walked toward the blonde, "It's not mandatory. I go because it's just… needless improvement. Like your extra credit," she teased, and was immensely relieved when the playful spark was back in those baby blues.

It seemed that this Arizona might be here to stay with her.

She continued, "And neither of us will be following our responsibilities today," with a frown, she corrected herself, "Well, I do have to do my show later. But that's not for hours, so."

Arizona looked at her in exasperation, "So, you planned for us to blow off responsibilities today?"

Now Callie felt herself blush again, "I – kind of." Narrowing her eyes, she asked, "Did you shut off my alarm?"

Arizona shrugged, but her cheeks flushed, "I thought that you set it by mistake! I know that you don't like to wake up early, and I thought you deserved to sleep in," her voice tapered off quietly.

Which made Callie's chest feel all warm, and she sent her a small smile, "Well, thank you for that. But I did have plans for us today."

"What plans?" Arizona inquired, curious. And possibly a little worried, "I'm not really one for surprises."

It just made her smile, "You'll like it," she assured, "I just have to get dressed."

* * *

That's how they wound up inside of Rockefeller Center, waiting to get into the elevator, and Callie was excited by both where they were, and the way Arizona was standing so close to her. And despite the fact that they were already here, the blonde was still shaking her head, "Callie, you really don't have to do this."

She waved their tickets at her, "Of course I do, we're already here," she joked, enjoying the way Arizona's lips quirked up into a small smile.

The blonde's arms wrapped around her own waist, "I just mean – you're a New Yorker, but you planned this whole day of doing tourist-y things with me. You don't have to do this," she insisted.

"Arizona. I've been a New Yorker for less than two years, first of all. And secondly? When I first came here, and wanted to do tourist-y things, I couldn't afford it. Now, I can. And I'd like to do them with you," she added quietly, feeling her cheeks blush at the admission.

But Arizona took it well, because within seconds, Callie felt her hand being taken into Arizona's, "I'd like to do them with you, too," and her voice was so low, it sounded and felt like a confession.

It made her entire stomach burst into butterflies, as her hand tingled. And she lightly squeezed her hand with hers, as they were let into the elevator, "You ready to see the city?"

Arizona giggled – Callie decided it was one of her favorite sounds – and led the way. While they were squeezed inside, the blonde looked up at her, "April and the girls wanted to do this whole tourist thing a couple of years ago when we spent the day in the city for a competition. But I didn't want to take the time off from the work I had to do."

Callie looked down at her in surprise as the elevator zipped them to the top, "And yet you're going to blow off your spring break extra credit work to come with me?" she teased, tilting her head.

Blue eyes rolled, but the way her fingers tightened gave her all of the answer she needed, and yeah. Something between them had shifted in the best way, even if she couldn't really put a name on it.

Then the doors opened, and Callie realized they were still surrounded by all of the people, and she was brought back to reality. Arizona was, too, and her eyes lit up, as she pulled Callie along. She couldn't deny that she was a little surprised with the determined way Arizona led them out to the observation deck… but she kind of loved it.

And she really loved the gasp Arizona let out as they stepped outside, and she had trouble moving her gaze from the blonde next to her to the city laid out before them. Which, she would admit, _was_ breathtaking.

The blonde walked forward to the railing on the observation deck, her hand dropping from Callie's as she gripped it and stared outwards. Callie stood a little bit farther back, looking at Arizona's profile, because… she could see the way she looked out at the city laid out before them.

And she looked somehow at peace in a way that she didn't think she'd really seen Arizona look. Like standing here, above everything, with nothing above them seemed to take weight off of her shoulders that always seemed to be there.

Then Arizona turned to look at her, and Callie's breath caught in her throat so abruptly she nearly choked. Tendrils of golden hair blew to the side, and the look that was sparkling in blue eyes was just… incredible.

"Thank you for taking me here," Arizona whispered, and somehow it seemed to carry in the air to make it to her ears, like it was just for her to hear, "I'm not putting off extra credit reading, either. I have mock trial research to do, and a new routine to come up with," she told her, and the way the words sounded made it seem like she was making another confession, but this time Callie didn't completely understand.

She offered a confused smile, and shook her head, bringing her hands up to stop her hair from whipping with the wind; she didn't quite understand completely how Arizona's managed to look like she was some sort of model.

Arizona tugged on the hem of her windbreaker, "It's – I just mean to say that I have a lot to do over break. And I've always spent my breaks not relaxing or doing… things like this. I haven't really ever felt like – like the need to do something like this was more important than completing the responsibilities I had to get done."

Now, she was starting to understand. And her heart started to pound in her chest, as her stomach exploded into butterflies, "Oh," was all she could manage.

That contemplative look was back and she wanted more than anything to know what it meant, "But with you, today, it feels more important," she finished, her fingers twisting in the material of her jacket in a way that told Callie that this was hard for Arizona to be saying like this. All honest and open.

And she wanted nothing more – had possibly never wanted anything more – than to close the distance between them and press her mouth to the blonde's. To feel the give of her lips the way she'd felt that one time a few weeks ago.

She clenched her hands tightly, because she couldn't be the one to do that again. No matter how much she wanted to. So she released a breath, and unclenched her hands, and the smile that came up onto her face was still ridiculously natural.

Because who _couldn't_ smile at Arizona Robbins after that?

"Being here with you is important to me, too," she told her, reaching out to take her hand again. This much, she could do. Especially given the way hers was being squeezed back in return.

It was less than an hour later that they found themselves in Central Park, and she was leading Arizona to a grassy area, handing her the box of pizza they'd just bought – because in their day of tourism, it was something they had to buy – as she unzipped the backpack she'd brought and pulled out a blanket.

And Arizona laughed, the sound making her look at her defensively, "We can't have a proper picnic without a blanket."

But the blonde shook her head, her hands tightening on the pizza box to make sure she didn't drop it, "I'm – I just wondered what you had packed in there and why you were carrying it around. And it was a blanket," the giggles kept coming.

Narrowing her eyes, she grabbed the pizza back from the blonde's hands, and dropped both herself and the box to the blanket, "I fail to see the humor," she mumbled.

But then Arizona was sitting beside her, grinning still, dimples popping, "It's cute. And I appreciate the blanket," she said, and even though she was still smiling like that, the sincerity was clear.

And there was no way Callie could still feign her bad mood, "You better," she joked, and went to open the pizza box.

But then was stopped, by a soft hand over hers. She looked down at it for a few seconds, because this touch wasn't like their hand holding. It was more of a… caress? Before she moved her gaze up to Arizona's face.

She had that look again, the one she'd been getting all day, and Callie could see the way she swallowed hard before blue eyes locked onto hers, and the intensity of them stole all of her questions away, "Callie, I'm… I told you all about Tim. And you didn't – don't judge me. Or him," She added on quietly, her eyes searching into Callie's and it was only then that she realized Arizona had shifted closer to her.

Because of the warmth of her hand and the way her stomach was doing flips, it took her a couple of tries to clear her throat before shaking her head and saying, "There's nothing to judge, Arizona. You… haven't had everything easy, and the person turned out to be is amazing," she told her, her voice low, honest.

Arizona was on her knees, coming even closer as she pushed the pizza box out of the way like it was the last thing on her mind. And it was the last thing on Callie's, when Arizona was so close, she could smell her body spray, and the way there were flecks of lighter blue in her eyes.

"You know that you're the only person I've told that all to. And sometimes…" she trailed off and licked her lips, and Callie found herself captivated by it even as Arizona continued to speak, "Sometimes I can't believe that you're still here, after I've run away and tried to push you away. But you're always here. Inviting me to stay with you and just being so _caring_."

Despite the way her heart was hammering in her chest, she tilted her head back slightly to look up at Arizona, and had to clear her throat twice so that her voice could come out clear, "Well. I care about you."

And she could have cringed at herself, because _duh_.

Maybe caring about Arizona the way she did wasn't the smartest thing ever, and maybe it had been difficult trying to just be her friend. But Callie really couldn't bring herself to care about that right now, because she really fucking _liked_ Arizona.

And she was so close now that she was right next to Callie, her face only inches away, and Callie could feel her warm breath hitting her cheek as Arizona spoke lowly, "You were right a few days ago, when you said that I can't control everything." Her voice became breathy for a moment as her eyes dipped to Callie's lips, which she licked reflexively, "And I can't… control how I feel about you. I have feelings for you. Feelings that I'm not really sure how to try to make go away or not feel, even if it would be better for you if I didn't feel them."

God. A breath shuddered out of her, and they weren't even kissing. They weren't even touching, but somehow having this whispered conversation with Arizona, and making eye contact like this, it was somehow so _intimate_ that it was already making her stomach tingle in anticipation.

"I – I don't want you to not feel them. It's not best for me," she told her, and her hands went behind her to hold herself up as she tilted her head to get a steadier look at the blonde.

Arizona bit her lip, "That's what I mean. You… Callie, you've seen what a mess I can be. And you still want me. Like this."

"I want you a lot," she whispered, roughly, then felt herself flush, because she didn't intend for that to slip out.

It was worth it to see the way blue eyes darkened, and before she could even realize what was happening, Arizona's hand came up to her jaw, and the soft contact made her head buzz. And Arizona dipped her head, Callie licked her lips in preparation.

She was going to have those lips on hers again, and she could feel Arizona's breath on her mouth. But even as she was tilting her head, she lifted her hand shakily to the blonde's shoulder, her thumb automatically stroking her, as she shook her head lightly. It took all of her control to murmur, "Arizona, I – I can't do this if you're going to run again. So, if you can't do this now…" she trailed off, the meaning implicit.

And she was sure if Arizona backed away now, a little part of her would die. But a much bigger part would be at risk if this happened, and the blonde ran. It wasn't like the last time. Because things had changed, and she couldn't take Arizona running from this.

Arizona shook her head after a moment, hands coming up and combing through Callie's hair, tilting her head so that she could look right at her, and her looked so intensely, Callie was positive that she could somehow see right through her, "I'm not going to run. I'm done with running. I don't have anything to run from with you anymore," she whispered, in what sounded like a confession again.

Okay, yes. That was all she needed to hear. Her hand slid from where it was on Arizona's shoulder to the back of her neck, stroking the soft, warm skin there.

Arizona's eyes became hooded at the feeling, and she hummed quietly, leaning in even closer, "I really want to kiss you, Callie."

"I really want you to," she managed to get out, before one of Arizona's hands came to her hip, and she started to close the distance.

Callie was already groaning when those amazingly soft lips brushed against hers, and her hand tightened where it was on Arizona's neck. God, she'd never experienced this build up before, in any sort of relationship in her entire life.

That was the only explanation for why she was already so aroused, she thought, dimly, as Arizona's lips pressed against hers firmly. The brushed against hers, twice, before Callie couldn't wait anymore, and her mouth opened, urging the blonde to follow suit.

As soon as her tongue brushed against Arizona's bottom lip, she could feel the blonde moan, and the thumb on her hand that had fallen to her hip slipped under Callie's jacket and shirt, and brushed against her skin.

They both whimpered, and she slid her hand down, urging Arizona to swing her leg over hers to make them both more comfortable. But her motion made Arizona pull back, her forehead pressing against Callie's, "We're in public," she told Callie, but her breathing was ragged.

And Callie was positive that Arizona wanted this just as much as she did, "We're just kissing," which was true, even if she wanted _more_ than kissing, "And," she shifted to press her lips to Arizona's once more, "We're in Central Park." She tilted her head to suck on Arizona's bottom lip, the exact way she thought about every time the blonde licked it or bit down on it. As she pulled back, she loved the way Arizona followed the motion, as though she wanted more, and her voice was low with want as she finished, "People have done a lot more here."

"You're probably right," Arizona breathed into her mouth, and without any more urging from Callie, swung her leg over to straddle her waist, and both hands went to Callie's jaw, holding her still.

As Callie tilted her head back up for another kiss, Arizona leaned back a little, and she couldn't help but let out a whimper. She wasn't even embarrassed by it – she'd wanted this for too long to be embarrassed.

When she made herself open her eyes, she met darkened blue ones, that were focused on her mouth, and Arizona whispered, "You have really, really soft lips."

Somehow exasperated and amused, she shook her head, "So do you. Kiss me again."

She was pretty sure that the earth could have exploded as Arizona's mouth touched hers again, still smiling, and she wouldn't have noticed.

Or cared.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! I loved all of the comments and feedback on the last chapter! You are all amazing. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked the chapter. **


	20. First Real Vacation

Callie's hands were soft in her hair, while her lips moved softly against hers, and Arizona reveled in the feeling. Those long fingers stroked through blonde hair, gently tucking it behind her ears, and Arizona angled her head slightly to deepen their kiss. As soon as it happened, she felt herself pressed lightly against the kitchen counter.

She wasn't entirely certain, but she was pretty sure that in the last couple of days, since this kissing had become a regular occurrence between them, she might have developed a fascination for Callie's lips.

Well, she'd discovered _that_ particular fact upon the first kiss in the park, really. Who would have known that those full, plump lips would be _so_ incredibly soft? During their first kiss almost a month ago, she hadn't really been able to register it, because everything else had been running through her mind and freaking her out.

But now, it seemed that the kisses gave her the opposite effect. When they touched hers, it was all she could to not get lost in the feeling and let everything else leave her mind. Which was an entirely new sensation for her.

One that she thought she might have disliked, if it had been with anyone else. As it was… combined with the sensation of the kisses themselves, Arizona was kind of worried she was developing an addiction.

Her breath shuddered out as Callie pulled back, her thumbs stroking gently just below the soft skin under Arizona's ears. She didn't go far, because Arizona could still feel the way her warm breath washed over her lips, and she dug her fingers in to where they had found purchase on Callie's hips to keep her there as they just breathed together.

Then the brunette leaned down again, that mouth just ghosting over hers in a way that made her chest feel warm, "Hey?" she murmured just as she pulled back again.

When she didn't continue, Arizona forced her eyes to open and look at her, "Hmm? What?"

A slow smile took over her face as she noted the flush that was spread a bit over Callie's cheeks. It was another thing she'd learned about the brunette when they kissed; as adorably simple as it was to make Callie flustered when she spoke at times, she got that same color in her cheeks when they were like this.

Dark eyes were slightly glazed over, and she absolutely loved it. Callie took in a deep breath and bit on her bottom lip that was swollen slightly from their kisses, "I – well, I have to go to the theatre soon…" she trailed off, and blue eyes flickered to the time over the stove.

It was indeed almost time for Callie to go, and she felt a small pang of disappointment at that. Which was silly, because they had already spent so much time together. Every day, and when Callie came home at night.

But she didn't get sick of her, and that was also new. She'd never spent this much time with one person before. Then again, this wasn't something that surprised her about this visit. She lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"I… well, I got this for you," one of Callie's hands that had still been stroking through her hair slid away, and into her pocket before emerging with a ticket. Her fingers were covering the majority of the writing, so Arizona couldn't tell what it was, but she didn't have to wait very long before Callie cleared her throat, "It's for my show tonight."

At the clarification, she nodded in understanding before her forehead scrunched up in confusion, "I've already seen your show."

And the way Callie blushed and shrugged as she quickly put the ticket down on the counter was not lost on her, "I – I know. I just… well, when you first went, you got a last minute seat and it wasn't the best seat in the house. This is – uh. Never mind. It was silly," she muttered, and shook her head.

The bright, embarrassed color was still there in her cheeks and Arizona felt the other hand that had been in her hair slipping out. Quickly, she brought hers up to push it back, and she shook her head, "No, it wasn't silly. It – your show was really good. And I would love to see it again."

The smile that blossomed and completely took over Callie's face and brightened it made Arizona's heart feel warm, "Really?"

"Really," she confirmed, and it was the truth. The last time she'd seen Callie's play, it had been completely unplanned and out of the blue. Of course, she'd been enthralled by the show and by seeing the brunette on the stage, but she'd also been in the middle of a breakdown. It might be nice to see it again.

That had clearly been what Callie wanted, because her other hand came up to slide into soft blonde locks again, and tilted Arizona's head. She moved easily with it, and sighed lightly at the way those lips felt as they pressed a soft kiss to her lips again.

It was almost startling how easy it all was. Actually, it was startling. She hadn't felt like things were this easy ever before, and it was kind of amazing to lose herself in this spring break.

Then the door slammed open to the apartment, and they both jumped. She groaned quietly in pain as her back rammed hard against the counter, and Callie's hands tightened from the surprise, fisting in her hair in a manner that was… not unpleasant, actually, and she flushed.

But then those hands flexed, and Callie purposefully moved away as she gave her a small smile. Cristina walked through the door and lifted her eyebrow at them, "Really? In the kitchen?"

Blue eyes narrowed even as Arizona could feel herself blush, and a mirroring blush spread over Callie's cheeks, even as she shot back, "You're going to say that to me after all of the times I've seen you with Owen?"

Cristina definitely didn't have it in her to blush the way they were, and she just shrugged as she slammed the door closed behind her. It made Arizona flinch, even though she'd learned in her time here that it was the way Cristina made her entrances.

The body heat that Callie had provided was gone as the taller woman stepped back and Arizona's body missed it… a lot. But she shook her head at herself, because Callie was going to have to leave soon anyway.

It was then that she noticed the way Callie was biting her lip again, seemingly nervous as she tipped from foot to foot and eyed Cristina for a few moments before reaching into her back pocket again, "So, Cristina," she started, getting her roommate's attention, "I got Arizona a ticket for the show tonight. And I thought maybe you'd want to go with her?" she asked, as she pulled out another ticket.

Arizona lifted her eyebrows in surprise, as she ran her fingers lightly through her hair and tried to tame it as best she could because she was pretty sure Callie's hands had done a number on it.

But Cristina just shrugged, "I have plans with Owen tonight. Break a leg, though. Or whatever."

Even though Callie just shrugged, blue eyes narrowed as she took in the way Callie's shoulders seemed to hang a little bit lower, "Okay. Thanks." Dark eyes slid to the clock again, "I should be going, anyway." When she looked back to Arizona, she gave a small grin, "I'll see you after the show?"

It was kind of impossible to not smile back at Callie when she gave her those smiles, Arizona was finding, and she sent one back to the brunette, "You will."

Those eyes flickered to Arizona's lips, and she instinctively licked them in response, inwardly grinning at the way Callie's breath quickened at the motion. Even though they'd kissed too many times for Arizona to keep track of in the past couple of days, it had never been in front of anyone, even Cristina.

In past relationships, Arizona liked to keep things that way. Kissing and general affection behind closed doors. It made her feel more secure. Though, she supposed that really hadn't stopped her in Central Park.

And a part of her loved that Callie's eyes flickered to hers as if seeing if this was okay. Her eyes darted for a second to Cristina, but she found that there was no feeling in her stomach that told her not to do this, and in response she leaned in, just a few inches, and it was enough for Callie to get the message.

That soft, warm mouth pressed against hers, lightly, and it only lasted a few seconds of brushing contact, before Callie was pulling back and smiling at her all radiantly, "Um. So, I'll see you later."

"I'll see you first," a grin moved over her face as she gestured to the ticket on the counter, and she saw how Callie's grin grew even bigger before she reached the apartment door.

It was only when it closed behind her and she was left alone with Cristina that she realized she hadn't really cared at all about the other woman witnessing their kiss or them being together. She didn't feel judged or worried, and… it was a nice feeling.

She did, however, feel a little self-conscious over the words that had gotten away from her. Especially when Cristina scoffed, and mimicked, "I'll see you first!"

She worked herself into a glower, and scoffed, crossing her arms despite her embarrassment, "I was only stating the truth. I'll see her onstage before she sees me."

"Yeah, sure," Cristina shrugged noncommittally which made Arizona grit her teeth. But before she could say anything, the brunette's eyes took on a competitive glint, "Mario Kart?"

This marked the third time Cristina had demanded that they play Mario Kart because the brunette was determined to beat her after being defeated on Arizona's first night in the apartment. And the competitive part of her wanted to agree to play, but more importantly, she actually wanted to take the time to look nice for Callie's show this time.

The last time, she _had_ been in a hurry, it was unplanned, and she'd been upset; she kind of thought that Callie deserved more this time. So… that was what she was going to do. Before making her way to the shower, she paused and turned to look at Cristina, picturing the way Callie had looked when Cristina had shot down her offer to go to the show.

"How come you haven't been to see Callie's show?" and maybe the words came out in a more demanding way than she intended.

Cristina just shrugged, "Broadway, musicals – it's not really my thing."

Blue eyes narrowed at her, "But you two are friends," the look she received in return was a questioning one, as if wondering why the hell Arizona was asking, but it didn't give her an answer, so she pushed, "You care about her. Right?"

Arizona knew that Callie liked Cristina and considered her one of the few people she could trust and count on, but she also knew that she was unsure of where their friendship stood. Which, if that was Arizona, the uncertainty would drive her crazy.

Plus, it probably gave her entirely too much satisfaction watching the typically confident woman fidget in front of her, before she threw her arms in the air and sighed, "Yeah, so we're friends or whatever. So?"

Her eyes slid over to the tickets Callie had left on the counter, "So… I think that she would really appreciate it if you came to see her perform."

"I have plans with Owen," Cristina hedged, and Arizona brushed off her patented glare. It had worked in getting some of the most strongly willed people she'd ever known cower. Cristina didn't cower, but she did heave another sigh, "Fine. I'll go if you can beat me at Mario Kart again."

Arizona wouldn't deny that she took satisfaction in Cristina's frustration whenever she won, and she smirked, as she started towards the couch, "One game. When I win, you are going to come to see the show with me."

The scoff that worked it's way out of Cristina's throat was just enough to amp her competitive spirit up, "No cheating, letter girl."

Keeping her eyes on the time – because her mind was already getting everything organized and working out how much time she'd need – she hummed, "How many times do we have to cover that I just have more finesse than you do? It's not a matter of cheating."

* * *

Seeing Callie perform a second time _was_ different, Arizona realized, because this time, she wasn't trying to keep herself together and her mind wasn't going in other directions. No, this time, she was just focusing on Callie.

It was an interesting feeling, seeing her up there, being admired by the hundreds of people in the theatre. She saw Callie as a person every day, but like this, she got to see her as a _performer_. The way she sang and danced, and the delivery of her lines, it was all… it gave Arizona this oddly proud feeling.

The show was coming to an end now, and Callie was singing her final song. Technically, it was an ensemble number, but her solos were completely outstanding. She didn't even take her eyes off of Callie as she gripped Addison's hand – their characters were ending the show by embarking on a relationship together – even as Cristina leaned in to her, "So, she's pretty good. Right? I mean, that was really good."

She was riding on some sort of high after seeing it all, and she couldn't even bring herself to feel smug about the reverence that was in Cristina's tone. Not when Callie was smiling out into the audience like that, while her chest heaved, as the final notes of the song ended around them, and Arizona was one of the first to start clapping.

As she stood up, she pulled Cristina up with her even though she wasn't met with nearly as much resistance as she would have expected. Most everyone else was on their feet clapping as well, and she didn't know if her voice could be heard over it, but she confirmed anyway, "Yeah. She is really amazing."

They were two of the last people to gather their items up and head out, because she knew from the last time that it would take a little while for Callie to be outside afterwards. Plus, on Callie's last bow, she'd made eye contact with Arizona and had given a little wink.

And that had seemingly paralyzed her where she sat for another few minutes.

Cristina now pulled her outside, bypassing the crowd in the lobby, and ignoring any shouts about merchandise, and when they were out on the sidewalk, Arizona pulled away and stood up straight, brushing her fingers down over her jacket as she buttoned it up.

The brunette lifted an eyebrow, "I didn't know she got hot and heavy on stage. Must have been weird for you to see that, now that you two are banging."

Arizona flushed, and she drew up taller, her stomach knotting uncomfortably at the insinuation. Yes, this was the feeling she was used to getting during public displays of affection, "We aren't banging," she informed the woman, her voice clipped.

But Cristina just looked surprised, "You aren't? You two are sleeping in the same bed and kissing all of the time and having your weird _moments_, but you're not fuc–"

With a glare, she cut her off, "No, and it's none of your business, anyway." Inwardly, she was wondering about the moments Cristina was talking about. Of course, she was aware she and Callie had "moments" but she didn't think they were obvious or public.

"Whatever, blondie. I was just surprised. So it doesn't make you jealous that she was up there making out with her theatre geek friends?" Cristina asked, her voice sounding disinterested as she peered around where Arizona had led them.

It was a side door that Callie had texted her about and told her to meet her there after the show. Her voice was low, because she did _not_ want to discuss this. This – the aspects of whatever she and Callie's relationship was at this point and how she felt about it – was exactly the kind of thing that made her shoulders tense to talk about.

So she just blew out a breath, "No, it didn't bother me," she denied.

The absolute truth of the matter was that she'd known the scenes were coming. She'd known since before even seeing the musical herself that Callie had a scene in which she simulated sex with Sloan – Arizona had sent her the very ribbon she used for the scene for Christmas. And she had found out when she saw the show the first time that she had several scenes in which she kissed Addison, deeply.

Granted, now that she knew what it was like to kiss Callie for herself, it gave her a slightly unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach to see it happening with other people. But. No; she wasn't _jealous_.

Arizona didn't do jealousy; she'd never felt it before about anyone else.

"Hey, no judgment from me. I wouldn't –"

She cut Cristina's comment off as her hands clenched, and a low, "Be quiet, Cristina," left her in the same tone she used when chastising someone on the squad.

It was nicely effective. Not that she knew how long it would actually work on the other woman, but it didn't matter because the door opened, and Callie stepped out in front of them. Despite the thoughts concerning the jealousy that she didn't feel, and Cristina's taunting, she couldn't help but smile at the excited look on Callie's face.

And she loved how much it grew when she looked at Cristina, "You came!"

Cristina gave her a smile that was actually genuine – one of the first of it's kind that Arizona had been able to witness – and she was glad to be there to see it and the way it lightened Callie's features into that ridiculously radiant smile. Seriously, sometimes she wondered if Callie managed to take bits of the sun and put it in her tea or something.

Or, she would if that wasn't absolutely ridiculous, she told herself.

Cristina shrugged, "It was time to get my ass to Broadway. You… were good," she admitted, "I'm kind of proud to say you're my roommate."

They could all see the way Callie blushed darkly in the dim lighting outside of the building, but she just reached out to tap Cristina on the shoulder, "You're getting sappy on me, Cristina." And once she started to scowl, Callie leaned in and wrapped her arms around her.

Arizona actually released a _giggle_ at the sight, because she didn't know if they had ever hugged like this before, and Cristina seemed somewhat at a loss for exactly how to reciprocate. It was a feeling Arizona was familiar with.

Except for when it came to Callie.

But Callie was already pulling away, clearly away of the fact that the embrace wasn't being fully returned. It didn't make her smile falter, though, even when Cristina shrugged, "I'm going to Owen's." Then she got a glint in her eyes as she looked between them, and focused on Arizona, "So, have fun tonight."

Arizona flushed – damn it, Cristina – and glared at her. Cristina absolutely cackled as she walked away, and Arizona was left with a clearly confused Callie. Before she could ask, Arizona just waved it off, "It's nothing."

Callie clearly wanted to question it, but Arizona was glad when she didn't, and instead lifted her eyebrows, "Did you enjoy the show a second time around?"

Despite the conversation with Cristina and the image of Callie making out with Mark and Addison up on the stage, a smile pulled at her lips as she nodded, "I loved it. You were really great, Callie." Her fingers tangled together and she looked at them for a moment before admitting, "I wish I brought you flowers."

But Callie shook her head and her eyes seemed to sparkle in the way that made Arizona's stomach flutter, "You brought Cristina – that was way more difficult to manage, I'm sure."

The laugh that escaped her was freeing, but she tried to deny it, "No, I didn't make her do anything."

A dark eyebrow rose, "I've invited her enough to know that you did something to get her here. And…" she bit her lip and hesitated for a moment before reaching out for Arizona's hand. She offered it willingly, and the tingles that raced up her arm as their fingers interlocked still managed to surprise her in a way, "I appreciate it."

When their eyes met, her breath caught her in throat because… yeah, they were having a moment, and they were very much in public. Just like Cristina had said. Before she could say anything, Callie was tugging her along, to the more public exit/entrance along the sidewalk. That door swung open just before they were about to pass, and Mark and Addison strolled out.

The two came to an abrupt stop in front of them, and Arizona noted the way both pairs of eyes dropped to their entwined hands, before wandering up, and Addison's eyebrow lifted perfectly, but she didn't say anything.

Actually, even though they were both giving them a _look_, they didn't say anything aside from a glib, "See you tomorrow, Cal," from Addison.

Which resulted in her extreme confusion as she walked them walk away, and she looked up at the brunette, "Aren't your friends usually more… obtrusive than that?"

Callie bit her lip, her eyes darting toward the retreating figures of her friends, before she nodded vehemently, "Yes. A lot more," she tacked on for good measure, which made Arizona grin, but the confusion stayed, growing when Callie added, "They invited us out with them tonight. But I said no."

"What? No, we should go out with them. If you want to," because honestly, she knew that Callie was canceling on her behalf. For the last couple of weeks before this, the brunette was going out with her friends for at least a couple of nights a week. This week, it had just been the two of them.

Callie tugged her a little bit so that they were walking in the other direction, "No, I kind of wanted to just spend tonight with you. I mean, Cristina's been around the last couple of nights and every time I get back from my shows, it's been kind of late and you're all ready for bed." Arizona just lifted her eyebrow at the ramble, which made Callie blush, "I – god. Okay. I just meant to say that every night hasn't been a good time for us to do the last thing I wanted to do with you that's tourist-y. And tonight, we're both out and you look…"

She trailed off as her gaze swept down Arizona; and she felt herself draw up a little taller, her hands toying with the material inside of the pockets on her long, black jacket, that was draped over a dressiest top she'd packed for the week, which conveniently was also her most cleavage revealing.

Dark eyes lingered there for a moment before snapping back up to hers, and she enjoyed – probably too much – the way Callie blushed. It was great, because it seemed to match the same way her stomach knotted at the way Callie's own cleavage looked.

Then the brunette cleared her throat, "You look good. Really good."

A grin stretched over her face at the way Callie's voice seemed a little deeper now, and she tightened her hand around the one entangled with it, because she was beginning to feel a little warmer herself.

It was a strange thing that they had going on – but what about them so far hadn't been strange? Still, they'd been doing _this_ for a few days, and they did sleep in the bed together still, but… things hadn't progressed beyond kissing.

And Arizona was completely fine with that. Happy, even, because rushing into the physical aspect of relationships was kind of her thing. Enjoy the physicality of it, and ignore the emotional means.

That was the opposite of what she had with Callie.

The kissing and then cuddling for the last few nights was amazing. Amazing, but ridiculously arousing. Even more so than anything she'd ever felt before _because_ of their emotional bond.

Shaking her head, she tightened her hand as Callie led them, "Where are we going?"

The sly smile that she was given gave her goosebumps, "You said that you've never walked through Times Square at night before. And it's really the ultimate tourist thing to do, and you really should do it at least once." Callie's hand tightened on hers, and she _knew_ the brunette would be licking her lips during the pause in her ramble, before she hurried on, "I know you said that you've never gone with the times you've been here with your squad, but I figured that it would be, well, something to try."

The confidence she'd started out with seemed to fade as Callie spoke, and she tugged them to a stop as they approached the bright lights and the louder sounds, "Callie, like many other things, I would like to do this with _you_."

* * *

By the time they made it back to Callie's apartment, weighted down with a bag of leftover Chinese food that they'd stopped for, it was nearly two in the morning. And Arizona couldn't remember a time when she'd smiled longer than this.

She passed by Callie, who paused in the kitchen to put down the bag of Chinese, and head for the couch, rubbing over her stomach, "I'm stuffed. If I fit into my cheerleading skirt next week, I'll be shocked."

Callie didn't bother turning on the light before she dropped down next to her, and Arizona didn't have to open her eyes to be able to feel the brunette's eyes on her, "Your body is amazing, Arizona. Honestly."

Aaand, there it was. That snap of arousal that went right through her at the brunette's simple words, accompanied by the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach at the sincerity of her tone. Instead of focusing on either feeling, she licked her lips, and continued onto what she'd been going to say, "I'm considering myself lucky that I don't have a branch of that place near campus. I'd have to double how many practices the squad has."

The fingers on her left hand dug slightly into the worn fabric of the couch cushion as she thought of the squad. It wasn't like it was the _first_ time they'd crossed her mind this week, but it was the first time that she'd really thought about them.

God, she was going to have so much to do. With everything that was going on with Callie – all of the great things here, in this apartment, in this city, in the way she'd felt so _free_ – responsibilities were easy to slip her mind.

But waiting for her in less than two days – her train ticket was for Saturday morning – was reality. The reality of cheerleading practices and that nationals were coming up. The reality of mock trial, and that finals were coming up. The reality that not all of real life was as simple and freeing as this life she'd been losing herself in.

Callie's life.

And the heavy reality of it all was kind of giving her a headache, she winced, bringing her hand up to rub at her temples.

It was intercepted by Callie's, and then her soft, soothing voice was just inches away from her ear, "Don't. Don't think about it."

She lifted an eyebrow, "And how do you know what I'm thinking of, Callie Torres?"

Somehow it felt like her eyes were hungry to take in the way Callie looked as she turned her head towards her. Their faces were close now, as Callie had moved in, resting her head against the back of the couch. The hand that wasn't holding hers was propping her head up, and the only light in the room was the moonlight filtering in through the window, which gave Callie some sort of… ethereal look.

And it made her eyes look endlessly dark, and they were serious as they bore into hers, "We've talked for hours practically every night, including skype, for months, and you think I can't tell when your mind is starting to race? Or when you're starting to stress out?" Before Arizona could say anything, Callie lifted her hand to her lips, and all of her words disappeared as she felt Callie's mouth press a soft kiss against her palm, as she untangled their fingers. "Spring break is almost over. And you're going to be going home soon. So, don't think about everything. Okay?"

She really didn't _want_ to think about it. Because this is the first time she had ever really felt like she was on a vacation, in her entire life. Not weighed down, and the thought of going back to everything waiting for her, made her stomach feel too heavy. So she tried to push it out of the way, and turned her head to face Callie, "Okay. I'll think about… the way that guy was running down the street, in the clown mask, from the group of people dressed up as mice, in Times Square."

Her breath hitched at the way she could feel Callie's breath wash over her finger tips in a quiet laugh, as those soft lips kissed her fingertips. Arizona's eyebrows scrunched together at the sensation – no one had ever kissed her _hand_ before – as Callie whispered, "I'll think about the fact that I can't believe I'm allowed to do this."

Her throat had to be cleared before words could get out, "Kiss my hand?"

Dark eyes rolled at her, "Kiss you, at all. This… wasn't what I expected when you were going to stay here over break."

"No? I think it was kind of what April and Addison were aiming at," she needlessly informed her, smiling slightly at the way Callie gave her a _duh_ look.

And then she found she missed the way Callie had been showering her with soft kisses as she pulled back, "What were _you_ expecting on this break?"

Blonde hair swayed slightly as she shook her head back and forth, thinking of the nerves she'd felt upon coming to stay here, "I kind of either thought I would break and tell you everything or that the stress from everything would break my back. Honestly, I had no idea what to expect."

Callie's eyes darted to hers and then down to there their hands lay on the cushion between them, only centimeters apart, "And you're… happy about how everything is turning out?"

"Everything as in –" she was cut off short.

Because Callie seemed to be bursting at the seams to ask, "The kissing part, the… everything between _us_. Me and you."

She could practically hear the nerves in her voice, and she knew that they were warranted, but it was easy to just nod, "I am. I promise that I'll be honest with you. Because you deserve that. So, I can't promise that when I go back to real life that I won't stress out about me and you. But I promise you that I meant that I don't want to run anymore. You… you're not like anyone else I have in my life, and I like having you here."

The smile that ghosted around Callie's mouth drew her gaze there, "Okay. And you like the kissing part?"

Arizona stared at her incredulously, "Do I like the kissing part?" because she was fairly certain that the fact that it happened so much was proof.

"I just wanted to make sure! Just… checking in and all," Callie's voice dropped to a whisper and she licked her lips, which attracted blue eyes once again. God, she had such an amazing mouth.

And, unbidden, the same images she'd had when talking to Cristina earlier – the ones of that mouth kissing Addison's and Mark's during the show – entered her mind. That same feeling that she was loathe to address as jealousy wormed it's way into the pit of her stomach once more, because of the realization that her lips hadn't been the last ones that touched those soft lips.

Which… could easily be remedied, she decided, and leaned in. Their kisses up to this point started slowly. A press of lips that could turn into a deeper kiss. And Arizona enjoyed that. She enjoyed that this was the start of something, and that they weren't rushing anything.

But, she was Arizona Robbins. And if the thought of Callie's mouth melding with others that weren't her own crossed her mind, she could take control of that situation. Control was her thing.

The beginning of this kiss wasn't slow and steady, the way the ones they'd shared over the last few days. Her mouth was open by the time their lips met, her tongue slipping into Callie's mouth, as she swallowed the brunette's surprised groan.

Her hands slid into Callie's thick hair, and she angled her head so she could properly explore her mouth with. And the feeling of arousal shot through her when Callie's hands slid around her back, gripping her and pulling her forward.

They hadn't had this. Hurried, needy kisses, and the feeling of them rocked through her body. Her teeth scraped over Callie's bottom lip, drawing out a groan that went right to her center, before Callie dropped backwards completely, so she was laying on the couch, with Arizona draped halfway on top of her.

She found a deep satisfaction in the way Callie's eyes were half closed and her chest was moving quickly up and down as she tried to take in deep breaths. Actually, she very much enjoyed the way her chest was moving up and down.

Callie's voice low as she panted out, "So, not that I'm complaining. But where did _that_ come from?"

Arizona's eyes closed briefly and she tucked her bottom lip between her teeth, "I'm just… I do like kissing you. A lot. And I – it's weird. But Mark and Addison, they've kissed you more than I have."

The brunette's forehead was crinkled in confusion before a spark of amusement took over and Arizona was positive that she was blushing now. Maybe she'd given away too many of her cards to Callie – but then she reminded herself that wasn't possible, as the Callie teased, "Are you trying to get your numbers up?"

And Arizona rolled her eyes, even as she could feel embarrassment rising in her stomach. Her gaze flitted from that dark one, down, over her lips. Then paused slightly at her chest – Callie really did have such a nice chest, God. Her hand slid from where it rested on Callie's hip, inward until she was fiddling with the button on Callie's shirt just over her ribs, and looked into dark eyes once more, "I know you're not interesting in them. But it's…" she tried to find the right word, running her tongue over her teeth – and tasting Callie – before she settled on, "Weird."

Callie's eyes narrowed at her for a moment, before her mouth fell open, "Are you jealous?"

Her head was already shaking in denial, "Nope. No," and she tried to shift back from where she was, with one of her knees between Callie's and her other foot on the floor, somewhat resting on her. But surprisingly strong hands were on her hips, holding her there, and she could feel how warm they were through her jeans.

When Callie just raised her eyebrow, she felt her cheeks grow hot, but continued to deny, "No, Callie. I have never been jealous before, in a romantic relationship." She held her head up high, "I've been jealous of academic accomplishments, so I worked hard and made them my own. I've been jealous of amazing cheerleading routines, so I worked hard to form my own winning ones."

"And you got jealous when I was kissing someone else in my play, so you made my mouth your own?" Callie questioned, her eyebrow raising in what Arizona was positive was amusement.

But god, that was exactly what she'd done, she was just realizing, and she knew that the realization was showing by the way Callie was softly laughing below her, "Well, now that you put it that way…" if she could make herself, she would put her face in her hands in embarrassment.

However, she had slightly too much pride for that.

Callie's hands squeezed lightly at her hips, "I have to say, being the only person that Arizona Robbins has been jealous over is kind of flattering. And if a little jealousy makes you kiss me like _that_, well… I'm definitely not complaining."

Her embarrassment ebbed, as she lifted her eyebrow, "Really?" she shifted a bit on top of Callie, mindful of what her knee was next to, and careful not to brush against her there.

"Really," Callie seemed to breathe out, "And just so you know – you're the only person I want to kiss recreationally."

Arizona couldn't help but smile at the word choice, "Is this what we're doing? Recreational kissing?"

Callie ducked her head slightly and she loved it, but the brunette stuck to her guns, and nodded, "Mhmm. You're recreational. They're professional."

Now actually curious, because… this was Callie's life. This vacation she was living on, the involved going to a musical, it was Callie's everyday life here. And that was interesting to her, "And just how do you do a professional kiss?"

Those brown eyes looked up at her in mischief, and before she could process it all, Callie's hands slid around her again, pulling her down. Their chests brushed, and the way her nipples hardened in response was almost immediate, as Callie husked out, "Not like this."

Blue eyes widened just a bit, because it seemed that her kiss sparked it's own passionate return from Callie. Plump, soft lips moved against her own, easily getting her lips to part on her gasp.

Callie's tongue slid against hers again, and god, Callie tasted good. It shouldn't have been possible, but somehow the brunette always seemed to taste really good, and she shifted forward to get a better taste. Her thigh rubbing against Callie's jean covered center, and she could _feel_ how hot she was through the fabric.

They both moaned. And she didn't move, not rubbing anymore, but not moving away.

The feeling of Callie's long fingers worked down her back, hesitating briefly at her lower back before brushing over the top of her butt, just over her pants. Okay, yes, this was something she could definitely get down with.

She shook her hips just a little bit to encourage her, before Callie's teeth nipped at her top lip, pulling it between her own, before releasing and she brought one hand up from it's sacred spot on Arizona's ass, to work into blonde hair, tilting her head enough for those lips to start working down her jaw.

And her chest rubbed against Callie's again – god, she would kill for more contact there, and when she groaned because she could feel the way the brunette's breasts would meld against her own, every time they took a deep breath, everything paused.

The mouth working on her neck was gone, and she slowly blinked her eyes open, looking for an explanation. But the lips didn't really move, so they ghosted against her neck as she spoke, "You know… kissing isn't all that happens in the play. I – it's only fair that you go as far as they get to on stage, right?"

Everything that was in her mind seemed to completely halt, because she could imagine the way Mark Sloan – so not who she wanted to picture right now – slid his hand into Callie's shirt on stage.

Even though she'd been sure time had frozen, Callie's hand had taken hold of hers. And Arizona didn't know the last time she'd been shaking from feeling so turned on, but she was. Her hand was _shaking_ under Callie's as the brunette slid it up under her shirt, fingers trailing over the soft, warm skin of Callie's stomach.

Just before they reached the underside of her bra – her fingers were itching for it – they halted, and Callie whispered, "This is as far as he gets. But I think you can go a little farther."

Her breath hissed out from between her teeth, but she still paused, "I don't," she had to swallow hard to get past this, "I don't want to rush anything between us."

Dark eyes bore into hers, and fuck, she was positive that she could see how turned on she was, "Me, neither. I don't want to rush into anything with you. But… I think that we both care enough about each other that we're ready for some touching." The edge of uncertainty grew in her eyes, "Unless –"

But before she could even finish that thought, Arizona's hand moved away from Callie's and covered that full breast, brushing her thumb over her nipple, "Definitely ready for some touching."

Callie didn't seem to have any words as her head fell backwards on a moan, her hips jerking up to Arizona. And, god, she figured that a little touching meant a little grinding, too, right?

Her thigh started moving against Callie, while her hand slipped under the cup of her bra, so she was really able to feel her. When her thumb moved in circles around a tight peak, it seemed to snap Callie into motion, her thigh pressing up against Arizona in return.

Yeah, there it was. She didn't know if she'd ever been this wet before, ever in her life, and she ground her hips down, breath escaping her in pants. This was the opportune moment for Callie's mouth to attach to her neck once more.

She could feel the scraping of teeth against her sensitive skin under her ear, and often times in her past, she held in the sounds that wanted to escape her in times like these. But right now, her body over Callie's like this? There was no possible way.

The rest of the world faded away, and all that was left was the sounds of Callie's whimpers against her neck, and the feeling of the brunette in her palm, and between her legs. She kind of wished it could stay like this forever.

* * *

**Please let me know any and all thoughts! The response to the last chapter was incredible, I can't thank you all enough. Thank you so much for reading!**


	21. Back to Reality

"God," Callie panted out, as her body strained up against the lean one pressing down against her. She knew, logically, that maybe they shouldn't have started this. Because it was Saturday morning and Arizona's train back to school was soon. Much too soon.

But she didn't think that anyone could really think logically when they had Arizona Robbins on top of them, pressing them into the mattress below.

One of Arizona's hands held both of her wrists above her head – she didn't even know when that had happened, and the other was stroking up and down from right under her bra to the waist of her jeans, leaving goosebumps in it's wake.

Her word seemed to snap Arizona out of the daze she'd been in with her mouth on Callie's neck, where the soft lips had been sucking gently, and she crashed back against Callie's mouth. As soon as she felt the soft brush of Arizona's tongue against her own, she wrapped her lips around it, sucking softly.

And Arizona's answering moan shot straight through her, her hips thrusting up against the blonde, who immediately thrust down against her. Callie's hands scratched down her back from where they rested under her shirt, coming to rest on her hips to urge her to keep rolling her hips.

She retreated just a bit, tilting her head enough to be able to change the dynamic of the kiss, so she could take the blonde's soft upper lip between her own; she'd learned this was the best way to –

"Callie," her name broke on a whimper that crashed over her like a wave, because Arizona didn't whimper like that, all desperate and needy, easily.

And she really loved it. The first time she'd gotten the gasp of her name like that had been the other night on the couch, when she'd slipped her own hand under the blonde's shirt, and felt her firm, plump breast in her hand.

Just the memory of it had her groaning, using the grip on slim hips to hold tight as she rolled them over, now pinning the blonde down. In the last few days, since they had taken things _this_ far – this gloriously far – she'd learned that Arizona liked to be on top of her, controlling the situation.

Which wasn't surprising. At all. And, honestly, it felt really freaking good, because the blonde knew what she was doing up there. It just made Callie even more anxious for them to progress ever farther than they already had, despite how much she truly didn't want to rush things between them.

In her lust filled mind, she could still register that rushing things or pushing Arizona could make for bad results. And that was exactly what she needed to avoid.

Still, Arizona's hands were already so familiar with her, as she slid them up Callie's stomach again, her thumbs stroking over Callie's bra, and her nipples immediately responded to the light stimulation.

It was… god, it was only natural to want someone this much, right? Someone who was incredible attractive, who was sleeping in your bed, who could kiss as well as she could do… well, everything else. It was only natural that her body wanted _so badly_ to do even more.

But, no rushing. The back of her mind chanted the words at her, as Arizona's leg slipped between hers, pushing up enough for Callie's mouth to tear from hers and let out a long, low groan. The pressure there, against her center was so fucking good.

Then she dropped her forehead to the blonde's soft, strong shoulder, inhaling against her and smelling the way her shampoo and perfume came together in a soft, amazing scent that somehow both turned her on even more and made her stomach tingle with butterflies. Her hand slid of it's own accord, first up, brushing against the smaller woman's ribcage as she heaved in deep breaths, under her.

And then it slid down, the very edge of her thumb stroking under the edge of Arizona's pants, and she shuddered when she felt the edge of unmistakably lacy underwear low on her hip. She could hear and feel warms puffs of Arizona's breath against her ear, a whine low in her throat.

Before she even realized it was happening, she found herself on her back again, and the soft, warm body she expected to be above hers was now half on top of her, but half on her side. As she turned her head to look up in question, she was met with the darkest, most intense look of those blue eyes, gazing down at her.

They had that look in them, the one where she knew Arizona was thinking _hard_ about something, but before she could say or do anything, her mouth was busy once again, demanding lips on hers, the blonde's tongue seeking entrance.

And as it was happily granted, she felt Arizona's hand slide down her side, stopping at her hip, and sliding just an inch inwards before pausing again, and she couldn't keep her hips still for the life of her. Then the blonde's hand was on the move again, her mouth immediately becoming gentler against Callie's own, and the change made her head spin.

Her extremely capable hand slid even more, slowly, so fucking slowly, down Callie's thigh and even over her jeans, she could feel Arizona's warm touch. The blonde's fingertips moved, dipping to rest on her inner thigh, and then her breath caught in her throat, her entire body freezing. Waiting.

Waiting for those fingers to press upwards, against her center. Because she was so wet at the moment that even though the thick material, she knew Arizona would be able to feel how much she wanted her.

All she got was the brief feeling of knuckles brushing against her – it was enough to make her moan, pleasure rushing through her at the first contact.

Then the alarm from Arizona's phone blasted through the room, and they both jumped. Arizona's mouth was suddenly gone from hers, as she leaned over, away from Callie, rolling onto her back to shut off the alarm she'd set to let them know when it would be time to leave.

And she just remained on her back, feeling like every nerve and muscle of her body was strung so taut, she would break. She probably could have come like that, she thought dimly, brown eyes blinking open to stare dimly at the ceiling.

But, after a few deep breaths, she managed to calm down enough to actually move, turning her head just a bit to look at Arizona. Who was laying completely still, eyes closed, with her hand holding tightly to her iPhone, resting against her stomach.

The flush on her cheeks, the way her hair was rumpled, and her lips looked so… perfectly plump from their kisses made Callie need her even more, if that was possible. But it was the way those lips tilted downward slightly in a frown, and the way her hand was holding so tightly to the phone that really killed the buzz she'd been floating high on.

She knew exactly what was on Arizona's mind, even before she sighed and sat up, "Time to go."

And that completely brought her down, because… she felt like this week had gone by so fast, yet so much had happened. She wanted to keep things happening between them. Dark eyes ran over Arizona's back for a few seconds before she cleared her throat, "It's Saturday… you could stay until tomorrow."

And she kept her voice purposefully light, as she walked her fingers lightly up Arizona's arm, trying to get that tenseness out of her. Callie had learned Arizona could so easily go from being relaxed and as carefree as Arizona could let herself feel, to being tense and stressed. Within seconds, really.

Blue eyes cracked open just a bit, still intense, but Arizona gave her a small crooked smile, revealing one of her dimples, "You know I have to go. My ticket is for today, and I didn't get nearly as much done this break as I should have."

Her teeth dug into her bottom lip painfully, because she was not going to try to debate with Arizona the merits of staying here another day, even though she wanted to. But her reasons were selfish – she just wanted more unstressed, in-their-bubble time together. And she knew that Arizona really had put aside a lot of work she'd intended to do this break.

It had to end some time, she supposed, even as her stomach felt like it was knotting. She sighed, stretching her arms above her head, "I know."

She only watched for a few seconds as Arizona was walking around her bed to double check her suitcase to make sure she had everything, before pushing herself up and swinging her legs off the bed to lean down and grab her shoes, pulling them on just as the blonde finished zipping up her suitcase.

Arizona's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes back at her, "I'm walking you to the train station. Do you think I lack such chivalry?"

The quiet, amused chuckle that met her ears was practically like music, even as blonde hair shook as she shook her head, "Callie, you don't have to walk me there. Today is your busy day; you have two shows to do. You should stay here and relax until you have to go."

Shoes already laced up, she reached for her jacket, "I'm going to meet Addison before the show, anyway. You're practically on the way," she assured her, even though the train station wasn't really on the way at all, and she was fairly certain Arizona knew that.

Her suspicion was proved correct when Arizona just arched an eyebrow at her, and she felt her cheeks burn just a bit, tinging pink, "Okay, maybe I just want to spend some more time with you," she admitted.

Which was met with a quiet few seconds, before a slow, soft smile brightened Arizona's expression, and she tilted her head, "Come on."

Their walk was mostly quiet, both of them lost in thought, as the sounds of Arizona's suitcase thumping behind them on the sidewalk met their ears. Their hands were clasped, fingers intertwined, and the closer they got to the train station, the slightly tighter she held onto that hand.

She really _wasn't_ ready for this week to end. This was the week that brought so many surprises and such incredible things. Like how Arizona opened up and let her in. The way unguarded baby blues would smile up at her. The softness and give of Arizona's lips. How nimble her fingers were.

Gently she shook her own head – not a good road to go down, when her body had barely calmed from a little while ago and they were saying goodbye in a few moments.

It seemed that they were perfectly in sync as they collectively slowed and came to stand a few feet in front of the doors of Penn Station. She didn't relinquish her hold on Arizona's hand, and she just gently ran her thumb over the soft, pale skin of the back of her hand.

Dark eyes looked down at that point, and she licked her lips slowly, in thought, before she raised her gaze to the inquiring blue ones. Okay, Callie had to ask. She _had_ to, even if she was nervous about what she was going to hear.

Because it was what was weighing on her for the entire walk, and what she'd been trying not to think about for days. After clearing her throat, she lifted an eyebrow, "What, uh, what is going to happen now? Between us?"

Was there an _us_, even? She didn't know.

And the way those eyes looked up at her, and Arizona bit her lip slowly, she was kind of dreading the answer. The blonde had promised to be honest with her, so she was waiting on bated breath for the answer, "I don't really know. I don't know what things will be like with us, when I go back."

Okay, that crushing weight in her stomach was definitely getting heavier, she realized, and she kind of felt sick.

But Arizona's hand held tightly to hers, "Not because I'm going to run from you or anything. I swear to you, I'm not. Because you… being able to tell you everything and how I've felt since, is really the best feeling I've had in a long time. Maybe forever, Callie. I mean that. It's just, this is back to real life. And I'm not weighed down by anything from the past, but I am weighed down with everything in the present," her voice was soft, and it sounded like it was strained.

Callie wondered how Arizona even carried around all of the responsibility she shouldered, and all of the stress that came with it. But she didn't really know what to say, in response. "I don't… I don't really know what to say. But I do know that," she took a step closer, and lifted her other hand to brush a tendril of hair behind Arizona's ear, "I don't want whatever we started, to be over."

Cerulean eyes looked up into hers, searching through the dark brown, as Arizona whispered, "I don't want that, either. I just don't know how it will work when we're not together, like this. My days are busy, like they always have been, but – I still want to talk to you every night. I still want to see you, if I have a free weekend. That's what I can give you, for now, while everything is the way it is."

And Callie really couldn't ask for more – it wouldn't be possible. Because the reality of it all was that Arizona lived in a different state, she took a full class load, and was the head of three different organizations there. She knew that Arizona making time to see her and them talking every night was the best they could do as long as they were in the distance situation that they were in.

Plus, she herself had her own life and commitments here. So, she supposed they would just have to do the best they could.

For now, she could accept it, because that was how it was. So she took a deep breath, and forced a smile. That didn't really turn out to be forced, really, not when she looked into the blonde's anxious eyes, "I'll call you tonight, then?" she asked.

The anxiety that had been clearly written on Arizona's face lessened slightly, with her shoulders slumping just a bit with a soft release of tension.

And instead of responding, the hand that was still holding hers pulled her so that they were standing at the side of the building, out of the way of most of the people milling around. Then she was spun, and the hand that had been holding onto the suitcase now reached up to her shoulder, gently pushing her back.

As soon as her back hit the wall, her other hand moved to Arizona's waist, fingers gently rubbing over the soft material of her light jacket as the blonde stood on her tiptoes. She could feel her hand moving from her shoulder to cup her jaw as she ducked her head, leaning in.

For a few moment, she could feel Arizona's breath hit her lips, all soft and warm, and still smelling minty from when she'd brushed her teeth earlier. Then that mouth pressed into her own, with just a whisper of contact.

There was just the hint of their mouths meeting, and she was the one who leaned in a little more, gaining firmer contact. She sighed softly, and then Arizona pulled back, her thumb softly tracing over the skin just below Callie's lips.

That hand fell away, as the blonde whispered, "Maybe I'll call you."

Her heart actually skipped a beat, because she knew that Arizona didn't see herself as someone who was going to be good in a relationship, what with everything else she had constantly going on. But then she said sweet things that made her stomach erupt in butterflies.

And those butterflies were conflicting with the feeling in her stomach that no matter what, at the very least this spring break bubble was popping. So, her hands now came to cup Arizona's cheeks, drawing her back towards her, her lips coaxing the blonde's apart this time.

Just enough for her to get a taste, and for her to draw that soft, pink bottom lip between her own again. As she released it and Arizona surged forward, now tilting her head to deepen their kiss even more, she couldn't help but think about the first time they'd met, when she had dropped Arizona off at this train station.

Even that day, she had been reluctant to say goodbye. Because the first day of meeting Arizona – well, really, putting her face to her name and letters and phone calls – it had sparked this feeling inside of her.

And the tingles… yeah, they never went away. They'd just gotten even stronger, she thought, as she pulled away, instead, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, the same way she'd done a couple of months ago.

The tingles at first had made her a little nervous. But now they were utterly calming, because _this_, what they shared together – she really felt like they were meant to have it, together. And now, Arizona's arms weren't hesitant when they wrapped around her.

But this hug was brief, because Arizona – with her hair a little messy from the wind they'd walked through and her face flushed – had to go, and she whispered, "I really do have to catch this train."

Callie sighed, purposefully rolling her eyes in exaggeration to see Arizona's slight smile, "If you must, you must."

Arizona took a deep breath and stood back, grasping for her suitcase, and giving her a small smile, "I'll talk to you later, Callie."

* * *

The shrewd, knowing look on Addison's face as she sipped her drink across the table from Callie was exactly what she should have expected, "Tell me everything. Now. I want dirty, wet, details. Don't leave anything out."

The look on her face was absolutely predatory, and it almost made her laugh as she lifted her eyebrow, "I thought you were having sex regularly, in your own life."

In response, she got a dead serious stare, "Callie fucking Torres, I arranged this week for you. And I allowed you to bribe me the other day so that I wouldn't hound you – and kept Mark from it, too – I deserve the details. Share them. Tell me the vagina monologues."

Dark eyes rolled, as she took a deep breath. This actually _had_ been a bribe; when she'd told Addison and Mark that Arizona was going to be there for the show a few nights ago, she could see the excitement in their eyes. She had known they were going to absolutely pounce on the blonde.

So, in return, she'd promised Addison to answer the questions she had about Callie's week, because the redhead insisted she was being ridiculously secretive.

Her finger traced the rim of her glass, "Well, there hasn't been any sex. So, I'm sorry to disappoint."

The look of absolute shock that took over Addison's features made her snort out a laugh, "No sex? But – you two were practically living on top of each other. Why?" she demanded.

Her shoulder shrugged, even as she felt herself blushing, "I'm – we're taking things slow. Especially because she's, well, back at school now, so we have to see where everything is."

Technically, the blonde wasn't back at her school yet, she thought, glancing at the time on her phone. But still. Addison just stared her down, "You're kidding me. So, you didn't want to have sex with her?" the incredulous tone of voice said everything.

And now Callie couldn't even muster up a choked laugh, because all she could do was picture the way Arizona looked in her bed, all flushed and panting. She had to stifle a groan as she crossed her legs – didn't help, "Of course I wanted to, are you kidding?"

She had a ridiculously smart, athletic, sexy blonde in her bed. Yes, she wanted to; what was Addison even talking about?

Her friend just shrugged, "I don't know, you were talking about all of this taking it slow shit. And it must have been a while for you; you haven't even mentioned anyone else since we've known each other. When _is_ the last time you had sex, Cal?"

Callie knew she was blushing, and she gave Addison a dirty look when the people from the next table over gave them a quick, surprised look, "First of all, be quiet. Secondly…" she ran her tongue over her teeth for a moment before settling on, "It's been a while."

"How long?" she demanded to know, arching her eyebrow, "You promised to answer my questions."

She had actually promised to answer her questions about this week with Arizona, but she didn't say that; she figured Addison would shoot back that this was relevant. So she took a deep breath and thought back… "I don't know; about a year and a half, I guess."

"A year and a half?! Christ, Callie, I didn't know you were trying to earn your place in the convent," Addison wasn't even really joking, she could tell that much by the look on her face, even as she glared at her. The redhead raised her hands in a show of surrender, before sipping at her coffee again, and asking, "Okay, fine. Now, tell me the details of you two hooking up or whatever."

Once again, she immediately pictured the way Arizona had been over her this morning, the way she could feel the slight press of her knuckles between her legs. And… she swallowed hard, the persistent pulsing between her legs very clear – those details were just for herself, she decided, and she shrugged, purposefully giving Addison a coy look, "It's been good," she told her simply.

But Addison scoffed, "Well, if it's been that good, I at least bet you've been relieving yourself."

Her cheeks colored even as she inwardly groaned. But of course, Addison noticed, and her eyes widened in either shock or horror, Callie couldn't be sure, "You _haven't_ been?"

Callie's voice was barely above a hiss as she leaned over the table towards her friend, "There hasn't been any time! I – we were together in the mornings before I had to go to the theatre, and then I would be working, and she was in my room when I came back!"

Addison was still giving her a completely baffled look, "But… the shower? Your dressing room? Jesus, Callie, you've been making out with the girl and I _presume_ doing some touching based on your blush, and then just… living with it?"

She closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head, "Okay, stop. I'm the one living with the pain over here."

"Yeah, I bet," Addison mumbled, a smirk on her face as Callie let out a deep breath and glared at her, again. She rolled her eyes, though still chuckling at her own joke, before she took a deep breath, "So, are you two girlfriends now or whatever?"

It made Callie freeze for a second before bringing her coffee cup to her lips and sipping it slowly. She _wanted_ to say yes, but it was all so… murky, and she brought herself to a shrug, "I don't really know. It's complicated," she settled on.

The redhead snorted, "Complicated? Right."

Brown eyes narrowed as she stared at her friend, "What?"

Addison shrugged at her, giving her a serious look, "I just mean, what's complicated about it? You like her, she likes you, you two have the physical thing with the emotional thing. It's a done deal. Not complicated."

The agitation she'd felt earlier was back, weighing heavily on her, "She – for starters – lives in a different state. She's busy at school and I'm working here. It doesn't exactly leave a lot of time for _girlfriend_ things."

Addison shook her head, "Well, if you think that's complicated, you could be living with your fiancé who is having an affair, while you're also having an affair, but pretending to be a perfect couple to the rest of the world?"

Even the idea of it made Callie's head spin and she shook it, "No, thanks." For a moment, she bit her bottom lip and hesitated, because she never brought the topic up with the redhead. But this was an opportunity she should take advantage of, with her bringing it up first. So she hedged," And what is going on with that, anyway?" Quickly, she pushed on, "You – you aren't even happy with Derek. Why stay with him? You've been having this thing with Mark for months, and you both deserve better than this," she added on, thinking of the fact that Mark was still in the development of some serious feelings for her.

Addison's eyebrows were both lifted high on her forehead at everything Callie said, before she shook her head, "You don't understand," she muttered, before blowing out a breath and purposefully putting on a lighter tone, "Which is why I like to focus on your relationship instead."

But Callie ignored that part; they were friends, and this was a two way street, "So make me understand," she said, her voice soft.

The redhead looked down at the table, her face clearly showing that she was deep in thought for a few moments, before she shrugged, "Derek and I – we're what everyone thinks should be perfect. My family, his family… they've all been counting on this for a long time. And I _do_ love him, just. Ugh." She cut herself off and delayed speaking again to take another sip, and tossing out humorlessly, "Besides, what am I supposed to do? Leave Derek for _Mark_?"

She stared at Addison for a few seconds before shaking her head and making sure Addison was looking at her so she would really _listen_. Callie bit down any remarks about Sloan's feelings for her or that she and Derek's relationship was clearly already over, "No. You should leave him for yourself."

Addison didn't say anything, her only response being that her eyebrows knit together in thought for a few moments before her expression smoothed out again. She took a deep breath and sat up straight, draining the last of her coffee, before standing up, "You're a good friend, Cal." Was all she said before putting money down for the check, "Now, come on. We have to get to the theatre…" that smirk came back again with a vengeance, "And I have a feeling that you have some _frustrations_ that you need to work out."

* * *

Callie exhaled a deep sigh as she laid back in her bed, just kicking off her shoes and pants, enjoying the way her blankets seemed to enfold her into their warmth. The shows had both gone well, but Saturdays _were_ always the most tiring.

Except, as she turned her head slightly into the pillow, she inhaled the smell of Arizona's shampoo. It was embedded into this pillow, for now, and the smell reminded her of the fact that Arizona had been here in her bed.

And just like that, the majority of her exhaustion flew out the window, and she bit her bottom lip as the arousal pulsed through her, just like that. Which, granted, made sense, she thought. Addison had been right earlier, when laying out the facts.

The facts that Callie had been making out with a woman she was incredibly attracted to every night, had touched her breasts – her full, round, firm yet soft, perfect breasts, she thought with a groan, and she knew she was already wet. Really wet, because she needed some relief from all of this.

And she figured she probably had enough time before their phone call, because it really wasn't going to take her long to come, not after this week.

Happy with herself for having already taken off her jeans, she slid her hand down, lightly skimming over her stomach. Her fingertips pausing at the top of her underwear before brown eyes fluttered closed, and she licked her lips, imagining Arizona there with her, above her, just like earlier.

She imagined that her hand was the blonde's as she had dipped it under her shirt, and Callie traced her fingers up to her breast, moving her shirt up along the way. Impatiently, she lifted up a bit and took off her bra, tossing it away from her, before she cupped her own breast, and pinched a nipple.

And the fact that she knew exactly the way Arizona would do it – god, it made it so much better, and she squeezed her thighs together, breath already coming out in heavy exhales. Her underwear was ruined, that much she knew for sure.

Not only because of this, but because of the fact that Arizona had very nearly touched her earlier today. She'd been so, so wet – so _ready_ – for her touch, she thought distractedly, as she traced her other hand down, not being able to stop herself anymore.

She really, really needed this.

Biting her bottom lip, she traced her fingers over the lacy edge of her underwear before slipping just a bit lower and lightly skimming them down, before she came into contact with her center. Which was absolutely _dripping_, and she bit her lip, as her fingers dipped lower against herself.

Callie dragged one finger through her slit before moving up, and making the first contact with her clit, and she gasped at the fucking relief in just that simple touch. Yeah, she really needed this, she thought dimply with a sigh as she sunk down even lower into her bed.

She'd just found a rhythm when her phone went off from her bedside table, and she completely froze, her hand stopping it's movements. Her breath left her in a frustrated sigh, because she knew it was Arizona calling, and she couldn't _not_ answer.

But – damn it – she just really wanted to come.

Breath still panting lightly, she reached over with the hand not damp from touching herself, and blindly fumbled to answer, "H-hey."

Arizona's voice was soft in her ear, and she could practically hear her smile, "Hey! I told you I would call you tonight."

Callie licked her lips and wondered if it would be wrong to keep touching herself to the sound of her voice. And she decided that, yes, it probably was. So she refrained, and kept her hand on her stomach, trying to regulate her breathing again, "So you did."

"Are you okay?" and now she sounded concerned, which made Callie's eyes close as her cheeks flushed, "You sound out of breath. Did you injure yourself again?" she teased.

Of course Arizona noticed that she wasn't breathing normally, she rolled her eyes at herself, "I – um – yeah? Yes. Injured myself." Shaking her head before Arizona could question it, she added, "What are you up to?"

She heard a few clicks of what she was sure was a keyboard, "I'm just finishing up my proposal for mock trial finals. I have to send it in tomorrow evening."

"Were you productive today?" she asked, and actually was interested. But she was also distracted, and she cursed herself.

Arizona hummed slightly before saying, "Yes! I knew I would be; coming back to the house while it's empty gives me head space to get a lot done. Finished the routine, too," she added and sounded victorious.

It made Callie smile, and she tilted her head upwards slightly, but the movement made Arizona's sweet scent from her pillow attack her senses again, and she barely noticed that she let out a little groan.

She had to take off her underwear, she decided. Because now it was wet and stick – uncomfortably so – and it was just reminding her that _she_ was still so wet. They had to go, and she used her still damp hand to start pulling them down.

Then she froze again when Arizona asked, "Callie? What are you doing? I can hear you moving in your bed, and you still sound all breathless – huh." The sound she made was decidedly knowing, and Callie closed her eyes tightly.

"It's not… like that," she tried to get out, but she was thoroughly embarrassed, and still ridiculously turned on, and it was hard to concentrate on her words when Arizona made this sexy little humming sound.

The blonde cleared her throat, "So, then what's it like?"

And she froze. It _was_ like that; she didn't have a backup story, because clearly the injury story wasn't going to hold up. Biting her lip, hard, she moved her phone briefly to hit against her forehead, then brought it back to her ear, words falling out, "I'm… it's – I didn't. Okay. I mean. I've just been – this week we did a lot of kissing and the touching, and I'm really turned on. Which shouldn't surprise you," she added on, thinking of the times Arizona's thigh had slipped between hers, and her hand today…

Not good things to think about when she was lying in her bed, still ridiculously aroused, now with not even her underwear on.

Arizona was quiet for a few moments, before her voice was all low in Callie's ear, "I'm not surprised. I… had to touch myself, too. Earlier."

Callie was pretty sure she choked on just plain air, and she breathed out, "You did?"

"Yeah. I – after this morning, in your bed… I really didn't want my alarm to go off. It was probably good for the sake of taking things between us slowly, but I really wanted to touch you," Arizona's voice had on that tone like she was making a confession for Callie's ears only, and she probably was.

She fucking loved it, and her hand floated back to between her legs again. She couldn't help it now, not when _Arizona Robbins_ was saying these things to her, in a low tone of voice that she'd only used these last few days, when Callie would be touching her body.

Her breath shuddered out as her finger circled over her clit again, getting back into her rhythm, "You – _god_ – you did?"

The blonde hesitated, and Callie wondered if this was too far or too much, but then Arizona's breath hitched, and she murmured, "I did. So much. I could feel you, through your jeans. I could feel how hot you were. How much you wanted me."

All Callie could do at that was groan, and her fingers circled faster, as she swallowed hard, "I did. Want you. I do."

"I can tell," Arizona's breath was low in her ear, and it was confident in a way that she'd noticed Arizona got when she was taking control when they would make out. And it made shivers run down her spine, and her hips bucked. Yeah, she knew this wasn't going to take long.

"What – uhh," a low moan fell from her, and she was _shaking_ because, god, she was really ready to come now, but she tried to hold out still, rubbing herself just a little slower, and dipping her finger down so she could go inside of herself, eyes closing tightly at the heat that met her finger. She gasped out a breath, and forced herself to continue asking, "What did you think about? Earlier. With yourself."

Arizona's breath shuddered out of her, and into the phone, which in turn made Callie shudder, and her fingers immediately went back to her clit, stroking fast, as the blonde whispered, "You. What it would have been like if my alarm didn't go off. If I could have really touched you, been able to _really_ feel how wet you were for me."

All she could get out to that was a whimper, and the tingly feeling she got just before orgasm was starting in her toes and in the pit of her stomach, "Yesss," she breathed out, her hips jumping to meet her hand.

Then, she was pretty sure Arizona was saying something about how much she had wanted to feel her, but she couldn't be sure, because her orgasm crashed over her, and the hand she had on the phone went slack, as her body pulled taut, and trembled, while she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

When she eventually came down, it felt like she was melting bonelessly into her mattress, tension leaking out of her body, as she caught her breath. It was only after a few seconds of deep breathing that she realized she still had her phone, and Arizona was there, before she scrambled to hold it back to her ear.

Biting her lip, she cleared her throat – now was _not_ any time to be blushing, she rolled her eyes at herself, "Arizona?"

The blonde took in a deep breath before saying, "That wasn't… too much, right?"

And that was all it took for her nerves to dissipate and she shook her head, and let out a breathless chuckle, "Um, no. That was really good. Like, amazing. Have you done that before?"

Arizona let out her own laugh now, "Definitely not. I – it just seemed like the right thing to say in the moment."

Callie let out a content sigh, closing her eyes for a few moments, "It was. All the right things. You're kind of amazing." Then her eyes opened again, when she remembered what Arizona had told her, "Did you really – earlier – thinking of me?"

The answering quiet, slightly embarrassed laugh was all of the answer she needed, "Well, yeah. How else did you think I was able to be so productive today? I couldn't even get into my concentration zone," Arizona added.

"I'm honored," and she meant it – because there were very few things that could detract from Arizona going into her own concentration zone, and Callie knew that. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip, and she released a deep breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding; this relieved her.

Not just physically, but she was relieved that they were still doing _this_. That maybe they were still figuring things out, but they still had this between them. It calmed her, she thought, and sunk down a little lower, reaching for her blanket and pulling it up over herself as she inhaled against Arizona's pillow again, "I… I wish you were here. To cuddle with. I kind of got used to you being here when I got back," she admitted in a whisper, waiting for Arizona's response, and hoping that what she said wasn't weird, given that they'd only spent a week together, even though it had felt like longer.

But Arizona just sighed lightly and was silent for a few moments, and when she spoke, her voice was so soft, "I wish I was there, too."

* * *

**Please let me know your thoughts! Thank you so much for all of the feedback so far, I love reading what you all think. Thanks for reading!**

**And thank you to whomever nominated me for a Grey's Blog Away for best fanfiction! :) That made me extremely happy. **


	22. Never Before

Arizona had her bottom lip tugged in between her teeth, running her tongue over it lightly as she concentrated on the agenda in front of her. It was color coded in the way that she'd taught herself to be organized in high school.

Cheerleading in blue, which had it's two or three day a week practices, depending on whether or not they had a meet that week – that would be coming to an end in a month, after nationals. Which was going to be held in California, meaning that she would have to be on top of all of the work she had for that time. Going to California two weeks before finals and graduation wasn't ideal, but she still had some time before dealing with that.

Sorority meetings and matters were in pink – those were her least pressing obligation. Homework was in red, and _that_ filtered in everywhere. But nothing came close to the time she dedicated for mock trial.

Which was ending, officially forever for her as this was her last year, next weekend. She reached up, twirling the pen in her fingers as she did so, to circle the date of the finals.

When her phone rang from inside of her bag, it made her jump, pulling her from her concentration. She had half a mind to ignore it, because of the fact that she was technically still in the meeting room for mock trial. But Professor Stark had left the room for a quick break before he was going to hand back their last proposals, and that was all they were still here for, anyway.

And, besides, it was Callie calling her. She could tell, because she might have set her ring tone to a different one than the generic ring tone that happened when everyone else called. It was a song from the musical, the one that Callie sang at the climax of the show that was utterly heartbreaking, and had moved her – and everyone else in the theatre – to tears.

She loved it, enough to put it on her phone, obviously.

A small smile made it's way onto her face as she reached into the pocket she'd slipped her phone into, and was already accepting the call before she turned slightly away from her classmates who were making small talk, "Hey, you."

Callie's voice was low in her ear, and sent a shiver right through her, "Hey, you," she echoed back, and for some reason, it made Arizona's heart feel… full, in a way. Then she cringed slightly and shook her head, because idioms like that were things she'd never thought before, and they just sounded silly.

Luckily, Callie was completely ignorant to her inner dialogue, and just continued, "I could practically hear how hard you were thinking all of the way from over here," she teased.

Which just made Arizona roll her eyes, despite the fact that a small smile was pulling at the corners of her lips, "Shut up."

"But seriously, how was your mock trial meeting?" Callie asked, and in the background, Arizona could hear the rustling of clothes. She didn't have to check the time to know that by now, Callie was at the theatre before her show.

One of the many good things that had come from the week before, staying with Callie over her spring break, was that she now knew what the brunette's everyday life was like. She knew that when she got out of mock trial meetings and out of cheerleading rehearsals, that Callie was just getting to the theatre for the night.

Which, when she let herself think about it, was basically a display of how the two of them lived on kind of opposite schedules. Her entire day with her classes and meetings happened before the brunette even went to the theatre for work. By the time Callie was out of work, Arizona was basically ready for bed.

Well, she would be ready if not for their phone calls. And at that time, she knew that Addison and Mark Sloan and other people they knew from the theatre, were going out for a few hours.

However, she didn't like to think about how they lived on these very different schedules very much, because in the five days that it had been since she'd been back to school, she'd experienced an acute _missing_ sensation that she was unfamiliar with.

When she'd moved to college and away from her parents, she hadn't missed them. When Tim had… had everything happen between them, she had been sad and somewhat… messed up over it all, but she hadn't _missed_ him.

However, when she was back here at school, she found that she missed Callie, especially after having spent that week with her.

Shaking her head slightly, she brought herself back to the phone call, clearing her throat, "It was good." And it had been. They had reviewed all of the facts they had for the upcoming finals – what other colleges had made it through to compete and different strategies, and that had lasted for a couple of hours. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw how the other five members had questioning eyes on her, and she quickly turned back, feeling herself flush.

She lowered her voice slightly, even though she knew it wouldn't make any difference, "I'm actually still here."

Callie's gasp was intended to be facetious, Arizona was positive, but she also knew that the brunette was legitimately surprised, "You're answering your phone during meetings now? Arizona Robbins: the rebel."

God, she did everything she could to keep the smile off of her face as she rolled her eyes, but it didn't help, "The actual meeting is over. We're just waiting to get our proposal papers back from Stark," _and find out who is first chair for finals_, she added internally, biting her cheek.

They'd had the three month course of mock trial so far, and she'd yet to reclaim her spot as first chair. Which was ridiculously grating, and she'd been sure to not make one mistake on her proposal for the finals.

Apparently, she didn't have to actually voice what she was waiting for, because Callie hummed lowly, "So you don't know if you're first chair or not?" and then in the background again, she could hear cases opening and closing, and she knew that now, Callie would be preparing to put on her stage makeup.

"No," and she tried to sound like she hadn't been driving herself crazy waiting to hear about it, but she knew that Callie knew better than that. Of course she did, because they'd spent so much time talking to each other, that the brunette could tell by that one word the truth.

It was kind of unsettling, still, to Arizona. Yet, also comforting. And the conflicting feelings were such a strange combination, but she didn't let herself dwell for too long on that, either.

In the few seconds of silence that followed, she could picture the way Callie was biting on her bottom lip in that _way_ she did, before she said, "Mark really wanted me to go out with him to some bar tonight. I didn't really want to, but he seems upset, so…"

Realization dawned, and Arizona nodded slowly, before she cut the motion off because obviously Callie couldn't see her, "Oh. Well, that's okay. We don't have to talk tonight."

The words felt dry and bitter in her throat as they came out as her stomach weighed down in disappointment. It wasn't that she didn't want Callie to go out and have fun with her friends; she did. But it would also be the first night since they'd started… _this_, them, over break, that they wouldn't at least talk before going to sleep.

"I – I know we don't have to talk every night, or anything. I'm just, you know, I like talking to you before you go to sleep. I'd rather talk to you than go out with Mark –" Callie's words started coming faster and faster, and Arizona found herself inexplicably still charmed by the brunette's rambling.

Still, she cut her off, mindful to keep her voice low because of the curious teammates sitting behind her, "Callie, it's okay. You should go; have fun while you're out. We can talk tomorrow. Even later than usual," she added, factoring in the fact that it would be a Friday.

Callie agreed with a small hum and then sighed quietly, "I wish you didn't have a cheerleading meet this weekend," she confessed.

And Arizona rarely wished she had free weekends. Actually, before very recently, before Callie, she never wanted weekends with nothing to do; it was something she liked about having cheerleading, mock trial and the sorority – the odds of having a full weekend off very often was rare.

But over the last few days since this missing feeling had swooped in, she had found herself wishing that she had more free weekends. Because free weekends meant that there could possibly be time to visit Callie in the city.

She sighed herself, and admitted, "I kind of wish that, too." More than that, she kind of wished that their situations could have worked out so that she could have her cheerleading meet in Boston, and that somehow Callie could be there, too.

However, as things were…

A muffled knock came from Callie's end, and Arizona already guessed what it was before Callie sighed again, but this time it wasn't one of longing or disappointment – at least, that's what Arizona would have considered the brunette's previous sigh as – it was more of a genuine long-suffering sigh, "I have to go. Good luck, on your proposal."

"Thanks. You too, in the show," she added on quickly, before saying goodbye. And she kind of dreaded turning around to face her teammates' inquiring faces, but she did anyway, spinning slowly in her chair.

She kept her face impassive, and her movements were more rigid than they usually were as she closed her agenda again to slide back into her briefcase. The one that Callie had given her, she thought, and lightly ran her fingers over the soft leather of it before sliding it open.

Thankfully before any of them could comment on probably the most personal moment of her life that they'd ever witnessed – not that she thought any of them would, except for possibly Karev – Professor Stark walked back through the door was wordlessly handed back their proposals.

Her fingers were nearly twitching from anticipation, waiting for it to be handed back. But, then there was nothing as Stark pressed his fingertips into the round table that they were sitting at, "On your papers, you will find the necessary comments written to prepare you for finals next week, which will be taking place at Cornell."

Arizona, despite the pressing matter of the fact that her paper wasn't handed back, also looked up at the professor, with her eyebrows raising slightly higher in acknowledgement of their destination. Cornell – meaning they would be spending the weekend in New York, next week.

She mentally filed it away to tell Callie, and she slowly packed up the remainder of her items that had been taken out and were on the table for the meeting, as Stark cleared his throat and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Robbins, please stay behind to talk about your proposal."

The bit her lip, hard, to try not to let her sigh escape. She would have given nearly anything to just have had this last semester of mock trial go smoothly; to not have had to deal with Professor Stark taking over for Professor Hermann, who had arguably been one of the most amazing and inspiring professors she'd ever had.

Instead, this entire semester had been an unnecessary uphill battle for her in here. If she _had_ gotten back this last proposal without any _special_ commentary from Stark, it would have been shocking.

As soon as the door shut behind her classmates, she turned to look at him, eyebrow lifted in question, and he picked up her paper before sliding it to her from across the table. Though she could tell he'd written many comments on her teammates' work, her pages – and _pages_ – of thought out, carefully outlined work remained free of any feedback.

She quickly flipped through page by page, eyebrows furrowing in confused irritation when it was becoming increasingly apparent that there was nothing here that showed he'd even cared about what she'd had to say.

Arizona bit back an annoyed sigh, and just looked up at him in question, "What did you want to discuss? It doesn't appear that I had anything interesting to say," she parroted his own words back to him, from a few weeks ago, when he'd criticized one of her proposals for not being "interesting enough."

He intertwined his fingers and leaned back in his chair, looking at her from over the bridge of his nose, "I apologize if you feel put out by the lack of comments on your paper; my mind has been fairly full lately. Bad memories," he tacked on, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Her shoulders snapped ramrod straight, as her fingers curled around the edges of her proposal, gripping so hard her knuckles turned white. Stark's vendetta against her this semester was, as she'd always suspected, entirely personal.

Arizona's teeth bit painfully into her cheek because she refused to get into this with her professor of all people. Clearing her throat, she purposefully flexed her hand and relaxed her grip, to slide the paper into her briefcase, "That must be awful for you."

And okay, maybe there was some venom in her words.

Which simply made Stark's eyes narrow even more at her, "It _was_. The matter I wanted to discuss with you, Robbins," she flinched at that; she detested the way he said her name. Like the entire reason he had learned it was because of what Tim had done last year, "Is that you wrote the best proposal, and I am begrudged to offer you first chair for next weekend." Before she could do or say anything, he leaned forward, and added on, "However, if you don't feel that you're up to the challenge, we can make another arrangement. Based on what I know of your history, we wouldn't want you to crack under pressure."

Her fists clenched, as she thought about the article that had been written about Tim in the newspaper, about his thievery and vandalism on campus and subsequent accident – they'd written something about him being a young man who had come from a good home and appeared to crack under societal pressures. It had been something about the rising epidemic of drugs.

And now her throat burned with words that wanted to come up. She somehow felt, now that the entire story and her feelings about what had happened last year and with Tim when she'd been with Callie, that it was all coming up easier now. That everything she'd kept locked up so tightly was now starting to come up more easily.

She wasn't entirely sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but the bad feeling was embedded in her stomach and the words were already coming out as she pushed herself up and crossed her arms, "Professor Stark, I'm sorry that my brother broke into your office. I'm sorry that he stole your laptop. I'm sorry that he stole your picture frame –"

Now he pushed himself up to stand across from her, "It was a gold plaited engraved frame, that I received from my deceased father," he interjected.

Which just made her toss her arms into the air, "I'm sorry about your gold plaited frame, then. I am _genuinely_ sorry that you had to deal with that. But my brother paid for those crimes with his life, and you are far, far below me on the list of people he took advantage of in his life. But most of all? My brother is not me, and with all due respect, you have no clue what I'm actually capable of, because you have refused to give me a chance."

The words snapped from her throat, before she felt it constrict, and she refused to let her eyes fill with tears in front of this man. Who stared at her in shock, while the backs of her eyes burned roughly in the tears.

Tears because of the fact that she'd been raised with two domineering parents, who had made it clear that it was not her place to talk back to authority figures, and as a result, tears like this happened. But mostly, they were due to the topic at hand.

It was absolutely painful standing there in front of him like this, feeling like she'd just shown more of her cards and herself than she'd ever done or wished to do in front of a stranger, but she wouldn't back down or look away.

And after a few moment, it was Stark, who looked visibly shaken by her outburst and looked away, "Next weekend is your chance, then. I expect you to do your best."

"I'll be _the_ best," she threw back at him, and turned on her heel, sliding her briefcase over her shoulder.

She was barely two feet out of the door before the hot tears – frustrated, angry, but somehow… relieving tears – rolled down her cheeks. Her hand had already fumbled around a bit to find her phone, because she would very much like to talk this out with Callie.

And she'd already dialed and went straight to voicemail before she called herself an idiot, because she'd _just_ talked to Callie and she knew she was preparing for her show right now. She tried to mask her light sniffle as she cleared her throat and spoke quickly, lowly, "Hey, I'm sorry. I just… there was something that happened in mock trial, but I'll tell you about it tomorrow," she cleared her throat, and closed her eyes tightly, "Um. Okay. I hope your show is going well. Bye."

The path she took back to the sorority house wasn't her usual one – the most efficient one – but the roundabout route. One so she could meander so that when she arrived back at the house, her chest wouldn't feel so heavy with these unlocked feelings.

As she approached the front door, she could see her reflection in the spotlessly cleaned glass window. And she knew that despite the fact the fact that her tears had dissipated, her face, as always after she'd cried, betrayed her.

No wonder she had always been so hell bent against crying, she thought, rolling her eyes at herself, and gently pressing her fingers against the red, slightly swollen skin under her cheeks. With a deep breath, she pushed the door open, and hoped she could make it up to her room without running into anyone.

But she knew she was out of luck as soon as she stepped into the foyer. The stairs were located across of the open double doors of their meeting room, and in order for her to get up to her room, she would have to cross in front of them.

Their spring ball was going to be in a little less than a month now, and April was holding a meeting with their party committee to iron out the rest of the details. She squared her shoulders and was going to walk by, as smoothly as she could, but before she could head towards her room to make it look like she hadn't just been crying, April's voice called out to her, stopping her.

Without turning around, she tilted her head and pressed it against the wall, calling back, "Hey, I want to hear about what you've all been talking about in just a minute. I just have to run upstairs real quick."

But there were already footsteps walking towards her, and she straightened up, pushing herself off of the wall, and hoping that maybe her frustration and crying jag weren't as clear to anyone else as it was to her. It was Lucy – who was the leader of the party committee – that had come to draw her in.

Things between them in the last couple of months had completely blown over since their altercation in January, the other blonde greeted her with an excited smile, "We've planned out the decorations for…" she narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, scanning her eyes over Arizona's features.

She could feel herself flush uncomfortably as she unconsciously drew her shoulders up tighter. Lucy, the other girls – they were people she was supposed to be leading, the people she was supposed to be responsible for.

The people who had learned about her brother in the worst possible way. The people who had overheard her fight with Tim just before he'd died that night. God, it was the most difficult idea for her to take in, that they would see her like this. Weak, like this.

In a way that she, honestly, was only comfortable being like in front of Callie.

Her stomach was already clenching with being uncomfortably vulnerable like this, while her instincts were telling her to get away to the safe privacy of her own space to pull herself completely together.

But Lucy was frowning, "Did someone, like, hurt you?" and her concern was all over her face.

And as soon as the question was asked, Arizona could hear the other girls in the room start to come towards them, April being at the forefront. This was exactly something she would have loved to avoid, she thought, blushing red in embarrassment as more girls came out to see her.

Her best friend's hands were on her hips as she charged forward, her expression charged with concern as soon as she saw Arizona's face, "Are you okay?"

"Cap, who did it? Do we need to hunt someone down?" someone asked from the back, and she could recognize from the voice that it was Stephanie. And she could also hear that her words were actually sincerely asking that.

April's arm came around her waist, and Arizona met her inquisitive look, before she shook her head, "I – no. No one hurt me. I'm okay." Then she rolled her eyes at herself and pressed her fingertips against right under her eyes, where she knew the evidence of her tears was, "I _am_ okay, just… I had a problem with my mock trial professor."

"Is he the asshole who talks about your brother?" everyone, including Arizona, froze as soon as Jo asked the question, and she could see the way Stephanie reached out to hit her not so gently on the arm. As for herself, every word she could have possibly had to respond with had disappeared.

No one, barring April, from the sorority had ever brought up Tim to her before.

The brunette rubbed the spot before apologetically looking at her, "I'm – I just mean, Alex tells me about your meetings sometimes. And if we have to all lodge a complaint against your professor, then we will."

And even though she knew half of them were waiting for her to snap at Jo for mentioning him, it felt kind of… freeing. Like the lead weight sitting in her stomach that had been lightened after telling Callie everything, was getting even lighter.

So she just shook her head, a laugh escaping her throat that felt like it was constricting again – this time not because of frustration or sadness or anger. But because these girls standing around her, they genuinely cared about her. And it made the slight laugh that escaped her throat a little watery, "No. You don't have to do that. But thank you," she added softly.

And she really meant it.

* * *

Her phone ringing out in her dark room jerked her from sleep, and, as it always did when she was woken by a phone call, her heart was hammering in her chest. Quickly, she sat up, as her mind was racing and thinking of any situation that was making someone call her on a weeknight, after midnight.

It could be a girl in the sorority or on her squad – several of the girls had gotten into jams before and had called her for a bail out. As her pushed the hair out of her face and the dredges of sleep that had finally clouded over started to clear, it registered to her mind that it was Callie calling.

Which only made her concern jump into a light panic. If something was wrong with Callie in the middle of the night in New York, how could she help her here?

Her thumb had barely hit the answer button before her phone was against her ear, "Callie? Are you okay?"

Callie's answer was hardly a real answer, because she was asking, "What? No, yeah. Are _you_ okay?"

A confused frown pulled over her face and she lightly took the phone away from her ear to check the time – yeah, it was almost one thirty in the morning, "_No, yeah_ as in yes, you're okay?" she double checked.

"Mhmm, I'm okay," and the brunette's voice seemed puzzled as to why Arizona would be asking that even before she asked, "Why do you think something's wrong with me?"

Blue eyes rolled as her heart finally settled in her chest and she lied back on her bed, blankets pooling at her waist, "Because you called me at one thirty in the morning," she pointed out.

"Oh. Yeah. Right," Callie drew the words out a little and Arizona could hear her trip over something.

The wheels were turning in her head already as she turned to lay on her side and she narrowed her eyes in the dark, amusement creeping in through her sleepiness, "Are you drunk?"

The way the brunette was silent for a few seconds said all she needed to know, before Callie let out a small chuckle, "Me? Drunk? No. No, I – I'm a little tipsy. Really."

Because none of her words were slurred, Arizona chose to believe her, finding herself grinning just a bit as she imagined Callie wandering around her little room "a little tipsy" and getting ready for bed, "So… why did you call, then?" she prompted when it was clear that she wasn't going to get the obvious answer.

Callie grunted in the way Arizona had come to associate with the sound she made as she stretched before getting into bed, before she murmured, "I just was calling because you called me and left me that voicemail earlier. And I tried texting you a few hours ago, but you weren't answering. I finally got home, and I just wanted to make sure _you_ were doing okay."

The blonde's tongue ran against the roof of her mouth as she closed her eyes and nodded slightly, thinking of said voicemail, "Yeah. I actually am doing okay. I – Stark made some comments about Tim, and I kind of felt… badly."

At that, she was positive that she heard an actual _growl_ come from the back of Callie's throat, which made blue eyes open in surprise, and appreciation, "What an asshole. But you're doing okay now? Do you want to talk about anything?"

Arizona bit her lip, and thought about the fact that she _had_ talked about it all, already. With her sorority sisters, over dinner. And even though it had made her feel… kind of strange, and at first she hadn't found it easy to open up, it got better as the night had gone on. "I actually… I talked to my sisters about it." She turned so she was on her back again, running her hand up and down her stomach lightly, looking up at her dark ceiling.

She surprise was evident in Callie's tone, "Really? You spoke to the girls in your sorority about it, not just April?"

"Not just April," she confirmed, and took a deep breath in, "It was… nerve-wracking, kind of. But it felt _good_." A few seconds ticked by as she brought her hand up to rub at her eyes, her chest feeling all sorts of odd, warm feelings, and her voice was hardly more than a whisper when she spoke again, "I just. I never thought it could be like that. Opening up to them like that."

She'd never felt like it could be like that; knowing that so many people would be there and _care_, without a doubt.

Callie's voice was low and husky and sent a shiver through her as she pointed out, "You opened up to me."

And blonde hair moved against her pillow as she nodded, a small smile coming up, "I did. And I think… I think maybe you helped me be able to talk to them. Like, I've been feeling that maybe you helped unlock this thing inside of me that's been feeling so tightly closed," she confessed, and the words hung between them in silence for a few seconds. Which then made her cheeks flush, and she bit her lip, "That probably sounds stupid, but –"

Arizona could _hear_ the sincerity in Callie's tone as she cut her off, "It's not stupid," she assured her. "It's not stupid at all, Arizona. And I love that you say that. I love that you called me when you were upset earlier, that you wanted to talk about it. To me," she added, which made blue eyes widen slightly.

Though, yes, she had called Callie and turned to her for support when she'd been upset, she hadn't even realized it had been her first instinct. And the thought of that, it was kind of disconcerting. How much had changed – in her – especially with Callie.

But the brunette was clearly unaware of her thoughts, as she continued, "But everything with your sorority sisters? Arizona, that has nothing to do with me. You have, and have always had, people all around you who love you. You just need to be open to accepting it," Callie told her quietly, seriously.

It made her breath catch in her throat, and her heart felt that amazingly _warm_ feeling again. It was the same feeling she felt when she would see Callie's slow smile last week, when she came home from doing a show. The same feeling she felt when she woke up in her bed. The feeling she felt whenever Callie said any of these sweet things.

Unbidden, the question _do you love me_ flashed across her mind, but she bit it back before it could make it to her tongue. Because it shocked her that she had even thought it. Arizona tried to clear her thoughts, but it remained embedded there, which made her heart skip a beat.

Did Callie love her? What would she say or what would she do if she did? Had they even… known each other long enough for that?

Did she love Callie?

Which was an even more terrifying thought, and made her heart seem to stop beating for a few moments altogether. Okay, she needed to stop thinking about this, she rationalized, and closed her eyes tightly, flipping onto her other side.

But this time, it seemed that Callie _was_ somehow thinking the same thoughts, and her voice was hesitant in a way Arizona was unfamiliar with as she asked, "Have you ever been in love before?"

The question didn't stump her, though, and there was no hesitation at all as she closed her eyes, "No. Never… before."

"Not even close?" Callie asked, and Arizona could hear her moving around in her own bed. She loved that she could imagine just the way it looked like, Callie getting comfortable.

She lightly ran her finger along the edge of her blanket, and snuggled into her blankets. Into the position she would have been in if it was a week ago, and she could have been cuddled with the woman on the phone, "No. I – my relationships in the past never went that far." _Because I never let them_, she added on silently.

Arizona could practically _hear_ the way Callie was biting on her amazingly plump bottom lip before she asked, "Have you had many? Relationships, that is. You don't have to answer," she rushed to add on, which made Arizona smile a bit.

"It's fine. And no. I'm – in high school, I dated sparingly, but not much. Partly because there weren't many out lesbians in my hometown of Nowhere, Indiana, and mostly because I was too focused on getting into an Ivy League school. Too busy with my commitments. I've had two actual girlfriends, here. But…" she thought back to them, weighing their respective relationships in her mind, before she sighed, "The first was Joanne. She was interesting, smart. We were together for a while my freshman and sophomore years." It was probably about a little less, she realized in retrospect. "And Colleen, the beginning of my junior year. She was fun." Colleen had been all about fun. Which was why that one had lasted for less than half a year.

Callie's _hmm_ sounded interested before she asked, "And why didn't they last?"

Arizona playfully huffed out a breath, "What's with the interrogation, Torres?"

"I just want to know!" the brunette defended, and Arizona dared to guess that she sounded jealous. Which oddly made her feel satisfied, after her own brush with non-jealousy with Callie last week.

Still, she indulged, "I mean, you could probably guess why they didn't last," she said, quietly, rubbing the corner of her blanket between her fingertips softly, before sighing, "Because I couldn't open up to them… didn't want to, I suppose," she corrected, because after everything with Callie, it was clear that she _did_ have the ability to open up like that with someone else. "And, well, they needed more time than I felt like I could rightfully give them, with everything else I had to do. It was never important to me to prioritize them over anything else. I would never… enjoy talking to them on the phone at almost two in the morning when I had classes the next day," she whispered, hoping that Callie would hear the clear admission in her voice.

They might be undefined right now, but _this_ meant a lot to her.

And at Callie's quiet intake of breath and soft sigh, she was pretty certain that the brunette understood, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she confirmed.

"Wait, I honestly didn't think that you had class in the morning. Should I let you go?" the brunette asked, and the concern in her voice made Arizona smile softly.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Mm, no. Not yet." A mischievous smile crossed her lips, "_You_ have to tell me about your relationships now. Fair is fair, Callie."

The quiet puff of breath escaped full lips from the other end of the line, "I mean, there's not much to tell. I never dated in high school –"

Her eyebrows shot up on her forehead, "Not at all? Even for… a school dance or something?"

Callie's low, embarrassed chuckle was in her ear, "No. Definitely not even for a school dance," the brunette confirmed, "You sound surprised."

"I am!" she shook her head, and lowered her voice again, "I'm sorry. It's just…" she shook her head, thinking about everything she knew about Callie, "You're ridiculously beautiful, you're _so_ talented. You're sweet, and smart. I just find it hard to believe."

The words left her feeling kind of dizzy, in the same way that kissing Callie sometimes left her, and the other woman's voice was low and surprised when she asked, "You really think all of that about me?"

Her eyebrows drew together lowly, "Of course," she assured her, before taking her bottom lip between her teeth, "I really do," she whispered, and it was the absolute truth. Callie was a one of a kind person that she hadn't realized she had needed until she'd had her in her life.

Callie let out a long, low breath, before she cleared her throat, "Well, no one in high school would have thought that. I was… uh, weird, to say the least. Weirder than now," she amended, and Arizona rolled her eyes, before Callie continued, "When I got to college, I dated this guy for about six months, but it just never felt right? I don't know. So that ended. And I dated a few more, never seriously, before I moved to New York. My first month here, I met a woman. She worked at the restaurant I worked in, and we had a… thing," Arizona could hear the hesitancy in her tone. "But, I was new here, and trying to find my footing. And she didn't, I don't know – I wasn't together enough at the time for her. It was better for both of us, I guess."

Arizona nodded as she took it in – she'd never known Callie had dated men before. But she was kind of fascinated about how they had both "dated" only two people before.

And she couldn't help but notice that Callie had left out something she'd made a point of asking Arizona about, so she cleared her throat for a moment before prompting, "Have you ever, you know, been in love?" and she felt like her nerves were fraying as the words left her quietly.

Callie sighed softly, and waited a few moments before answering, "No. Never… before."

Even though they were the same words she had used, the possibility and the question in them ran around her mind, her chest feeling that warm feeling again.

* * *

**Please let me know any thoughts and feedback that you have! Every review that everyone has left so far means so much to me. And thank you so much for reading! **


	23. About Damn Time

It had been the morning from hell, as far as Callie was concerned. As much as she disliked the harsh, frigid, snowy New York winters, she immensely disliked spring showers as well. The current downpour had started last night as just a semi-pleasant light sprinkle, that hadn't even soaked through her hair by the time she'd arrived home.

That pleasant drizzle had morphed into a raging storm as she'd slept, and knocked out the power at some point in the night, because Callie's alarm had just been blinking uselessly when she had woken up, a little later than two hours after when she'd intended to wake up.

Her plan _had_ been to wake up nice and early, have time to leisurely shower and get to Cornell with plenty of time to text Arizona and surprise her before the competition started.

As it was, the competition had already started, almost an hour ago, the subway had been _packed_ because of the rain, and Callie had been splashed by several cars flying by her. Not that it mattered, because the torrential downpour had gotten her either way.

Plus, she'd never actually been to the Cornell campus before, so it had taken an additional twenty minutes to try to find someone else out in the rain to ask how to get to the hall that the mock trial finals were being held in.

But, she finally had arrived, she thought with probably too much relief, and pulled the door open, quickly scanning the small lobby area. There were two sets of double doors on either side, one set that was completely closed, and then another that was cracked open, with a small table sitting in front of it, being operated by a girl in a uniformed polo shirt.

As quickly as she could, she shook off her sleeves a bit, water rolling onto the welcome mat, and then gingerly took off her jacket, draping it over her arm, grateful that her actual clothes had come out as mostly dry under her rain coat.

Quickly, she made her way over to the table, shoes squeaking under her on the wood floor in a way that made her blush, and walk a little faster, before coming to a stop so she was far away enough to keep her jacket from dripping onto the table.

The girl, whose nametag read _Student Activities Committee – Rachel, _had her head down, her eyes intent on looking at a book in her lap, even though Callie knew, embarrassingly, that her squeaking wet shoes had more than announced her presence.

So she cleared her throat, "Um. Hi. Do I – is this where I buy a ticket?" Callie asked the girl, Rachel, – presumably the college student – still slightly breathless from how she'd rushed to get here.

The doors were cracked slightly, and she tilted her head just a bit in order to try to see inside. Which she could, just a bit, and she squinted to try to see up onto the stage. Then the girl cleared her throat, and her gaze darted back to her, flushing a little, even though Rachel looked extremely bored, "Yeah," she replied, flatly, "It's five dollars, if you're a student," she informed her, as her appraising eyes looked over Callie, as if she could decipher whether Callie was or was not a student.

But she just shook her head, "No, I –" she abruptly cut off as loud applause came through the doors, and she resisted the urge to look through the crack again to try to see if she could see Arizona up on the far away stage. God, she hoped she hadn't missed the entire thing, "I'm not a student."

Rachel _hmm_'d in response as she fished open a small cash box in front of her, "Then it's ten."

Callie took out her wallet, grateful that she'd remembered to stop at the ATM last night to take out money for this occasion. When she'd been a waitress, she had never thought twice about whether or not she would have cash on her, because she _always_ did from tips. Now, it was something she had to remember to get for certain events.

She fished out the bill – which was also slightly damp – while her stomach flip flopped a little bit from anticipation. It had only been two weeks since she'd seen Arizona in person, but it kind of felt like forever, and she'd been looking forward to this for over a week now.

Rachel handed her a program, with a five on the top, as she shrugged, "It's basically intermission now. You kind of missed half of the competition, so it's half price."

Callie gave her a quick smile, even though she was inwardly cursing herself and the weather for having missed half of it, and she quickly hurried into the cracked open set of doors, which creaked loudly as she pushed them open, making her freeze on the spot, her face rapidly darkening in a blush.

Because it wasn't exactly intermission, she realized; the debate up on the stage seemed to be coming to an end, but it had clearly still very much been going on.

The boy who was speaking onstage cut himself off with a quick glance to the back of the theatre to where she was, frozen against the doors, her heart beating erratically in her chest. He picked up his speech again relatively quickly, stammering for just a moment, and alongside of her embarrassment, she also felt guilty.

She knew exactly how it felt to be on a stage in front of people, and she definitely wouldn't care for someone doing when she had done. As quickly and discreetly as she could at this point, she made her way to the closest seat in the corner of the back row, carefully avoiding hitting people with her wet jacket.

As soon as she sat, she looked back to the stage, and her eyes immediately landed on Arizona, who was indeed onstage right now, on the opposing team from the boy she'd just unintentionally interrupted.

Her blonde hair was wavy, and pulled into a gorgeous French braid, with small tendrils falling around her cheeks, and, Callie realized as she sat up a little taller, those intense blue eyes were locked right on her.

Even as her cheeks were still warm from embarrassment, she couldn't help but smile just a bit at the surprised, yet pleased look on the blonde's face. She knew Arizona saw her smile at the small corresponding one that made dimples pop in her cheeks.

But she didn't have time to enjoy the full experience of Arizona up there, in her element, because only moments later, the woman who was standing at a podium between the tables where the teams sat announced, "Time is up for rebuttal. The winner of this round is the University of Pennsylvania, represented by Arizona Robbins and Alex Karev."

Maneuvering the jacket and program, she clapped, hard, and smiled even wider as Arizona broke their eye contact to get up and shake the hands of her opponents.

Then the blonde disappeared offstage, as Callie realized that this was the half way intermission, and people were beginning to get up. She only debated for a few seconds where she should go, before she felt warm breath on her ear, and Arizona's voice, "That was quite an entrance."

A smile pulled took over her mouth, and any lasting annoyance she felt at the way the morning had been going seemed to disappear as she turned a bit awkwardly in her seat to look at her, defending, "Rachel told me there was an intermission!"

Arizona quirked an eyebrow, "Rachel?"

"The girl selling the tickets," Callie gestured to the doors only a few feet away, absently, as she stood up to get a better, proper look at Arizona. Who looked absolutely amazing, in her professional clothes, fitted black pants and a blazer hugging around her body in a way that she hadn't been able to see when she was sitting onstage.

Callie bit her lip with the effort of stopping herself from leaning in and brushing a kiss over those soft, pink lips that she'd missed in the last couple of weeks. But, well, she didn't really know if she should. They were out in public, in a somewhat professional environment.

And they were still in that stage in their relationship that was undefined, just like where they'd left off when Arizona had gone back to school.

She was drawn out of her thoughts as Arizona shifted back and forth on her feet a little bit, her fingers smoothing lightly over the soft fabric of her blazer, her voice soft, "I told you that you didn't have to come today. Especially when it's a Saturday; you have two shows!"

"I know you did," she acknowledged, and bit on her bottom lip for a moment, thinking about their conversation when Arizona had told her she would be going to Cornell for the weekend, "I know you said it wasn't a big deal, but… it's the finals! And you've been telling me about this for months now; it _is_ a big deal."

Even if she personally wasn't invested in debates or mock-trial – before talking to Arizona, she had never even known what it was – the blonde's passion for it was clear. Especially in the last couple of weeks, during their late night talks, she'd heard the fire in Arizona's voice every time she would tell Callie about all of the progress she was making on her arguments and research.

That passion was something that she really adored about the blonde, and had since just back when they were writing letters.

And at her words, she could see the way Arizona's face softened into a sweet smile that made her cheeks flush and her stomach erupt in butterflies.

Callie quickly glanced down to her soaking wet shoes, and then up to the stage, before back to Arizona, who was giving her a questioning look, "I'm kind of upset that I missed all of the action," she explained, and was gifted a laughing smile in return.

But Arizona just shook her head, "Don't worry, you didn't miss anything. As you heard, we just won. After the break, I'll be up and competing against the team from Princeton."

She felt like she was unreasonably excited as she bounced onto her tiptoes a nodded quickly, "Really? Great! You look really amazing up there." As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt her cheeks warm a bit again, and she shook her head as Arizona lifted an eyebrow, "I – uh, I just meant that you look really confident and like you know exactly what you're doing." Dark eyes left the amused look on Arizona's face to look over that really, really gorgeous suit again, "Not that you don't look good, in general. This is… a good look for you," she settled even though good was an understatement.

Thankfully, Arizona responded and made her stop from rambling into her next thought about how the blonde also looked good in her cheerleading uniform, her hand reaching out to brush against Callie's which made her shiver, as hers quickly turned to hold the blonde's before she even could think about it, "Come with me to get a water?"

She'd probably follow Arizona anywhere, really, but didn't say anything as she was led back out into the lobby. But Arizona bypassed the vending machine and instead turned them into a dimly lit hallway, before the blonde turned on her heel so quickly, Callie nearly lost her footing, as she was looking over her shoulder, "The vending machine with the water –"

But she was cut off as Arizona's soft hands came up to cup her face gently, and drew her down, lips brushing softly against her own. That effectively cut off any words as well as any stray thoughts Callie had. Her hands fell to Arizona's hips, as the blonde's mouth moved gently over hers.

Her bottom lip was pulled between the blonde's and sucked on lightly, making her expel a shuddering breath as her hands flexed. Somehow, she'd gotten accustomed to this amazing feeling and the way Arizona's lips felt against her own in the short time she'd spent together, but she didn't think she would ever get enough of it.

Then Arizona was pulling back, her hand coming up to cup Callie's jaw as she put a few inches of space between them, though they were still only inches away from one another. The blonde's voice was hardly more than a whisper as her thumb stroked over Callie's warm cheek, "Sorry, I just really needed to do that. Hi," and with that, she moved her hand up a bit to stroke a bit of dark hair that had fallen out of Callie's ponytail back behind her ear.

When Arizona's hand came back damp, she smiled somewhat indulgently Callie thought, and she reached out to take her hand again, "Hi back. But don't give me that look," she narrowed her eyes playfully, "Cristina was already gone by the time I got up and she stole my umbrella."

Glancing around a little bit, she leaned back in, pressing her mouth to Arizona's once more. This time briefly, and just enough for a whisper of contact between them, before pulling away again, and whispering, "And I'm sorry I was late. The power went out and my alarm was a victim."

Honestly, she just enjoyed that _this_ was still happening between them. Of course, their phone calls had been more intimate than they had been before, and there was the occasional suggestive – and slightly more than suggestive – comment, but… it was nice to have this in person connection to make it all still feel real.

But Arizona just shrugged and shook her head, biting her lip before ducking her head for a moment, "I'm really just happy you're here at all. I thought we would just be meeting up later. Especially because when I win the next debate, it'll be guaranteed that I'll be competing tomorrow for the remainder of the competition."

Callie nodded slowly, though she was kind of distracted by the cocky smirk on Arizona's mouth, "_When_ you win, huh?"

She remembered that Arizona had explained that this competition was the top eight mock trial teams in the nation, and for this morning, it would be narrowed down to the top four, who would then compete tomorrow morning.

The blonde just lifted an eyebrow at her, "Callie, you missed the first debate, but I obliterated him. Even before you came in and made him stutter through his last rebuttal," she teased, making Callie groan with embarrassment again, thinking of just a few minutes ago.

"It was supposed to be intermission!" she defended, rolling her eyes, which just made Arizona's grin even wider.

Then the blonde looked over her shoulder, out into the lobby, "Speaking of which, I should probably get backstage again." She hesitated, before looking at Callie through her lashes, "Are you… do you have time to stay for this next debate? It's okay if you can't."

But a slow smile formed on her lips, "Of course I have time. I have to see you obliterate _someone_, don't I?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow, which just made Arizona smirk again.

She loved it.

As Arizona led them back to the auditorium area, and past the vending machines, she slowed her footsteps, "Didn't you need a water?"

The look the blonde tossed at her over her shoulders, gorgeous eyes framed by those thick lashes, made Callie's heart seem to pause and stutter for several beats in her chest, and it happened again when Arizona's voice dipped, "You're an actress, don't you know a ruse when you see one?"

She stumbled after her as Arizona giggled and tugged her along, before an effervescent smile stole over her own face.

* * *

Callie had never been to this type of event before, even when she'd attended her own university for two years. Then again, she supposed that her lack of desire to partake in any activities was just another indicator that the track she'd been on at the time had been completely wrong for her.

That, and the fact that she'd known for a fact that she didn't want to do it.

Shaking her head slightly, to clear those thoughts, she looked up onto the stage and sought out Arizona, and just the sight of the blonde up there made her stomach twist in pride – Arizona was utterly amazing. She wondered if this was anything like what the blonde had felt when she would see her on stage in her show.

Because Arizona hadn't really been exaggerating, Callie found out, when she said she obliterated her opponents. It was clear that these other students had come prepared and organized, just as the blonde had, and they were sound, reasonable arguments.

She was actually a lot more interested and engaged than she had imagined, but… no one compared to Arizona, who looked sounded like she was born to do this, and maybe she was. Callie was pretty sure she would agree to anything Arizona was saying in that confident, self-assured tone.

And at the end of the next two hours of debate, as the blonde's team was declared victorious again – and moving on to the final day of competition – she knew that everyone would buy anything that Arizona was selling.

God, she felt… ridiculously proud, and this time, she clapped a little louder and longer than anyone else, and let out a little whistle, too. It was worth seeing the odd look she received over someone's shoulder in the row in front of her, especially because she could see from her seat the way Arizona blushed under the fluorescent lighting on the stage as she shook hands with the students that she had eviscerated.

Even though she knew she would have to leave soon in order to make it to the theatre on time, she wanted to be able to see Arizona again and congratulate her. And possibly get another kiss for the road, she thought, biting her lip as dark eyes followed the blonde's movements across the stage.

Arizona had her water bottle in her hand, and Callie watched as she tapped the cap against her palm and she nodded with a serious expression on her face at something that one of the boys on her team said.

She kind of loved the way everyone on their team looked to the blonde for her opinion and then seemed to tune into whatever Arizona said to them. She'd seen a taste of this at the cheerleading competition last month, but this seemed… different.

Arizona was in charge in both areas, but this was clearly her element, and she wasn't taken seriously because she was the captain – as Arizona had informed her that there was no official captain her. They just listened to her and deferred to her because this was her _thing_. And there was something about that, the serious, focused intensity of it, that made Callie's stomach tighten with arousal.

Then the blonde nodded once more and turned to make eye contact with Callie in the crowd, as she made her way off stage, toward Callie's seat once more, asking once she got there, "Well? What did you think?"

Callie couldn't have kept the smile off of her face if she tried, "You were seriously amazing. I'm – well. I didn't know what to expect, but you were better than anything I imagined."

And she saw the way creamy cheeks flushed but a small, pleasured smile bloomed across her lips. Arizona's hands fidgeted for a moment at her sides, as she looked around them, but then she reached them out, entangling her hands with Callie's as she stepped closer once more, "I'm really glad you came."

Biting her lip, dark eyes looked around, and she was mindful that they were in this academic setting, so she leaned in, tilting her head to the side to press an entirely appropriate kiss to Arizona's warm, soft cheek. Her lips came close to the corner of the blonde's mouth, just close enough that the very edges of them brushed and she could feel Arizona's quick exhale against her.

She shivered, but started to pull back, just as the hands around hers tightened slightly and pulled her in, and she found her mouth captured in a light kiss. And the fact that _Arizona_ was initiating it, in front of everyone, made her head spin, despite how soft the touch was.

A throat clearing from behind them was what made them pull apart, Callie jumping from nerves, but Arizona's grip on her hand tightened, but showed no other outward signs of surprise.

Before looking at the people in front of them, she looked down at the blonde, frowning at the look on her face. Blue eyes were clearly shocked, and Callie could feel the way Arizona's entire body practically tensed. Her entire body, shoulders snapping back as if on an unspoken command.

The older couple in front of them was meticulously groomed. Then Callie moved her attention to the people in front of them. The woman – who had been the one to clear her throat – wore a skirt and a button up sweater, completely pressed, and the man wore khakis that she could tell had been ironed, and a sport coat. They looked like the ultimate Stepford couple, and she guessed who they were even before Arizona said, "Mom. Dad."

Arizona's greeting could hardly be called as such, but Callie was preoccupied with wondering if she should drop Arizona's hand or not. Because she really didn't know much about the blonde and her relationship with her parents – nothing except for what she'd told her the night she'd told her all about Tim – but it obviously wasn't a close bond. She decided to keep her grip loose, so Arizona knew that she could drop it if she wanted to.

But she didn't, as her eyebrows drew down low in confusion and she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Both of their gazes looked at their joined hands, but neither of her parents seemed phased – Callie really didn't even know if they knew Arizona was gay; it suddenly seemed like something they should have talked about.

Her mother spoke first, "You told your father on the phone a few weeks ago that you would be attending your finals here. We are going to attend a conference, and watching your victory was on the way."

The words were barely out of her mouth before both of the older people were looking at Callie pointedly, and she could feel herself blushing. She already knew she would be stuttering over her words as she cleared her throat, "I'm – I – my name is Callie," she finished lamely, before offering her hand.

Arizona's father shook it, slowly, "Daniel Robbins."

Then her mother, "Barbara," she supplied, and looked between the two, "I couldn't help but notice that you were not on the stage for the competition." But at the look on her face, Callie felt like she remembered her embarrassing late entrance from earlier.

Arizona grit her teeth, and Callie could see the way her jaw clenched, but she simply nodded, "I'm – no, I'm not in mock-trial. I'm not a student. I just came to see…" she trailed off, and squeezed Arizona's hand, which seemed to draw everyone's attention.

Finally, Arizona spoke again, "Callie is my girlfriend."

Neither parent seemed surprised – and Callie kind of wondered if either of them displayed any emotions, ever. And it was only then that it hit her that Arizona referred to her as her _girlfriend_! Breath left her lungs in a quiet gasp, and she could feel herself smile softly, even though, god, she so didn't picture this circumstance.

She hadn't pictured this happening in the near future at all. Because as much as she'd wanted it, Arizona had seemed to need to think on the whole labeling matter.

"Yes, well, that much was obvious," Daniel's voice was low, and his gaze was unwavering. Now, Arizona did flush, and Callie imagined the way they'd seen them kissing. She would probably be blushing herself, if… well, if she wasn't still caught up by the fact that Arizona had just referred to her as her girlfriend. The stern man just continued, "Well, if you aren't busy, Arizona, we would like to take you to a late lunch, perhaps."

The fact that they singled out Arizona in that invitation was clear as day, and Callie's eyes widened in surprise at the fact that there were people who were so good at that – at saying things in that _tone_ and being rude without being rude at the same time.

Then again, her parents had been somewhat adept in that matter themselves.

A few seconds beat by before Arizona nodded tightly. Even then, she looked up at Callie in apology, "Yes, that would be fine. I just have to get some stuff from backstage."

Without another word, she turned and led Callie through a row of seats and out a side door, towards where Callie presumed her belongings were. But her mind was still racing, as she thought of the interaction and the fact that Arizona called her her _girlfriend_.

The blonde was still so tense, though, and it had been a while since Callie had seen her like this. Shoulders so tense that she thought Arizona might just break, and she tentatively lifted her hand to her shoulders as they came to a pause in an empty room. She bit her lip and waited for a few moments before saying, "I take it you didn't expect them."

And then she cringed because _obviously_ Arizona hadn't been expecting them! That had already been established. Clearly.

But Arizona took in a deep breath and didn't snap at her or anything, and Callie took that as a good sign. So, she reached up and dipped her hands over the blonde's slim shoulders, rubbing massaging her a bit. It took a few moments, but after a deep breath, she let some of the tension leak away, leaning against Callie's touch.

Those wisps of blonde hair swayed lightly as she shook her head, "No." Arizona sighed, and rolled her eyes, which kind of made Callie relieved, because she'd honestly had no idea how the blonde would be reacting to this, as she continued, "But I'm also not shocked. They do this," she explained, and her voice wasn't nearly as strained as Callie would have suspected.

She gestured in the air with her hand, as if to encompass what the _this_ she was referring to meant, and Callie lifted an eyebrow, asking, "This? As in… show up out of the blue just to check up on you and make sure that you're…" she licked her lips in thought, remembering Arizona's mother's word, "… victorious in your endeavors?"

An unexpected smile flashed across the blonde's face, as she scoffed, but nodded in affirmation.

Which made Callie smile softly, but her voice was still soft as she ventured to ask, "Okay. Are you… going to be okay?" and dark eyes watched Arizona's face for any signs of emotional withdrawal or anxiety.

But instead, Arizona's shoulders slumped a bit as the rest of her tension seeped away and the smile on her face slipped into a soft, sweet one that Callie felt like was reserved for her, "I'll be fine. We will have lunch and they'll be on their way. I was just surprised by them; I prefer when they give me some notice."

Callie nodded, and moved her hands slightly so her fingers could lightly toy with the soft locks of blonde hair that had fallen out of her braid. She licked her lips slowly, mulling around her thoughts before asking, "Did they already know about you? Liking girls?"

Arizona leaned slightly back into her touch and nodded, "I told them in a very short discussion a few years ago." She shrugged, "It's not ideal for them, but as long as it didn't change anything or detract from my goals, they don't really care about much else."

Callie nodded slowly and she was glad that Arizona really didn't seem upset or disturbed by that, but also… kind of sad about it. But she didn't want her to dwell on it, in case it brought up bad memories, so she lightly tugged on her hair, and teased, "I don't really think that they like me." Even though, well, it wasn't entirely teasing because she was pretty sure it was just the truth.

Arizona's eyebrows raised comically before she shook her head, "Believe me when I say this – that is just how they always are. With everyone."

Callie's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything before Arizona cleared her throat and spoke again, softly, as her hands came up to loop through the belt loops on Callie's jeans, "Do you…" she trailed off and bit her lip, looking up into dark eyes, "Can I see you later?"

Her quick, answering laugh startled them both a little bit, before she explained, "I'll be upset if you don't come to see me later. I – you're here for the night, right? Where are you staying?"

Because even though they'd known she'd be coming for the weekend, they hadn't discussed it farther or ironed out exact plans. Other than… they knew that they were going to see each other.

"We have a hotel room," Arizona's voice dipped as she shrugged, then blue eyes rolled, "But I share it."

Callie's eyebrows lifted as she bit her lip, "Wouldn't it be nice if you knew someone who lived in the city, who happened to have a bed that you could share with her?"

Blue eyes grinned up into hers as her voice dipped suggestively, doing that _thing_ to Callie's stomach again, "Mhmm, that would be great."

Her hands froze from playing with those soft locks of hair, and a few seconds of silence slid between them as she cleared her throat lightly, "It would be great if the bed belonged to your, uh, girlfriend?" She asked the question and her breath held in her chest, just waiting.

And then Arizona looked up at her through her eyelashes, blue eyes imploring, "Is that not something you want?"

"No, it is! It is," she assured, her stomach fluttering like crazy as she nodded quickly, "I just didn't think it was something that, well, you would want." Had that sounded wrong? She thought it might have sounded wrong.

Apparently it didn't matter because Arizona nodded slowly while biting her lip, "I _do_, because I wouldn't have said it otherwise. And it's been something I've been thinking about for the last couple of weeks." Then she sighed, shoulders shrugging lightly under Callie's wrists, "But… there are some things we need to talk about. Just, you know, later. Because my parents…" she trailed off and tilted her head.

And Callie nodded trying to tamp down her excitement. Because that _hadn't_ just been something Arizona had said but not meant – then again, she didn't know why it would be, because so far from what she'd known of the blonde, she meant basically everything she said, "I should go, anyway. I have to get to the theatre for the matinee."

Arizona nodded, and the fingers she'd had looped in Callie's pants disengaged, but before she could really move away, Callie's hands pressed her closer as she leaned down. Soft, full lips captured Arizona's, reveling in the softness, closing her eyes at it.

And then she tilted her head slightly, taking Arizona's top lip between hers, and sucking gently, while her hands lightly scratched at their perch on Arizona's neck. She could feel her girlfriend –that really wasn't going to get old – shiver against her, before reluctantly pulling back.

Before she could move more than a few inches away, she cupped Arizona's jaw, "You were really outstanding today."

Blue eyes rolled, but she could tell that Arizona was pleased with the comment.

Neither of them moved for a few more seconds, and Callie felt a feeling – nerves? Anticipation? She wasn't sure – slither into her stomach, and she whispered, "Arizona, the whole girlfriend thing… you can tell me if you aren't ready for the label of it all yet." But you have to tell me now, she silently implored.

But Arizona just took a deep breath and shook her head, tilting her head up to look at Callie, "I think that we kind of already were girlfriends. I mean – I have… deep feelings for you, I don't want to be with anyone else. I actually like to make time for you in my life, because you make my days better. And I think that's what you feel about me…?"

Callie nodded quickly, as her heart beat quickly in her chest at the blonde's words, "You know it is."

"Then, we already are what we are. Why not just call it what it is?" Arizona said, her voice so soft it seemed to float pleasantly into Callie's ears, and she felt her chest get all warm.

So, she bent to press another kiss, this time even quicker – because neither of them had the time to get wrapped up in each other, not to mention this definitely wasn't the place. Her lips still brushed against the blonde's, eliciting excited butterflies in her stomach as she whispered, "Okay. Girlfriend." With a small sigh, she pulled away, and her fingertips slid against the soft skin of Arizona's neck, enjoying the goosebumps that came over her, as she pulled back, "So, whenever you're free, just come by the apartment or the theatre – wherever."

She kind of loved that she could say that and they were at this point where it was natural to say it, and Arizona nodded and stepped back, starting towards where the briefcase _she'd_ given her was on the table. A soft dimpled smile was tossed over her shoulder, "I'll see you soon."

With a little wave, Callie turned to go, and barely resisted pumping her first into the air from excitement, even as she rushed through the rain to the theatre. The rain couldn't possibly bring her down now.

As soon as she arrived at the theatre – a couple of minutes later than she should have been, but that wasn't bringing her down, either – she headed for Addison's dressing room rather than her own. She threw open the door with no regard for what she could have possibly been walking in on. Which was a dangerous move on her part, but she couldn't bring herself to particularly care.

Because, dripping head to toe from the rain outside, she felt like she was walking on cloud nine, as she announced, "I have a girlfriend!"

The redhead, thankfully not engaged in any promiscuous activities, promptly called back from her clothing rack, "It's about damn time!"

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! I love all of your comments and feedback. Thank you so much to everyone who left me their thoughts on the last chapter, and thank you to everyone for reading!**

**Also, thank you so, so much to everyone who voted for me as best fanfiction author! I'm completely amazed and honored, and it really does make me so thankful to have such amazing readers :)**


	24. The Warm Cocoon

There was a system – a routine – by which Arizona's parents lived by, and she'd lived under the same roof as said routine for eighteen years. She knew exactly which way she was expected to fold her napkin on her lap as they were seated at an upscale restaurant, and at which seat she was expected to sit in in relation to where they sat.

She knew that before they had decided to dine at this restaurant, her mother had looked up reviews on several other restaurants in the area, and thoroughly compared them. She also knew that her mother would have words to say about the restaurant if it did not live up to the standard she'd been expecting.

When Arizona had gone to college – living away from her parents and their strict schedules for the first time – she'd had no trouble forming and slipping into her own routine that was incredibly less severe. And she always found it restricting to be back with her parents after experiencing freedom.

But she could easy slip into what they expected and their routine for a quick lunch. Even if she _was_ conscious of the way her back snapped up just a little straighter and her shoulders were squared.

She had been telling Callie the truth when she'd said that her parents weren't in the habit of preparing her before a visit; she suspected it was because that way she had no way of hiding anything from them.

They'd never been very big on trust, either.

But still, these visits had always tended to make her anxious, at least until they were over. Like if she made one wrong move, then that was it.

"Arizona," her mother's quiet yet somehow laser sharp voice cut into her thoughts, and she automatically lifted her head to look up from the menu she was looking at absently, "Stop fidgeting with your napkin."

Her hands stilled on her lap, where she hadn't even realized she'd been twisting the edge of the fabric between her hands, and then smoothing it out, "Sorry," she muttered and dropped her hands to her sides, just reminding herself that it was one lunch.

One lunch and then she could go see Callie. The thought was oddly soothing.

Barbara shook her perfectly coiffed blonde head slightly, her own gaze not moving from Arizona; she could feel it on her face from across the table, "I swear, you're about to be graduating from college, and we're still having the same discussion about you fidgeting that we've had since you were what – thirteen?"

It was fourteen, but she didn't correct her. Her mother's annoyance and lecturing about the importance of appearances and that there was no need for her fidgeting like that, let alone _in public_, started right as all of the problems with Tim did.

Thankfully, the waiter arrived at their table before she had to say anything back, and when eyes were on her she gave him a small smile, and handed him her menu as she informed him she would be having the house salad.

The last thing she needed was a lecture about healthy bodies, healthy minds, and healthy life from her father.

Who looked at her as the waiter walked away, with his stern look that she'd always felt must have served him so well in his profession as a police commissioner, "Speaking of your college graduation – any news on where you'll be attending law school? Shouldn't this decision be happening soon?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded, also thankful that the topic had been changed to something relatively easy to discuss, "I've been accepted to Stanford, and I'm waiting to hear back from Columbia, which will be soon. I don't expect bad news," she added, fairly confident in the matter.

And really hoping that she wouldn't be wrong, because Stanford was her mother's choice, it was where she had earned all of her degrees in engineering. While it was an amazing school, Arizona wasn't entirely certain that she wanted to move across the country; not when Columbia was her own first choice.

Her mother's small sigh drew her attention, "I don't understand what you have against Stanford, Arizona. It's an incredible education."

Arizona just managed to hold in her own sigh. This was a very similar conversation she'd had before choosing to go to UPenn for undergrad, "I have nothing against Stanford, mom; I'd just prefer to stay farther east."

She knew that despite her parents' preferences for where she continued her education, as long as it was a highly reputable school, it would still be deemed acceptable. Luckily, she also held herself to a high standard.

"I was talking to Mrs. Peterson about where her son – do you remember Eli? – was applying to law schools. Apparently, his LSAT score was only a 159," her mother scoffed and shook her head as she took a sip of water.

Arizona was still sometimes kicking herself for her score of 178. Two more points, and it would have been _perfect_. Though, most days she was happy with it.

Luckily, Arizona knew that this wasn't a topic her mother would plan to stay on for long. Unless the gossip concerned her directly, which included Arizona's life, of course, she wasn't particularly invested in it.

Daniel changed the subject first, his gaze that same intense, focused look that she sometimes recognized from herself trained on her, "So that girl. You said she's your girlfriend?"

Which made her mother sit up in attention as well, and Arizona clenched her jaw tightly, because she should have known this would be a topic of conversation, "Yes. Callie is my girlfriend."

Both of her parents lowered their eyebrows slightly in thought, and this was precisely the reason she was grateful her parents didn't invite Callie to lunch with them. Because despite having had two girlfriends in the past, she'd never introduced them to her parents. And had never intended to.

Her mother lifted an eyebrow at her, and Arizona knew she was expected to elaborate even before her mother asked in her _tone_, her icy tone, "And?" she prompted.

Arizona knew what she was asking, and what she wanted to know. But she also knew that her parents wouldn't like or appreciate Callie the way she deserved, no matter what she told them, "What would you like to know?"

Barbara's eyes narrowed, so slightly that any outward sign of annoyance would have been lost on anyone except for Arizona, "You've never introduced anyone to us before as your girlfriend, young lady. I believe that warrants her as serious enough for your father and I to be interested."

It took all of her willpower not to wince as her mother called her young lady, the same way she would when she scolded her as a child, and she refrained from pointing out that she hadn't planned on introducing them.

"Your mother is right; you're serious enough about this girl to introduce her as your girlfriend, when all we know about her is that she is tardy to events that she has no shame in interrupting and that you two are extremely… affectionate in public," her father finished, lifting his eyebrow at her in a reprimand all on its own.

There was no way she could control her flush now, because on the list of things she wanted in life, and that was a detailed, goal-oriented list, having her parents witness her kissing her girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

Her fingers itched to fidget with the napkin once more, but she remained firm as she shook her head, "I hardly think that a small, quick kiss qualities as overly affectionate." And that was as far as she would go in voicing her disagreement.

But the way they both looked at her, made her bite back another sigh, even though as made her tense up a bit more. Her mother's disapproval was clear in the way she narrowed her eyes, lips drawing together tightly into a thin line, "As your father was saying, we need to know more about your friend."

Arizona didn't even bother to ask why, because she knew exactly why this was so important to her parents. It was the same reason, she presumed, why they'd always been overly concerned with who she was making friends with. Were they a good influence? An unnecessary distraction? Did they have goals of their own? And she could only imagine that their concern over a woman she was dating would be even higher.

After licking her lips for a moment, feeling her stomach clench in knots, she took a deep breath and looked across the table at her parents, "What would you like to know?"

It came as no surprise when her father was ready to fire out questions, "What does she do? She says she isn't a student. How old is she?"

In her mind, she listed the answers off, before answering, "She's my age, and no, she isn't a student. She…" she took in a deep breath, because her parents didn't typically respect careers in the arts as legitimate walks of life, "She's in a musical."

And there was that _look_ on their faces. It was almost comical, how their eyebrows both drew down slightly and a frown came over their features at the same time. Her mother's comment was laced with disdain, "A musical. Hmm."

But that was all she said, and she could typically take whatever her parents said and just compartmentalize. Because she had learned long ago that there was no changing their minds on something that they already thought. Except now, she pushed, "She beat Tony nominated actresses for the part; and she's gotten incredible reviews." The slight approval that the smallest part of her craved was there just a bit in the nod.

She didn't expect to get any farther acknowledgement than the, "That's nice," that she received from the older woman. But it was still enough to grate on her nerves. Even though she couldn't exactly say _why_, but her parents being blasé about Callie was frustrating to her in a way that she hadn't been frustrated with them in… a while. But she didn't press even more. She knew it wouldn't get anywhere. It never did.

"I take that to mean she lives here, in the city," her father said in a tone that was questioning, but she knew it was a statement, so she just nodded, "Do you come see her here often?"

Arizona shrugged, "Not as often as I would like to. Only if I'm free."

She definitely wasn't going to go into detail of how they'd met, or that they had only been officially titled girlfriends since… an hour ago. Or that Callie knew about Tim or their family history, or really anything that they didn't specifically ask for. She didn't need their opinions on this aspect of her life.

"She isn't distracting you from your studies, then," this time, it was definitely a statement. Because it wouldn't be acceptable for someone to come in and distract Arizona from her work. Just as she'd told Callie – her parents didn't care if it was a boyfriend or a girlfriend. They cared that she was still doing what they had raised her to do.

And she was, because for better or for worse, this driven part of her that had been instilled through every practice and every club and every single extra credit project, it would always be a part of her.

They would never have to know about the few nights where she had put aside her extra credit work – that she mainly did to bolster her grades in the off chance that she might not do as well on an assignment that she would like – because she'd rather just have more time to talk to the brunette.

Or that she was sometimes on her mind even when Arizona should have been concentrating in class. But it was tough for her to push Callie out of her mind, a lot of the time. And weirdly, she didn't really care all that much.

So she just settled with the truth, "My grades haven't dropped. My performance in cheerleading and role at the sorority are the same – better, even," she thought with a small smile, before shaking her head, and finishing, "And mock-trial has been going just as well, as you saw today."

They both accepted that answer with a nod, as they _had_ seen her devastate her competition. As much as she was proud of herself and her accomplishments within mock-trial, she was also relieved she had done so well when her parents had been there to see it. If only so she didn't have to hear the same speech that she'd heard when she'd been fourteen and in her first ever meet for debate club. She'd been the youngest person there, and had come in third.

Unfortunately, third place warranted a lecture about preparedness and that when she'd signed up for this responsibility, it was expected that she would sign up and do her best.

Her father clearing his throat got her attention as he asked, "Speaking of your grades, I trust they're good? We received a letter in the mail stating that with your grades and accomplishments, you're going to be your class speaker at graduation."

Arizona's eyebrows shot up from surprise as her heart started pumping quickly in her chest, "You did? I am?"

"You didn't know?" her mother asked, as she refolded the napkin on her lap, "I would have thought that's something they would have told you personally."

She lifted a hand to her hair, tucking it behind her ear as she shook her head, "I – no. I'm…" she trailed off, and put her hand against her stomach where a pleasant warmth was settling – a satisfying, accomplished feeling – and gathered her thoughts before her mother could say anything about her stammering. With a deep breath, she managed, "My advisor emailed me for a meeting next week, which is probably about this."

Daniel gave her a small smile, "Well, congratulations."

"Thank you," she smiled and nodded back, unable to stop her fingers from smoothing over her lap again, this time just trying to contain herself.

Her parents exchanged a look, before looking back at her, and she knew that what was going to come next was probably the reason for this visit in general, even before her mother said, "The reason we came to see you is because the conference we are attending this afternoon is the first in a small series."

Arizona's eyebrows drew together as she nodded slowly, wondering where they were going with this. Her mother frequently attended conferences and meetings all over the United States when she'd been growing up for work, and now that her father had retired, he'd taken to joining her in her travels, "Okay?"

"And the last in the set of conferences is at Stanford, the same weekend as your graduation. I figured you would understand – after all, it's not imperative that we attend. We already know everything we need to know; you're the class speaker. Besides, you will be so busy, having to pack all of your belongings and preparing for the next step, wherever it may be," her mother continued, with a small wave of her hand, as if to say _no big deal_.

Her forehead crinkled as she processed their words, "You're not… coming to my graduation?" and the words felt slow and thick on her tongue.

Barbara hesitated for just a second before nodding, "I'm sorry to miss it, of course, but you understand. I've already made a commitment to be at the conference, and I can't simply not go after I've given my word."

"Right," she breathed out, and she didn't even understand what the feelings were that were swirling in her stomach and chest. She honestly was having trouble processing it, though she supposed it made sense – her parents didn't find it necessary to actually _see_ the fruits of her labor; walking across the stage to receive her diploma or hearing the speech she would make.

The older woman nodded, a smile on her face, "I knew you would understand, dear."

She was even more thankful that the food finally arrived so she didn't have to think of a way to respond.

* * *

Arizona had debated going to Callie's apartment first. She'd been assured by Callie that Cristina was at home all day to study for an upcoming exam, and that way, she could drop off her bag there, first.

But after the lunch with her parents, she decided just to go to the theatre and meet Callie there, earlier. If her timing was correct, the matinee show would have ended just under an hour ago, meaning there were a few hours before the evening show would go on.

Callie had texted her the instruction to walk into the lobby, and as she did, she found it almost chilling that it was so empty. Slowly, she pulled down her hood, dripping water from the downpour outside onto the floor. And it was so quiet in there, that she could swear, she could nearly hear the water droplets hit the ground.

"Callie?" she called out, looking around. She'd only ever been in said lobby before and after one of the show productions. During those times, it was not only full of the audience members, but also the people who worked here.

Though, she supposed, she didn't know what else she expected, when she'd just been thinking about the gap time in between the shows.

She nearly jumped when she heard a door swing open to her left, and her heart was already pounding in surprised as she heard Callie's voice, "Hey!"

Despite her surprise and the slight tension she was still carrying from lunch with her parents, she couldn't help but smile in return at the dazzling one on the brunette's face, "Hey," she returned, much quieter than Callie, whose voice boomed across the empty lobby. As she finished unzipping her rain jacket, and gingerly slid it off, Callie had closed the distance between them.

"I'm glad you're here; being in here alone kind of freaks me out. But everyone either went home or to get something to eat for a little bit, and I thought…" she trailed off, and the brilliant smile that was on her face dimmed slightly, as a soft, tan finger reached out to touch her chin, tilting her head up, "You look… not as happy as you did earlier."

Slightly damp blonde hair swayed as she shook her head, "I'm okay." And that was the truth.

Dark eyes narrowed slightly at her as a questioning gaze swept over her, and that deliciously full bottom lip was brought between her teeth as she thoughtfully chewed on it, "Are you, really?" she saw the flicker of doubt come over her face, before she sighed, "Is it about us being girlfr-"

Before Callie could get out her question, Arizona pushed herself onto her tiptoes, her hands – still chilly from the outside weather – brushing against Callie's jaw as she pulled the brunette forward to meet her lips.

She intended for it to be quick, just a brushing of her mouth against the brunette's, but somehow this… this connection between them just felt like a balm, soothing any of the annoyances or strange feelings from earlier. It was a feeling she was still getting used to, but… she couldn't deny that she craved it.

Or that she'd missed it during the last couple of weeks when she'd been at school.

With a small sigh she pulled back slightly, sucking on Callie's bottom lip, and pulling it between her own, as her fingertips slid lightly down the brunette's soft warm jaw. Then they trailed down her neck, and she could feel the goosebumps that the movement caused, as she pulled all away.

The way Callie's eyes were hooded made her smile again, her chest feeling pleasantly warm as she assured in a whisper, "It has nothing to do with us being girlfriends. Honestly, Callie… that was the best thing to happen today. And that's after knowing I'm going to be the class speaker at graduation," she added with a dimpled grin.

And she was almost surprised herself with how true the words were. Of course, being chosen for this honor meant a lot to her. But at this point in her life – after being valedictorian in high school, and spending the last four years busting her ass for every activity she was in as well as spending countless hours studying… this wasn't really a specific goal of hers. No matter what, she was going to graduate with honors, and she knew that.

"Really?" A smile flashed across Callie's face so quickly, and it was so bright, Arizona swore she was nearly blinded. Before she could confirm, she found Callie's arms around her, pulling her tightly into a hug.

The warm feeling that she'd had earlier when her parents told her the news was nothing compared to the amazing feeling settling low into her stomach right now. Because her parents were less proud and more… they _expected_ this from her.

Callie's pride was clear, and if she couldn't tell by the tone of her voice, she certainly could with the way her arms were holding her so tightly, and she moved them gently side to side for a few more seconds, before pulling back, her hands still holding lightly onto Arizona's hips and dark eyes still bright and sparkling with her grin, "You didn't tell me before!"

"I didn't know. I mean, I knew I would be in the running, but I didn't know it would actually be _me_. My parents told me," she finished, and with that, a knowing look crossed Callie's face. Before she could ask what Arizona knew she was going to ask, she placed her hands on Callie's arms, fingers stroking the material of her sweater, as she bit her lip, "They also told me they aren't going to my graduation."

Surprise stole over Callie's face, and her eyebrows winged up at Arizona's words, "But… I thought. Wouldn't they be happy for you? To see you like that?"

She simply shrugged, because she could hardly understand her parents herself, let alone try to explain them at length, "They are… happy. In their own way," she settled on.

Shrewd eyes ran over her face, and she could feel the way Callie's thumbs rubbed circles over her hips on her fitted slacks, that she'd worn for her competition, but were now soaked from the rain. Arizona was sure that it was supposed to be comforting, and it was in a way, but it also made her shiver and her breath hitch for a moment.

"And how do you feel about it?" Callie questioned her voice low and smooth, eyes running up and down her face.

In that moment, she was kind of struck by just _how much_ Callie cared about her. It wasn't the first time she'd felt this way, this kind of blown away feeling. But in the few times it had happened, she almost couldn't believe the way it made her chest feel. Warm and protected, and her heart felt like it was fluttering.

It somehow made her feel better about what she was feeling, "I feel badly," she started, seeing Callie nod in understanding and she quickly finished, "- about the fact that I feel relieved."

And now the thumbs on her hips stilled, and she could see that Callie was confused. But she felt relieved to have said the words aloud, even as the brunette asked, "You feel relieved?"

She nodded slowly, "I've been feeling kind of like a bad person, because when they told me that they weren't coming to my graduation, I was just… so relieved. They make me stressed and tense," she blew out a breath, and shook her head, "And the thought that I'll be able to enjoy my graduation without them there is kind of freeing. Does that make me sound awful?"

As she tipped her head back to look up, dark eyes that were looking back at her were nothing but warm, and Callie's voice was low in this way that always made the pit of her stomach tingle as she said, "No, you don't sound awful at all, Arizona. I don't have that much experience with your parents. Obviously. But I do know that the second they appeared today, you _felt_ different. Like, physically."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Arizona lifted an eyebrow, enjoying the way Callie blushed. Sometimes there were things that Callie did that were so predictably _Callie_, she just… she loved those things a lot.

"I mean – I didn't. I just meant – you got so –" Callie cut herself off as Arizona chuckled, and dark eyes playfully narrowed at her, "Be quiet, you know what I meant."

Arizona hummed, as she slid her hands down farther so that she could take Callie's squeezing them both lightly, before taking one in hers, and holding it. Those long, soft fingers squeezed hers lightly as Callie stepped back, "So, why did you want me to come here instead of your apartment?" she asked, looking around once again, in the empty lobby.

Callie started walking them towards the door she'd exited from, biting her lip, "I thought maybe you'd like a tour of the theatre. I mean, we don't have to," she added, as she paused, looking at Arizona in question.

She smiled and shook her head, "No, show me." Because she would admit that she was actually really interested in seeing everything.

The door Callie led them through brought them into a dark, narrow hallway, which made her instinctively pull in towards her the brunette. She was so close, their clasped hands between them brushed against their bodies, and she could smell how good the combined smell of Callie's perfume and shampoo was. It kind of made her a little lightheaded.

Then Callie opened a door that she had barely even noticed, and after following Callie around and corner and a few more feet, they were onstage. Blue eyes blinked owlishly as she adjusted to the lights, and even though all of the seats were empty, she felt a small flutter in her stomach, "Wow."

"I know," Callie bit her lip next to her, looking down with a soft smile, before letting her hand go so that she could explore the area a little bit.

She walked around, recognizing the set as Callie's characters – where the musical's first scene took place. Lightly, she ran her fingers over the "kitchen counter" in said apartment, before turning back to Callie with a grin. Her breath caught just a bit in her throat at the soft smile Callie was wearing as she looked at her from where she stood nearly offstage, "What?"

The brunette shrugged and started walking towards her, "Nothing." Then she was back to biting into her bottom lip, her head turning to look out at the empty seats, before walking closer to Arizona, "Opening night, I was terrified. Like, utterly terrified."

When she arrived in front of Arizona, the blonde turned so that her back was to the counter and she reached her hands back so she could comfortably lean back a little and tilt her head up to the brunette, "Really? Have you ever considered this to be not quite the profession you should be in with stage fright?" she teased.

Callie's eyes flashed as she walked even closer, effectively caging Arizona in, her arms on either side of the blonde's. Then her gaze narrowed, inches from Arizona's own, as she shook her head, "I _was_ going to say that right before I had to go onstage, I got the flowers you sent me, and they made me calm down and feel ready."

Her heart stuttered in her chest, skipping a beat – or several, she didn't really know – as Callie leaned in even closer, so that their hips bumped, and their chests were almost brushing. Arizona's lips already felt like they were tingling from Callie's impending kiss, and she had to clear her throat before she could get out, "You – you were going to say that?"

"Mhmm," Callie basically purred out, and the sound seemed to vibrate through Arizona somehow, as Callie leaned in even closer. As their breasts brushed against each other's her breath caught in her throat, and she could hear that Callie's did, too, before the brunette leaned in even closer. Arizona could _feel_ her breath hit her lips.

She instinctively licked her own at the sensation, before she managed to whisper, "And what are you going to say now?"

And she barely heard Callie's, "I'm not," before those soft lips captured hers.

Callie's mouth skillfully played against hers, lips parting her own before Arizona even realized it, and then her tongue was teasing Arizona's. She wouldn't have been able to stop the whimper that left her mouth if she tried, as her brain finally caught up and her tongue played against the brunette's.

She could feel Callie's hands slide from where they were right next to Arizona's on the counter, before they were on her hips, and rubbing those circles again. Maybe Callie _had_ known that the feeling wasn't just one of comfort, she thought dimly, as she shivered.

Then she tilted her head just a bit so that she could take Callie's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging just a bit, so she could experience the moan that she _knew_ would come from the taller woman's throat. As Callie's mouth slid from hers, down to her jaw, nipping at her there, before moving to her neck, Arizona's head fell back.

Arousal had already slid in, hot and heavy into the pit of her stomach, as she felt those full lips on her neck, sucking. Then she gasped when she felt her teeth, just under her ear, and god, she was already wet.

It shouldn't have been possible to be this turned on, she though. Really, not after only a couple of minutes like this. But… here it was, happening.

Then Callie's mouth was gone, and she felt dazed, as she lifted her head up a bit from where she'd been tilting it back, looking at her in confusion. But before she could ask why they'd stopped, she felt Callie's hands slide to wrap around the back of her thighs. Her fingers splayed onto the counter made her realize the brunette's intention, and she was quickly on board.

Nodding, she hopped a bit, and in a smooth motion, those strong hands helped pick her up and she slid back onto the counter. And she was grateful because now her hands could do more than brace herself and hold herself up.

Reaching out, she hooked a finger in the top of Callie's sweater and pulled her in. But before those lips could crash into hers again, she simply lifted her other hand to tilt Callie's head to the side, so that her mouth could to go work on Callie's neck.

Just a few weeks ago, she'd leaned that the brunette was so, so sensitive right at the column of her throat. Taking advantage, Arizona nipped her teeth there, loving the way Callie's body practically fell into hers. God, two weeks and a handful of dirty phone calls had really, _really_ geared her up for this.

But of them, it seemed, as Callie's hot breaths panted against her ear and her voice was low and husky, sending sparks through Arizona's body that fell right to her core, "You – god, you have the best mouth. I've thought about it a lot."

Arizona had never really been one to talk during these moments, but fuck if it wasn't making her feel even hotter, and she took her mouth away from that soft skin for a millisecond to ask, "Yeah? What else have you thought about?"

She could feel Callie's groan vibrate up her throat against her lips, and the feeling was sinfully amazing, before the hand that had been at Callie's waist was taken and she could feel Callie guiding her up her shirt, just like that first time over spring break.

But this time, she didn't need Callie's initiative to continue, and she darted her hand up, over Callie's bra, feeling how hard her nipple was, pressing into her palm. Callie's hips, that were pressing against hers on the edge of the counter jumped, and Arizona ground hers back, the seam of her pants pressing _almost_ perfectly against her clit.

Not perfectly, though, and she nearly whined in frustration. She _needed_ the friction there, but before she could say or do anything, one of the doors in the back of the theatre opened, the sound echoing through the theatre and up towards them.

Her hand was out from under Callie's shirt in a second, and the accessibility she'd had to Callie's neck was gone as the brunette stepped back shakily, her hands brushing uselessly against her sweater.

Before the man who was muttering something under his breath had even noticed them, she felt Callie's hand grip hers, and tug, helping her jump down from the counter. And then she was being pulled, and they ran off the closest side of the stage.

Arizona could feel her cheeks heat in a delayed blush, as the events caught up to her, and she breathed out a shaky laugh, "Did we just get caught making out onstage?"

Callie's laugh mirrored her own right back, "Uh, yeah. Thankfully he really didn't notice."

She really had no idea where they'd gone, but then Callie was opening a door, and she was led into a small room, with a rack of clothes, a vanity and a chair, and an uncomfortable looking couch.

Callie's hand dropped from hers after she pulled Arizona into the room, and she took a step back to close the door, locking it, as she gestured around, biting her lip in an adorably sexy way – how did she do that? Her voice was gravelly, "This, well, this is my dressing room."

God, she should probably cool down, she chanted in her mind as she turned on her heel and looked around in the dim lighting, taking in everything she'd already glimpsed at, this time noticing the small window above the couch. This was Callie's place of work. They'd only been technical girlfriends for like… a few hours now.

She hadn't realized how close behind her Callie was until the brunette cleared her throat, and she spun around. The look on her face was sheepish, even as she was _still_ blushing, and Callie shook her head, "I'm… I just wanted you to know that I'm still okay. With taking things slow, I mean. If he _hadn't_ walked in out there, we. Uh. Well. Yeah."

Arizona's eyebrows lifted high on her forehead as she took in what the brunette was saying, "No. I mean, yes, it would have probably escalated, but…" she licked her lips, her fingers brushing over her the blazer she was wearing, and pulling on it lightly, "But I think we've gone slow enough." When wide brown eyes whipped up to meet hers in question, she cleared her throat, "I mean… I think it's clear we both really care for each other. And we've done – other things," she settled on, and the slow smile that slid up onto Callie's face was enough to prompt her into action.

They both wanted this – wanted each other. God, blue eyes raked down Callie's body, taking in the way her sweater clung right over her breasts, which she desperately wanted to see, to touch. The curvy hips under her tight jeans.

Blowing out a breath, Arizona brought her hands up to her blazer, and undid the button, sliding it down, off her shoulders, and then throwing it so that it landed over the clothing rack. Callie's perfectly arched eyebrows flew up again, and this time it gave Arizona a renewed sense of confidence, as she started unbuttoning her shirt, slowly.

She could practically _see_ the hunger in Callie's eyes, and fuck, if that didn't turn her on even more, especially as her voice rasped out, "Here?"

She shrugged, "I don't see why not." Licking her lips, blue eyes met brown, "I want you. I've wanted you – a lot – for a while now."

For a moment, Callie's hands came up on top of hers, stopping her movements, and she thought she'd misjudged. But then those soft, tan hands were knocking hers out of the way, and Callie's mouth came down to hers, lips brushing so softly, it was nearly feather-light.

And the gentle contact made Arizona's head spin. Her lips parted on a sigh, hands reaching out to slide under Callie's sweater again, reveling in the soft skin of her sides, as her fingertips stroked up and then back down. Then, without hesitating anymore, because _god_ she wanted to see Callie, she leaned back and tugged.

Callie knew exactly what she wanted, and pulled back, lifting her arms, and helping Arizona dispose of the sweater. Arizona wouldn't have been able to say where she dropped it, as her attention moved to the two breasts that heaved as Callie was already panting.

Then Callie's hands dropped from where they were holding onto the sides of Arizona's shirt, moving back to take off her bra, and sliding it down her arms. Her breath actually caught in her throat at the sight of those deliciously round, firm breasts that she'd been able to touch but had never really seen came into her view.

The sound that emitted from her throat was something she'd never even heard herself make before as she reached out, pulling Callie by her hips and spun them, so that the taller woman fell onto the couch, and Arizona moved to straddle her. She braced her hands on Callie's shoulders, ducking her head again, capturing Callie's mouth.

One of her hands slid down, taking Callie's breast in her hand, stroking over her hard nipple. The whimper that fell into her mouth from Callie's made her shudder, and her other hand worked into thick, dark locks, pulling Callie impossibly closer so that she could deepen their kiss, as if she could taste Callie even more if she held her closer.

She felt Callie's hands moving to tug at her shirt, pulling it off of her, before her hands went to Arizona's bra, and it was moments later that she could feel it sliding down her arms. Reluctantly, she dropped her hand from that soft and firm breast that fit so perfectly in her palm, allowing the last of the material covering her chest to fall away.

The way dark eyes scanned over her sent a shiver through her because the look in Callie's eyes was _so_ intense, it was almost if she could feel it. Her nipples hardened at the thought, and she could see the way Callie noticed.

Then she could feel it, because strong hands slid to her waist, and she could feel how warm her grip was, as she pulled her closer, and Arizona had to brace herself above Callie's shoulders as that hot mouth closed over one of her nipples, sucking on her. She cried out, unable to stop herself, because god, it had been so long since she'd felt someone's mouth on her like this.

And Callie's ridiculously plump, soft lips felt like heaven. One of her hands burrowed into dark hair again, holding her closer while her hips started to rock lightly into Callie's abdomen.

"Fuck," she breathed, frustrated by the lack of friction, before she realized that they were in the privacy of Callie's apartment and that this was actually happening between them.

Her hands were shaking as she pushed herself up, and she gasped as her breast fell away from Callie's mouth, feeling too cold in the room now. Before Callie could question anything, Arizona had already stood and was impatiently pushing down her pants.

Without any prompting, Callie was doing the same thing from where she sat. And the way her body rolled and her hips shimmied was – jesus – making Arizona even fucking wetter.

Which seemed like it should be impossible, because her underwear was already sticking to her. Callie reached out and pulled her back in, this time shifting so that Arizona wasn't straddling her, but was on her own seat.

That hot mouth was on hers, sucking her tongue into her mouth. Arizona nipped at it, before she moved to push Callie down to lie on the cushions, and her hands were sliding down soft, tanned sides, scratching tantalizingly across the top of her underwear. Callie's answering moan that ripped from her throat and the way her hips jerked at the sensation was so raw, she felt like she could have come from just that. Her breasts pressed Callie's perfect ones, and she could feel her hard nipples pressing against her in return.

God it was the best feeling.

"I want you," Callie breathed out, thrusting her hips up again, and they both groaned at the way Arizona's thigh slid between hers, pressing against Callie's pussy that was still covered by a soaked, thin scrap of lacy underwear.

Her breathing was labored, at feeling Callie under her like this, and she shifted to the side just enough so her fingers could come up to pinch her nipple, and she nipped at Callie's neck, "You're so wet."

All Callie could do was nod vigorously, and Arizona loved that all of her words seemed to fall away as she started pumping her thigh against the brunette, harder now, and she could tell that she was getting her skin wet even though her underwear.

"Off. Take them off," Callie bit out, and at the command, Arizona pulled back, missing the feeling of Callie's perfect, warm body immediately. Brown eyes that had slammed closed blinked open again, confused.

She looked down at Callie reverently, because she was _so_ ridiculously beautiful laying under her, chest heaving with every breath she took in, and god, Arizona didn't think anything had ever felt so intimate, as she settled on her knees between Callie's.

Gently, she slid her fingertips down deliciously long, soft legs, kissing Callie's bent knee briefly as her fingers slid under the elastic at the top of her lacy boyshorts, urging them down those legs. She dropped them to the ground next to the couch, and gently let one of Callie's long legs move to brace against the floor, spreading her thighs, and giving Arizona more room.

Her breath shuddered out and she licked her lips as a hunger slammed into her at the sight of Callie's soft, glistening folds. "So wet," she breathed out, leaning in and pressing a kiss on Callie's inner thigh.

She loved the way it trembled lightly against her cheek, and Callie ground out a, "For you. Fuck, you are so –"

Nothing but unintelligible sounds came out after that as Arizona leaned in even more, just enough to lick down her slit, and then back up. God, Callie tasted amazing, she registered, and dove in for more.

She sucked on one side of her lips and then the other, tracing over them with her tongue, reveling in the way Callie's hips were already moving against her face. Sliding down, she plunged her tongue into Callie's entrance.

Immediately, hands dug into her hair, and she could dimly register Callie's moan above her. She slid in and out, brushing her nose over her hard clit. At the motion, Callie's moan turned into a shout, and _yes_ she needed to hear more of that.

She moved up, enough to suck the brunette's clit into her mouth, running over it with her tongue in quick circles. Her hands traced up Callie's body back to those amazing breasts, cupping and then flicking over her nipples, and the brunette's entire body shuddered against her mouth, hands tightening in her hair.

Sliding one hand down, she cupped Callie's ass, bringing her even closer to her mouth, and just as she could feel Callie's hips shuddering against her, she slid that hand back around, sliding two fingers into that hot, tight heat.

She started a fast, hard rhythm, the wet sounds mixing with Callie's cries into the air, and it was the best thing Arizona had ever fucking heard. Her own hips were grinding into the cushion below her, trying to find any sort of friction, because she was so turned on, she was sure she would be able to come so easily.

But she had to focus on Callie and not her own sexual frustration, and her fingers curled inside of her. All of Callie's sounds completely broke off into a silent scream, and her hips jerked hard against Arizona's face, her chin coated in her wetness, as her walls clenched around Arizona's fingers, so tightly, it was all she could do to keep thrusting lightly, drawing out her orgasm.

When it finally ebbed, and Callie's hips fell back onto the couch, her leg jumped against the couch, and Arizona eased her mouth away, and pressed a soft kiss to that warm, trembling skin as she gently pulled her fingers out, a whimper leaving Callie's mouth at the feeling.

And that whimper only fueled Arizona's own need, because she was already shaking with how much she needed to come. How much she needed Callie to make her come, but the brunette was still dazed from her own orgasm.

She moved up Callie's body, pressing their mouths together, their lips almost sliding from Callie's wetness that coated hers. Then Callie's tongue was flicking out, swiping over Arizona's lips, and then a little lower to her chin – and fuck, she was licking herself off of Arizona.

The thought made her grind her hips down against Callie's thigh, and she was so soaked that she practically slid down that toned, tan thigh without the friction she needed, but at the last moment, as she shifted to rock back up, her clit brushed at the right angle.

Callie's hand slid between them, and "_Yesss_," she breathed out, as those long, skillful fingers easily found her clit.

She rocked her hips quickly against Callie's wrist, her hands braced on either side of the brunette's head, and she barely managed to open her eyes long enough to see the hunger on Callie's face, which just – god, she was going to come in record time.

Then Callie stopped with those perfect, quick circles on her clit, and her hand dipped lower, until Arizona felt her lips being parted, and two fingers slid slowly into her. The pumping she started with her hand was deep and still slow, and made a moan rip from deep in her chest.

And when Callie's thumb moved and started brushing against her clit again, in speedy circles, her arms gave out and she fell on top of Callie, her hips still moving, searching for the amazing orgasm that she was positive she was going to have, that was just beyond her reach. It was only then that Callie's thumb brushed against the side of her clit in a direction that was, "Fuck. There, again," she directed, her hips jumping, shaking because she was right there.

Callie followed her direction, and continued the motion, and it only took a few more strokes before Arizona's entire body tensed. Pleasure exploded, white hot from her core, and outward, nearly blinding her. Toes curled, and her entire body fucking _shook_, and all she could register was how amazing it felt.

It was only… however long later that she realized that the scream she'd dimly heard had been her own. Still panting, she rolled a little bit so that she could settle at Callie's side, resting her head on her shoulder, enjoying the way Callie's fingers were now sliding up and down her back and how she couldn't stop shivering from it.

The couch was small, she was just having the clarity of mind to realize, as the orgasmic haze. But she couldn't bring herself to care, as she tossed her leg over Callie's hips, drawing her closer so that their entire bodies were pressed together.

She'd never once felt this ridiculously warm and comforting feeling before – like she was in a cocoon – but she never wanted to leave it.

And she wanted Callie to never leave it, either.

Her voice was heavy and thick as she rolled her head back so she could look into dark eyes, "Callie?"

Those eyes were intently looking at her, all intense and sweet and like she was in the same cocoon, as she hummed back, "Mmm?"

She had to clear her throat, before the words would come out, "Do you… maybe want to come to my graduation? It's not for about a month."

She didn't even have to be looking to _see_ Callie's radiant, lazy smile, "I'd love to."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much to everyone who had left comments/feedback before and to everyone who continues to do so; you're all great. And thank you all for reading! **


	25. Nothing Bringing Her Down

Callie's mind was still somewhat in a haze – a sleepy, utterly relaxed, completely satisfied haze – as she and Arizona cuddled as closely as they could on her couch. She wasn't entirely sure of how much time had gone by since Arizona had asked her to attend her graduation, but since then, a silence had fallen over them, the only sound that could be heard was the downpour from outside as it tapped against the window.

It was calming.

In fact, Callie didn't think she had ever felt this feeling. This ridiculously relaxed and just _happy_. In her teenage high school years, she was never actually happy to just _be_. Because she was the weird girl, the one who sat in the back of the class and would draw on her jeans after she finished the work early. The girl who had no friends and ate lunch in the library, listening to Broadway soundtracks quietly on her headphones.

Then in college, when she actually did feel like she had the freedom to be away from people who bullied her and out of her parents' house, the parents who most certainly did not understand her, she'd grown a little bit, and found some friends, dated a little bit.

But she'd been so discontent there with the major she was forced into taking by her parents that it was hard to actually feel fully happy. And upon first living in the city, in that shithole apartment and struggling as a waitress, when she'd never even worked before, she definitely hadn't been happy.

Living with Cristina in the year before meeting Arizona and Addison, while auditioning for shows, and finding her footing in the city was the best her life had been before. Sure, she was lonely, but she was… content.

But this? She had actually gotten a role in a musical that was doing outstandingly well, and she herself had been called a star. She'd formed an extremely close friendship with Addison, and was even becoming friends with Cristina – which, at one point, she had regarded as near impossible.

What made it all complete was the feeling she had inside of her chest right now. It was like if the world stopped outside, she wouldn't care… she wouldn't even notice.

Without having to lift her head, because they had bunched up some of their clothes to provide her a pillow, she had the perfect view of Arizona's profile, as the blonde rested with her face on her shoulder. Just looking at her like this, blonde hair beautifully disheveled and all wavy as it fell to her shoulders, her face still flushed…

It made Callie's stomach tingle and a smile play on her mouth, as she ran her hand up Arizona's side under the thin throw blanket she'd kept there. The blonde's skin was so damn smooth under her touch. Her grin grew even wider when she felt Arizona shiver against her.

God, she couldn't even believe they were here like this. In _here_ like this, and she couldn't help but laugh, slightly moving Arizona underneath her as her body shook in quiet chuckles. She tried to make herself stop – because for all she knew, Arizona had actually been able to doze off – but then Arizona's hand lightly scratched at her hip and cut off her laughter as it sent a pleasant shock through her.

And Arizona's voice was low the way and kind of grumpy the way she'd become very familiar with it being when she was about ready to fall asleep, "What's so funny?"

Still smiling, Callie lightly tapped her heels against the end of the couch. It was too short for her to fit on it properly – Arizona was doing fine because her legs were curled around Callie's. But hers stuck out from the blanket and were balanced on the armrest, "I was just thinking that… it's fate that this happened _here._"

She anticipated the small groan that Arizona let out before it even happened. Then Arizona sighed and shifted a bit so that she could prop up her chin to rest on her hand and look at Callie, her eyebrow lifting, "Mhmm and pray tell, Callie, why is this so-called fate?"

"Because! The first day we ever met, I was on my way here. Not even just to the theatre, but I was in this very dressing room," she waved her hand lazily in the direction of her vanity, "I sat right there and I told Addison about this stranger that I ran into on the sidewalk, and then spilled coffee all over myself."

Arizona rolled her eyes even though a grin tugged on her lips, "I still fail to see how this relates to fate, but do tell me more about this stranger you ran in to on the sidewalk."

Exasperated, she rolled her eyes in return, but then brought them back, slowly roving over Arizona's face, taking in her smooth, dimpled cheeks, before meeting her gaze. The sheer indescribable _blue_ of them made her just want to stop and stare, especially now as they were slightly hooded and cloudy from sleep and sex. Her voice unintentionally dropped to a whisper, "The first thing I noticed were your eyes."

The blonde's eyebrows lifted, but before she could say anything, Callie continued with a teasing smile, "I mean, I did knock you backwards and your head hit the ground, so I was really concerned that you weren't going to open them. But then when you did…" she trailed off, and shook her head, but refused to look away, "Just the _intensity_ of your gaze and the color of your eyes kind of blew my mind."

If she wasn't mistaken – and she wasn't – there was a small flush breaking out over Arizona's cheeks as she ducked her head slightly, "When I found out that it was _you_ – that Callie Torres was sidewalk girl and bar girl from that night, I was shocked," she admitted in a small voice.

A tan shoulder lightly nudged her as she bit her lip for a few moments, before nodding, "I was, too." Dark hair fanned out a bit as she kicked her head back against the bunched up shirts, "Later that night, when you bumped into me, I couldn't stop thinking about your smile," she murmured.

Her hand came up to trace her fingers over Arizona's blushing cheek lightly, enjoying the way she could lightly dip the tip of her finger into that cute little dimple, before Arizona shook her head, "You ran into me at the club that night, while I was wearing a short, tight dress and all you thought about was my smile?"

Her teasing tone came out as genuinely questioning, and Callie nodded, still tracing her fingers up over her cheek because… well, because she could, "Yeah. I mean. God, you looked really good in that dress, and I noticed that, of course," of their own accord, her eyes drifted lower and looked at the tops of those gorgeous firm breasts that were hidden just under the edge of the blanket.

Then she cleared her throat to gather her thoughts again before continuing, enjoying Arizona's slightly lascivious look, "But… all I could think about was your smile. It was like the sun was bottled up and shone when you smiled," she admitted in a whisper, feeling herself blush now.

Because that had to have sounded as silly out loud as it did in her head.

But in response, Arizona dipped her head down, and Callie felt those soft lips press against hers. She kissed her slowly, brushing her lips back and forth for a moment, making butterflies erupt in Callie's stomach before the blonde deepened the kiss. Her tongue swiped over Callie's bottom lip, then touched her tongue, but before it could go any farther, Arizona sighed and pulled back.

Just far enough so that Callie could see how ridiculously long her eyelashes were, and she could still feel warm breaths against her cheek as Arizona whispered, "When I first opened by eyes on the sidewalk, I thought…" she broke off and shook her head, and Callie could feel the way her fingers slid down her hip so that they could lightly flex against the fabric of the couch under them.

Which made her desperate to know, so she leaned back just a bit, running her eyes up and down her face, "What? You thought what?" Because as far as she remembered, she was just relieved that she hadn't fully concussed the beautiful blonde outside of the bookshop.

Arizona huffed out a breath, "For just a second, when I opened my eyes after you knocked me on the ground and I hit my head," she prefaced, making dark eyes roll again in amusement, before Arizona mumbled, "I thought you were an angel. Just for a second when I was nearly concussed."

But her qualifying words didn't do anything to stop the warmth that encased Callie's chest, and her smile grew so big that she thought it might be taking over her face, "Really? That's… that's something really went through your logical mind?"

God, she had butterflies again. She should have known that there would always be scenarios in which Arizona would _keep_ giving her butterflies.

"It was just for a second," the blonde whispered from embarrassment again, "And then I realized that couldn't be real life." Then she released a sigh and pulled back just a bit so she could look down at Callie, who just brought her hand up again and stroked her cheek again.

If someone had told her two months ago that she would be able to have Arizona like this… _Arizona Robbins_ who was all driven and focused and serious, was laying here with her, after they had just had the most incredible sex in the world, telling her that for even a second, she thought she was an angel.

Okay, _this_ was probably the best moment of her life.

Kind of giddy, she leaned up and peppered soft kisses on the blonde's lips, and then on her cheeks and chin, too, murmuring, "You are the sweetest girl. It's hidden underneath all of your _I will obliterate the competition_ attitude most of the time, but I like that I get to see it."

Even though her cheeks were still flushed, she was grinning now, softly, and Arizona shook her head, "Now you have to tell me something embarrassing about you."

Eyebrows moved up on her forehead in confusion, "I don't think that's the way these exchanges work. You say something that embarrasses you and I give you kisses."

The hard look she was met with – with kind of a _pout_, jesus, she didn't know if she would survive this woman – was so Arizona that it made her smile even more, "I got to kiss you anyway."

And only because she could see that Arizona saying what she'd said about the first time they'd seen each other had really embarrassed her, she sighed and leaned her head back, wracking her brain for what she could – oh. There was always that, she reasoned, catching her bottom lip between her teeth, and then releasing it on another sigh, "Okay. Well. There is _one_ thing."

She could tell that Arizona's interest was piqued in the way she tilted her head, "Do go on."

Tan fingers stroked down Arizona's back, then up again before she turned to look at Arizona face-to-face so that they were only inches apart, "You have to know that this is something that I thought I left behind after teasing in high school." And she could tell by the way her eyebrows furrowed that she was taking this seriously, so Callie continued, "My name – my full name – isn't Callie. It's Calliope."

But then there was no response, and it was as if Arizona was waiting for more. Which was confirmed when she shook her head, "Is – is that it?"

"Is that it?" she mimicked, her mouth falling open, "Arizona! I was made fun of for that until college where I finally could just introduce myself as Callie!"

"But I like it," Arizona nodded, seriously, "It's unique and beautiful; I think it suits you. Calliope," she added, with a smile that made Callie groan.

She brought her hand up to cover her face, "Arizona, no."

Then the smile that had been showing off those dimples faded, and her mouth fell open into an offended look, "I didn't even know my own girlfriend's name!"

Callie could tell by the way her eyes shined back at her that she was joking, and it just made her turn her head away, "My name for all intents and purposes is Callie. It says it on all my bills I have proof." Then what Arizona had said caught her attention, "Wait. You said earlier today that we had to talk about some things that came along with being girlfriends."

She got gradually quieter as the words came out, because… well, she was kind of nervous. Arizona had reassured her that this was for real, and it was actually happening, but she didn't know what else there was on her mind.

The teasing grin that had fallen over Arizona's lips slipped just slightly, but it was still there in a hint, "I just meant, well, I want to know what this means for you."

It was a statement, but Callie could hear the question in her tone and see it in blue eyes as they searched hers. And she bit her lip in thought because she didn't know exactly what the answer to that was for her, "I – it means…" she trailed off and licked her lips, shaking her head for just a moment trying to search for the words she wanted, "It means that I was really lonely before you came into my life and you make my happier. And that I want to keep this feeling," she said, gesturing to them.

Before she realized that they were still naked, and the blonde raised her eyebrow in a teasing question, which made Callie blush and shake her head quickly, "Not like – I mean, yes like _this_," she clarified, her hand unintentionally stroking down Arizona's bare hip, "But also, this." And the best she could do for that was to gesture back and forth between their chests. Then she groaned at herself, "I'm not good at this. What about you? What are your intentions?"

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she reached up and covered her face with both hands, because what was wrong with her? Jesus.

She could hear Arizona's laughter and feel the way her body shook against her with it. It was comforting, but barely enough to stop her from hitting herself in the forehead, because she seriously just asked her girlfriend what her intentions were with her.

Arizona cleared her throat her voice dropping to a serious, almost sickeningly sweet tone, "Well, sir, I intend to take Calliope out to the movies and we'll be home by midnight after some necking in my car."

Dark eyes narrowed at her in a glare as Callie pulled her hands away briefly, but couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in her throat, "Shut up."

Then one of those soft, pale hands came up to hold hers, gently pulling them down so that they rested on Callie's stomach, intertwined, "All joking aside – I mean what I told you before. I really just love being able to spend time with you and _making_ time for you. I've never really enjoyed putting off my schedule or other plans for someone before. But with you… it's nice," she finished, her voice near a whisper as she toyed with Callie's fingers.

The warm, fluttering feeling in her stomach was almost too intense, and it built up to start to swirl around her heart again, making it beat faster. For a few moments, her throat felt almost too constricted to breathe as she took Arizona in, laying there against her. Swallowing thickly, she stroked her thumb down Arizona's palm.

Looking up at her, dark eyes blinked a few times, "So, what else did you want to talk about, then?"

There came the small sigh that she had been anticipating, but she didn't move their hands or her body, "Not everything is just about that, you know? I want to be with you. But like actually be with you. The way things are the way they are now, seeing each other on some weekends and our phone calls, we can work with that, but I mean," she paused and took a deep breath, and Callie could tell this wasn't going as smoothly as she wanted, by the way Arizona's fingers flexed in hers.

Callie squeezed her hand slightly and then kind of thought herself a little stupid because she really hadn't been thinking of the future or logistics. She spoke slowly, "I mean, you graduate in a month. And you had your interview for Columbia, which – I'm sure you'll get in. So you'll be here in the city?"

She could hear the hopeful tone in her voice, and she couldn't deny it was there. But maybe that was too easy? Maybe it was way too easy for things to work out like that?

"The only other place I applied was Stanford," Arizona admitted, before finally lifting her gaze away from their hands so she could meet Callie's eyes.

And she couldn't deny that she was surprised, "I had no idea you were even interested in going there. You never mentioned it."

Arizona shrugged, and it seemed a little defeated, "I'm not, really. My mother went there, so she really wanted me to apply. It wasn't something I was totally against, but… I'd rather be _here_. Especially now."

A pleasant warmth seemed to tingle all around her and Callie brought up one of her hands, the other still entangled with the blonde's, so she could cup Arizona's face, bringing her down so that she could brush a soft kiss over her lips, "I want you here, too. But… if it comes to Stanford – which I doubt," because, really, Arizona was kind of exactly what a school was looking for in a prospective student, right? "Then, we'll deal with it. Live in the moment," she added with a grin.

Because she knew that wasn't really a concept that Arizona was familiar with or did regularly, probably ever. She knew it even before Arizona's eyebrows drew up high on her forehead and she looked at her skeptically.

"Live in the moment? I don't know if you know this about me… but living in the moment isn't really something I do very often," she whispered, and Callie was sure it sounded teasing but she couldn't really focus when Arizona leaned in to press another kiss onto her bottom lip, only pulling back a couple of inches.

Sliding her hand so she was no longer cupping her face, but instead tunneling her fingers into tousled blonde locks, she leaned back just enough to look at her, lifting an eyebrow, "It's kind of something like this."

She pulled Arizona back into her, mouth opening as soon as their lips met, her tongue sliding against Arizona's as it came to meet her. God, she was positive that tasting Arizona was the best thing, and she started to shift a bit, enough to pull Arizona down on top of her.

Before the door jimmied open, and Addison's voice was loud and very familiar to Callie on a day-to-day basis of the redhead bursting in. But never in a situation like _this_, and she was so surprised that she pulled away from Arizona so fast, her head slammed against the armrest of the couch, "Jesus!"

Arizona's mirroring squeak as she grasped at the blanket and pulled it up over them did nothing to deter Addison who looked like she was on a mission as she was stripping off her wet jacket, "Cal, honestly, you wouldn't believe what happened. And since when do you try to lock your door? You know that these locks haven't been new in years, if you turn the knob the right way and hit it with your hip, you – oh!"

Addison's eyes widened in shock as she took them in, Callie glaring while Arizona basically hid her face against Callie's shoulder, and then a smirk took over her features and she nodded, "Don't worry, women, we all have the same parts. But, well, continue. I mean, continue if you can be quick about it, because basically everyone is back to start preparing for the next show, and we have to be out there in like," she checked her watch, and then ran a hand through her hair as if she wasn't standing in the same room with Callie and Arizona naked under the blanket two feet away, "Eight minutes. Have fun," she added, with a wink, before turning on her heel and striding back out of the door she'd opened only moments ago, slamming it shut.

Callie let out a deep breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding since they'd been interrupted. She didn't know whether to groan in frustration or laugh because… of course this happened.

Then Arizona cleared her throat and looked up at her, an adorable blush clear on her cheeks, "Okay. Well… we have less than ten minutes before you need to be fully clothes and out the door. Why don't we save this for later?" she suggested, before slowly walking her fingers up Callie's hip, making her shiver, then actually groan.

"Yes. You're right. Later," she blew out her breath in a sigh, and then was just kind of annoyed at herself, because time had really flown by.

She could only really move when Arizona shifted herself away and due to the lack of body warmth coming from that seriously amazing body, she pushed herself away, her legs hanging over the edge of the couch as she stretched up, feeling her back pop into place. That couch really was uncomfortable.

But it had all felt so good, so she really couldn't complain. She stood and lazily started pulling on the clothes she needed for their run through on stage. Her limbs felt the best kind of heaviness – that only came from having such good fucking sex.

And she really didn't want to have to leave Arizona, but she sighed and turned to look at her, biting her lip as she watched Arizona pull up those dress pants. That barely tampered down arousal that was in her stomach was coming back quickly just from watching slim hips shimmy like that.

Quickly shaking her head and snapping herself out of it, she cleared her throat, "So, I'll see you at the apartment? Cristina's there, and she knows you're coming today."

Dark eyes trailed Arizona's movements as the blonde looked around for her shirt, before she stopped to look at her, "I – yeah. I'm staying with you tonight, but maybe – I don't know if it's allowed, but I was thinking I could stay here and wait for you? And we could walk back together?"

That feeling came back and hit her like a truck, her smile returning full force, "That sounds good."

She could have spent all day in here _with_ Arizona. If only she didn't have her job to do, she reminded herself, kicking into gear and looking through her clothing rack for the shirt she needed.

Arizona sighed from behind her as her phone chimed, and Callie looked over her shoulder as Arizona ran her eyes over the texts. As if she could sense her gaze, Arizona shook her head with a small, exasperated laugh, "It's April. She's – she wants to know what's going on with something for this dance that's happening in a few weeks."

Aha – she found the shirt, and as she pulled it off the rack, she frowned as she thought back to their conversations recently, "A dance? For what?"

A dismissive wave came from Arizona, "It's – it's for the sorority, in a couple of weeks. Every year, there's a spring ball, and April has thrown her back out to make sure it all comes together this year."

She pulled on the top, biting her lip, "A spring ball for your sorority? Are… you going?" she asked, the words slowly leaving her mouth, because she was trying not to feel a little putout that Arizona hadn't told her about it.

Blue eyes met hers, and Arizona seemed to hesitate before she nodded, "I mean, I'm kind of the president," she had a tiny self-deprecating grin on her lips as she shrugged.

"And will you… be bringing a date to said dance?" she hedged, keeping as casual as she thought she could pull off and scooping her hair up into a ponytail.

Arizona tossed her phone onto the couch before taking a few steps closer, "Well, I had been planning on going alone. Because I figured, I already asked you to go to my graduation, and that means you'll have to take a day off of work. And this would mean taking another show off, so quickly… I don't want to be the reason you're not here."

Quirking her eyebrow, she couldn't deny that she felt relieved at the words, but then she shook her head, "What would you say if I said that I _am_ allowed to take shows off?" Because she knew Arizona and she knew that the blonde's work ethic was kind of out of this world, she added on, "And what if I told you that I've never been to any sort of formal dance before, and that I would kind of really like to be your date. If you're comfortable with that," she added quietly.

And the slow smile that worked it's way across Arizona's face, revealing her dimples nearly destroyed her, "Then I would say that I would really like for you to come to the spring ball and be my date."

Excitement ran through her and she grinned happily, before ducking to capture her lips in a kiss. It was too brief, just enough for her to feel the softness of her mouth against her own, before she pulled back with a sigh, "However, this is a show that I have to do."

A small giggle escaped Arizona and she nodded, urging Callie to go, "You'll be amazing."

She threw her one last smile before making her way out the door and practically running into Addison, who lifted her eyebrows, "Wow! You still had like three minutes. She must really be good."

Confused, she looked back and forth from between her door a few feet away and her friend, "She is – but that's not… Do we need to have a boundary talk?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "As if it would work. Listen, I was humming to myself so that I wouldn't hear anything. I did burst in on you for a reason, you know." She looked around, before lowering her mouth so she was whispering into Callie's ear, "Don't spread the word, but a little birdie told me Richard is in the talks with the Avery Company about getting us moved to Broadway."

Even more excitement shot through her, and she couldn't help but bounce on her feet, "Really?"

"Really," Addison confirmed, "God, it's going to be amazing."

Trying not to get her hopes up, she nodded, before thinking about the conversation she'd just had with Arizona, "Hey. How much do you know about formal dances? Like, if I was going to one for Arizona's sorority, what kind of dress should I wear?"

A slow smile spread across her friend's face, "Wow. You two are actually going to prom."

And she wanted to glare or roll her eyes, but there was no way. Because nothing was bringing her down today.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! All of your comments and feedback are very much loved and appreciated. Thank you so much for leaving, and sorry for the slight delay. I should also tell you (not to be a downer) that this story is coming to an end very soon! Within a few chapters, actually. I just wanted to give a little heads up!**


	26. Stamp of Approval

Walking next to an extremely stressed out and wired April could have two effects on Arizona – the first was that she herself would become stressed out and wired, and the second was that it allowed her own stress to slide onto the backburner so that she could deal with whatever problem was stressing her friend out.

Currently, her stress level about this particular event was low. Luckily for the two of them, she thought, only slightly amused as April's hands wrung together tightly in front of her, "But the DJ hasn't gotten in touch with us since last night's confirmation, despite the fact that I texted him this morning," she rushed out as they passed the booth where said DJ would be performing tonight.

Eyebrows lowering slightly in confusion, she shook her head, "Didn't you say that the DJ was Kevin, from Kappa Sigma?" she questioned.

April nodded quickly, rolling her eyes slightly as she waved her hands, "We owed him a favor after that thing during Greek Week, and he's supposed to be great."

Arizona shifted slightly so that the clipboard checklist she was carrying was tucked beneath her arm, so she could place both of her hands on April's shoulders, "I'm not questioning the choice. I am saying, however, that they had a party last night that didn't end until almost five this morning. So, if Kevin was there…" she trailed off, and gestured at her watch, as she saw the realization light up April's face.

"He's probably still sleeping. Damn it. He's supposed to be here to set up and do a sound check in less than an hour! We're on a schedule here," April's voice grew a little louder as she pointed at the clipboard Arizona was holding that held the schedule in question.

The blonde nodded and gave her friend one last pat on her shoulders as if it would help calm her down, before looking back at the array of girls that were on this little party committee, who had joined April for last-minute double checking and preparations. When she saw Monica, a younger girl from the sorority, she nodded in satisfaction, "Take a deep breath. Monica's boyfriend is also in Kappa Sigma; when we finish with the checklist, just ask her to get her boyfriend to contact Kevin. They both live in the house. It'll be fine."

April heeded her advice and took that deep breath before releasing it slowly through her nose, "Okay. Right. Now, what's next on the list?"

Arizona shifted again, pulling out the checklist and running her pen down the side of the paper where nearly everything was already checked, and they were finally nearing the bottom of the second page before her eyes landed on her own name. Quirking her eyebrow, she looked up at her, "Apparently, I am."

For just a second, April looked just as confused as she was, before she shook her head, and a smile popped up, "Oh, that's there as a reminder for you to pick up Callie and not to let you stay here too late helping me stay sane."

Chuckling just a bit and unavoidably getting that slight thrilled feeling when April mentioned the fact that Callie was going to be visiting, she nudged their shoulders, before skimming her eyes back over the list, "Well, everything looks like it's in order, and I can't imagine anything else that you could possibly be forgetting. And you know if I say that, it's all taken care of."

Then she reached out for the clipboard, "That's true. If you haven't found a detail I could have possibly overlooked, then it should be airtight." Then her hand paused and a small smile quirked up her lips, "And look how these roles have reversed. You, holding a clipboard and marking things down for me."

Blue eyes rolled, but she couldn't help but smile, "You're the VP, Apes. What you say goes. After me, of course," she tossed a wink at April, enjoying the way her friend groaned, and took the clipboard from her.

But instead of running her eyes down the checklist, she sighed a bit and tilted her head back, "You're... different," she observed.

Arms free now, she paused for a moment before wrapping her arms around her own waist, "What do you mean?"

"Just, in the last few weeks you seem different. Looser, maybe. Happier," she commented, even as she frowned, "Happier even though finals are coming up, and less stressed out than I've ever seen you, and I've seen you for every final month of school since we've been in college."

Before Arizona could say anything, a voice from behind them – Jo's, she recognized it as – spoke up, "She's right. You've been smiling more."

She hadn't realized that the group of sorority sisters who had been diligently working on their assigned tasks had also finished and had gathered around them, and she felt herself flushing just a bit, "I didn't realize I've been any different."

April tilted her head slightly and then tapped her fingers against the clipboard, "Since your last weekend in New York! With mock trial," and Arizona saw the very moment that the dawning of knowledge crashed over April, and she smiled widely, "I get it."

"You so got laid!" Lucy called.

And Arizona's cheeks heated – annoyingly – and even though she was extremely far removed from discussing her sex life with anyone aside from Callie, she figured that if she tried to deny it at this point, she would just get needled more, so she drew her shoulders up straight and tall, narrowing her eyes just a bit at April for bringing this on, "I should go."

Because she really did have to pick up Callie from the train station, and _not_ having this conversation with the girls would be much more preferable than having it.

"She definitely did," she could hear Stephanie murmur to Jo, and she took a deep breath, because of course.

Now she was in the middle of the girls, in a similar situation that she'd found herself in a month ago, when they had been rallying to support her, and Lucy was the first to ask, "You picked a lady up in the city? I didn't realize you had it in you."

Blue eyes narrowed, and her eyebrows drew together in offense, "_No_, I didn't just pick up a woman in the city. I –" she cut herself off with a deep breath, and made brief eye contact with April, who was giving her an apologetic look, but she just shrugged and blew out a breath. Because Callie _was _coming here tonight as her date – the girls would have found out then, anyway, "I have a girlfriend. She lives in New York."

"You have a secret girlfriend?" Jo asked, and her interested surprise matched everyone else's.

Arizona couldn't even be offended, though, because she had purposefully spent so much of her time keeping her life on the down-low, "She isn't a secret. You guys know that I'm a private person," she added on, and that was very true, so everyone nodded.

Lucy was the first to speak, "Well, when do we get to meet her? How long have you been dating? She needs to pass the test." When Arizona just stared at her dully, the other blonde gave her a _duh_ look, "Whether or not she's good enough for our president."

She reached up and rubbed her hands over her face, a small laugh working its way out, "God. She – she's great. Trust me. And when she comes here tonight for the dance, none of you are allowed to interrogate her," she finished with a stern glare that she knew made it look like she meant business.

And she did. This was the first real function she was going to with Callie, and she didn't need her over-interested sorority sisters jumping at the bit to scare her. Before anyone could say anything else, she looked down at her watch, not even looking at the time, really, before shaking her head, "Look at that. I've got to go pick her up. I'll see you later!"

She hardly got a few steps away before she heard several sounds of footsteps following her, and when she turned, she saw Jo, Stephanie, and Lucy quick on her heels. Giving them a questioning look, they gave her small, tentative smiles in response as Lucy spoke for them, "Jen was our ride, and she left early. April's car can't fit everyone," she gestured over her shoulder to where the rest of the girls were standing with April.

And this was a moment where she regretted the fact that she was responsible for everyone, because she did view it as her duty to make sure her girls would have transportation and get back safely – damn it.

Sighing, she nodded, "Okay. You can come with me, but no interrogating Callie when she gets into the car. And all of you will squeeze into the backseat when she arrives."

She didn't trust the smirking nods that they gave her in response, but what else could she do?

* * *

Arizona had never picked anyone up from the train station before, and the waiting made her feel slightly impatient. Which was honestly a little ridiculous considering she was typically very patient when it came to most aspects of her life. Callie had texted her a few hours ago to say that she had just caught the train after her matinee, which meant she would be there on time.

Which was good – it was great, actually. Because that meant that they would have more than enough time to take so that they wouldn't have to rush around before going to the dance.

She sighed as she waited, trying to look above the heads of the people who were embarking from the latest train that was still emptying, and her mind wouldn't stop running over her to-do list, even as she skimmed her eyes over the faces of the people, trying to sight her girlfriend in their midst.

The plane to California for cheerleading finals was leaving tomorrow morning, and she and her squad would be there for a couple of days. Which made her feel conflicting emotions, because she couldn't wait to kick ass, and she was confident in the team and that they would be amazing. But at the same time, her last ever finals for undergrad were coming up in ten days, and she needed to study.

Then, of course, was the matter of graduation and the speech she still had to continue to write. Arizona, by nature, was not putting it off until the last minute, but until she had been faced with the responsibility of writing a speech for graduation, she hadn't thought that it would be quite so difficult.

Her fingers rubbed hastily over her jean pockets as her jaw clenched just from thinking about how ridiculously busy she was going to be within the next few weeks. Even more than these last couple of weeks, during which she'd spent almost all of her time that she didn't absolutely have to dedicate to school, to fine-tuning their cheerleading routines.

God, and not to mention that she had the goon squad out in her car, waiting for the first sight of her girlfriend.

Then she jumped as she felt warm breath wash over her ear and Callie's voice was there, "You should stop thinking so hard. I could practically _see_ your stress from when I got off the train."

Blue eyes rolled, but Arizona couldn't deny that she smiled, her shoulders melting a bit at the sound of Callie's voice, as she turned around, "I wasn't stressing; I was thinking," she rephrased, lifting her eyebrow teasingly.

Even though she talked to Callie nearly every night and skyped during some of those nights, it never did the brunette justice, she thought, as her eyes ran up and down her face, taking in the brilliant smile on those full lips, and the slightly wind-blown from the train terminal dark hair that was thrown into a ponytail, "Mhmm, sure."

That smile dimmed just a bit, becoming softer, as Callie leaned down to her. As she did, Arizona's heart did that thing where it stuttered in her chest for just a second, and her breath hitched, eyes becoming lidded with the anticipation of feeling those soft lips on hers.

A few weeks really was a long time.

But then with just a few inches between them, Callie paused, and Arizona's eyes opened again in confusion as to why there was no delicious press of lips against hers. She watched as those dark brown eyes looked around and she lifted an eyebrow, as if to ask if this was okay.

Because they had kissed in the city in public, removed from where people who knew Arizona. But here, they were less than a half hour away from her school, and of course Callie knew that her privacy was important.

And just the realization of that – that despite everything so far and the fact that they were girlfriends, that Callie still did sweet things like this – made her chest feel all warm again, and she reached up to cup Callie's jaw with her hands, bringing her the rest of the way down so that their mouths could brush against each other's.

She parted her mouth upon contact, just enough to be able to get a taste of Callie. Sweet and just like she had been thinking about, as their tongues brushed. Her thumbs stroked over soft, tan cheeks, as she sighed slightly into brunette's mouth, tingles radiating throughout her body with the way Callie drew her bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it lightly.

Then she released, and leaned back, and Arizona's eyes fluttered open – when had they even slid closed? She didn't remember – to see her lightly flushed cheeks and the small smile still on her girlfriend's gorgeous face.

Reluctantly, her hands fell from where she was lightly touching Callie's soft skin, and she brought one down to hold onto her hand. But before they started walking she sighed and closed her eyes tightly for a few seconds before looking at her, "I have to warn you about something."

The soft smile that Callie had been sporting on her lips disappeared slightly as she looked at Arizona with a bit of concern.

And the blonde quickly shook her head, "It's nothing about us," she reassured, then rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath, "Well, it kind of is. But – god, okay. A few of my sorority sisters needed a ride back to the house, and they're in the car. They're also dying for information about you."

Dark eyebrows rose slightly, and Callie looked down at her in question, "What do they know about me?"

She shook her head, "I mean, just that you're my girlfriend. I figured you can tell them whatever you want them to know. You know, I didn't want to decide what I should tell them and what I shouldn't tell them. I tried to warn them not to freak out about you, but I think my intimidating glare wasn't very intimidating in the moment," she stopped herself from rambling any more, and frowned slightly at the fact that her intimidating glare might be losing some of its potency.

Rather than finding Callie… well, she didn't know how exactly to expect her to react, but she was just giving her that wide grin that seemed to light up the room, and her fingers squeezed lightly around Arizona's, "I'm not upset about that at all."

Blue eyes looked up at her in slight apprehension, "You're not?"

But she just confirmed, "Arizona, people in your life wondering about me and wanting to know about me; it's a good feeling. I'm kind of excited, and I don't typically get super excited about meeting new people."

Well. Okay. She continued to look at up Callie and the way she seemed so shift a little in nervous excitement – it was extremely cute, and it made her entire chest feel entirely too warm but in a weirdly pleasant way.

Taking in a deep breath, she tugged slightly, leading them toward the door, "Okay then. But don't say I didn't warn you."

She'd parked fairly close to the entrance, and she'd made sure that the girls piled into the backseat in preparation for Callie, so she couldn't say she was _entirely_ surprised by the three curious and enthusiastic faces staring at them through the open window of the backseat of her car.

They paused where on their way as the girls started waving at her and giving her a thumbs up sign, which, "I knew this was going to be painful."

Callie just seemed amused, though, even as she had a light blush on her cheeks, "I figure this is only a small taste of what I'll experience tonight at the dance?"

"At least at the dance, a lot of the girls are going to be caught up in their own entertainment," she grumbled, and started walking them to the car again, taking Callie's bag for her to put it in the trunk as her girlfriend got into the car.

By the time she made it around, she could already hear the questions being asked, starting with Lucy's, "So, we know that your name is Callie and that you live in New York. That's basically it. What do you do?"

Arizona opened her door and gave Lucy a _look_, which made her feel satisfied as the other blonde leaned back in her seat, "Who taught you manners, young lady?"

She started the car, as she heard the girls introduce themselves, and then she knew they were looking at Callie expectantly. She gave them a grin, she saw from the corner of her eye, and it was adorably charming and kind of shy in that way that Callie could sometimes do when she would ramble, "I am Callie and I do live in New York. I'm in a musical."

"Which one? What do you play?" this was from Stephanie, and Arizona closed her eyes briefly as she was stopped at the red light.

"It's – well, it's new. _Altered Affection_, and I play the lead. Lila," she supplied, then shrugged as if she didn't think it would make a difference to clarify the name of her character.

But then Stephanie leaned forward, "Arizona has your playbill on her dresser."

And Lucy spoke before Callie could answer, "My parents saw that a few weeks ago; my mom said it was really good."

The conversation was coming quickly now, which was something Arizona was used to from, well, living with these girls, but Callie's attention moved back and forth between whoever was speaking quickly, her eyebrows raising slightly, "Uh, well, thank you? Or, well, thank your mom, I guess."

Jo was the one who leaned forward this time, and in a better position to do so as she was sandwiched between the other girls, "What exactly are your intentions with our president?"

It was lucky they were approaching a stop sign, because they jerked to a stop quickly. But before she could say anything or even give her a look, Callie – who seemed a little nervous – bit her lip before answering, "I – well, I think that she is really amazing, and I've had feelings for her for a while now. I wouldn't say I have intentions with her, really; I just want to keep being with her and treating her well, I guess."

Jo's critical eyes narrowed in thought as she tilted her head in Arizona's direction, which she could see from the rearview, "Is she treating you well?"

She could feel herself flush, but she nodded quickly, "Of course." For a split second, she made eye contact with those wide, warm dark eyes, and she smiled, "She treats me very well."

The way Callie beamed at that made her heart speed up almost irrationally.

The last thing she heard from the backseat was a whispered, "Interesting," before they pulled up to the house. Thankfully, it was a short drive.

Lucy, Jo, and Stephanie thanked her for the ride and exchanged pleasantries with Callie before practically scurrying into the house – and Arizona had little doubt that stories about the ride and Callie would be circulating well before the dance.

Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to even mind, which just a couple of months ago would have freaked her out.

"I think that went well," Callie commented as Arizona took her stuff from the trunk and then reached for her hand to lead them inside.

She kind of enjoyed that the brunette seemed a little nervous, like she actually really cared their approval, "It went well. And even if it didn't, it wouldn't have mattered because it's my approval you need."

The brunette's hand squeezed hers a little bit as they walked up the stairs towards Arizona's room, "And I have that." The way she said it wasn't even a question, and the husky sound of her voice killed her.

"You do," she assured quietly, as she opened her door and ushered Callie in. Luckily, they managed to avoid the slight chaos of all of the girls rushing around in preparation, and she pulled Callie into her room, before quickly closing the door and locking it behind them.

Having Callie in her space didn't feel alarming or wrong, she realized as the brunette walked a bit around the room. And it was that realization that seemed to wash over her – that she really _liked_ to have Callie here, in her personal space – that prompted her to reach for the letter on her nightstand.

Blue eyes tracked Callie's movements, the way her jeans clung to her gloriously long legs, as she then came to sit on Arizona's bed, and threw the blonde a teasing smile, "Your bed is more comfortable than mine, I'll admit."

Instead of responding, she handed her the letter, before climbing onto the bed beside her, enjoying the way Callie's eyebrows drew together in confusion even as those perfectly long fingers opened the envelope, "I got it yesterday, but I wanted to show it to you in person," she added in a whisper as she saw dark eyes quickly read over the letter.

The smile that slid over Callie's face was unmistakable and the letter fell from her hands as that ecstatic expression moved to Arizona's face, "You got into Columbia?!"

Callie looked like she was so excited that she was going to jump on Arizona, which made her kind of excited, but first, she stopped herself and picked up the letter from where it had fallen, and she placed it gently back down on the bedside table.

Then Arizona really did find herself being pressed back onto the bed, Callie's warm body on top of her own, pressing her into the mattress, as those soft lips peppered kisses on her nose and cheeks, and then to each of her dimples, which just made her smile even wider, "You're a genius, of course you got in," Callie whispered between those soft kisses.

"I take it you're excited," she whispered back, and she didn't really know why exactly they were whispering when they were in the privacy of her own room with a locked door, but she liked it because it helped create this feeling like it was their own little world.

Then those amazing soft, full lips pressed against hers, not in a sweet, soft peck like she'd been given all over her face, but suddenly it was deep and real, and she could feel Callie's tongue dipping into her mouth, stroking up lightly at the roof of her mouth in the way that made her spine tingle and a low moan broke out from her throat.

It happened again when her soft hands slipped under Arizona's shirt, and went to her hips, and she could feel her soft touch tracing up and down on her bare skin. God, it felt so good to have Callie's hands on her again, and she shivered as they ran up and down her sides.

That mouth was gone from hers, only just a fraction, because Arizona could still feel the way her lips brushed against hers so slightly, but in a way that made arousal streak through her faster than it already had been just by feeling that soft, curvy body on top of her own, "I'm so happy. I'm – two _weeks_ is too long."

She understood what she was saying – if she was planning on going to Stanford, it would have been a lot longer than just a couple of weeks separating them, cross country.

And then she didn't think at all, as those hands slid up her sides, scratching just enough to make her shiver, and Callie's mouth came crashing back down onto hers, their tongues sliding against each other as her hands slid under Callie's shirt. She was grateful for the loose fit, because it made it so easy for her to slide her hands up that long, soft back.

Her fingers easily undid the clasp of the brunette's bra, and her hands smoothed back down that expanse of tan skin and moving to cup her ass, pulling her in even closer while she bucked her hips up, enjoying the way Callie's hands felt, edging closer and closer to her bra.

Callie sucked on her tongue, as her hand cupped Arizona's breast, finger sliding over her straining nipple through the fabric, and she felt a rush of wetness at the dual sensations. Taking advantage of the size of her bed, she brought her thighs up to wrap around Callie's waist firmly, enjoying the way the seam of her pants pressed right against her center with the move, before rolling them so she had Callie on her back.

Within moments, she had pulled the brunette's arms up so she could tug her shirt off, and with it, the open bra. At the sheer sight of those fucking incredibly full, soft breasts, she groaned, and leaned down, taking the peak into her mouth, laving it with her tongue.

Callie's hands went to her hair, holding her against her chest while her hips thrust up against Arizona, just as the blonde inserted her thigh between them. It didn't do much with two sets of denim there, but it was more pressure than before, which really was what Arizona needed right now – any kind of pressure there.

She switched her focus to Callie's other breast, licking up the slope, enjoying how crazily soft it was under her tongue, before wrapping her lips around her nipple again, sucking firmly as she pressed her thigh up against Callie's core, and even through her pants, she could feel how hot she was.

Replacing her mouth with her fingers, she moved, starting to leave little nips with her teeth down Callie's soft stomach that was trembling with each breath she managed to take in, that came out in soft pants, as Arizona's deft fingers unbuttoned her jeans.

She sucked on the spot on the brunette's hip that she'd found was spectacularly sensitive a couple of weeks ago, and reveled in the way Callie's breath caught in her throat and then came out in a low groan, as Arizona's fingers pulled down the zipper and just barely slid against Callie's heat.

Fuck, two weeks _was_ too long. It really was, because Arizona had always enjoyed sex. It felt good, pleasurable, like a nice release. But with Callie, even just feeling how much the brunette wanted her made her so wet and so damn _ready_, she was already tingling with anticipation.

Before she could do anything more, Callie's hand had caught hers by the wrist, and with that hold and the slight tug on her hair, she pushed herself up to look into those dark eyes looking up at her, even darker now through her arousal and chest – fucking amazing chest – heaving as she took in deep breaths.

She couldn't question why her girlfriend had stopped her, because she found herself the one surprised and rolled onto her back now, shirt being pulled off along the way. Callie's mouth descended to her neck, and she could feel the perfect way those soft lips pressed against the column of her throat, and she tilted her head back, sighing at the feeling.

Then Callie nipped her teeth against her, and she gasped, hips pressing upwards as the brunette's hand scratched lightly at her hips, which was something Callie had learned drove her absolutely insane.

Callie undid her jeans, and Arizona felt her hand slide down against her, and she hardly recognized the whine that came from the back of her own throat. As the brunette's hand rubbed at her through the thing lace that she was fucking soaking right through, her hands dug into Callie's hair, and she pulled Callie's mouth to her own, the kiss starting off hard, all teeth and tongue, and sloppy in the best way because she could hardly focus with the way Callie's thumb was rubbing circles against her clit through the fabric.

Then that hand was gone, and her hips continued to undulate against nothing, which made her groan, as Callie pulled away from her slightly, moving her head down to press kisses to and lightly suck at her chest. The hand that was damp with Arizona's own wetness, dipped into the cup of her bra, and pinched at her nipple for a few moments, making more of those whimpers leave her throat, because it felt so _good_.

Within seconds, Callie had urged her up a bit, to unhook her bra and toss it across the room. And Arizona found herself back on her back, her knees drawn up with Callie between her thighs, that hot mouth on her breasts, and doing such amazing things to her.

Her knees locked around the brunette's hips, grinding up against her, her hands digging into that luscious dark hair. She pulled out the hair elastic keeping it up in a ponytail, and then ran her fingers through it, tightening when Callie's hand slid back down between her thighs, and simultaneously her teeth tugged at one of her nipples.

A long, low moan left her throat as she felt Callie's fingers dip below the lacy scrap of fabric this time, rolling over her hard clit, and the feeling of it made Arizona cry out, hips pumping against her hand that wasn't moving nearly as much as she needed her to.

With just a few circles rubbed onto her bundle of nerves, Callie pulled away slightly, just enough so that she could locate Arizona's hand, sliding that into her own unbuttoned jeans. Unbidden, she had a flashback to the first night Callie had guided her hand under her shirt to cup her breast in much the same way as this, and Arizona didn't know why she found that such a turn on.

Maybe because Callie had no problem knowing exactly what she wanted Arizona to do and she had no qualms about getting it done. It didn't matter really, she thought dimly, because the result was the same. That Callie was so ridiculously hot, and she was her girlfriend.

She could hear the way Callie's breath caught, the same way that Arizona's did at the same time because she could fucking feel that Callie was wet enough to coat her fingers already. Arizona stroked down her lips, then back up, loving the way Callie's hips thrust against her wrist and the little sounds that fell from her mouth.

Then those amazingly long, skilled fingers rubbed down Arizona's slit, circling her entrance for a moment, before hesitating, and Arizona knew exactly what she wanted, and she mirrored her movements, her own fingers coming to rest at Callie's opening.

As soon as those nearly black eyes looked up and met hers, they both started to move, and then Arizona could hardly think at all. All she could do was feel the way Callie's hand moved so perfectly in and out of her, curling at the perfect times, and the way her warm, damp breath hit Arizona's collarbone, as the brunette pressed her forehead against her neck.

It was all she could do to keep up the same pace, even as she could feel her own orgasm coming toward her like a freight train. Moving her fingers into Callie's wet heat, she scissored them inside of her, and then started to brush her thumb over her girlfriend's hard clit, and the way Callie cried out brought her so much closer to the edge.

She could feel Callie's walls start to tighten around her fingers, and she knew she was close, as she started to move her thumb faster against her clit. When Callie mirrored her movement, Arizona knew she was going to come so fucking quickly, and as soon as Callie clamped down around her, teeth biting at her skin and muffling her cry, Arizona's own orgasm hit her.

Her hips bucked up against Callie's and there was nothing she could do to stop herself from moaning, even though she knew it was loud. But as she started to come down from her high, she couldn't really care.

"You… are going to Columbia, right?" Callie asked a little while later, once her voice could maintain its regular tone.

It made a low, lazy laugh bubble out from her, and she drew her hand up Callie's soft back, "Yeah. I'm going."

* * *

They were a little late – okay, not actually _late_ because the dance didn't actually have a dedicated timeline – to arrive. The last to arrive at the very least, and that was a position Arizona had never found herself in before. Typically to these things, she was one of the first people.

She usually saw it as her duty to be there as one of the first attendants, and oversee the activities.

But tonight… she looked next to her where Callie was standing, just inside the doorway, looking kind of nervous and really excited, and she thought about how Callie had told her that she'd never been to a real dance before, not even when she was younger. It had been a milestone Arizona personally hadn't cared a great deal about at that age.

But it was clearly something that had been important at some point in her girlfriend's life. And because she knew that Callie had told her she hadn't been very popular at school, she realized that Callie had probably abstained from such group activities and events.

So, tonight she wasn't the president of the sorority and she wasn't in charge or looking after everyone. Tonight, she was leaving that up to April and the rest of the party committee, and she was going to be just another girl. Having fun with her date.

Her really, really gorgeous date, and she had to admit that having Callie with her definitely didn't hinder that at all. The brunette was wearing a strapless black formal dress, with a fitting bodice and a skirt that flowed, but not too much. Just enough to make her look… regal, Arizona decided was the word.

When she'd first seen it when they were getting ready, Callie had told her that Addison had gone shopping with her to find the right look.

"You look perfect," she breathed out, and before she took another step, she stopped herself and searched her purse that she would check soon, and hesitated with a slight flush as she pulled out a box with a corsage.

It was a red one, that perfectly matched the one that Callie had worn the first day they'd met, and the way dark eyes widened and a radiant grin broke out on her face when she saw it made Arizona's heart swell with happiness and something that felt like pride.

A long, tan finger brushed over the box just before Arizona opened it, and Callie gave her a soft, sweet smile, "You got me a corsage. I thought corsages embarrassed you," she said, playfully.

They _did_, on principle, because they weren't typical occurrences outside of an actual high school prom. They made you stand out, and unless she was cheerleading or doing her mock trial, she didn't want to stand out at all.

But she shrugged, "I… you deserve one, I think. For a real dance and all. Besides, everyone's eyes will probably be on you anyway," she whispered, just loud enough for Callie to hear over the music, as she slid it onto her wrist.

The brunette still sported a stunned smile, as Arizona tucked the case away, and Lucy passed by, stage whispering, "Nice move."

She felt herself blush just a bit, and she shook her head, "I'm going to check this real quick," she gestured to her purse.

The brunette nodded and looked around, "I'll get us –"

Callie was cut off by a flustered April who marched up to them, giving her a quick smile, but Arizona slipped away, leaving her girlfriend and best friend to chat for a moment. She didn't want to leave them for too long, though, because April today had been flustered and worried.

But, as she gave them a look from over her shoulder and watched Callie toss her head back, curled hair falling own her bare shoulders, she didn't seem to mind all that much. And the sight of it made her feel so _good_ –

"We like her," Lucy's voice came from next to her, making her jump a bit as she handed her purse over the counter.

"I like her too," she added in a teasing voice, her eyes sliding back to where Callie was now in conversation with a few of her sisters who she had never met before. She had that same slightly nervous look on, but Arizona was fairly certain it was impossible to talk to Callie and not adore her.

Lucy seemed to hesitate for a moment before she patted her shoulder, "She seems like she's been good for you."

She didn't have to say anything else for Arizona to know that the changes that had happened in her life since knowing Callie hadn't gone unnoticed by more people than just April, and she just nodded, before she made her way back to her girlfriend.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but can I have this dance?" She asked, grinning and holding her hand out to take the brunette's.

Callie's dazzling smile came out in full force, and she gave a slight wave to the girls. And then before Arizona even realized it, _she_ was the one being spun into a smooth, slow dance, with Callie's arm wrapped around her waist, leading her.

And though she didn't mind in the least – actually, it felt… really nice, she tipped her head back, lifting an eyebrow, "I asked _you_ to dance, you know."

The brunette shrugged easily and was somehow leading them through what Arizona considered far more sophisticated steps than a simple slow dance, and did it effortlessly, "I know. But I'm the one who's been taking dance classes for months, so I figured it would be a good idea."

When Callie spun her out, then pulled her back in, she couldn't help but giggle, making eye contact with several of the attendees, all of whom either were in her sorority or were their dates – people from school.

People who knew her and the stories about her background and her brother. People that she'd spent a long time building up a completely non-personal wall around.

And when she got pulled back into Callie's arms in the dance, she realized that she really couldn't care less how they saw her right now.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! All of your comments and feedback are extremely welcome and appreciated! I apologize for the delay between chapters, but I've been a little busy in real life lately. Thank you so much for reading!**


	27. Growth

"Aren't you running a little late?" Cristina's voice from the doorway of her bedroom made Callie's already rushed movements even more frantic, dark eyes darting around the room for – there it was. Her second boot.

Quickly, she hopped around on one foot to pull on the first one that had been in her hands, over to where the second shoe lay discarded on the ground, just barely peeking out from under her jacket that had fallen off of its hook. She absolutely _could not_ be late for her train – with the time schedule, she was hardly going to make it on time to arrive at Arizona's graduation ceremony as it was.

She huffed out a breath as she rolled her eyes at her roommate, "Thanks for the input. I should have just enough time," though the last part was muttered mostly for her own benefit.

As long as she left the apartment within the next couple of minutes, she would make it on time to Penn Station and catch the train. She pulled on the second boot, pulling it up quickly, as Cristina stood in the doorway, hands wrapped around a cereal box, "Hey, I'm just looking out for the good of you and blondie. It wouldn't do your relationship well to miss this. And who knows how you'll survive without my relationship advice for the next few months."

"Don't you still have to pack for that summer program at Stanford?" she threw over her shoulder absently, as she fidgeted for a moment before her eyes landed – ah – on the small gift bag that she'd gotten for Arizona.

Cristina shrugged, "Yeah, but I'm not leaving for a few days. I have time."

Callie knew that Cristina had been ridiculously excited, as excited as Cristina really expressed anyway, for this prestigious med-school summer that she'd be doing over the summer at Stanford in California. She'd be back in time to start actual med school back at the end of the summer. And as much as Callie was happy for her, she was also not entirely looking forward to having the apartment to herself for a few months.

She'd gotten used to more than simply co-existing with Cristina in the last months, "If you say so."

Okay, Callie was pretty sure she had everything. She didn't need much, unlike her last trip to visit Arizona for the dance. This time, she was just going for the day, considering Arizona had to move off of campus after the ceremony was done.

When she'd turned back around, gift bag in hand, Cristina had disappeared from her doorway, just as the front door to the apartment was pounded on. Considering she'd just heard the tv turn on, she knew that Cristina wouldn't be answering it, even though she was pretty sure it would either be either Meredith or Owen.

"She's in the living roo–" she was already saying, as she put her apartment keys into her jacket pocket. But as she hurried down the hallway and pulled the door open, she was proven wrong, coming face to face with Addison. Whose eyes were rimmed red and Callie could see the tear streaks down her cheeks.

Her eyebrows winged up in surprise, concern weighing down her stomach, "Addison? What – are you okay?"

Then dark eyes squeezed closed, because of course she wasn't okay. She was suddenly having flashbacks to the first time she'd had a real conversation with the redhead, back in the bar of the restaurant she'd worked it. It felt so far away now, now that so many things had changed, not only between them, but her life in general.

She could remember the way her co-star, because that was what Addison had been to her at the time, looked at that bar even now. She'd looked sad, run-down, upset. But she hadn't looked like _this_.

Callie had never been particularly good dealing with other people's emotions in general. It was something she attributed partly to the fact that her own parents had usually been distant to hers and that her "awkward phase" when she was younger lasted… well, until she'd reached adulthood.

Arizona seemed to be the only person with whom she didn't struggle to comfort, and even then she knew that she could ramble and not know exactly what to say. But right now, when it came to _this_ – to Addison – because she was so unused to seeing the redhead so upset, she was kind of at a loss.

Her first instinct was to place the gift bag onto the ground and step forward, pulling Addison toward her for a hug. Again, something that wasn't really commonplace in their friendship, but she was worried, and Addison kind of fell against her, which didn't really allay her worries at all.

Gently, she patted her back, stroking lightly, feeling her friend shake slightly against her. Addison allowed the comfort for just a few more moments, before Callie could feel her take in a deep breath before pulling back. And when she did, her face was composed again. It was almost frightening, really, the way her friend could do this, could pull it all together to keep things in.

Maybe that was a pattern in people that Callie enjoyed having in her life.

Still, her eyes searched over Addison's face, laden with worry, as she tentatively asked, "Addison, what's –"

But the redhead interrupted her, and bent down to grab the gift bag that Callie had put down on her way to comfort her, "Come on, we have to leave now or we're going to be late."

Now just… utterly baffled, she watched in confusion as Addison held the bag in her hand and turned on her heel, walking out of the apartment as suddenly as she'd appeared. After a few moments, she shook her head lightly, shaking herself out of her slight daze, throwing Cristina a quick look over her shoulder to tell her she was leaving.

Only to be met with her roommate's quietly disturbed yet amused look, "Fucking theatre kids are so strange. You chose that life, Torres."

Brown eyes rolled at her, "Shut up," but… well, maybe she had a point, "I'm heading out."

She hardly saw Cristina's salute of acknowledgement before she hurried to follow Addison, who was already well down the hallway, heading toward the stairs. Running to catch up, she slid her hand along the railing as the redhead powered ahead of her, "Addison, can you just – what's going on?"

The redhead didn't slow until they were out on the sidewalk, "Today is the big day. Arizona's graduation, meaning she's coming to live actually in the same place; you aren't going to be late because of me."

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion – because this explained literally _nothing_ – she remained where she stood on the sidewalk, conflicting feelings rising in her stomach, "I – if I want to catch the train, I have to run there… now," she hedged, biting her lip.

Because she couldn't miss Arizona's graduation ceremony. She absolutely couldn't, not when things were going so well for them, and Arizona was her _girlfriend_, and she knew without a doubt how crazy she'd been going in the past few weeks.

She hadn't actually seen Arizona since the morning after the dance. Early in the morning, because her girlfriend had been on a plane to California for her cheerleading finals. And in the two weeks since, finals for her classes had come up, not to mention her planning and making accommodations for her summer.

Suffice to say, the blonde had been extremely busy. And Callie herself had been more exhausted than normal. After talking with Richard and getting Arizona's graduation off, as well as the two shows on the Saturday of the dance, Callie had been more than dedicated to _Altered Affection_.

It wasn't even that Richard had made it into a big deal that she was missing a few shows over the course of months that the show had been going on, because there was a reason she had a very talented and capable understudy. But it mattered to _her_, and she didn't want it to appear that she was slacking off just as it was in the works to move their show actually to Broadway. As a result, she'd been pushing herself to be at her best during every show, as well as the bonus classes and lessons that were given throughout the week.

And because of both of their schedules, they'd both been extremely tired throughout the last couple of weeks. Today wasn't just something that Arizona was looking forward to – and Callie knew that the blonde had been looking forward to it for years, rightfully so.

It was something that Callie was looking forward to, too. And not just because she was excited to see Arizona in general, but to see her up on the stage, delivering the speech that she had positively stressed about writing… it was going to be amazing, she could already tell.

She couldn't and wouldn't miss that.

But. She also knew that Addison had come to her apartment in actual tears for a reason, even if she was being typically evasive about the issue.

Before her head could explode, she brushed a quick hand through her hair, and she knew her conflict must have showed on her face, because Addison gestured over her shoulder towards a car parked across the street, "Meaning, get in. It's a long ride," before she started to cross.

Still confused, Callie followed her slowly, "Is this your car? I didn't even know you had a car," she mumbled, glancing around to check for cars before nearly tripping over her own feet in her haste to get to the vehicle.

Just as Addison turned the key in the ignition, Callie's mind seemed to catch up to the events, and she quickly reached her hand out to stop the motion, "Wait. You're actually coming to see Arizona's graduation?"

The look Addison gave her, the slightly snide side glance, was so familiar to her it was almost enough to make Callie forget the weird interaction from upstairs, "I thought that much was clear, Cal," she replied, dryly.

Dark eyes rolled, and she shook her head for a moment, biting on her bottom lip, "But – why didn't you tell me before that you wanted to come? What's –" _going on_, was about to slip out in desperation, but Addison cut her off before she could inquire about what the hell was happening.

"Blondie is my friend, too, I'd like to think. Besides, I texted her just to make sure I was allowed. It's all legitimate," she added in a clear attempt at humor.

Callie narrowed her eyes in thought, "You – since when do you and Arizona text?"

Her question was largely ignored, as Addison pulled into traffic, "So, anyway, I called Richard up, and considering I haven't missed a show to date, there was no issue."

"Okay…" she word slid through her lips slowly, "But _when_ was this all planned?"

Addison took in a deep breath, and her clutch on the wheel tightened for just a moment, noticeably, before Callie could see her force herself to relax, her face still drawn tight, "Well, it wasn't so much of a plan, per-se, than a spontaneous idea."

Huffing out a breath, she ran her eyes up and down the redhead's face, taking in her features. The way her eyebrows were drawn low over blue eyes, focus on the road but another part of her mind that was completely elsewhere.

Callie had been her friend long enough to have a few guesses as to what was wrong – namely, her relationship(s) status, "Addison. The first few times we ever spoke, you told me flat out that you didn't really like me. And the first night we became friends at all, it was because…" she trailed off, knowing that Addison didn't really like being reminded of her relationship with Derek or even with Mark, unless it was a quip or something light. But they were _friends_ and she wasn't going to pull punches when it came to this.

Not when Addison was probably the first person – aside from Arizona, who was a different case entirely – in her life who had so easily become an important person in her life, "It was because you were having problems in your relationship with Derek, and you needed someone. Maybe that night when we met at the restaurant you weren't trying to seek anyone out, and you definitely weren't trying to seek _me_ out. But today you were. You've been here with me for the last few months, throughout all of the bumps in the road with Arizona. So, let me be here for you."

Her eyes trained on her friend as she watched Addison take in a deep breath. And she didn't add on the fact that Addison _so clearly_ sought her out today because she needed their friendship, but Callie knew. She knew because they were driving in a car that Addison never drove, out to her girlfriend's graduation that Addison previously had no plans on attending.

She knew because Addison was such a dedicated performer, that in her last show, she had only missed _one_ performance in the eight month run, and it had been because she was so sick, she could hardly speak. Yet, today, she had suddenly taken the day off and had come to see her.

And even though she wanted Addison to open up about whatever was bothering her, Callie was slightly surprised when her friend sighed, stating with a low voice, "I haven't told you this, really. But Derek and I have been together since we first met at Tisch."

When she paused, Callie thought about how no, Addison hadn't told her that. But considering the redhead was Broadway royalty and Derek had been one of the most promising young minds behind the scenes, it was fairly common knowledge in their circle. Without any prompting, Addison continued.

"So, we met when we were eighteen. That was seven years ago for us. And, well, getting engaged when we graduated just seemed… like the right thing to do. I _thought_ I was happy. But when I found out he was cheating – you saw me that night," the redhead threw her a quick look from the corner of her eyes, shaking her head slightly as she concentrated on the road again.

Callie nodded slowly, thinking back, "Yeah. You didn't look, uh, the best," she settled on before cringing. Maybe this was why Addison so rarely opened up to her.

But the redhead just chortled a quick laugh, and rolled her eyes, "There's my Cal," she muttered affectionately, before sobering, "And yeah… I didn't look my best. But I didn't look my worst, either," she said in a low, contemplative voice that made Callie feel more like Addison was saying this for her own benefit, before she shrugged, "I mean, you find out your fiancé is cheating on you, and you think you'd be really torn up, right? More than I was."

Callie opened her mouth to disagree, but found herself kind of agreeing, maybe, in a quiet voice, "You can't really help the way you feel about things," but she knew that she and Arizona had been together for far less time – and were clearly not engaged – and if that had happened between them…

She'd be heartbroken.

Addison seemed to somehow read her mind, though, because without her stating it she just nodded, "Yeah, if you and Arizona broke up, you'd probably be more upset than I was. So. I don't know, this morning, I just couldn't take it anymore. I felt… like everything was backwards and wrong, and what was the _point_ of being in this relationship when we both knew it was a lie? I mean, jesus, he saw me in a tabloid with Mark – kissing – and he didn't even react. It's, I mean, we – me and Derek – were over," she finished with a ridiculously uncommon stuttering over words.

Even though she'd kind of thought that this was coming, her eyes were still wide, and she knew her surprise was showing, "So… you and Derek are really done?"

She let out a sigh, and red hair shook back against the seat as she bounced her head back against it for a second, "Yep. We ended it today, and it was. Well, it was almost easier than I expected. But I guess that just shows that we've been done for a long time."

"Wow," and that was all she could form for a little bit because since before Christmas – almost six months ago – this whole back and forth in Addison's love life had been unresolved and something she seemed reluctant on resolving at all, "That's awful," she whispered and reached over to give her a quick, light pat on her shoulder in place of the hug she would give if they weren't in the car, "But I'm proud of you," she added, quietly.

And she was. Because she knew that it hadn't been easy for her.

Before the words – what about Mark – could slip out of her mouth, she bit her lip. She'd already pushed for this much, and she knew that when Addison was ready, she'd tell her the rest. Even though, she felt like she kind of really wanted to know. Because, well, Sloan had somehow become her friend, too.

As if Addison could read her mind, she merged onto the highway with a deep breath, "Then, I went to the theatre because I was going to meet up with Mark. But we ended up breaking things up instead." Then she frowned, this time more deeply than Callie had seen when discussing Derek, "_I _broke things off," she corrected in a low voice.

With a low release of breath, she turned in her seat to rub her hand down her friend's arm again, but before she could say or ask anything else, the redhead shook her head, "I like Mark. A lot, actually. Surprisingly," she bit off, in a humorless chuckle, "But I think it's… I should take care of being by myself for a little while."

Callie absorbed the words with a slow nod, before blowing out a breath between her teeth and waiting a few moments. When Addison was still quiet, she cleared her throat, "Thanks, for coming to me. You – our friendship has been one of the best things that has happened to me. And even though this sucks, I think you'll see that things will get a lot better from it."

Addison rolled her eyes and gave her a wry smile, even though her eyes were kind of sad and a little distant, "I can't help but think that there has to be more than feeling like this."

Licking her lips, she looked out the window for a moment, and could very distinctly remember feeling that way only a few months ago. When she felt lonely – correction, when she _was_ alone. Before she'd found her lucky break with _Altered Affection. _Before Addison and Cristina had become her friends… and before she'd had Arizona.

But things had changed. They'd changed so _drastically_ for her, and now she felt kind of, well, complete.

So she threw Addison a smile, and she hoped her friend could take comfort in it because she really wanted to offer it to her. And maybe she would be able to see that Callie really believed what she was saying when she confirmed, "There is."

* * *

They ended up arriving at the ceremony with nearly ten minutes to spare, and after spending nearly two hours singing along to Broadway hits from a collection of CDs that Addison kept stored in her glove compartment, she could say with almost certainty that her friend was feeling a lot better.

Which perhaps really did validate Cristina's claim that they were truly theatre geeks, and that they were strange, but hey. Whatever worked.

Within moments of texting Arizona to confirm their safe arrival, she received a response, telling her to meet Arizona behind the stage, where she was waiting to be called up to deliver her speech.

Addison assured her she would find some good seats before urging her to go, and that was all she really needed, because she was extremely excited to be able to see her girlfriend.

Quickly walking past the graduates in their caps and gowns, she felt slightly out of place as she made her way to where Arizona had directed her. But everyone seemed to be absorbed in their own excitement and no one gave her a second look.

When she rounded the corner, her breath actually caught in her throat, because… she didn't think it should be right for someone to look so _incredible_ in the standard issue graduation cap and gown.

But Arizona did. Blonde hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders in curls, and she could just see the hint of the bottom of the sundress the blonde was wearing for the occasion. The square cap was nestled in Arizona's hands, and in the few moments she had to observe her girlfriend without her being aware of her gaze, she noted the way Arizona lightly bounced the edges of the cap back and forth, her fingers sliding over the edges.

She'd known that Arizona was nervous for this – she'd known that she'd been nervous for weeks. Especially when being on the phone with her and hearing her stress about the speech.

Then when Arizona turned, and somehow the sunlight reflected off of her hair in a way that made it just… glow, Callie swore she could see many of those nerves wash away as that gorgeous dimpled smile slid over her features.

This time, when her breath hitched for a moment, she was startled when the thought crashed into her head –

There _was_ more to life, as she'd talked about with Addison in the car.

And this was it. This warm feeling settling comfortably in her chest, all around her heat, and she couldn't have held back her smile if she tried.

"Calliope," Arizona practically breathed out as she walked over to her, and it was instinct now to reach out for the blonde when she was close enough.

Her hands slid lightly over the gown, feeling the subtle curve of her waist under the gown, enjoying the feeling of Arizona under her hands. She leaned in when Arizona tilted her head up, and it was already such a perfectly natural move to dip down just enough, before her lips brushed against those soft pink ones.

Callie's mouth worked gently over Arizona's, brushing against her just enough to be able to enjoy the sensation of that mouth against hers. With a sigh, and she could feel a mirroring one that Arizona released, which made her stomach flip flop, she pulled back with a smile, before resting their foreheads together for just a moment.

It was surreal to think that within a couple of weeks, they would be living in the same place, and neither of them would have to wait weeks in between seeing each other like this. And thrilling.

When she pulled away enough to be able to see Arizona more clearly, she could see the way her fingers were practically digging into the edges of her cap, and she quirked an eyebrow, "Still nervous?"

Then blue eyes rolled at her, "A little," she granted with a slight grin.

Callie shook her head slightly, running her hands up to gently pull the cap from Arizona's grasp. She slid the gift bag from where it was hanging around her wrist, placing it on the ground next to them before gently putting the cap there, too.

Which left Arizona's soft, long fingers free for hers to intertwine with, and she did it easily, stroking her thumb over the back of her hand, "Arizona. I've seen you personally eviscerate the competition in a debate, watched by hundreds of people. And just two weeks ago, you won a national cheerleading competition. One speech? It's important, but you've already done so much in front of crowds like this."

Arizona took in a deep breath, and she felt her fingers flex against hers, "But it's not the same; in a debate or in cheerleading, it's – I have a goal. I'm working towards something, and it's like I get this tunnel vision. Today it's… different."

Understanding, Callie bit her lip for a moment, before nodding, "It's personal," she guessed. Because Arizona had refused to let her hear her speech, but after hitting so many roadblocks, she'd asked Callie's advice.

She repeated it now, bending down to brush a kiss to Arizona's jaw, "Be yourself, and they'll have to love you."

Blue eyes looked up at her while Arizona took in another deep breath, releasing it slowly, "It's more personal than I'm used to sharing," she admitted in a whisper.

And even though Callie was in the dark as to what was exactly in the speech in question, she knew more than anyone how nerve-wracking it could be for Arizona to show herself to people. Especially the amount of people there would be in the audience today.

"You're going to be amazing," she assured, and to be perfectly honest, she had no doubt. Because Arizona had never been anything short of amazing in the time she'd known her. Even when it was just through their letters.

She bit her lip for a second, before brown eyes dropped to glance at the gift bag she'd placed on the ground, before disentangling their hands reluctantly. Reaching down, she held Arizona's cap, tucking it under her arm, before hesitating for just a moment and giving her the bag, "I was going to give this to you after. But… maybe you should have it now."

Curious blue eyes looked up at her through her lashes, and Arizona shook her head for a moment, "You didn't have to get me anything."

Dark eyes rolled quickly before she brushed that sentiment away, "Don't be ridiculous. Today is a huge day for you, there was no way I was going to show up empty handed."

As she spoke, she gently pressed the small bag towards Arizona again, who took it slowly, fingers wrapping around the top. She didn't open it immediately, though, and Callie figured that Arizona really wasn't used to being handed many gifts for accomplishments like this – after all, her parents didn't seem the type to celebrate.

To start her out, she tugged on some of the tissue on the top, "Come on. Open it. Arizona, as your girlfriend, I had to get you something. It's not just my duty, but my honor," she added with a smile, and a quick kiss to the cheek.

It seemed to push Arizona into action, and she reached in, pulling out the small box. She enjoyed the way the blonde's eyebrow arched in question for just a moment, though she didn't voice her thoughts. And Callie felt the slight nerves in her stomach as Arizona lightly traced over the box before flipping it up.

Gift anxiety. She always had it when giving someone something, even if it was something small. But it seemed it was more present here with Arizona than with anyone else.

Arizona's eyebrows flew up on her forehead as she looked at the watch Callie had gotten in a week ago. But she still didn't say anything, and the nervous feeling in her stomach settled in as she rocked back on her heels, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, before clearing her throat, "I know… well, it might seem random. But I noticed that you used to wear a watch, the first time we ever met, but then you said it broke. And not only that but –"

Cutting herself off from a ramble, she took in a deep breath and slowed her speaking to a normal person, as Arizona looked at her, blue eyes sparkling in what seemed like amusement and maybe something else, "I never told you this before, but my mom is a lawyer. She has her own practice, and she's always been very dedicated. Something she always made sure of was that she had a working watch on, because she said a part of what makes a good lawyer is to always be prompt and aware. So, I thought it would be something good for you. But if you don't like it –"

She found herself being cut off with a soft, smiling mouth pressed against hers. It was gone as soon as it was there, but it was effective, because any other words that she had were forgotten, as Arizona lightly ran her finger around the face of the watch.

"Don't be silly, Calliope. It's absolutely beautiful. And entirely too expensive," she murmured, throwing Callie a small look, which Callie took as Arizona telling her she shouldn't have spent so much.

But the fact was that for the first time since coming to New York, she was making enough money to have an actual savings account. For the first time in her life, she had savings because she was saving the money herself, rather than having an account set up by her parents.

And for the first time in her life, she had a woman who smiled like sunshine and looked at her like she could make the bad days better. So what if she dipped into some of her savings for this? It was worth it.

Reaching out, she took the watch from Arizona's grip and slid it out of its holder, taking Arizona's hand in hers and sliding the watch on her wrist, "No, don't _you_ be silly. You deserve this, and I wanted to give it to you, because I –" _love you_, her inner voice added, making her falter for just a moment, cutting herself off.

Swallowing hard, she shook her head – Arizona was already nervous and she didn't have to add to it.

When imploring baby blues met her gaze, she blushed so deeply she was sure her cheeks might be stained red, and she felt Arizona's hand turn to gently squeeze her wrist as Callie adjusted the watch into place. Her voice was nearly a whisper as she asked, "Because you?"

Coughing lightly, she hummed for a moment, "Because I – I'm proud of you," she found herself saying, and it was true, so it didn't give her the feeling in her chest like a lie did.

Arizona's eyes narrowed slightly at her, the smart gaze running up and down her face and she opened her mouth, the action catching Callie's attention. But before anything could be said, a directing voice from near the edge of the stage called out that there was five minutes until the procedures started. Meaning Arizona would have to get into place extremely soon.

They both released slightly shaky breaths, and she realized belatedly that Arizona's graduation cap was still tucked under her arm, "You might need this," she whispered.

"Maybe," Arizona murmured in return, her voice teasing, but her eyes serious and focused on Callie's movements.

She brought her hands up, carefully adjusting the cap over Arizona's locks, securing it with a bobby pin that Arizona handed her, that she'd kept pinned on her gown. Lightly, as to not mess up the perfect curls she had, she ran her fingertips down the soft blonde locks, before she leaned in and pressed her lips to Arizona's cheek.

More like the corner of her lips, but still. It was soft, and reverent, and she intended to pull away, but then Arizona's hands reached out and cupped her jaw, the light touch making her shiver as the blonde tilted her head just a bit, so that their mouths slid against each other.

It was brief, but… it tasted like love, she thought, slightly dazed, and the thought seemed to knock her breath right out of her.

The words were on her tongue now, and she swallowed hard – because maybe this wasn't the right moment.

But then Arizona leaned back just enough and her voice was just a whisper that Callie could feel warmly against her mouth, "I love you."

She pulled back a few more inches to be able to see her face, dark eyes wide as her heart started to pound in her chest. Even though Arizona had been so quiet with them, she swore she could hear the declaration echo in her mind.

And right before her, pale cheeks flushed bright red, and blue eyes seemed to grow wider as if Arizona realized what she'd really said, "I'm – I'm sorry. I've never… said that to someone before. I've never felt it before, for anyone. But I love you, Calliope. And if you don't feel –"

Callie was dimly aware that she shook her head, because her chest felt so full, it was close to bursting, and she cut Arizona off with another gentle kiss. It was over quickly, because she pulled back enough to tell her back, "I love you, too. And – I have for a while, I think." She cleared her throat, but it didn't make her voice any less hoarse, as she continued, "You're my something more."

Arizona's forehead crinkled in slight confusion and the expression was absolutely adorable, and she shook her head rather than take even more of their precious time here to explain Addison's conversation in the car, "Never mind."

God, her smile was so big, she didn't think it was ever going to disappear. Not even when an older man appeared behind her, clearing his throat and making her jump, as he told them in a stern voice, "The ceremony is about to begin, Miss Robbins."

The flush on Arizona's face seemed to get even more pronounced, as she got a bit more nervous, and Callie took just another second to lean in for one more kiss – how could she resist? – before pulling back and taking one last look at her gorgeous girlfriend.

"You're going to be amazing," she told her, and Arizona took in a deep breath as she nodded, "And if you need something to concentrate on, try to find me in the audience."

She got a dimpled smile in response, "I think I just might."

Callie walked backwards for a few moments, exchanging a quick wave with the blonde, and her stomach was flip flopping with these warm, excited feelings as she searched the crowd, before quickly finding Addison sitting in the audience.

She made her way over as the introductory speech began, trying to hurry over and slouching down as to not draw much attention to herself. When she finally arrived at the empty seat, she lifted an eyebrow, whispering, "How did you manage a seat this close?"

Addison gave her an amused look, "I have many magical ways, Cal." Then she narrowed her eyes and ran them over Callie, "Did you and Arizona have sex behind the stage?"

Cheeks flushing furiously, she pulled back, nearly bumping into the person next to her, before leaning in and hissing, "No! Why would you even say that?"

The smirk on Addison's face was comforting – because it was just a sign that despite how this day was going for her, her best friend was going to be okay – even though it was maddening, "You look all flushed and smiling. Besides, you snuck back here like a kid who just got laid and is sneaking back home."

She rolled her eyes, "Well. You're wrong. I – she… she loves me," she breathed out, replaying the moment that Arizona had created between them in her head, a smile blossoming on her face, "I love her, too."

"No kidding," Addison's amused voice kind of broke the moment she was experiencing, but not all that much, because it was hard to break into this kind of happiness. "I would say I hate how sickeningly good you two are. But I kind of like it."

Callie was about to throw a grin back at her, but it was then that the speaker finished his welcome, with, "And now, our student speaker who has certainly made the most of her time at our prestigious university, please welcome Miss Arizona Robbins."

Brown eyes snapped up to the stage, and it was like the nervous woman she'd seen only minutes ago was gone. She only noticed the small traces of nerves with the way the blonde's hand lightly clenched, then released, as the other one shook the introductory speaker's hand, giving him what looked like an easy, dimpled smile.

Then Arizona stood up at the podium, and she looked ridiculously poised and beautiful, and she swore, she couldn't believe that this woman was her girlfriend because… wow.

The blonde's gaze ran over the crowd for a moment as she leaned in to the microphone, "Thank you, Dean Kellerman. Hello and welcome, everyone," Arizona's voice boomed into the microphone, and Callie decided that she somehow still managed for it to sound sweet. The way Arizona sounded on a typical day, and it seemed to wash over her as Arizona cleared her throat to speak again, "Today has been a day that not only have I worked towards for so many years, but everyone else here has as well. These last four years – my whole life, really – has been spent working towards accomplishments. What is the next goal I had, and how could I achieve it, and I think that is a sentiment that many of my fellow graduates understand very well. It's how we got to this point, to this graduation."

She licked her lips and paused for just a moment, and it was in that moment that Arizona's laser blue eyes found her in the crowd, landing on her and pinning her in the chair as she continued, "It's only been very recently that I've begun to really learn that goals and accomplishments aren't everything. They're important, without a doubt, but what matters the most are the people who are there for you to celebrate your accomplishments and support you. The motto of the University of Pennsylvania is _leges sine moribus vanae_ – which translates in English to laws without morals are useless."

Callie hoped that the smile she knew was on her face was encouraging, because Arizona would take her gaze away, but then it always came back to land on her again. And god, she couldn't stop smiling if she tried.

"For much of my time here, I took that motto extremely literally, being a pre-law student," she line garnered a few laughs in the audience, and she could see Arizona flush from where she sat, "It's fairly straight forward in that respect. But what I've learned, what this university has taught us all, is that our motto has a much deeper meaning. We all came here focused on one goal – to achieve our degree. It has only been through actually having the experience of meeting the people here and the circumstances that life at the University of Pennsylvania has led us to that showed me the importance beyond the degree. That it's not only the accomplishments that you achieve that matter, but how you are using them."

Arizona took in a deep breath, and her shoulders drew up a little stiffer, and Callie _knew_ that what was coming next was more personal than Arizona had shared with almost everyone at this school before, even before she said, "In a much more personal sense, we all govern ourselves by the set of laws that makes us feel most comfortable. In my own case, that meant keeping up my walls and not letting people come too close while I focused on the next goal I had to achieve. Without morals – without the people to push me when I needed to be pushed and learning to find my own happy medium – those laws by which I governed myself, were isolating. And it was only due to the right circumstances that I was brought to be where I am today, as a person who has grown."

It was the way Arizona said circumstances, with the way her eyes flickered right towards Callie, that made her realize _she_ was the circumstance the blonde was talking about, and her heart seemed to swell with this love and this absolute pride.

"I don't know many of my fellow graduates here today. But I do know that we've all overcome aspects in our lives to be here today, and while we might be strangers, today we stand here as a unit. While we all govern ourselves by our own set of laws and morals, I can say with absolute certainty that the university, the staff, and the circumstances provided to us here, have all helped us grow and be who we are now. As we go forward in our lives, I know that I will hold on to everything I've learned here, and I'll always be thankful for the knowledge I've gathered. And I would be willing to bet that it's very much the same for my fellow graduates."

Arizona looked relieved to have finally said everything she said, and now, her gaze was trained just on Callie as she finished, with a somehow soft yet loud and clear, "Thank you for being here to witness the culmination of all of our growth."

She stepped back and Callie swore she was the first one to clap. In fact, she let out a little whistle, too, and she could see the way Arizona's cheeks flushed, and the somehow proud yet bashful smile that took over her face.

She couldn't help but think that last part was for her. And she was grateful to have been a part of Arizona's growth. More than that, she was grateful for the growth that she'd taken on.

And she couldn't wait for them to grow even more, together.

* * *

**Well, faithful readers, this has been the last official chapter (though, an epilogue is on its way)! Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading and for giving this story a chance. **


	28. Fated

Callie was practically running – but not quite because she was in a pair of heels that she didn't exactly trust herself to run in down the New York sidewalk – towards an apartment building that Addison had moved into about a year ago. She didn't know what it was about events and her running late to them, but it seemed to happen more often than not.

Thankfully the doorman knew her and was used to her running in by now, so the door was already pulled open for her to run past by the time she got to him.

In response, she gave him a smile – because, honestly, he was great to talk to when she wasn't in a rush – and shouted, "Thanks!" over her shoulder.

It was a surprise party for Mark's birthday, and even though this wasn't one of the times that Addison had expressly made her swear that she wouldn't be late – which she and Arizona both had taken to doing that lately, even though she maintained that she wasn't late that much – she still took to heart that this was one of the times that she really needed to be on time.

Because what was the point of showing up to a surprise party possibly after the guest of honor? Or worse, what if they were showing up at the same time?

She tossed a look over her shoulder, just to be sure that he wasn't behind her, and when the coast was clear she finally took a deep breath and hit the button on the elevator to take her up to the penthouse. God, even the penthouse elevator in this place still didn't cease to amaze her with its elegance.

The elevator at her apartment was widely untrusted and after having gotten stuck in it her first week of moving in with Cristina a few years ago, she'd learned to just take the stairs. At least they only lived on the third floor.

Heart still beating fast in her haste to arrive on time, she opened her clutch and took out her phone, checking for any messages from her girlfriend.

Arizona had been extremely busy lately, given that she was finishing her first year at Columbia, and preparing for a prestigious internship that she would be starting for the summer a week after her finals were over. But Callie would take Arizona being busy but only living a twenty minute subway ride away any day compared to in another state, of course.

Because now, they didn't have to rely on phone calls or Skype or texting or… anything except for face-to-face contact, really. It felt amazing to be able to actually see her girlfriend several times a week.

Like, being able to show up to the apartment Arizona shared with three other girls who also attended Columbia Law with a pint of ice cream and just hang out with her between her Saturday shows. Or having Arizona wait for her outside of the theatre for when her show let out on the nights when she wasn't super busy with homework and they could go back to her apartment together.

Honestly, Arizona's move to the city and kicking ass in school and _Altered Affection_ moving to the official Broadway stage… this had been the single best year of her life.

Unfortunately with Arizona's busy schedule, when Callie had told her about the surprise party tonight at Addison's ridiculously swanky Upper East Side apartment, which was always an awe-inspiring place to hang out, she had to get in some extra hours for her pre-internship training.

Tonight was going to be full of their cast and crew members, she knew, and Arizona had gotten fairly well accustomed to them in the last year. But this internship was important, and Callie would have a good time without her girlfriend, too. Especially because she planned on going to see her tomorrow for something big that she had planned.

Even Cristina had been busy tonight, which was definitely strange because Cristina _loved_ the pricey free alcohol that Addison tended to always have on hand here. And there would be even more tonight, considering it was a party.

Oh, well.

She was slipping her phone back into her clutch – no new messages from Arizona, which wasn't that surprising because she liked to keep her phone off and her focus on her work when she was doing something important – when the elevators dinged open and she opened her mouth to apologize for being late before the doors were even completely open.

But before she had the chance, all she heard was,

"Surprise!"

The word was being shouted at her from all angles, and she tripped backwards in her shoes, knocking into the back of the elevator and gripping the railing like her life depended on it while her heart thundered in her chest and a strangled scream worked its way out of her throat, "Jesus Christ!"

Addison's rather exuberant face was the first thing swimming in her vision, as the redhead walked into the elevator. Even while grinning, she seemed kind of smug, "You didn't suspect a thing."

God, she could have sworn she was going to have a heart attack, and Callie kept her hand held over her heart, trying to get back its natural rhythm while she searched for words, "I – you – Mark's birthday? I'm not Mark."

It was the only thing that was actually working its way out of her throat, and she thought it was good enough, as she was someone who was planning to take part in yelling the surprise part of the surprise party, not the person being surprised.

The redhead's eyes rolled, "No shit."

And then Sloan popped up over Addison's shoulder, and they both took her by the arms and led her out into the crowd of people who were all resuming their drinking and chattering that they'd clearly been doing before her elevator ride, "And honestly Torres, I'm wounded. My birthday isn't even for another month."

"Then what –" she was cut off before she could even voice her bafflement.

And it was by Cristina of all people – who was indeed indulging in Addison's choice booze, who wandered up to them only a few feet off of the elevator, "Honestly Cal, you just got nominated for a Tony and all you can ask is why there's a party being thrown on your behalf?"

At just the mention of her Tony nomination, her heart beat a little bit faster again and her confused expression melted off, being replaced with a huge smile. God, it had only been announced just less than two weeks ago, but she still couldn't believe it.

It was safe to say she was absolutely stunned, and she turned her attention back to Addison, "You – you planned all of this in like ten days?"

She was already reaching to pull her into a hug, holding tight with her arms around the redhead's shoulders, feeling her friend hug back for a few seconds, before pulling back, lifting an eyebrow, "I mean, I've been telling you since we officially moved to Broadway that your ass was going to at least get a nomination. But I have to admit, I mostly just provided the location for the party…" she trailed off, and her eyes looked over Callie's shoulder.

Spinning on her heel to follow her gaze, she landed on Arizona, whose hands were twisting a little bit in front of her, wearing a blue summer dress that was absolutely adorable, while her hair – recently cut to her shoulders – waved down loosely. And even though they'd been together for over a year, she still felt that flip-flopping feeling low in her stomach, as an entirely different smile took over her face.

"_You_ planned all of this in ten days?" and she could hardly believe it, because Arizona had been so busy – dark eyes narrowed in speculation, "Wait a second. All of those extra training programs for your internship…?"

The smile that took over her girlfriend's face was utterly adorable, and the dimples absolutely popped as she shook her head, "No extra training programs. Just… a lot of planning."

Callie could barely take it all in, and she felt herself walking forward towards her girlfriend before she even realized she was doing it, and within seconds, she found her arms full of the soft, sweet smelling woman who had made her life such a better place.

Tan arms wrapped around her shoulders seamlessly, in an embrace that had been done so much it seemed like second nature, and Arizona's arms no longer hesitated at all before coming to wrap themselves around her waist. They held her tight and the blonde's voice was low in her ear, "You're amazing, and I know I've been busy lately, but… you were nominated for a _Tony_. And you're going to win it."

Her voice held sincerity and a promise – granted, it was a promise Arizona couldn't keep, but that didn't really matter. What mattered was that her girlfriend did all of this planning and arranged everything and her throat felt a little more constricted as she tightened her arms briefly before pulling back just enough that she could see the way those baby blues sparkled up at her.

"You're so… thank you," she breathed out, trailing the words with her thumb over Arizona's bottom lip, before leaning down and pressing her mouth against the blonde's.

It was just a touch, just enough of a brush against those soft lips to try to tell Arizona that she appreciated all of this and that she couldn't believe it, and that she appreciated _her_, before she pulled back, mindful of the fact that they were in a room full of people, who had showed up for her.

As she pulled back, she licked her lips, and didn't miss the fact that Arizona did the same thing. It made her breath hitch, and she made herself look away because… almost everyone she knew from New York it seemed was here, in this room, watching them.

But she couldn't not watch as those soft pink lips turned up into a smile, "You should go do the meet and greet with everyone. They all came to see you," Arizona murmured to her, letting her arms drop slowly.

And Callie almost felt herself frown because she wanted to keep Arizona's arms around her and have her stay by her side, even though that wasn't the most logical way to circulate a room. So she tipped her head to the side a bit, "You're right." But before she could take a step away, she hesitated, biting her bottom lip, "You're, um, going to be here after though, right?"

Which seemed stupid after it came out of her mouth, and it made her roll her eyes at herself, but really she just wanted to make sure she would be able to have some alone time with her absolutely amazing girlfriend after she'd gone to talk to the people who had come to this party.

Arizona just lifted an eyebrow, laughter on her face, but instead of teasing, she just nodded, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be," she confirmed.

Which, god, that was a great feeling.

It took her nearly two hours to circulate between the members of the cast and crew and some of the people that had surprised her – like April and a few of Arizona's other sorority sisters who she'd gotten to know a bit more in the last year during the times they would come to visit their former president in the city.

And it was amazing and overwhelming, which was how she found herself out on the balcony, her hands gripping the metal rail as she looked out over the bright lights of the city. She kind of felt like she could see forever from here, and it was her favorite place at Addison's apartment. As the wind blew, she shivered and kind of regretted the fact that she'd been in such a rush that she didn't grab a jacket.

Not that she even had to rush, really, because this whole party had been for her. The idea of it still made her head swim a little bit, and she braced her elbows on the railing and pressed her head into her hands.

She was nominated for a damn Tony award – and the show itself was nominated for two others. It was kind of really, ridiculously unbelievable, honestly. The fact that this was her life right now and that she was here. That she had made it.

It was… unreal the way things had fallen into place. With the musical, with Arizona, with… everything. And last week, she'd even gotten a letter in the mail from Aria. Who had just turned seventeen, and she'd gone on a school trip to Manhattan, which had included seeing a Broadway show.

Her Broadway show.

Callie hadn't felt the same dregs of exhaustion that she'd felt before getting her role. Of course, she was still kind of run down during the busy times, but… it was nothing like pulling double shifts and worrying about making half of the rent in the tiny apartment with Cristina.

She even had _savings_ now. Like, a substantial amount of savings. A year and a half ago, she spent her last three dollars on a book that she didn't even want to buy, and tonight she was having a surprise party thrown for her in a penthouse apartment on the Upper East Side. Her head shook in disbelief because how was this even real life?

She could hear the glass door slide open and closed quickly behind her, and she didn't turn because she was fairly certain it was Addison. But she only had to look at the creamy white hand that delicately curled around the railing next to hers to see that it was Arizona.

A smile worked its way up onto her face, as she turned slightly to look at her girlfriend and the way the wind blew her hair gently, "What are you doing out here? I thought you were catching up with April?"

Arizona was already facing her, and blue eyes traced over her face, "I was, but then I saw you out here, and I wanted to see if you were okay."

She nodded haltingly, and when Arizona's hand slid over to hers, her fingertips lightly sliding over the back of Callie's hand, hers turned over automatically and sought out the blonde's fingers to intertwine with her own. It made her heart beat fast, just feeling their connection like this, and it made her heart leap in her chest thinking about their relationship.

And she felt like this was the right time, even though she'd been planning on waiting until tomorrow, so she nodded as if giving herself courage, "Arizona?" and her voice sounded lower than usual to her own ears.

Which was probably nerves, but not enough to stop her, because it had been something she'd been thinking about for a while now. As blue eyes turned to look at her, she took a deep breath to continue on before Arizona could say anything to her.

"I mean… I know that we're busy," she started, before cringing at herself because that was so _not_ the way to go about this conversation, and she shook her head to cut off any of Arizona's response, "We're both really busy, and we have our own schedules and lives, but I think we've done a really good job of blending them in the time we've been together," she ducked her head a bit and picked Arizona's hand up to play with her fingers, "I mean, you have school during the mornings and some of the afternoon, and at night I have my show. But we make it work, usually. Like, we have dinner together most nights. We make it work," she repeated, bringing her gaze up from Arizona's hands to her eyes, as her hand tightened a bit around the blondes, "I think we could make it even better, though," she said quietly, steadily.

But before she could finish her thought, blue eyes widened and the fear in them was kind of crystal clear. Arizona quickly pushed herself off of the railing and her hand disentangled from Callie's but she didn't really move away so much as kind of rock back and forth from foot to foot.

Her stomach kind of plummeted, but she couldn't even backtrack as Arizona started to speak. Ramble, really, "I – god, I definitely didn't think this was going to happen so quickly. But I'm – Callie, I love you. I'm kind of really, _really_ in love with you. But proposing? I can't," her eyebrows furrowed briefly, "I can't say that I haven't thought about it, obviously. Getting married and everything, with you. But we can't have that happen until at least another two years. And I'm sorry. I figured we could wait that long because, I mean, we are both still really young. I need to graduate law school before I can even contemplate thinking about our wedding."

Wide blue eyes stared up at her while Arizona's chest seemed to move quickly, and her nerves were palpable to Callie, whose stomach hadn't dropped anymore, so much as – well, the butterflies were back.

She grinned and reached out to put her hands on Arizona's shoulders, thumbs stroking the soft skin there gently, and she hoped it was enough to calm Arizona down enough to look her in the eye.

"Arizona. I wasn't proposing," she informed the blonde, watching as her eyebrows drew down in confusion, before she continued, running her hands down Arizona's arms, gently, until she could take her hands in her own again, "I was… well, I was kind of asking you if you wanted to move in with me."

Callie tried to read her expression, but it was practically blank. And then those nerves were back, so she cleared her throat, "I – it's okay if that's not what you want right now. I completely understand, I mean, it hasn't even been two years for us yet. But Cristina is moving out with Meredith and she isn't renewing our lease. I _could_ renew it, but, well, I've been looking at other apartments in better locations. I make enough now that I could afford to live somewhere by myself. And there's a nice place I found that I wanted to show to you because I thought –" god, she was rambling. She needed to cut this off asap and get back to her point, "Anyway. If you wanted to – to move in with me, we could. But if you're happy with the way things are and you want to stay with your roommates, I understand."

Those big blue eyes stared up at her, and she blinked a few times, before she shook her head, blonde hair shaking over her shoulders, "You're asking me if I want to move out of my apartment that I live in with three other girls, to a nice apartment with you, my girlfriend?"

She spoke slowly as if testing everything out, and she bit her lip before nodding, "Yeah."

The smile that broke across Arizona's face then was almost heart-stoppingly beautiful, "Yes, Calliope. Of course I want to move in with you; we basically spend most of our nights together already. And this way, I won't have to feel bad when you come over but I need to study because, well, I'll be studying where we live," she added on, in her quiet, logical tone that she took on when she was talking somewhat more to herself.

But Callie found that her heart beat wildly in her chest at the admission, and before she could even think to stop herself, she used her hold on Arizona's hands to pull her closer to herself. She felt the blonde's body press against hers, making her breath shudder out a bit, because that dress was thin and she could feel all of Arizona's body heat and curves pressed there.

It did nothing to lessen her bright smile, even as she dipped her head to perfectly meet Arizona's mouth with hers. The blonde's lips were already parting for her, and she sucked on Arizona's bottom lip, taking it between her own and nibbling on it for a moment before releasing and moving back to meet their lips again.

And she felt Arizona's tongue lightly trace over the roof of her mouth, which was… fuck, that was the best feeling ever, and her hands tightened on her girlfriend's as she whimpered and pulled back.

But not too far, just enough to rest her forehead on Arizona's.

Then she felt herself chuckling, and Arizona asked a little breathlessly, "What?"

Disentangling their fingers, she brought her hand up to gently swipe back wavy blonde hair and tuck it behind her ear, running her fingers over it reverently, "I just… you thought I was _proposing_ and you didn't even run away."

Because she loved Arizona and she wanted to move in with her, but she didn't think that they were ready for marriage yet. Arizona was still in law school, and she was still getting her feet wet on Broadway.

Even from where they were standing, she could tell that the blonde was blushing, her voice was low as she mumbled, "Well. It wasn't _that_ scary."

She didn't think she would ever be able to explain to Arizona why her saying that her proposing wasn't really all that scary. Licking her lips, silence was around them for a few moments before she asked, "So… you think about it? About, you know, one day we'll get married?"

Arizona took in a deep breath and brought her hand up to Callie's cheek, thumb wiping there gently, "Of course," she admitted, softly. "I mean, that's where this is heading, right?" she leaned back for a moment, and looked like she genuinely wanted the confirmation.

Which made Callie's stomach tingle with warmth as she nodded, "Yeah, that's where I want us to go."

A grin pulled at the corners of her mouth, "Good. Now… tell me more about this apartment."

Now Callie couldn't help but let a full-out, radiant smile pull at her lips, "It's in a great neighborhood. And the price is reasonable. Two bedrooms, a study, an actual living room that is different from the kitchen," she was unreasonably excited about that, but whatever, because she'd been living in a one room apartment with Cristina for over two years.

She could tell by the look on her face that Arizona was interested, so she continued, "It's less than ten minutes away from the theatre, without even needing the subway, so amazing. And it's about as far from your school as you are now, so it's not really a difference there."

If it was possible, Arizona's face seemed to grow even more excited as she laughed a bit, "Okay, but where is it?"

Biting her lip, she couldn't even let that deter from her grin, "It's in the building above the bookstore," she admitted, and she really _loved_ it. She loved the location and she loved the way Arizona's eyes widened, and she shook her head.

"You can't be serious," she deadpanned, blue eyes searching dark ones for the truth, but there were no lies to be told.

She just nodded, and whispered, "It's fate."

Blue eyes rolled just a little, and it was in a good natured way, "You'll never give up on that, will you?"

And Callie shook her head, because obviously she never would, "How can you not think it is?" Before Arizona could say anything back, she felt the words tumbling from her mouth, "Arizona, a year and a half ago… I couldn't have imagined any of this. You. Friends like Addison. Even stepping foot in a building like this. Being – jesus – being nominated for a Tony Award. And it all changed that day when I walked into that bookstore. I found your book, and I found you and I got a callback that just, it changed my entire life. It all started that one day in that bookstore and now there's an apartment there? That's perfect for us? Maybe you think that's not fate, and I love you, but you're wrong. It is. It has to be," she nodded with certainty.

Even though Arizona smiled a little bit, she just shook her head to let Callie know she was unconvinced.

Either way, less than a month later, they had moved into that apartment together, right above the bookstore. With the old man complaining about the moving vans taking away his business.

And no, she hadn't been proposing that night. But the night that she _did_ propose, she did it outside of their fated bookstore, on the way into their apartment, both of them still on the high of attending Arizona's grad school party and the fact that she'd already gotten a job at one of the best law firms in the city, focusing on family law.

The apartment above the bookstore that they lived in with four of Callie's Tony awards. Where a phone call for Arizona to become a partner in her law firm had been answered.

Where they lived with their baby daughter, eight years later. And it wasn't until they stood over her crib and watched her sleep, that Arizona reached down for Callie's hand and took it in her own, squeezing lightly as she rested her blonde head on Callie's shoulder, turning to press a light kiss there, that she finally admitted, "It was. It was fate."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! That was it, the final chapter in these girl's lives. Thank you all so much for reading this story, and it's been amazing to write. **

**Also, for the few people who reviewed and didn't feel entirely satisfied that the last chapter didn't focus solely on Callie/Arizona interaction and relationship - this story is of course about their relationship. But it was also about Callie (and then Arizona)'s growth as people, individually, outside of their relationship. Their friendships and ups and downs. They just so happened to have those aspects of their lives fall into place at the same time as meeting each other. Let's call it fate. **


End file.
